The Fairytale's Contest
by DAMN-ADDICT-LEMON
Summary: Il était une fois, un conte de fée à écrire autour de Bella et Edward.Il était une fois un OS à créer où l'on peut trouver des vampires, des loups-garous, de simples humains ou autres…Venez découvrir l'annonce puis les différents OS du nouveau concours !
1. Annonce

**The Fairytale's Contest**  
><strong>ou<strong>  
><strong>Bella et Edward, une histoire appelée « Conte de fée ».<strong>

Il était une fois, un conte de fée à écrire autour de Bella et Edward.

Il était une fois un OS à créer où l'on peut trouver des vampires, des loups-garous, de simples humains ou autres…

Il était une fois un conte de fées digne des **frères Grimm, de Charles Perrault** ou tout simplement **un conte de fées des temps modernes**.

Pour participer à ce concours, vous devez **OBLIGATOIREMENT** respecter certaines indications :

-Ecrire un **OS LEMON** (of course) de minimum 3000 mots (pas de maximum) sur **le couple Edward/Bella **SEULEMENT**.**

**-Inclure** dans votre OS **ces mots** :  
><strong>« Il était une fois<strong> »  
><strong>« Le grand méchant loup<strong> » ou **« Un grand méchant loup »**  
><strong>« La vilaine sorcière<strong> » ou **« Une vilaine sorcière »**  
><strong>« L'effroyable dragon<strong> » ou **« Un effroyable dragon »**  
><strong>« Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants<strong> »  
>(Vous avez bien évidemment le choix dans leurs places dans votre histoire tant qu'ils y apparaissent !)<p>

-L'histoire doit être **inédite**.

-l'OS ne doit **pas** avoir **de suite** tant que le concours n'est pas terminé.

**-Le temps à l'intérieur de l'OS n'est pas défini**. Il peut se passer des heures, des jours ou des semaines, à vous de voir tant que cela reste cohérent!

**-Chaque auteur peut écrire jusqu'à 3 OS** **maximum**!

-Ecritures à plusieurs mains acceptées.

"Attention, "Damn-Addict-Lemon" impose une nouvelle règle, INCONTOURNABLE! Pour garantir un vote impartial  
>(et pas lié à la "popularité" des auteurs qui pourrait empêcher de nouveaux talents de se révéler) nous avons décidé d'imposer<br>l'anonymat des auteurs!  
>C'est pourquoi, nous demandons à chaque participant d'envoyer leurs OS à cette adresse: contest..<br>ou sur le compte . sur le forum.  
>Ils seront ainsi validés par les membres du Staff du Forum, anonymes bien évidemment, et corrigés si nécessaire!<br>Il est donc normal que nous vous demanderons de ne cherchez pas à savoir qui a écrit quel OS ou de laisser des reviews  
>révélant qui est l'auteur de l'histoire afin de préserver cette règle!<br>A la fin du concours nous ferons paraître les résultats et le noms des auteurs. Après ce sera de leur libre choix de publier  
>sur leur compte FF où là vous pourrez les féliciter de leur travail."<p>

L'équipe du staff

-En début d'OS veuillez inscrire l'en-tête suivant:

**The Fairytale's Contest**

**Titre :**  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

Essayez **d'évitez les grosses fautes de syntaxes ou d'orthographes !** Si vous avez besoin des Bêtas sont à disposition sur le Forum.

.

Le concours débutera le 22/08/2011 et sera clôturé le 25/09/2011

Les bureaux de votes seront ouverts du 26/09/2011 au 02/10/2011  
>Les résultats seront affichés le 0310/2011

_Que l'univers des contes de fées vous inspire d'incroyables histoires !_

Big kisses,  
>le staff du forum.<p> 


	2. The Bella's curse

The fairytale's contest.

Titre : The Bella's curse.

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à l'univers de Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux.

APOV

Sur les quais en Croatie, je cherche mon ferry. Mais comment j'ai pu louper l'heure à ce point ? A trop vouloir jouer les touristes voilà que j'en oublie que ma classe rentre en France et que le bateau part à 21 heures, précises. Et il est 20h58 ? Oh ben ça va, je suis à l'heure…

Ah enfin le quai numéro 3, allez un petit sprint final. Tu peux le faire ma vieille, allez du courage et de la discrétion. Pendant le saut pour arriver sur le bateau qui démarre, je m'éclipse un peu, comme un clignotant. Ça me permet de ne pas atterrir dans l'eau froide du port.

Enfin à l'abri et ce, juste à temps, je monte les escaliers qui se présentent devant moi.

Peu à peu je sens une odeur agréable, un mélange de menthe poivrée et de cannelle. Ça me rappelle quelqu'un, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre un nom dessus. Putain de madeleine de Proust.

J'arrive derrière un jeune homme possédant un très joli dos. C'est lui qui sent si bon ? Mais ce dos ne me dit rien du tout. Un soupçon de barbe à papa flotte dans l'air et cette odeur ne correspond qu'à une seule personne. Une amie très chère et que je n'ai pas vu depuis un bon moment. Combien çà fait en années humaines ? Bref un très long moment.

Ah le jeune homme se retourne et me regarde d'un air intrigué de ses yeux mordorés. Mordorés ? Zut alors il a fallut que je tombe sur un végétarien. C'est toujours mieux qu'un regard rouge sang tu me diras. Il tressaute suite à ? Mes pensées ? Et merde un télépathe, c'est bien ma veine. Bon je n'ai plus le choix, je passe en mode secret. Pour les novices cela signifie que je « cache » mon cerveau.

Oui alors comment vous expliquer ce phénomène sans vous faire fuir… Commençons par le début. Je suis un être fantastique, proche d'une fée, pouvant déplacer mon corps dans son intégralité ou en partie dans un univers presque parallèle. C'est-à-dire que je peux aller dans ce monde, mon monde, où le temps et l'espace ne sont pas synchronisés au monde réel. J'ai donc la capacité de me reposer, conserver des objets, éviter les retards en me déplaçant plus vite. Et aussi, me camoufler. Très pratique de masquer son cerveau siège de toute pensée en présence d'un télépathe de vampire.

EPOV

Je me demande comment j'en suis arrivé à attendre mon tour pour être enregistré sur ce maudit bateau. Ah si je sais, il ne me faut qu'un seul mot pour l'expliquer : Alice.

Pourquoi a-t'il fallut qu'elle veuille voyager comme tout le monde. Pour faire comme le commun des mortels. Quelle bonne blague, elle nous oblige juste à supporter leurs alléchantes odeurs et, dans mon cas, à entendre perpétuellement leurs pensées.

En parlant d'entendre, il me semble qu'une retardataire est en train de courir, va-t-elle réussir à rattraper le bateau ?

Et bien oui puisque la voilà qui monte les escaliers et arrive derrière moi. Elle trouve que je sens bon ? Pourquoi pense t-elle à de la barbe à papa ? Et pourquoi l'odeur d'Alice lui rappelle-t-elle une de ses amies ? Années humaines ?

Je me retourne vers cette personne qui me fixe et pense aux… vampires ? Ah non alors pourquoi et comment connaît-elle les vampires ?

Et il faudrait vraiment qu'elle arrête de penser çà me faciliterait la vie et m'éviterait toutes ses questions. Tiens elle sait que je suis télépathe, au moins elle paraît assez intelligente.

« Je passe en mode secret ». Bizarre, à partir de cette phrase je n'entends plus toutes ses pensées. Elles me font penser à un clignotant. « être fantastique » « je peux aller dans ce monde ». Pas très clair tout ça.

En tout cas ce calme soudain me permet de suivre le mouvement de ma file d'attente. Il est pas conçu normalement ce ferry, les escaliers redescendent après un petit palier. A quoi ça peut bien servir ?

C'est bientôt mon tour, je vais enfin pouvoir m'enfermer dans la chambre que je partage avec mes frères et sœurs.

« Merde ! » Mais c'est sans compter sur la demoiselle derrière moi qui, je ne sais comment, s'emmêle les pieds et dévale les escaliers arrivant à une vitesse folle sur moi. Et bien sûr, perdu dans mes pensées je ne l'évite pas et puis devant des témoins je ne peux me déplacer à ma vitesse de pointe. Elle se retrouve allongée sur moi et me regarde dans les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'un cri déchire mon crâne : « Angela ? »

APOV

Et voilà comment la maladresse familiale ressurgit, en maltraitant un pauvre vampire sans défense. Sans défense ? Tu parles il ne doit pas souffrir beaucoup si ce n'est son ego.

Au milieu de mes tergiversions je remarque que je suis toujours allongée sur lui, mais une voix familière hurle dans ma tête « Angela ? ».

Puis ce cher ange partage sa joie avec les témoins du jour.

- Nut !

- Ben !

Je me relève en vitesse et saute dans les bras de mon meilleur ami et accessoirement mon âme sœur, Ben. Il m'embrasse afin que je puisse partager ses pensées. Et oui il est le seul de nous deux à être télépathe et à pouvoir partager son don. Encore un truc spécifique des anges et autres créatures ailés avec une auréole dorée. Il est tellement heureux de me revoir qu'il me fait tourner comme une enfant fait l'avion avec son père. Je ris de le voir si enjoué. Nous commençons alors une double conversation peut-être dure à suivre pour les personnes extérieures à notre bulle.

- Comment vas-tu ? « Arrête de me faire tourner tu diffuses mon odeur et il y a un vampire. Même s'il est végétarien ça ne sert à rien de le tenter. ».

- Ça va très bien. Oh comme je suis content que tu sois sur ce bateau. Malheureusement je ne resterai pas à bord, il faudra que je retourne au port. « Tu as raison mon cœur, il faut les ménager ces immortels. Quelles nouvelles du royaume ? »

- Oui je sais pourquoi. Et tout se passe bien chez nous aussi, je t'emmènerai faire un tour une fois qu'on sera en France. « Il faut que tu voies l'appartement, je l'ai repeint. Et celui de Seattle il a été rénové. Çà lui donne une cinquième jeunesse. »

- J'ai hâte d'y être, tu as toujours bon goût pour les travaux. « Et dans ton monde ? Rien de captivant ? »

- A part quelques arc-en-ciel en plus il n'y a rien de changé. Tu sais je suis tout le temps seule là bas. « Alors je ne fais quasiment aucune modification, c'est mon repère et il est très bien dessiné pour le moment. »

Nous saluons ensemble le télépathe de vampire qui rejoint sa chambre et mon homme me présente à son collègue, Maximus. Ensuite vient notre séparation, l'équipe provisoire dont il fait partie retournant sur le continent. Je gagne alors la salle où se trouve ma classe, car j'ai oublié de préciser que ce voyage signe la fin de mon énième année de terminale. Je pénètre dans une vaste pièce composée d'un bar, d'une piste de danse et de plusieurs tables, banquettes et chaises. Aucun lit pour ce soir, pas besoin c'est notre dernière soirée de fête. Et certains ont déjà bien commencé.

A cet étage du ferry se trouvent aussi la boutique et quelques commodités. Celui d'au-dessus est apparemment réservé aux chambres et couchettes.

Il doit être environ minuit et un besoin de calme se fait ressentir. Pas que les jeux de cartes et d'alcool m'ennuient mais … si un peu finalement. Je cherche un peu de fraîcheur sur le pont, je remarque que je suis sur l'intermédiaire. Je me sens en totale confiance face à l'océan et surtout, libre.

Accoudée au bastingage je rêvasse tranquillement observant les vagues qui s'écrasent sur le bateau. Ce mouvement perpétuel m'apaise.

Mais ce beau moment est largement troublé par l'arrivée de trois jeunes hommes, dont Maximus le collègue de Ben. Cependant, rien dans leur attitude ne m'indique de la bienveillance.

Ils se rapprochent de moi tout doucement, comme des prédateurs traquant leur proie. L'ennui c'est qu'ils ont oublié le côté discret de la chasse. Je me demande bien ce qui les pousse à s'en prendre à moi. Rien dans mon attitude ou mon apparence ne provoque d'émoi normalement. Je dois être tombée sur des cas. Encore une belle journée qui s'annonce… Maximus prend en plus la peine de me parler, comme si je n'avais rien saisi de ses intentions.

- Salut toi. Tu préfères pas être accompagnée par 3 beaux gosses comme nous ?

- Heu… comme qui ? Excuse-moi mais dois consulter un ophtalmo si vous êtes des « beaux gosses ».

- Mais comment tu nous parles pouffiasse, allez viens te faire pardonner. En plus on a vu que tu aimais ça.

Un des trois m'attrape par le bras et amorce un rapprochement de nos corps mais je « cache » mon pauvre bras. Une fois dégagée de son étreinte, je mets à profit mes nombreux cours de self-défense et le plaque au sol. Ses acolytes à peine mis à terre à leur tour, je suis déjà accrochée au bastingage et je me laisse tomber sur le pont inférieur, en mode « cachée totale ».

Et là, je me sens comme le grand méchant loup devant les trois gros cochons. Sauf qu'une fois n'est pas coutume, c'est le loup qui a remporté la victoire.

EPOV

Quelle soirée barbante ! Entre les jeunes, en bas, qui s'imbibent et en abandonnent toutes leurs inhibitions et Jasper qu'il faut occuper dans la cabine, je remercie vraiment ma sœur sur ce coup. Enfin, elle ne nous oblige pas à les côtoyer c'est déjà çà de gagner.

Par contre, je me sens légèrement seul, entouré par les deux couples que forment mes frères et sœurs. Alors, après avoir épuisé tout mon quota de patience, je m'échappe de cette pièce étriquée.

Je me balade sur le pont supérieur, admirant l'océan et appréciant le calme qui y règne.

Je suis dérangé à un moment par des pensées violentes émises par trois hommes, un étage plus bas. Il me semble qu'ils projettent de profiter d'une jeune femme seule, accoudée au bastingage. Celle qui justement est restée très calme depuis que je suis sorti.

Celle qui se trouve être la retardataire du début de soirée et accessoirement, une source de mystère pour moi.

Avant d'avoir pu réfléchir à la meilleure conduite à tenir, je la vois maîtriser les trois brutes et s'échapper du pont en devenant invisible. De quels dons cette femme a-t-elle hérité ?

Un brin curieux, je retrouve l'intérieur du bateau et suit son odeur afin de lui parler. La piste m'emmène dans la salle occupée par les jeunes humains bruyants au possible.

Je la vois en train de danser avec des amis au beau milieu de la pièce. Ne voulant pas l'arrêter, je m'installe dans une banquette confortable et m'accoude à une table.

Plusieurs chansons passent sans qu'elle ne quitte la piste de danse. Elle ne montre aucun signe de fatigue, là où ses camarades ralentissent voire arrêtent leur chorégraphie.

Au bout d'un moment, je sens qu'Alice entre dans la salle, à ma recherche. « Edward, que fais tu ? Çà fait un moment que tu es parti. Tout va bien ? ». Je me contente de hocher la tête dans sa direction et elle me rejoint. Mais au milieu de son trajet, elle capte une odeur, tourne violemment la tête et se fige en entonnant mentalement l'hymne national croate. Quelle folie lui est encore passée à l'esprit ?

Je l'entends murmurer « Angela ? » et à cet instant précis, la femme que je suivais pivote vers ma sœur. Un immense sourire apparaît sur son visage avant qu'elle ne se mette à courir. En les voyants aussi proches, je préfère m'éclipser et retourner dans notre cabine.

APOV

Je n'ose y coire. Alice est vraiment là. Dans cette salle. Sur ce bateau. Avec moi. Je la serre dans mes bras tellement je suis heureuse de la revoir.

- Oh ma chérie çà fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vue !

- Angela ? Mais que fais-tu ici ?

- Voyage scolaire. Enfin, il paraît. Et toi ? En voyage avec la petite famille ?

- Oui comme tu le vois.

- Oh donc Rosalie est là aussi. Super on doit se refaire des sorties. Vous habitez où en ce moment ?

- On emménage à Forks, dans l'état de Washington. Pas très loin de Seattle. Tu vois où c'est ?

- Plutôt deux fois qu'une ma belle. J'ai un appart à Seattle. Et ma sœur va intégrer le lycée de Forks cet automne. C'est un coup du destin, à moins que l'avenir n'ait déjà été lu…

- Non tu sais bien qu'avec ton homme qui te protège, mes visions sont troublées quand elles te concernent. – dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, c'est un ange pas un effroyable dragon. Et tu sais qu'il t'adore en plus.

- Je sais et il a bien raison. Non mais m'empêcher d'avoir de tes nouvelles c'est son seul défaut.

- Je ne crois pas non.

- Les autres ne me concernent pas. Tu vas venir à Forks alors ?

- Oui pour aider Bella à s'installer et plus si affinité.

On se met à rire toutes les deux, sachant déjà que j'y resterais vu que Rose et elle y sont aussi. Et puis recommencer le lycée ne va pas me faire de mal n'est-ce pas ? Pour une fois je changerais de pays. Après la France, bienvenue les Etats-Unis. Cela fait bien vingt-cinq ans que je n'ai pas été scolarisée aux USA. Il est temps pour moi de voir les nouveaux programmes.

Quelques mois plus tard…

BPOV

Mais qui peut organiser une fête pour la rentrée scolaire ? En invitant tout le lycée pour le soir même ? Enfin inviter… plutôt séquestrer, suivant le point de vue bien entendu.

Donc je me retrouve à une soirée mise en place par nulle autre qu'Alice Cullen. La meilleure amie de ma sœur. En même temps je ne devrais pas m'étonner qu'elles se soient rencontrées ces deux là, on les aurait voulues jumelles qu'on n'y serait pas arrivé. Et pour cause, j'ai beau partager le même ADN que Lela, je suis son exact opposée.

Il faut dire que mon aspect androgyne, voire garçon manqué, ne correspond pas à sa féminité assumée. Je ne suis pas trop aidée vu que ma chère tante m'a maudite le jour de ma naissance. La vilaine sorcière de la famille ne supportait pas que sa jeune sœur soit mariée. Alors être mère de jumelles c'était le crime fédéral, au moins. Voilà pourquoi je suis condamnée à ressembler à une jeune femme de 18-20 ans, n'ayant jamais connu la puberté. Il existe bien une clause d'annulation, comme dans tout sort, mais elle ne m'a jamais trop intéressée. Je crois qu'il est question d'une histoire d'amour impossible car le mec, le seul, qui pourrait un jour m'aimer devra mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Classe non le sortilège ?

Je pense que la dernière partie me rebute un peu. Pas que je sois non violente, mais autant laisser ce pauvre mec tranquille. Si tant est qu'il soit né.

Je pourrai me demander pourquoi c'est tombé sur moi mais Lauren ne mérite pas que je perde du temps pour elle. Bien que cette malédiction me pèse, je m'y suis habituée avec le temps. Aujourd'hui je ne cherche plus à paraître féminine à tout prix, je m'habille « fonctionnellement » comme le dit Lela. Tant que c'est pratique çà me va.

Est-ce que ma tenue du jour explique l'air effrayé d'Alice Cullen ? Et qu'elle se fige en me montrant du doigt ? Qu'est-ce qu'un jean, un sweat et des converses peuvent bien avoir de catastrophique ?

- Mais… mais... qu'est-ce que c'est que cette… tenue ?

- Bonsoir Alice, comment vas-tu ? Sympa la petite fête.

- Explique-moi Bella ce que CA signifie ? Tenue de soirée exigée c'est trop compliqué pour toi ?

- Hum… oui. Et puis Angela m'a dit de ne pas m'en faire. Il paraît que tu m'aimes comme je suis. « au pire je ne suis pas obligée de rester... si ? »

- Bon on va dire que je ne t'ai pas vue ce soir… ça vaut mieux pour nous deux. Mais la prochaine fois compte sur moi pour te préparer dignement à une de mes fêtes. Et ce même si tu ne te trouve pas assez féminine. – annonce-t-elle fièrement en me coupant la parole

- Je n'ai rien à dire c'est çà ?

- Exactement. Au fait ta sœur arrive quand ?

- Aucune idée, elle était à Seattle après les cours. Ben l'attendait.

- Je vais l'appeler et lui rappeler qui a organisé cette soirée. Allez va t'amuser et ne te montre plus devant moi dans cette tenue. Je vais même prévoir une virée shopping puisque tu restes dans la région. – un sourire sadique illuminant son visage.

Avec ma chance habituelle, et là je ne parle pas de la maladresse génétiquement transmissible dans ma famille, Lela va vouloir nous accompagner et même Rosalie risque d'être de la partie. Je n'aurai donc aucun moment de répit. Ma poisse légendaire m'a une fois de plus rattrapée. Je croyais pourtant être tranquille dans une région aussi peu peuplée et humide à souhait.

Pour me changer les idées, j'attrape un verre sur le bar, j'ignore même ce qu'il contient mais la reine de cœur de la soirée doit les contrôler régulièrement. Je quitte le salon pour un coin isolé du jardin. Loin du bruit, loin de la foule et de ses débordements. Calme, je laisse mon esprit s'évader dans la nuit.

EPOV

Une fête… encore une… Alice ne changera donc jamais. Enfin je devrais m'y attendre depuis le temps que l'on vit ensemble. Là elle a quand même fait fort, inviter tous les élèves du lycée c'est une première. Au moins elle nous aide à nous intégrer. Mais cette foule m'oppresse, les pensées s'entrechoquent dans mon esprit. J'ai besoin de calme. Profitant d'un moment d'inattention de ma famille, je sors de la maison direction la forêt environnante.

Après quelques heures de course à pied, disons plutôt une balade de santé pour vampire, je regagne la villa en espérant que mon absence soit passée inaperçue. Mais en arrivant aux abords du jardin, une odeur enivrante m'assaille. Un mélange harmonieux de miel et de freesia. D'ailleurs la touche de miel me rappelle la fragrance d'une autre personne. Oui, c'est exactement la même que la copine d'Alice portait. Celle du bateau. C'est étonnant que deux personnes différentes partagent un parfum identique. Si ma mémoire est bonne, et elle l'est, Angela sentait aussi le lys. Encore une fleur…

Perdu dans mes souvenirs olfactifs, je ne me rends pas compte que mon corps s'est déplacé de sa propre initiative vers la source de l'ivresse. Qui n'est autre qu'une jeune fille, magnifique, assise seule sous un arbre. Elle semble ailleurs, dans un monde de rêverie que j'aimerai rejoindre cependant, je m'aperçois que je ne peux entendre ses pensées.

Alors que j'avance d'un autre pas, Elle tourne le regard vers moi et mes yeux se noient dans un camaïeu de chocolat. Son visage est tellement expressif que je n'ai pas besoin de ma télépathie pour la comprendre. Si je n'étais pas aussi absorbée par Elle, je jurerais avoir entendu le tonnerre.

Elle paraît différente de toutes les filles de la soirée, je sens une aura de mystère l'envelopper. Sans lâcher mon regard, Elle se relève et s'approche de moi. Comme en confiance absolue avec ce que je suis et qui je suis. Comme envoûtée et charmée par mon âme, si elle existe encore, et non par mon apparence.

Au fur et à mesure du rapprochement de nos deux corps, je sens de l'électricité parcourir le mien et j'ai l'impression que tout mon être se tend vers Elle. Qu'il n'attend qu'une fusion de nos deux entités pour se sentir enfin complet et en harmonie parfaite avec le monde.

Sans savoir comment je le sais, je murmure son prénom « Bella ». Ma Bella. De son côté Elle semble aussi me reconnaître, sans me connaître puisqu'Elle m'offre le plus beau sourire possible. Et dans un souffle prononce « Edward ». Comme une évidence.

Nous nous frôlons quasiment lorsque d'un mouvement commun, nos lèvres se rencontrent. Mon premier baiser a un goût d'éternité. Et je sais, qu'enfin j'ai trouvé ma moitié, mon âme, ma femme. A une vitesse vampirique, je la prends dans mes bras, telle une mariée et l'emporte à l'abri des regards. Dans ma clairière, mon havre de paix, enfin à partir de maintenant ce sera notre cocon.

Pendant le trajet, Elle ne cesse de picorer mes lèvres avec passion. Une fois assise au milieu des fleurs, Elle n'en est que plus belle. Son regard m'embrase et m'incite à la rejoindre. Je ne peux rester éloigné d'Elle.

BPOV

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé tomber amoureuse… amoureuse ? Oui, en un regard. Le coup de foudre je ne voulais pas y croire et pourtant. Pourtant en sentant sa présence, en me noyant dans ses prunelles de miel, j'ai sut que rien de ce que j'avais pu vivre auparavant ne comptait. A présent, seul Lui compte à mes yeux, pour mon âme et pour mon corps.

Et là, dans cette clairière seulement éclairée par la lune, tout mon corps le désire. Comme jamais je n'ai désiré quelqu'un. Une chaleur lourde et tellement agréable m'envahie des pieds jusqu'à la tête. Tête qui me semble aimantée par la sienne. Corps qui me semble s'enflammer par sa seule présence. Corps qui fait le premier pas. Corps qui goûte le sien. Le sien qui frissonne, se tend et répond à l'appel.

Nos bouches se rejoignent à nouveau, insatiables l'une de l'autre, incapable de respirer sans l'autre. Nos langues jouent à qui dominera l'autre tout en se laissant dominer.

Mes mains s'égarent dans sa chevelure et les siennes… Oh les siennes… Les siennes caressent tout mon corps à une vitesse telle que leur contact est aérien. A la fois léger et brûlant. Elles tracent leur chemin sur mon corps pour en mémoriser tous les contours.

Corps qui n'en peut plus. Corps qui en réclame encore. Encore et toujours plus de contact. Contact apparemment nécessaire à notre survie puisque nous nous retrouvons allongés, lui au-dessus de moi, et sans aucune barrière entre nous. Les vêtements semblant faire partie d'une autre vie. Une vie sans lui, sans lumière, sans ses doigts sur moi. Sans mes mains qui le cajolent. Sans ses doigts en moi, qui m'empêchent de raisonner. Pour ne pas rester inactive, je prends en main sa sublime érection, provoquant de nombreux grognements chez mon compagnon. Grognements tellement excitants que je ne peux même plus qualifier la chaleur de mes reins. Et ses doigts qui tourbillonnent contre moi, contre mon centre et qui me pénètrent par moment. Toujours surprise, toujours échauffée, toujours gémissante et toujours en demande. Tellement en demande… Mais en silence car il est impossible de décoller nos lèvres, de démêler nos langues. L'air n'est pas aussi important qu'on voudrait nous le faire croire. Mes envies, mes demandes trouvent leurs échos chez Lui, nos corps prenant les commandes. Encore et toujours plus de chaleur, quelques sursauts de plaisir. Des vagues de sensations qui s'éparpillent dans mon corps et Lui qui n'en pouvant plus libère sa virilité de mon emprise. Et m'envahit de la plus belle des manières. Lui et ses coups de reins qui achèvent les miens. Lui et sa peau, délicieuse. Lui et tout son être qui m'appartient, que j'enserre autour de moi. Lui qui m'emmène encore plus loin que le septième ciel lorsque d'une accélération divine il me fait crier de tout mon être. Lui qui, au même instant, me rejoint au milieu des étoiles achevant ainsi la fusion de nos âmes.

Une fusion si complète que la magie opère et m'accorde mon corps d'adulte. Une passion si intense que je deviens femme pour Lui, mon homme déjà mort dans d'atroces souffrances. Mon homme présent maintenant et à jamais avec moi. Moi qui ne serais pas sans Lui.

Certaines histoires commencent par « il était une fois » et s'achèvent par « ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ».

D'autres commencent dans la nuit des temps pour ne jamais connaître de fin.


	3. Anonyme et virtuel prince charmant

**The Fairytale's Contest**

**Titre : Anonyme et virtuel prince charmant**

*************  
><strong>Disclaimer: Mes personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer<strong>** je ne fais que les emprunter pour jouer agréablement et perversement avec, ici il n'y a pas que des plumes et tête de lit qui s'envolent. Ames sensibles passez votre chemin.**

Ma vie n'était pas un conte de fée, mais était peuplée de **grand méchant loups** et **de vilaines sorcières, **je me voyais bien en princesse coincée en haut de ma tour attendant mon chevalier héroïque venant combattre **l'effroyable dragon** qui en gardait l'accès.

Mais je ne peux commencer mon histoire par **il était une fois**, car cela je le gardais pour mes échanges avec mon prince charmant cet inconnu si lointain virtuel mais si cher à mon cœur.

Eh oui moi Bella trente ans et toujours aussi frustrée coincée par ma timidité et un père effrayant tout homme m'approchant et ce malgré mon âge. Il faut dire que je lui en avais fait voir de toutes les couleurs, mais cela c'était avant lorsque j'étais jeune et innocente.

J'avais fréquenté de mauvaises personnes qui lors d'un bal de fin d'année n'avaient rien trouvé de plus charmant que de mettre des somnifères dans les verres de certaines jeunes filles, afin de les revendre dans des réseaux de proxénètes.

Etant la fille du shérif j'avais été visé pour accabler mon père, mais au lieu de s'effondrer il s'était battu pour me récupérer, moi et les autres, cela avait durée plus de cinq longues semaines.

Donc je comprenais son attitude à mon égard il avait toujours des soupçons sur les garçons qui se présentaient, peur que l'histoire ne recommence, je m'étais laissé convaincre et ne m'intéressait plus trop à la gente masculine dont j'avais été esclave et soumise durant le temps de ma captivité.

Je pense avoir reçu une éducation sexuelle en mode accéléré passant par la phase pratique, et non théorique, battue et droguée, j'avais presque fini par aimer le sexe, mais cela je ne pouvais pas le lui avouer.

J'avais encore des flashs back de certaines passes grâce auxquels je pouvais jouir seule, me procurant du plaisir avec tout ce qui me passais sous la main, allant de la savonnette aux légumes du frigo, je ne m'étais jamais commandé de sextoy par peur qu'il ne tombe dessus.

J'avais beau avoir trente ans je devais le respect à mon père, il n'avait plus que moi, pour le maintenir encore sur cette terre.

Alors pour tuer le temps entre mon travail de bibliothécaire et l'entretien de la maison, (oui je sais c'est puéril j'étais une fois de plus esclave, mais pour la bonne cause, et surtout pour mon salut, car manger la cuisine de Charly était inimaginable, et son sens du rangement se limitait au nettoyage de son insigne et de ses armes de service, il lui était déjà arrivé de laisser trainer un weekend durant sa besace de pêche avec ses appâts dans l'entrée) je m'étais rabattu sur la technologie qui dépassait bien trop mon père pour qu'un jour il puisse se pencher sur mes activités.

L'avantage du net c'est que je pouvais me connecter chez moi ou même au boulot vu le peu d'activité, et personne ne pouvait me dire quoi que ce soit vu que j'y étais seule à longueur de temps, à part les visites de certaines classes, et deux ou trois personnes âgées, personne n'y venait à croire que les livres font peur ou n'ont plus d'intérêts.

Donc je surfais je m'étais créé un profil de princesse naïve à la recherche du grand et vrai bonheur, espérant qu'un jour je le trouve. Pour l'heure j'avais un contact suivi depuis plus de six mois avec mon double masculin puisque son pseudo était ni plus ni moins que le prince charmant.

Six mois que nous échangions des messages de plus en plus chaud m'ordonnant de faire des choses, inavouables, comme se caresser se masturber jusqu'à en jouir devant la web cam _me raser la vulve en direct_ ,le tout en prenant toujours soin de ne pas montrer nos visages.

Moi qui cherchait l'homme romantique je m'étais rabattue sur un pervers et j'adorais ça, lui aussi m'offrait des vues coquines sur son anatomie, il était sacrément bien bâti dame nature ne l'avais pas oublié du tout.

Mais depuis les deux dernières semaines il mourrait d'envie de passer du virtuel au réel, j'en avais aussi envie que lui mais craignais les foudres de mon père.

Quand un beau matin me vint une idée assez tordue mais réalisable, je lui demandais donc de patienter pour ma réponse, que je puisse me libérer, en tant que responsable du service littéraire de la ville je m'étais inscrite à un congrès de lecture et écriture qui se déroulait à San Francisco, destination trop lointaine pour mon père lui qui avait une sainte horreur de l'avion, et inaccessible par la route à moins d'y passer deux bonne semaines.

J'avais tellement bien ficelé mon projet que rien ne permettrait de percer à jour le but de mon voyage tout était crédible, j'eus même le billet d'avion offert par le syndicat du livre du comté de Washington, je me fis même envoyer les invitations par voie postale.

Une fois tous les détails et escapades organisés comme sur du papier à musique, je me connectais sur le net pour annoncer la nouvelle à mon prince.

**- Peux-tu être à San Francisco fin de semaine prochaine ? **

**- Pas de problème, pour toi j'irai au bout du monde.**

**-Comment va-t'on se reconnaitre ?**

**-Attend je reviens.**

**-** **Seras-tu vêtu de collant et de culottes bouffantes ?**

**- Mdr non je viens de réserver une chambre dans l'hôtel où a lieu ton congrès.**

**-Whaou ! **

**- Ca ira ? **

**- Oui j'ai un peu peur, mais je serai là.**

**-Chambre 669 je l'ai réservé du vendredi au lundi le temps du congrès.**

**-J'ai hâte d'y être.**

**- Moi aussi, je rêve de ton corps ma princesse.**

**-Tout pareil, bon je dois y aller à très vite mon prince charmant.**

**-Je m'appelle Edw..**

**- Et moi Is….Bye**

Prise par un vent de folie intérieur il me fallait me calmer pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de mon père. Je planais, j'allais enfin avoir un réel contact avec mon prince charmant espérant qu'il soit à la hauteur de ses écrits, les images de son corps parfait défilaient dans ma tête et mon entre jambe s'humidifiait aussitôt.

Mais si c'était moi qui n'était pas à la hauteur de ses espérances ? Je grimaçais et tentais d'effacer ce doute de mon esprit, j'avais une valise à faire. Je sortis mes petites tenues affriolantes, deux robes de cocktail aucun pantalons à part celui que je porterais à mon départ, pour rassurer mon shérif de père.

La nuit avant mon départ j'avais fais des cauchemars vestiges de ce passé qui remontait en moi.

_J'étais attachée à la cheville par une chaine reliée à un anneau solidement ancré au sol, des grands tapis moelleux des coussins, l'odeur des bougies qui illuminaient la pièce où je me retrouvais prisonnière une belle femme aux cheveux flamboyant aux courbes parfaites s'avançait lentement vers moi un trousseau à la main j'avais cru qu'elle venait me libérer de cet enfer, mais non l'enfer c'était elle._

_Elle me traina par les cheveux car je refusais de lui obéir j'avais beau la supplier pleurer, rien ne l'atteignait, non rien enfin si ça lui procurait encore plus de plaisir, elle me fit rentrer dans une cuve remplie d'eau et de glace, j'hurlais sous les brûlures de ce froid mes seins étaient tout bleus mon corps entier avait changé de couleur je grelottai je crus même mourir j'avais perdu connaissance, à mon réveil j'étai s écartelée sur une croix en bois, le souffle de gros ventilateurs sur mon corps meurtrit, mes seins ma vulve et mon corps entier me faisait mal, la rousse promenait sur mon corps un fouet aux lanières de cuir mon corps ondulait pour y échapper , ce qui la fit rire, elle plaça un tuyau dans ma bouche et un liquide chaud se déversait dans ma gorges, j'aimais cet chaleur qui envahissait mon corps je en sentais plus les engelures , ni le froid qui régnait dans la pièce, j'étais bien ._

_**-Faites entrer mes invités !**__ elle s'approcha de mon visage lécha mes lèvres avant d'envahir ma __bouche de sa grosse langue, mais je la laissais faire incapable de réagir._

_-Sois gentille avec eux je le serai avec toi. Et elle sortit, le cliquetis du verrou de la porte résonnait lorsque je réalisais que j'étais nue à la merci de ses trois hommes nus comme des vers aux sexes énormes et tendus, le premier se plaça entre mes jambes je sentais ses lèvres et sa langue glisser sur l'intérieur de mes cuisse en remontant progressivement vers mon intimité toute gonflée non pas par la plaisir mais par les engelures subies par la glace et le froid, lorsque sa langue lapa mon clitoris une chaleur m'envahit soudainement._

_-Elle aime ça visiblement lui dit le deuxième homme qui s'approchait de mon visage, tourna ma tête sur le coté et m'ordonna d'ouvrir la bouche en approchant son pénis à la commissure de mes lèvres, voyant que je m'y refusais il pinça mon nez et tira sur mon menton et d'un seul coup empli ma bouche jusqu'au fond de ma gorge, mes larmes coulaient sur mes joues, mais je finis par obéir il allait et venait dans ma bouche le troisième remplaça le premier, qui s'occupa de gober mes pointes, et de les pincer et mordiller , puis il se plaça de l'autre coté de mon visage me faisant subir la même chose que son compagnon , j'avais des haut le cœur tant ils s'enfonçaient profondément, m'empêchant parfois de respirer , un liquide épais et chaud se déversa dans ma bouche ._

_**-Humm comme elle suce bien avale mon chou avale nettoie bien mon gland oh oui comme ça humm putain tu vas nous en faire gagner du fric toi c'est sûr**__._

_-__**A mon tour**__. réclama celui qui était entre mes cuisses, pendant que l'autre présenta son pieu à l'entrée de mon vagin, comment une chose si grande pouvait entrer en moi, j'avais mal comme une brulure puis les vas et viens plus ou moins rapides me faisaient du bien._

_J'avais revécu mon initiation, je ne me souvenais pas du visage des hommes qui s'en étaient chargés, juste leur voix qui me donnaient encore en y repensant froid dans le dos._

Je restais longuement prostrée dans mon lit, attendant que mon réveil sonne impossible de me rendormir, trop peur de revoir d'autres scènes car il y en avait eu d'autres et bien pires encore. J'appuyais sur le radio réveil avant même qu'il ne retentisse et me dirigeait sous la douche, je me sentais sale, je me demandais si je ne faisais pas une bêtise. Cet homme était il aussi charmant que son pseudo l'indiquait ?

J'aurai bien le temps d'y réfléchir durant le vol, je déciderai sur place si oui ou non je me présenterai à la porte de cette chambre.

Déjeuner avalé bagages chargés dans le coffre de la voiture de patrouille, mon père m'accompagna jusqu'à l'aéroport de Port Angeles, il ne s'attarda pas m'ayant fait un sermon durant le trajet, il n'avait rien d'autre à ajouter que.

**-Prends soin de toi ma chérie**. je lui souris et déposais un baiser sur sa joue en le remerciant.

Je le regardais partir avant de me diriger vers les toilettes de l'aéroport pour retirer ce pantalon et enfiler une tenue bien plus féminine, me remaquillant et pris des préservatifs au distributeur automatique, chose que je ne pouvais pas faire dans ma ville.

-Billets s'il vous plait me demanda l'hôtesse pour enregistrer mon bagage et me demander si j'avais une préférence pour ma place dans l'avion, j'optais pour le hublot, même si il n'y avait que peu de choses à voir à part pour le décollage et l'atterrissage, mais voir les colonnes du pont rouge de San Francisco, était une chose que je ne voulais surtout pas manquer.

J'avais emporté le programme du congrès et avait fait des recherches sur les intervenants, certains suscitaient mon intérêt, il était tout de même préférable que le but connu de mon voyage puisse être bénéfique pour le comté qui m'avait tout de même offert le voyage, je culpabilisais d'avoir du mentir à mon père, j'espérai qu'un jour un homme pourrait dompter **l'effroyable dragon **qu'il était devenu pour me protéger.

Qui sait ? J'aimerai encore croire aux contes de fée parfois pour éliminer cette terrible et **vilaine sorcière** aux cheveux de feu, la jeter au fond d'un donjon et en jeter les clés. Même si la vengeance n'effacera pas tout ce que j'ai subis, je suis sûre que ça apaiserai ma colère intérieure.

J'ai connu les plaisirs de la chair dans les plus sordides conditions qu'il puisse y avoir, il me reste encore l'espoir de redécouvrir ce plaisir avec un homme que j'aurais moi-même choisi, comme c'est le cas aujourd'hui.

Ne sachant que peu de choses de lui, j'appréhendais un peu, ce sera pour moi l'épreuve du feu, de toutes manières les gens de Forks savaient tous ce qui m'était arrivé, et jamais aucun n'aurai pu m'approcher, j'avais longuement souffert de leur attitude a mon égard, à la fois de la pitié et du dégoût qui se mêlait dans leur têtes.

Faisant de moi une fille à part mais une fille qu'il ne faut pas avoir comme amie et encore moins, à présenter. Ma vie dans ce trou était le purgatoire un peu comme si de victime j'étais devenue la criminelle, je me sentais prisonnière de ses regards de ses non dits.

**-veuillez remonter vos tablettes redresser vos sièges nous arrivons sur San Francisco la température extérieur est de 25°C, nous vous remercions d'avoir emprunté American Airways.**

Je me collais au hublot trépignant d'impatience comme une enfant, mon cœur fit un raté lorsque la colonne du pont apparut, j'étais enfin arrivée, ma vie allait elle enfin commencer ?

Ecrirais-je un jour l'histoire de ma vie en commençant par il était une fois une princesse qui rencontra son prince charmant au bout d'un long voyage semé d'embuche, que l'amour effaça ?

Je ne le sais pas encore mais j'avais bon espoir, je prix un taxi demandant au chauffeur de me faire visiter la ville avant de me conduire vers ma destination. Ma culpabilité s'évanouissait au fur et à mesure que je m'approchais de ma destination, je mitraillais à tout va cette densité cette effervescence qui régnait dans cette ville qui m'avait toujours attiré.

Arrivé devant l'hôtel où une foule de monde allait et venait à cause du congrès, je me retrouvais hésitante devant le tourniquet ma valise à la main, je pris une grande bouffée d'air et me dirigeais au comptoir demandant si la personne qui occupait la chambre 669 était arrivée, il consulta son écran et me répondit.

**-Oui il est bien arrivé il doit être au salon sa carte est ici.**

**-J'ai une réservation au nom de Swan chambre 666.**

**- voici votre carte mademoiselle c'est au 7ieme étages je suis désolé mais avec le congrès je n'ai pas de groom disponible tout de suite.**

**-Pas de problème je trouverai indiquez moi juste où se trouve l'ascenseur.**

**-juste sur la droite, bon séjour mademoiselle.**

**-Quel étage mademoiselle ?**

**-Septième.** Ce qui me fit sourire en réalisant ce que cela représentait.

Au moment d'introduire la carte magnétique dans l'espace réservé je me rendis compte que la chambre 669 se trouvait juste en face de la mienne, je me mordis les lèvres un frisson de bien être m'envahit.

Au moment de passer la carte elle tomba au sol. Empêtrée avec mon sac ma valise et mon manteau, je me penchais pour la ramasser mais une main virile l'avait récupérée avant moi.

**-Laissez-moi vous aider mademoiselle. **Je me relevais lentement observant cet inconnu au parfum subtil, mes joues s'empourprèrent en réalisant que je le déshabillais du regard, ses yeux ses lèvres ses cheveux ses épaules son corps, c'était un dieu, Bella , Bella ressaisie toi vitttttttttttteee. Je me raclais la gorge.

**-Merci désolée pour le dérangement.**

**- Tout le plaisir a été pour moi, bonne soirée, mademoiselle.**

C'est une fois dans ma chambre en refermant ma porte que je me rendis compte que celui qui m'avait conduit ici était tout simplement le dieu vivant que je venais de rencontrer, il me fallait réfléchir, et vite pour ne pas tout faire capoter.

Je rangeais mes affaires, pris une douche pour me calmer, une fois prête, j'allumais mon note book voir s'il s'était connecté c'était le cas.

**-Bonjour princesse où es-tu ? **

**-Pas très loin. Et toi ?**

**-Je t'attends je suis allé faire un****e**** tour au congrès, mais avec le monde je ne pouvais pas t'y trouver.**

**-Je n'y suis pas encore allée.**

**-Il me tarde de te retrouver, tu sais.**

**- Moi aussi même et encore plus maintenant que j'ai eu un aperçu.**

**- Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que**

**- Que quoi ? **

**- La bombe aux yeux chocolat à la peau porcelaine et aux longs cheveux bruns, au parfum de fraise c'est toi.**

**- J'aime assez la description que tu viens de faire, de moi.**

J'entendis frapper à la porte j'ouvris il était là.

Sans réfléchir nos lèvres se rejoignirent, il m'avait collée à la porte qu'il venait de fermer d'un coup de pied, sans décoller ses lèvres des miennes je m'invitais dans sa bouche ma langue et la sienne tournoyaient sans fin, c'était si bon il avait goût de miel, mes mains perdues dans ses cheveux, pour ne pas perdre le contact de son corps qui m'irradiait.

Ses mains à la découverte de mon corps faisant tomber, les bretelles de ma robe sur mes bras dévoilant ainsi mon soutien- gorge noir, délogeant mes seins l'un après l'autre , il les observa les caressa tendrement, les embrassa les lécha toutes ses caresses buccales avaient eu raison de moi, il remonta une de ses main sur ma cuisse remontant lentement en traçant des cercles de plus en plus grand en direction de mon intimité tout humide.

Sa bouche délaissa mes seins pour remonter à mes lèvres, m'embrassant a pleine bouche, je sentis son sourire s'élargir en constatant l'effet qu'il avait sur moi, ayant atteint mon intimité, il me porta jusqu'au lit m'y déposa délicatement, retira la plupart de ses vêtements, gardant juste son boxer.

J'en profitais pour en faire de même ne gardant que mon tanga et mes chaussures que je n'avais pas eu le temps de détacher. Le souffle court je le regardais telle une petite fille devant une vitrine de friandises, je lui tendis la main pour l'inviter à poursuivre.

Nous avions autant envie l'un de l'autre, nous passions le reste de la soirée et la nuit à faire l'amour et à apprendre à mieux nous connaitre, je ne voulais pas qu'une fois sortit de cette chambre il sorte de ma vie, j'étais tombée sous son charme, je voulais en savoir plus savoir si je pouvais espérer plus qu'un weekend de quatre jours.

**-Je peux te poser une question ?**

**-Tout ce que tu voudras ma princesse.**

**- Embrasse-moi mon prince, heureuse de vérifier que tu es aussi charmant que ton pseudo. **

**-Et moi aussi je peux te poser une question ? Pourquoi une fille aussi épatante que toi est célibataire ?**

**- Je te retourne la question. C'est justement ce que je voulais te demander.**

**- Répondre à une question par une autre, bon je me lance à condition que tu me dises ton secret par la suite.**

**-Ok promis.**

**-Marre des filles qui ne voient en moi que le musicien que je suis, marre de ses femmes qui ne sont attirée que par la célébrité, A toi.**

**-Moi il y a un dragon qui empêche tout homme d'approcher de sa fille.**

**-Humm un dragon mais tout simplement parce que ce n'est pas un prince qui est venu t'enlever, il me faut remédier à cela.**

**-Une célébrité ? Tu m'intrigues ?**

**- Oui je suis Edward Cullen auteur compositeur, pianiste et autres instruments aussi.**

**-Le Edward Cullen, j'ai entendu parler de toi, mais comme je ne suis pas branchée people, je suis dans mes livres ou avec toi sur le net.**

**- Oui c'est moi, mais je te rassure je en suis pas celui décris dans ses torchons à scandales.**

**-Je dois t'avouer que j'ai fait la une des médias il y a 10 ans et je ne veux pas que tu l'apprennes par d'autres que moi.**je lui racontais tout sans relever les yeux honteuse de ce qui m'était arrivé. Il prit mon visage en coupe et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, me serra tout contre lui plongea sa tête dans mes cheveux.

**-Ne pleure pas ma princesse, je serai là pour te protéger, je comprends mieux****,**** les angoisses de ton père, je dois vraiment aller le rencontrer pour le remercier, pour tout ce qu'il a fait.**

Nous refîmes l'amour autant de fois que nous le pouvions tout n'était que douceur et tendresse entre ses mains mon corps vibrait, j'étais son instrument de musique et sa muse.

Nous étions sortis tout de même pour assister à certaines conférences, il resta constamment avec moi, évitant les journalistes et photographes qui n'auraient eu de cesse que de nous poursuivre, nous avions d'autres projets qui nous attendait sous les draps allant d'une chambre à l'autre.

Le lundi après midi il me raccompagna à l'aéroport, avec la promesse de très vite me rejoindre, me laissant le temps de parler à mon père.

D'Edward qui comme promis trois jours plus tard était à mes cotés pour demander ma main à mon père. J'en fus encore plus surprise que Charlie qui prit un moment de réflexion avant de répondre. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine, je fermais les yeux me mordais les lèvres et croisais les doigts pour qu'il accepte.

**-Si vous me promettez de la rendre heureuse, je suis d'accord, si j'apprends que vous ne vous occupez pas correctement d'elle je peux vous jurer que le regretterez jusqu'à votre dernier souffle.**

**-Papa ! Stop s'il te plait.**

**-Vous faites de moi l'homme le plus heureux de la terre, je vous promets de prendre soin de Bella ma princesse.**

Cinq semaines plus tard, j'étais devenues madame Cullen, et attendait un heureux événement, pour le plus grand plaisir du papa et des grands parents qui pensaient ne jamais devenir grands parents.

Je pourrais donc écrire à la fin de mon histoire _**ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants**_, car tel était le désir de mon mari et le mien aussi.

FIN

Mon conte de fée est terminé j'espère qu'il vous aura plus je remercie le Staff d'avoir organisé ce nouveau concours. Et bonne chances à tous, pour ce concours


	4. Un dimanche matin comme un autre

**Concours Damn-Addict-Lemon: « The Fairytale's Contest »**

**Titre : Un dimanche matin comme un autre**

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire.**

**Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : ****http:/ /damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr****/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !**

- Et voilà! Alors? T'en dis quoi?

- Je vais être franc... Très sympa ton histoire mais il n'y a rien d'original là-dedans! L'histoire de la princesse qui s'endort pendant cent ans parce qu'elle s'est malencontreusement piquée avec une aiguille et seul le baiser Ô combien attendu du prince la sort de sa léthargie, ce n'est ni plus ni moins que la Belle aux bois dormants!

- Et alors? Réplique-t-elle, c'est un classique, je ne vois pas où est le problème!

- Le problème c'est ton manque d'imagination! Me moque-je gentiment.

- Ben vas-y-toi, on va voir si tu peux mieux faire!

- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde ma belle!

Elle roule des yeux et, d'un geste de la main m'incite à prendre la parole. Je passe mon bras sous sa tête et l'attire sur moi. Je peux sentir son souffle dans mon cou. Je me racle la gorge afin d'éclaircir ma voix.

- _Il était une fois_, il y a fort longtemps… commence-je avant d'être coupé.

- Fort longtemps dans le genre des mois, des années ou des siècles ? me demande-t-elle en levant la tête.

- Fort longtemps comme dans fort longtemps !

- Oui mais ce n'est pas pareil !

- Ok… Fort longtemps comme dans jadis, naguère, d'antan ! M'énerve-je. Si tu commences à me couper dès le début, je ne parviendrais jamais à finir cette histoire !

- D'accord… Je me tais ! Continue !

Son regard suppliant a raison de moi, je poursuis donc :

- Il était une fois, il y a fort longtemps…

Sa bouche commence à s'entrouvrir mais mon regard l'empêche d'argumenter.

- Dans un pays fort lointain…

- Lointain comment ?

Je sens le sourire dans sa voix.

- Tu vas me couper à chaque phrase ?

- C'était juste une question, juste pour savoir…

- Ce n'est pas important pour l'histoire. Dans un pays fort lointain, vivaient le Roi Carlisle et la Reine Esmée.

- Et après c'est moi qui manque d'imagination!

Je fais comme si elle ne venait pas de m'interrompre une nouvelle fois. Lasse, elle repose sa tête au creux de mon cou.

- Le Roi et la Reine régnaient sur un royaume où il faisait bon vivre. Ils étaient l'exemple même de la générosité et de la partialité. Leur amour était immense, tous les sujets ne pouvaient que s'en apercevoir. Mais derrière ce bonheur, se cachait un grand désespoir. En effet, le couple royal n'avait pas d'enfant et ils désespéraient d'en avoir un jour. Ce n'était pas faute d'essayer pourtant !

- Je ne suis pas sure que cette partie figure dans les contes pour enfants !

- C'est sûr ! Mais tu es majeure et vaccinée donc… J'en étais où ?

- Au moment où ils forniquent comme des lapins !

- Hé ! Je ne veux pas savoir ! M'insurge-je.

Elle se marre. Je me mets aussi à rire. A ce train là, je ne finirai jamais cette histoire !

- Bref… Un jour, le Roi et la Reine, de plus en plus malheureux de ne pas avoir de descendants pour le royaume décidèrent de faire appel au Magicien Aro, très connu de part le royaume pour avoir réalisé des prouesses avec les cas les plus désespérés. Il donna à la Reine Esmée plusieurs potions à boire, toutes plus infectes les unes que les autres. Le Roi Carlisle s'en sortait plutôt bien car il n'était pas à l'origine du problème. Le Magicien Aro avait émis une condition cependant, trop heureux de profiter du pouvoir que lui donnait les souverains. Il fut donc nommé Magicien d'honneur du château. Plusieurs mois s'écoulèrent ainsi.

- Tu vois, là tu précises qu'il s'agit de mois !

- Oui, parce que c'est important pour l'histoire ! Donc… Plusieurs mois passèrent ainsi. Les premiers temps, la Reine était joyeuse et pleine d'espoir mais le temps passa sans qu'un héritier pointe le bout de son nez et elle commença à déchanter. Le Roi, préoccupé par l'état de santé de sa femme, retourna consulter le Magicien Aro. Ce dernier, bien trop heureux de profiter une fois de plus du désespoir de son souverain, lança une malédiction sur la descendance de Carlisle. Le futur enfant du couple devra subir, à l'âge de sa majorité, une série d'épreuves pour asseoir sa suprématie. Le Roi hésita car il n'avait aucune envie de voir son enfant subir ce genre de difficultés mais finit par accepter en désespoir de cause. Peu après avoir conclu le pacte avec le Magicien, le Roi et la Reine annoncèrent un heureux évènement. Quelques mois plus tard, la Reine donna naissance à un fils qu'ils nommèrent Edward.

- Très joli prénom ! Ironise-t-elle.

- Je trouve aussi ! Souris-je. Le lendemain de la naissance de l'héritier, tous les sujets du royaume furent invités à un immense banquet afin d'être présentés au Prince Edward. Le Roi Carlisle avait cependant une autre idée en tête. Il convia également tous les êtres magiques du royaume et promit une récompense assez conséquente à celui ou celle qui annulerait le sort jeté sur le Prince. Beaucoup s'essayèrent en vain. La nuit commença à tomber et le Roi était de plus en plus désespéré. Arriva alors la Fée Alice, qui comme à son habitude était en retard.

- Elle a toujours su soigner ses entrées !

- Comme tu dis ! Donc, la Fée Alice se pencha sur le berceau du Prince Edward et marmonna plusieurs formules dont elle seule avait le secret. Elle s'énerva rapidement car elle ne parvenait pas à annuler le sort du Magicien Aro. Elle passa beaucoup de temps à essayer, psalmodiant, donnant des coups de baguette magique et jetant de la poussière de Fée sur le nouveau né. Au bord de l'épuisement, elle s'écroula au sol. Le Roi et la Reine accoururent, très inquiets pour la Fée. Avant de s'endormir, elle réussit à leur dire qu'elle n'avait pas pu annuler le sort car le Magicien était bien trop puissant mais qu'elle avait pu le modifier. Le jour de ses dix-huit ans, le Prince devra subir des épreuves pour confirmer son règne mais au final, s'il réussit, sa quête le mènera tout droit à l'amour éternel.

- Comme c'est romantique !

- Hé ! Ne te moque pas de mon histoire !

- Mais je ne me moque pas, je ne fais que constater à quel point tu es un incorrigible idéaliste sentimental !

- C'est ça, en fait tu te moques pas de mon histoire mais de moi ?

- Tu as vraiment tout compris, on ne peut rien te cacher !

Son rire raisonne dans la chambre. Je me joins à elle avant de continuer mon récit.

- Le sort étant atténué, la famille royale profita de la vie. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment soulagés mais s'efforçaient de ne pas penser à ce qui les attendait indéniablement. Les années passèrent et Edward devint un Prince charmant.

- Un Prince charmant hein ?

- Oui, très très très charmant ! Il était d'une beauté à faire pâlir n'importe quel homme sur cette terre.

- Mais bien sûr ! Ses yeux roulèrent dans ses orbites pour me signifier son agacement.

Je lui souris.

- Le Prince charmant Edward était aussi très gentil et très responsable. Il voulait que ses parents soient fiers de lui et s'efforçait d'avoir une attitude digne de l'héritier qu'il était.

- Tu veux dire qu'il n'a jamais pris de cuite ?

- Jamais ! Impossible ! Je secouais exagérément la tête. Définitivement pas son genre !

- Il n'a jamais fait de bêtises ?

- Nan !

- Jamais tué d'animaux sans défense ?

- Nan !

- Même pas une ch'tite fourmis de rien du tout ?

- Irréprochable je t'ai dit ! Je peux continuer ?

- Mais faites donc mon ami ! S'esclaffe-t-elle.

- Pour son dix-septième anniversaire, le Roi et la Reine décidèrent de lui parler de la malédiction. Il ne restait à leur fils qu'une seule année avant l'échéance funeste, il valait mieux pour lui qu'il s'entraîne au mieux pour réussir les épreuves. Le Prince charmant était brave et courageux, il prit la nouvelle comme un défi lancé par le destin et se concentra sur son entraînement. Il voulait plus que tout rendre ses parents admiratifs, il ne voulait en aucun cas les décevoir. Le Roi et la Reine, peu certain de ce qu'avait fait la Fée Alice, décidèrent de taire la partie concernant la trouvaille de l'amour éternel. C'est donc totalement ignorant de ce que lui réservait l'avenir qu'il apprit consciencieusement à se battre à cheval, à pied, avec une épée, au corps à corps et j'en passe.

- Mmmhummm ! J'imagine bien le Prince charmant Edward, transpirant à grosses gouttes pendant l'entraînement. Essuyant sa sueur d'un revers de la main, ses muscles bandés par l'effort… Miam !

- C'est un Prince charmant ! Il ne transpire pas ! Réplique-je.

- Dommage… il aurait pu être charmant ET sexy…

Je lève les yeux au ciel avant de continuer.

- L'année passa extrêmement vite. Le Prince charmant ne pouvait pas être plus prêt. Il savait manier toutes les armes connues à cette époque.

- Ils avaient des fouets ? me demande-t-elle mutine, ses sourcils se soulevant de façon à ce que je note bien le sous-entendu.

Je soupire.

- C'est un conte de Fée, pas un porno !

- Rho ! Tu pourrais faire un effort pour captiver ton public ! Ca manque un peu de sexe dans ton histoire !

Elle commence à faire jouer ses doigts sur les bords de mon boxer. Mes pensées deviennent brouillonnes et j'ai bien du mal à les aligner correctement. Elle m'a toujours fait un effet de tous les diables. Elle est foutrement sexy lorsqu'elle m'allume !

- Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir poursuivre si tu commences l'effeuillage…

Elle arrête son intrusion au niveau de mes hanches mais commence à me caresser le torse sensuellement. Je reprends :

- Où en étais-je ?

- Aux fouets !

- Non, au maniement des armes ! Rigole-je. Donc, le Prince charmant Edward était fin prêt. A la veille de son anniversaire, il reçu la visite de la Fée Alice.

- Pour une fois, elle ne s'était pas trompée de jour ! Plaisante-t-elle.

- Non, pour une fois, elle était là, en temps et en heure ! La Fée Alice expliqua au Prince Edward en quoi consisterait sa quête et, en accord avec le couple royal, ne parla pas de l'amour qu'il trouverait au final s'il réussissait. Ce fut donc paré à presque toutes les éventualités que le Prince fit son baluchon. Il chargea sa plus belle monture…

Elle s'esclaffe sans que je ne comprenne.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ?

- Rien rien… c'est moi qui divague, j'ai l'esprit trop mal placé…

Je ne cherche pas à comprendre, parfois il vaut mieux avec elle. Je suis bien trop rationnel pour penser aussi lubriquement qu'elle.

- A l'aube du jour de son anniversaire, il partit après avoir soigneusement rassuré ses parents. La reine, les larmes aux yeux, se retint de l'empêcher de partir. Elle avait très peur pour lui, qu'il échoue ou qu'il réussisse. S'il échouait, cela voudrait dire qu'il n'était pas digne de gouverner et il serait renié par tout le royaume. Et s'il réussissait, elle savait qu'elle le perdrait car il y aurait une autre femme dans sa vie.

- Pauvre Reine Esmée… souffle-t-elle.

- Le Prince parcourut plus d'une centaine de kilomètres ce jour-là. Il s'arrêta près d'une rivière afin de reposer son fidèle destrier Emmett.

Elle pouffe. Je l'interroge du regard, qu'ai-je bien pu dire encore?

- Je ne voudrais pas être à ta place quand je lui raconterais que tu as fait de lui un vulgaire canasson dans ton histoire!

- Et tu voudrais que je fasse quoi de lui? T'as une meilleure idée peut-être?

- Je le vois déjà se transformer en _un effroyable dragon_ pour te faire griller comme une côte de bœuf au barbecue! S'esclaffe-t-elle.

Je grimace. Mon cousin serait bien évidemment capable de se mettre à cracher du feu pour me faire rôtir et ainsi se venger de l'affront d'être un cheval...

- Disons alors que le cheval s'appelle Jasper...

- Je pense que ça vaut mieux pour toi en effet. Quoique... Il est quand même ceinture noire...

- Ouais ben il reste que lui et si je dois choisir entre mourir sous les coups de Jackie Chan ou bruler vif, je préfère Jackie!

- Vu sous cet angle évidemment... Allons-y pour Jazzou le bourrin! Rit-elle.

- Tu veux ma mort ou quoi? Jazzou le bourrin? Sérieusement?

- Oh! Euh... Alors on pourrait dire...

Elle semble réfléchir intensément puis, ses doigts se mettent à accentuer leurs caresses sur mon torse. Elle remonte un peu de sur le lit et je sens son souffle tout près de mon oreille. Je peux sentir sur ma peau ses pointes tendues à travers sa nuisette. Mon sexe commence à se tendre d'anticipation tandis que sa main passe sur mon nombril. D'une voix rauque et sensuelle qui me fait frissonner, elle me murmure langoureusement:

- L'étalon Jasper...

Okay... Entendre qu'elle définit mon meilleur ami d'étalon me passe toute envie... Je lui lance un regard furieux, elle se plie en deux de rire.

- Tu verrais ta tête! Vraiment trop drôle! Dit-elle en s'essuyant les larmes.

- C'est ça! Moque-toi encore! Vas-y tu n'as qu'à pleurer de rire tant que tu y es! Oh! Pas la peine, c'est déjà ce que tu fais! Me vexe-je.

Elle se reprend, voyant que je ne plaisante qu'à moitié. Je veux bien avoir de l'humour mais y a des limites quand même! Me chauffer pour ensuite prononcer le nom de Jazz... Faut pas déconner non plus! Surtout qu'elle sonnait exactement comme lorsqu'elle geint mon nom dans l'orgasme... Putain! Ma virilité en prend un sacré coup!

- Continue chéri, je ne me moque plus de ton histoire, promis!

- Mouais... fais-je peu convaincu. Alors que le Prince Edward profitait de ce temps de repos pour se débarbouiller un peu et se détendre, un raclement de gorge le fit se retourner précipitamment. Dans son élan, il sortit son épée de son fourreau et se mit en position de combat comme on le lui avait appris.

- Hou ! Ca commence à devenir intéressant ! Enfin un peu d'action !

- Tu veux bien arrêter de te moquer ! Tu as promis!

Elle fit mine de se coudre la bouche avec ses doigts.

- Lorsqu'il se tourna, il fut ébloui par la personne qui se tenait devant lui. Cette femme était très belle, grande, blonde...

- Comment ça blonde ? Je suis sûre que le Prince charmant préfère les brunes ! Se renfrogne-t-elle.

- Peut-être mais il ne le sait pas encore. Donc, il contempla la belle blonde plantureuse un long moment…

- Plantureuse mon cul ! C'est surtout le Magicien Aro qui lui a refait les seins à celle-là ! Râle-t-elle.

Je ris.

- Serais-tu jalouse d'un conte de fée ?

- Mais pas du tout ! me dit-elle avec aplomb. Je constate juste qu'il y a des failles dans ton histoire, c'est tout. Il va se laisser berner par une paire de nichon et un maquillage outrancier. Et puis ton Prince il est pas un peu naïf de se laisser prendre par cette intrigante ? N'as-tu pas dit qu'il était irréprochable ?

- Mais il est aussi puceau… Faut le comprendre !

- Rho ! Les hommes… Si même les Princes charmants se mettent à ne penser rien qu'avec leurs queues, on n'est pas rendu moi je vous l'dis ! Bon, il la mate et après ? Ils baisent comme des bêtes au milieu des bois ? C'est ça ?

- Pour faire court, on va dire que oui. Tu voulais du sexe non ?

Elle marmonne quelque chose mais je ne comprends pas. Je souris. J'aime voir que même après toutes ces années, elle est toujours aussi jalouse. Pas que je doute de ses sentiments mais mon orgueil d'homme se réjouit d'une telle réaction.

- Bon ! Et une fois qu'il a remonté sa braguette, il fait quoi ?

- Il réalise soudain les paroles d'Alice la veille. La bonne Fée l'avait averti que son premier défi serait de résister au pouvoir hypnotique de _la vilaine sorcière_ Tanya.

- Ben c'est raté !

- Comme tu dis. Il se releva d'un coup, réalisant qu'il avait probablement gâché toutes ses chances de réussite.

- Et pour un plan cul en plus !

- Pas la peine d'en rajouter, il se sent déjà super minable, la gronde-je.

Elle soupire de mécontentement tandis que je poursuis.

- Mais la vilaine sorcière n'en avait pas fini avec le Prince charmant. Ce qu'elle voulait de lui était son pouvoir. Elle voulait qu'il l'épouse afin de devenir une Reine en puissance. Le Prince charmant, bien que naïf comme tu l'as précisé plus tôt, n'était pas dupe et se rendit vite compte que la sorcière Tanya n'était pas aussi douce et gentille qu'elle le paraissait. Il l'abandonna donc à son triste sort et partit loin des bois qu'elle hantait.

- Et ben ! Pas trop tôt !

- Tu vois qu'il a une once d'intelligence le Prince Edward !

- Oui, une fois qu'il s'est désengorgé le pénis, il peut ENFIN récupérer l'afflux sanguin pour son cerveau !

- On peut le voir comme ça…

- Pffffffff ! Tous les mêmes ! marmonne-t-elle.

Est-ce si difficile pour une femme de comprendre que nous ne sommes, nous les hommes, que des êtres fragiles et influençables face à leurs pouvoirs tentateurs et démoniaques ? Il faut croire…

- Il poursuivit donc sa quête et arriva aux frontières du royaume. Il se trouva devant une falaise. Deux solutions s'offraient à lui, soit il passait par le tunnel qui semblait traverser la falaise de part en part, soit il la contournait. Il choisit d'abandonner son cheval et de continuer à pied dans le tunnel car cela lui prendrait moins de temps que de faire le tour.

- Pauvre Jazzou... renifla-t-elle, ce qui me fit grogner de jalousie, pour son plus grand bonheur.

- Lorsqu'il eut traversé, il se retrouva devant une immense clairière. L'endroit était merveilleux. Il y avait des fleurs de toute beauté et de toutes les couleurs qui se reflétaient dans l'eau de la cascade un peu plus loin. Le spectacle sous ses yeux était réellement splendide. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur la magnificité des lieux car il entendit des branches craquer sur sa droite. Comme précédemment, il prit son épée en main et se mit en position, se remémorant les paroles de la fée Alice. Cette fois-ci, il ne se ferait pas avoir!

- Mouais... Ca, c'est ce qu'il croit!

- En effet... Il ne pouvait pas se douter que ce qui allait bientôt sortir des bois signerait sa perte. Autant il avait apprécié la beauté de la clairière, autant la vision qui s'offrait à lui le laissa totalement bouche bée...

- Je suis même sûre qu'il s'est mis à baver! Plaisante-t-elle.

- Hé! Il ne bave pas!

- Oui, je sais, c'est un Prince charmant... me coupe-t-elle.

- Exactement! Donc... Il admira longuement la jeune fille frêle au corps de déesse qui sortait du bois. Elle était d'une telle beauté qu'il se demanda s'il ne rêvait pas finalement. Elle n'était pas très grande mais elle était gracieuse. Ses cheveux étaient longs et bruns, légèrement ondulés au niveau des pointes qui chatouillaient ses reins.

- Je t'avais bien dit qu'il préférait les brunes!

- Tu arrêtes un peu? Elle acquiesce. La jeune fille avait de grands yeux chocolat, tellement expressifs que le Prince en oublia jusqu'à son prénom. Il ne prêta même pas attention lorsque _le grand méchant loup_...

- Laisse-moi deviner! Si je suis ta logique, le grand méchant loup s'appelle Jacob?

- C'n'est tout de même pas ma faute si ton ex a une pilosité qui laisse à désirer! Ris-je. Donc... je disais: il ne prêta même pas attention lorsque le grand méchant loup Jacob sortit du bois. Lorsqu'il l'aperçu enfin, il eut un mouvement de recul. Il n'avait jamais vu un loup aussi gros et mal odorant.

- N'exagère pas non plus!

- Dixit celle qui vient de me faire un caca nerveux pour les seins de Tanya? Laisse-moi rire! Et puis c'est mon histoire alors si j'ai envie de dire qu'il pue, je le dis ! Tu veux la suite ou pas ?

- Vas-y, de toute façon, ça ne peut pas être pire ! Ironise-t-elle.

- Le Prince et le loup se jaugèrent du regard un long moment puis engagèrent une violente bataille. Le Prince charmant avait tout de suite comprit que le loup était amoureux de la belle jeune fille et il était hors de question pour lui de la lui laisser sans se battre comme un homme.

- N'importe quoi ! S'offusqua-t-elle.

- Quoi ? On s'est battu avec Jacob ! Lui rappelle-je.

- Arrête tes conneries deux minutes je t'en prie sinon je ne suis pas sûre de me retenir d'exploser de rire !

Je la regarde, ne comprenant vraiment pas où elle voulait en venir. Voyant mon regard interrogateur elle reprend :

- Rappelle-toi comment vous avez voulu m'impressionner tous les deux ! Cingla-t-elle. Tu ne crois pas qu'il y a plus viril comme combat qu'une bataille à l'applaudimètre au karaoké ? Sérieusement ?

- Quoi ? ! J'ai eu mal à la gorge le lendemain, ça compte non ? Blague-je.

Evidemment, elle n'avait jamais su la fin de l'histoire… Le soir du fameux karaoké, que j'avais gagné inutile de préciser, détestant attirer l'attention elle s'était barrée et nous avait planté là comme deux couillons sur le trottoir. On avait fini la nuit à l'hosto… Moi pour un poigné cassé et Jacob pour des points à l'arcade… Et vaut mieux pour moi que jamais elle ne sache la vérité, elle est vraiment trop flippante lorsqu'elle est en colère !

- Je peux reprendre ou tu as d'autres commentaires désobligeant à faire ?

D'un signe de la main, elle m'incite à continuer.

- La bataille fit rage mais le Prince parvint très vite à avoir le dessus sur le grand méchant loup qui finit par prendre la tangente en boitillant à travers les bois. Le Prince se retourna alors vers la belle inconnue. Elle lui était tellement reconnaissante de l'avoir sauvée qu'elle lui sauta au cou pour l'embrasser tendrement. Dans ce baiser, il put sentir qu'elle était autant amoureuse de lui que lui l'était d'elle.

- Un peu comme ça ? me demande-t-elle juste avant de coller sa délicieuse bouche contre la mienne.

Nos lèvres s'entrouvrent pour laisser nos langues se caresser tendrement. D'un mouvement léger, elle se met à califourchon sur moi, sans même rompre notre baiser. La proximité de nos intimités nous fait gémir à l'unisson. Mes mains remontent de ses cuisses à ses hanches, l'obligeant à se frotter outrageusement contre mon érection nouvellement retrouvée. Ses cheveux caressent mon visage et le parfum de son shampoing me rend complètement dingue. Je me détache de ses lèvres tentatrices et je m'empresse de lui retirer sa nuisette, je la veux nue contre moi.

- Je t'aime… souffle-je juste avant de reprendre possession de sa bouche.

Mes mains prennent possession de son dos et je la colle le plus possible contre moi. La sensation de ses seins contre mon torse m'envoie des décharges électriques qui se répercutent directement sur mon érection. Je n'ai rarement été aussi dur pour elle.

- Edward… ?

C'était à la fois une question et un soupir.

- Dis-moi ma Bella ? demande-je avant de prendre un de ses tétons en bouche.

Je me délecte de sa peau. Elle est tellement douce et soyeuse que jamais Ô grand jamais je ne pourrais m'en passer. Je passe ma langue sur son autre sein, ma main prenant le relais sur celui que je viens d'abandonner. Son désir coule librement entre nous, je sens mon caleçon s'humidifier.

- Fais-moi l'amour… susurre-t-elle.

Et bien plus encore… pense-je. Un coup de rein plus tard, je me retrouve sur elle. Je m'appuie sur mes avant bras pour ne pas lui peser. Ses jambes s'enroulent, par automatisme, autour de mes hanches. Je continue la friction que nous avions instaurée plus tôt entre nos sexes.

Une de mes mains commence sa descente sous ses soupirs de bien être. Ma bouche les avale. J'aime sentir l'attraction de nos eux êtres. Mes doigts trouvent rapidement son centre que je torture de la plus douce des manières à entendre les gémissements qui sortent de sa bouche.

- Mmmhummm Edward ! Se cambre-t-elle.

Elle est trempée. Mais j'en veux plus, je veux la goûter. Sa cyprine est un divin nectar dont je ne peux me passer. Je quitte sa bouche, descendant lentement au creux de son cou. Je lèche et tête ses seins durcis par tant de plaisir. Ma langue trace un chemin jusque dans son nombril. Je sens ses jambes trembler d'anticipation. A l'instant même où je me mets à lécher goulûment son petit paquet de nerf, je la pénètre de deux doigts.

- HAN ! Oui… Continue !

Comme si j'avais l'intention de m'arrêter ! Je me délecte de tout ce qu'elle veut bien me donner. Je sens qu'elle est très proche. Ses mains sont dans mes cheveux et me collent au plus près d'elle. Ses hanches impriment inconsciemment un mouvement de va-et-vient, me permettant de passer ma langue dans les moindres recoins de son intimité. Mes doigts la pompent toujours, je les courbe pour atteindre plus facilement son centre névralgique. Elle se cambre sous l'assaut, elle y est presque.

Je ne la laisse pas se libérer pourtant, j'ai envie que son orgasme soit d'une puissance sans égale. Je remonte sur elle, sous une flopée de jurons de frustration.

- PUTAIN DE MERDE EDWARD !

Je ris.

- Tu ne vas pas me laisser comme ça n'est-ce pas ? M'implore-t-elle.

- L'ai-je déjà fait ma belle ? Ma voie est rendue extrêmement rauque.

Ma queue me crie délivrance. Le temps d'enlever mon boxer et je la surplombe à nouveau. Elle vient chercher mon contact intime. Bon Dieu elle aura ma mort !

D'un coup de rein je prends possession d'elle. Ses yeux se ferment sous l'intense satisfaction qu'elle en retire. Comme je ne bouge pas, elle les ouvre pour me fusiller du regard. J'écarte quelques mèches de cheveux de son visage et me mets à picorer ses lèvres. Sa langue s'insinue délicatement en moi tandis que ses pieds me poussent les fesses pour m'inciter à me mouvoir en elle. Je lutte contre elle afin de ne pas aller aussi vite qu'elle le voudrait.

- Tu me rends folle ! Accélère bordel ! hurle-t-elle les yeux noirs de désirs.

Et pour m'éviter toute résistance, elle contracte volontairement ses parois sur mon sexe.

- Putain Bella !

Je n'ai plus le choix… ni aucune volonté d'ailleurs ! Je m'empresse d'accéder à sa supplique. Mes mouvements se font plus rapides et plus long. Je m'enfonce en elle jusqu'à la garde pour me retirer entièrement à chaque fois ce qui, si je me fie à ses soupirs, la frustre royalement. Mes va-et-vient s'amplifient malgré moi, c'est l'instinct qui me pousse à accélérer, ce qui semble la ravir.

- Encore Edward ! Plus… Fort ! OUI !

Je sens ses parois se resserrer de plus en plus fort autour de mon membre. Quoi que je fasse maintenant, rien ne pourra l'empêcher d'atteindre son apogée. Je continue et, quelques coups de reins plus tard, elle se contracte violemment, m'emprisonnant en elle de telle façon que je peine à bouger.

- EDWAAAARD ! OUI ! ! ! hurle-t-elle lorsque l'orgasme la submerge.

Ses parois m'enserrent encore plus vivement et, un mouvement plus tard, je viens au fond d'elle en jurant.

- PUTAIN ! BELLLLAAAAAA ! MMMMMMHUMMMMMMMMM !

Je n'ai plus de force, je m'effondre sur elle. Je veux me décaler pour ne pas l'étouffer mais elle me retient :

- Reste… C'est le moment que je préfère…

- Tu semblais pourtant particulièrement apprécier le moment juste avant…

Seule ma tête bouge. Je vais me lover dans son cou pour respirer son odeur et l'embrasser au creux de l'oreille. Je sens son vagin palpiter à nouveau. Je lève la tête et l'interroge :

- Deuxième round ?

Elle rit.

- J'aime beaucoup ces dimanches matins avec toi mais je ne pense pas que l'on ait le temps pour un deuxième round…

Je tends l'oreille, j'entends des petits pas dans le couloir. Effectivement, nous sommes à court de temps…

- Dommage ! Lui dis-je tout en me levant du lit pour lui envoyer sa nuisette et enfiler mon boxer à la hâte.

- Cinq… sourit-elle.

- Quatre…

- Trois…

Je m'approche d'elle et lui embrasse le front.

- Deux… ris-je en entendant les pas se rapprocher inexorablement de la porte de notre chambre.

- UN !

La porte s'ouvre en un fracas assourdissant.

- PAPA ! PAPA ! Nessie elle veut pas mettre les dessins animés ! hurle June avant de se jeter dans mes bras.

- C'est pas vrai papa ! S'offusque Nessie, notre fille ainée de cinq ans. J'ai dit je les mettrais après le petit déjeuner !

- Tu ne veux pas manger ma puce ? Demande-je à June, notre fille cadette âgée de quatre ans, tout en m'accroupissant pour lui embrasser le front comme je venais de le faire avec sa mère.

- Si ! Mais je veux tu fais des pancakes ! Explique-t-elle.

- MAMAN ! Pleurniche notre dernière qui arrivait à peine.

Mary vient tout juste de fêter ses deux ans et ne court pas aussi vite que ses sœurs ainées. Son doudou en main et sa sucette en bouche, elle va se caler dans le cou de Bella.

- PAPA !

- Oui Nessie ?

- J'ai faim !

Les quatre femmes de ma vie me regardent implorantes. Elles sont toutes très affamées visiblement. Vu le déploiement intensif d'œstrogènes dans la pièce, je ne peux que battre en retraite et aller préparer mes fameux pancakes !

- Allons-y alors mes princesses !

La nouvelle entraîne un déferlement de cris de joie. Nessie, June et Mary quittent la pièce aussi vite qu'elles étaient entrées. Je peux les entendre courir jusqu'à la cuisine. J'en prends la direction également mais je m'arrête juste sous le chambranle de la porte.

- Bella ?

- Oui Edward ?

- J'ai oublié quelque chose dans mon histoire.

J'attends sa réaction. Elle fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où je veux en venir.

- Le Prince charmant Edward et la déesse Bella se marièrent. _Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants_, lui dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Beaucoup trop d'enfants si tu veux mon avis, rit-elle tout en caressant son ventre qui commençait à s'arrondir pour faire de la place à notre futur bébé.

Nous nous sourions tendrement. Nos regards suffisent à exprimer tout notre amour et notre bonheur.

- PAPA ! ! ! Râlent Nessie et June ensemble.

- J'arrive les filles ! Hurle-je en direction de la cuisine.

Je me retourne vers Bella.

- Pourvu que ce soit un garçon cette fois ! Lui dis-je sérieusement tout en pointant son ventre du doigt.

Bella lève les yeux au ciel en riant, s'approche de moi pour me prendre la main et m'entrainer à sa suite dans la cuisine.

Le dimanche matin est définitivement mon moment préféré de la semaine !


	5. Les roses blanches sont rouge

**Les roses blanches sont rouges**

_The Fairytale's Contest_  
><em>Titre:« Les roses blanches sont rouges»<em>

_Disclaimer :  
>Tous les personnages de cet OS appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, créatrice de la saga Twilight, je ne fais que les exploiter dans un but totalement créatif (et lemonesque si je dois être d'une franchise totale…) et je remercie Lewis Carroll pour son univers. Âmes sensibles, c'est à vos risques et périls…<em> 

Les mondes merveilleux des enfants ont, pour le monde entier, une consonance magique et innocente. Le soir, aux travers des rideaux colorés de rose d'une petite chambre, cela sera une mère aux côtés de sa petite fille, que vous trouverez, allongées toutes deux sur le lit duveteux, un livre de conte pour enfants à la main, la douce voix maternelle retraçant l'histoire de la  
>princesse. Puis, après l'inoubliable <em>«Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants »<em>, les lumières de la pièce s'éteindront, la mère fermera la porte silencieusement et l'enfant plongera dans un sommeil profond rempli de rêves fantastiques où elle sera sauvée par son prince charmant…

Cependant, le monde des adultes en est bien loin… du moins, c'est ce que vous diront certains. Mais est-ce bien vrai ? N'existe-t-il pas toujours une part de conte de fée dans chacun de nous ? Ne rêvons-nous pas, nous aussi, de prince charmant ? Qui change souvent de visage, certes… mais tout de même ? Une histoire me viendra à l'esprit pour vous prouver que la magie enfantine existe encore.

_Il était une fois_, Isabella Swan…

Isabella était une très belle jeune fille à l'esprit pétillant. Dotée de longs cheveux ondulés d'un brun soyeux et d'une paire d'yeux de biche, elle n'était pas dépourvue d'attraits.

Néanmoins, Isabella était, depuis son plus jeune âge, dotée d'une malchance qui aurait fait douter de nombreux scientifiques sur l'existence réelle du hasard. Etait-ce son don ? Isabella s'était, à de plusieurs reprises, posée cette question.

Et elle se posa à nouveau cette interrogation lorsqu'elle franchit le portail gigantesque du palais de sa majesté, accompagnée de soldats aux cœurs de pierre. Isabella freina des quatre fers et tourna la tête vers la droite pour s'adresser à celui qui serrait son bras.

**« Monsieur ! Je vous prie de m'écouter ! Ce n'est pas moi, vous le savez ! Je sais que vous le savez ! De ma vie je n'aurais jamais fait cela !**

**-Premièrement, mademoiselle Swan, on me nomme Capitaine Whitlock ! Deuxièmement, voici le mandat d'arrêt qui a été assigné contre vous… »**

Le capitaine présenta le mandat en question à la prisonnière à vitesse éclair, puis reprit, les yeux grands ouverts.

**« La Cour de Justice de sa Majesté le Roi ne se trompe jamais au sujet des accusés, que cela soit pour des délits graves ou mineurs ! »**

Le visage peint d'un cœur rouge sang du Capitaine Whitlock devint écarlate, si cela était encore possible. Il fit un signe vif à un de ses hommes pour prendre sa place et ouvrit la marche vers le château intimidant d'un rouge brique presque aveuglant.

Isabella gémit et se vit obliger de suivre l'allure militaire qu'on lui imposait. Elle agita la tête d'une manière frénétique, espérant voir qui que ce soit pouvant lui venir en aide. Alors qu'elle allait se résigner, elle aperçut au loin une jeune femme vêtue d'une robe blanche devant un buisson de roses.

**« Mademoiselle !**, s'écria Isabella. **Mademoiselle ! Aidez-moi ! Prévenez mes parents ! Swan ! C'est mon nom ! »**

Elle aurait voulu crier plus, lui dire qu'elle n'était en rien la criminelle qu'on l'accusait d'être, mais elle vit sa « sauveuse » mettre la main sur la bouche en signe d'ébahissement. Un énorme cœur était dessiné sur le devant de sa tenue, et un grand cœur ornait son serre-tête.

Les gardes continuèrent pendant ce temps à faire avancer la malfaiteuse sans se soucier de ses appels à l'aide. Alors que le seul moyen de retrouver la liberté disparaissait derrière les feuillages, Isabella discerna une chose bien étrange : la demoiselle se remit à la tâche. Elle reprit la mission de peindre les roses blanches en rouge…

Isabella fronça les sourcils.

_**Ces excentricités me surprendront toujours**_, pensa-t-elle.

Ce qu'elle n'oserait pour rien au monde dire haut et fort.

Alors qu'elle levait les yeux, le pont levis fut abaissé à l'aide de serviteurs tout de blanc et rouge vêtus, leurs visages peints de cœur souffrant sous l'effort.

Le bruit des pas résonna sur le bois lourd et Isabella fut rapidement introduite dans un hall aux allures démesurées. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir minuscule sous cet immense plafond dominé par un cœur rouge en Crystal. Le sol était carrelé de dalles noires et blanches, les murs d'un gris sombre dont on ne voyait presque plus la couleur tant ils étaient recouverts de  
>décorations plus surprenantes les unes que les autres, intimidaient la pauvre Isabella qui serait volontiers allée retrouver ses gentils parents certainement morts d'inquiétude à cette heure-ci.<p>

Les gardes stoppèrent soudainement leur marche et Isabella, ne l'ayant pas prévu, se vit partir dangereusement en avant et se cogna malencontreusement contre le dur dos habillé d'une armure du Capitaine Whitlock.

Ce dernier se retourna lentement et afficha un air quelque peu caractériel face à la mine déconfite de la jeune fille.

**« Désolée… »**, murmura Isabella, qui revint en arrière docilement, le rouge aux joues.

D'un mouvement sec, le capitaine fit ouvrir les hautes portes de bois et de fer forgé. Ils pénétrèrent alors dans la salle la plus impressionnante qu'il fut donnée de voir à Isabella.

Tout était plus vaste, plus rouge, plus blanc, plus noir, plus excentrique… Tout était plus que ce dont elle aurait pu se douter.

Isabella retint un gémissement et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Les soldats l'amenèrent à la barre des accusés, où on lui emprisonna les poignets dans de lourdes menottes reliées aux murs par d'importantes chaînes.

Des gardiens étaient disposés sur chacun de ses côtés, plus sérieux que jamais.

Une dizaine de marches recouvertes d'un tapis de velours rouge, donnaient accès à deux trônes intimidants faisant dos à un grandiose vitrail.

Isabella se sentit soudainement abattue et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, ses lèvres formant une moue boudeuse. Que lui arriverait-il ? A quoi serait-elle condamnée ?

Devrait-elle repeindre les cent hectares de roses ? Ou éternellement jouer au croquet avec ces pauvres flamants roses en guise de maillet ?

Peut-être assisterait-elle le Chapelier Fou jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ?

Sa lèvre inférieure trembla gravement et elle dût durement se retenir pour ne pas éclater en sanglots.

Un léger toussotement se manifesta et Isabella y porta son attention. Un lapin blanc portant un monocle gracieusement, vêtu d'une veste de costume carmin, une montre dans une main et un parchemin dans l'autre, sauta jusqu'au coussin surélevé proche des trônes, et s'exclama d'une voix morne :

**« Sujets du Royaume de ses Majestés le Roi et la Reine Rouge, veuillez, en total respect de vos souverains, accueillir leur fils, en raison du déplacement de nos seigneurs, le bien-aimé et courageux Prince Edward ! »**

Isabella soupira, puis fronça les sourcils afin de se souvenir quel était celui-ci. L'aîné, le cadet ou le benjamin ? Elle n'avait jamais réussi à bien les différencier, à son grand dam à ce moment précis, et pressentit qu'avec la chance à laquelle elle avait le droit ce n'était pas le plus mûr –quoiqu'elle doutait qu'un des Princes le soit réellement- mais plutôt l'adolescent qui allait décider de son sort.

Elle fixa alors avec appréhension l'endroit où le Prince Edward ferait son apparition. Le silence régnait dans la Salle de Jugement, et lorsqu'un grand jeune homme à la démarche fière et royale, fit son entrée, tous les sujets s'abaissèrent en signe de révérence en un mouvement uni.

Isabella regarda autour d'elle, se demandant si, elle aussi, devait une révérence au Prince. Mais elle fut rapidement attirée par cet être royal et il serait éphémère de dire qu'elle fut éblouie.

Bien bâti, le visage du jeune homme possédait une mâchoire carrée et masculine qui contrastait avec la douceur des ses traits. Ses yeux scintillaient d'intelligence, ses cheveux en bataille d'une couleur cuivrée semblaient mener bataille contre sa couronne, ce qui ne le rendait que plus attirant.

Sa cape carmin au cœur noir lui saillait si bien qu'Isabella ne pouvait en revenir.

Il y eut un discret crachotement et Isabella découvrit le Capitaine Whitlock lui faisant les gros yeux.

Elle rougit de honte – pour cette contemplation impolie et la révérence manquée – et imita ses compatriotes.

Isabella leva quelque peu les yeux pour toujours avoir le Prince dans sa ligne de mire et continuer à suivre ce qu'il faisait. Tandis qu'elle faisait plus attention à son comportement, elle découvrit une chose qui, au profond d'elle-même, la déçue fortement.

Le Prince Edward transpirait l'orgueil, tel le Roi, et avait le regard hautain, tel la Reine.

Isabella ferma les yeux.

Sa cause était perdue. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit innocente du crime dont on l'accusait, malgré toutes les supplications auxquelles elle pourrait se donner, jamais on ne l'écouterait et elle serait punie pour un crime qu'elle n'avait pas commis.

Isabella entendit le froissement des habits du Prince qui s'asseyait certainement puis le bruit d'armures. Elle attendit quelques instants. Le calme était toujours roi.

Un toussotement familier se manifesta et Isabella ouvrit les paupières pour remarquer Capitaine Whitlock, le visage toujours aussi rouge et les yeux toujours aussi gros.

Elle se redressa, battant des paupières, quelque peu perdue.

Le Prince Edward la fixait, sans expression, et Isabella se sentit devenir toute petite face à ce grand jeune homme siégeant à deux mètres plus haut qu'elle, sur le trône de son père.

En temps normal, Isabella lui aurait souri, malgré son air peu commode, mais elle eut l'intuition qu'à cette occasion-ci, cela serait mal interprété.

Prince Edward, fixant toujours Isabella, tendit la main vivement vers le lapin. Ce dernier, effrayé par le personnage, lui tendit le parchemin tout tremblant qu'il était.

Le souverain referma sa main de pianiste sur le papier et le déroula sous ses yeux, quittant quelques instants des yeux la réelle victime de notre histoire.

**« Isabella Marie Swan, vous êtes présentée ici-même, à la barre des accusés, pour le crime ici cité : lors d'une partie de croquet, sur la pelouse du jardin Royal de la place Cœur sur Pic, vous auriez volontairement poussé Esméralda Reine Rouge du Royaume des Cœurs, femme de Carlisle Roi Rouge du Royaume des Cœurs… »**

La voix suave du Prince envouta les sujets avant qu'Isabella ne comprenne le sens de ces mots.

Elle prit son courage à deux mains, et s'exprima aussi clairement et calmement qui lui était possible :

**« Mon Prince… Je ne sais quelles sont les preuves qui sont retenues contre moi pour ce crime qui a été commis à l'encontre de la Reine Rouge votre mère, mais je vous conjure de me croire lorsque je vous dis que je n'ai jamais fais cela, et qu'il ne me viendrait jamais à l'esprit de faire une chose pareille…**

**-La Cours du Royaume ne se trompe jamais sur ses accusés… »**, murmura le Prince, un sourcil levé.

Il était bien ardu pour Isabella de pouvoir le contredire : même si elle avait raison, ce n'était certainement pas une chose qu'elle pouvait se permettre de dire.

**« Mon Prince**, commença-t-elle sur un ton implorant. **Je vous promets sur la Bible du Royaume que je n'ai au grand jamais poussé ma bien-aimée Reine…**

**-Vous mentez, Isabella !**, hurla le Prince Edward, se levant d'indignation. **»**

Au loin, _l'effroyable dragon _de la tour maudite grogna terriblement jusque dans les contrées les plus lointaines du Royaume, comme en accord avec le Prince Edward.

Ce dernier n'en parut pas perturbé, contrairement aux sujets qui jetèrent tous un regard inquiet au vitrail.

**« Euh… Bella… Je m'appelle Bella…**

**-Pardon ?**, questionna le Prince, redevenant soudainement calme.

**-On me nomme Bella dans le Royaume… Mon Prince… »**

Bella lui adressa un sourire contrit, peureuse qu'il lui revienne ces crises de colères connues de la famille royale.

Le Prince s'avança jusqu'au bord des marches, menaçant.

**« Dans ce cas, Bella, qui a brusquement poussé la Reine Rouge ma mère… ?**

**-Je ne saurais vous le dire, mon Prince, j'organisais le rassemblement avec ma mère pour l'heure du thé pour ce jour de fête, comme le Roi Rouge votre père l'avait ordonné. »**

Le Prince Edward descendit les marches lentement, comme s'il devenait tout à coup le maître du temps. Il arriva jusqu'à Bella, à la surprise de tout le monde, plus particulièrement la concernée.

Il la domina de toute sa hauteur, et apprécia secrètement la vue qu'il avait d'elle.

**« Mais alors, qui est-ce Bella ? »**

Le Prince sembla aimer prononcer le prénom de l'accusée, plus qu'il n'aurait en réalité dû.

**« Je ne pourrais vous le dire, mon Prince, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ! »**

La façon de la pauvre Bella de dire « mon Prince » dans une sorte de supplication plaisait à l'intéressé. Et une toute autre idée que la punir pour ce crime –qu'elle n'avait pas commis, il en était sûr : il lui avait suffit de la voir – faisait son chemin dans l'esprit du jeune homme.

**« Mais comment vous croire, Bella ?**, demanda-t-il, le ton mystérieux.

**-Je… »**

Bella s'arrêta et commença à comprendre que ce beau Prince avait un tout autre regard, au travers de ce vert qui colorait ses yeux saisissant, que celui d'un bourreau punissant une criminelle. Et, dans son esprit aussi, l'idée de retrouver liberté par un moyen qu'elle n'aurait pas soupçonner fit son chemin.

**« Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez, mon Prince… »**, chuchota-t-elle, la voix innocente et  
>les yeux malicieux.<p>

Prince Edward laissa échapper un sourire en coin, et se retourna brusquement, faisant voler sa cape de soie et de velours.

Bella s'inquiéta alors de ce qui allait se passer. Et si son intuition l'avait trompée ? Et si le Prince avait décidé de son jugement comme il était prévu à l'origine ?

**« Amenez donc Mademoiselle Swan dans mes appartements, j'ai envie de jouer aux cartes… Maintenant ! »**, finit-il par s'écrier.

Bella se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas sourire et regarda avec soulagement les gardes la détacher.

Le Capitaine Withlock et deux de ses hommes la menèrent, avec beaucoup plus de douceur que précédemment, vers un grand couloir terminant par un escalier impressionnant.

Le voyage fut bien long avant que Bella et les gardes n'arrivassent mais elle fut enchantée lorsqu'on la fit pénétrer dans une chambre immense, plus sobre et, certes, plus sombre que le reste du château.

**« Le Prince Edward, fils du Roi et de la Reine Rouge, arrivera dans peu de temps… Ne touchez à rien. »**, ordonna strictement le Capitaine.

Bella se tourna vers lui, s'empêchant de lui tirer la langue face à la mine vexée qu'il affichait.

Les trois soldats firent la révérence – ce qui eut le don de surprendre la jeune fille – et se retirèrent dans un silence religieux, alors que Bella, moqueuse, se permit de faire un au revoir au Capitaine Whitlock de la main.

La porte fermée, elle porta son attention sur les alentours. Cette chambre faisait dix fois la sienne, elle en était certaine. Une grande cheminée signait la fin de la pièce, entourée de fauteuils aux allures royales, augmentaient l'esprit de souveraineté qui régnait dans cette chambre.

Lissant inconsciemment sa longue et simple robe pourpre, Bella s'avança vers le lit gigantesque datant des temps anciens, aux draps d'un blanc immaculé, détonnant aux vues des décorations noires et grenat du reste de la chambre.

Elle se détourna et se dirigea vers une table de bois, encerclée par des sofas de duvet sombre.

Un échiquier était disposé sur la table prêt à ce que l'on s'en servît. Bella s'affola alors sur la suite des évènements.

Elle ne connaissait en rien les règles compliquées de ce jeu et doutait de pouvoir y jouer, malgré toutes les explications possibles. Le Prince se mettrait-il en colère pour cela ?

Déciderait-il de l'accuser coupable pour ce quoi elle était venue ici ?

Elle se rappela alors ses paroles : « _**J'ai envie de jouer aux cartes **_». Bella souffla de soulagement.

Elle en avait l'habitude des cartes, avec son bon père.

Cependant, le Prince était peut-être de ceux qui n'aimait pas perdre, comme la chère reine, _la vilaine sorcière_ qui apeurait tant Bella depuis son plus jeune âge…

La seule chose qu'elle espérait, était que le Prince n'ait pas décidé d'une bataille : elle ne pourrait contrôler son jeu et seul le destin en déciderait. Elle priait pour qu'il soit indulgent avec elle.

La jeune fille afficha une moue boudeuse à ses pensées.

**« Vous ne m'avez pas attendu pour les jeux, Bella, j'en suis fâché ! »**

Celle-ci sursauta, et vit le Prince Edward, nonchalamment appuyé contre une des fines colonnes du lit. Son air était sérieux, mais Bella discerna une étincelle d'amusement dans ses yeux d'émeraude.

Le Prince remarqua alors la moue boudeuse de sa prisonnière. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, la démarche féline.

**« Ne soyez donc pas triste, je serai clément avec vous… »**, sourit-il.

Bella cligna des yeux, et se mordit la lèvre.

**« Je tâcherai d'en faire de même, mon Prince…**

**-Je doute que vous en ayez besoin… Je suis imbattable à la bataille ! »**, se vanta-t-il. 

Il prit l'échiquier habilement et alla vers une étagère pour prendre son jeu de cartes favori. Pendant ce temps, Bella joignit ses mains et fit un semblant de prière vers les cieux.

**« Je vous en prie, prenez place… »**

Le Prince lui tira une chaise et Bella s'assit avec délicatesse.

**« Je suppose que vous connaissez les règles du jeu, n'est-ce-pas Bella ? »**

Le Prince Edward s'installa face à son adversaire, battant les cartes à toute vitesse.

**« Je ne serais pas digne de vivre dans ce royaume en cas contraire, mon Prince.**

**-Appelez-moi, Edward, je vous en prie.**

**-Très bien, Edward…**, sourit Bella.

**-Quoique « mon Prince » est très agréable venant de vous**, marmonna Edward.

**-Je vous demande pardon ?**

**-Rien ! Commençons… »**

Edward lui tendit son paquet de carte, un sourire en coin sur le visage. Bella adressa à ce paquet un regard quelque peu suspicieux mais finit par se dire qu'il valait peut-être mieux laisser le Prince faire à sa manière pour qu'elle s'en sorte, même s'il devait y avoir de la tricherie dans tout cela.

Edward entama le jeu :

**« Un… deux… trois ! »**

Ils abattirent tous deux leurs cartes. Bella grimaça et allongea son bras vers la carte d'Edward, apeurée de sa réaction.

**« As sur Roi, vous gagnez, Bella ! »**

Le Prince adopta un air offensé, malgré qu'il fît tout pour le cacher, fier qu'il était, mais cela percuta dans l'esprit de Bella : le Prince Edward avait bel et bien hérité de sa mère pour son esprit de joueur…

O*o*O*o*O

Bella battait nerveusement ses cartes, attendant qu'Edward dise quelque chose.

**« Et bien, hum… C'était une partie plutôt… intéressante, je dois dire ! »**

Elle émit un rire coincé, qui s'arrêta bien vite aux vues de son compagnon de jeu. Les jointures du Prince en étaient blanches tellement il serrait les poings de rage. Sa mâchoire était contractée plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, et Bella eut la réflexion qu'elle avait désormais un autre don naissant : celui de faire monter la température chez la famille  
>royale...<br>**« Vous êtes une adversaire de taille, Bella… »**, murmura Edward, levant un sourcil.

La jeune fille émit un nouveau rire, signe de mal à l'aise, et se leva, reculant quelque peu.

**« Et bien, peut-être devrais-je me retirer… Si vous… »**

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Edward marchait vers elle avec une lenteur intimidante, et plus il s'approchait, plus Bella reculait.

Malheureusement pour elle, la chambre du Prince n'était pas aussi grande qu'elle l'avait pensé et elle se retrouva rapidement le dos contre un pilier en bois du lit.

Edward continua sa traversée, et les battements du cœur de la prisonnière augmentèrent.

**« Je… peut-être… mes parents… »**

Sans qu'elle ne comprenne, la distance qui la séparait du Prince se cantonna à seulement quelques millimètres.

**« Vous…peut-être… »**

Les yeux d'Edward s'accrochèrent aux siens et ce n'était plus la rage qui y résidait mais une chose totalement différente et qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu de son existence. Un souffle chaud se percuta contre sa peau et elle baissa les yeux vers la bouche sensuelle du Prince Edward qui s'approchait dangereusement de la sienne.

**« Il est… peut-être… **

**-Les « peut-être » sont décidément votre mantra, Bella… »**

L'instant qui suivit fut étincelant. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un mélange de passion et d'envie, s'unissant. Les mains du Prince se posèrent d'elles-mêmes sur les hanches de sa  
>prisonnière alors que les mains de celle-ci s'accrochèrent au cou de son compagnon de jeu…<p>

Bella lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure et Edward la serra plus fort contre lui. Il passa sa langue sur les commissures de ses lèvres, demandant avidement l'accès à sa bouche.

Bella ouvrit les yeux, stoppant tous mouvements. Edward l'imita, à regret, les sourcils froncés.

**« Qu'y a-t-il ?**

**-Je ne sais pas si je suis douée pour ce jeu…**

**-Je suis…**

**-Imbattable ? »**, fit Bella, circonspecte.

Edward plissa les yeux.

**« Je suppose qu'il faut vous laisser vous faire une idée… »**

Et Edward repartit à l'attaque, plus déterminé que jamais.

Bella lui accorda sans discussion l'accès à sa bouche demandé précédemment et plongea une des ses mains dans sa chevelure.

Les mains du Prince massèrent ses hanches, la collant contre son torse, puis descendirent vers ses reins. Bella batailla, elle, contre sa langue qui voulait à tout prix la dominer. Tout cela était tellement bon... Et ce n'était que le début.

Edward abandonna ses lèvres, pour son cou, mordant et suçant.

Bella gémit et se frotta contre le bas ventre d'Edward, qui se révéla être son entre-jambe, déjà tendu pour elle. Edward grogna, levant la tête, alors que Bella fixait son mat avec étonnement et admiration, innocente qu'elle était. Le Prince sourit et attira à nouveau son attention, alors qu'il descendait malicieusement vers sa poitrine, traçant un chemin langoureux avec sa langue.

La belle essaya de retenir un gémissement. Sans succès. Et malgré qu'on l'ait détournée de sa généreuse découverte, elle y glissa la main avec hâte, se contentant du contact avec le pantalon qui la recouvrait.

Edward se mordit la lèvre, retenant un son guttural et empoigna durement les fesses de Bella pour la porter jusqu'au bord du lit.

Celle-ci cria de surprise et encercla son bassin avec ses jambes. Elle retrouva rapidement les lèvres qu'elle voulait envelopper de baisers et les mordit pour demander accès à sa bouche. Edward lui donna sans résistance, et laissa Bella glisser sensuellement sa langue contre la sienne et qui s'accrocha à sa chevelure de cuivre.

Ils tombèrent tous deux sur le lit. Bella prit les devants et se mit à califourchon sur le nouvel objet de ses désirs, qu'elle avait envie de mordre, sucer et embrasser partout où cela serait possible.

Elle fit descendre ses baisers le long de la mâchoire du Prince Edward, jusqu'à son cou, se glissant sur lui paresseusement, appuyant sa poitrine contre son torse. Ils gémirent tous deux, Edward lui tenant toujours les fesses fermement, si ce n'était plus à la sensation de ce corps fin sur le sien.

Soudain, la jeune fille trouva qu'il était bien trop vêtu et commença à déboutonner tout ce qu'elle pouvait. La couronne et la cape volèrent au loin, les bottes se volatilisèrent et ce fut au tour d'Edward de vouloir accéder au corps d'Isabella.

Il la renversa soudainement, ce qui lui arracha un cri de surprise. Il fit courir ses mains le long de ses jambes blanches comme la neige, telle une caresse. Atteignant bientôt le point culminant, il se concentra sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses et alla les embrasser chacune avec une lenteur exagérée.

Bella respirait avec difficulté, se mordant les doigts pour s'empêcher de crier. Elle sentit l'index d'Edward faire le chemin de ses lèvres au travers du tissu de sa culotte. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas pour tenter et condamner cette pauvre innocente, il provoqua un souffle frais sur le point sensible de la jeune fille.

Bella gémit, et poussa son bassin vers le visage du Prince. Le jeune homme sourit et remonta jusqu'à son décolleté, offrant des baisers angéliques, défaisant cependant le nœud de son corset avec ses longs doigts.

Lorsqu'il put enfin baisser la robe le long du corps doux de Bella, il ne put s'empêcher de manifester son envie par une friction équivoque entre leurs deux corps.

**« Edward… »**

Ce ne fut cette fois-ci pas un son chaste qui sortit de la bouche de Bella, mais un grognement d'envie et de passion. Elle le voulait, aussi simple soit-il, elle le voulait, en elle, sur elle, sur chaque partie de son corps. Et maintenant.

Sentant qu'elle voudrait prendre le dessus, le Prince bloqua ses hanches de ses mains et fit glisser sa langue sur son sein gauche et lui mordit le téton.

Bella écarquilla les yeux. Jamais de sa vie entière on ne lui avait fait cela, et surtout, elle n'avait jamais été écrasée par autant de plaisir. Elle s'attaqua à enlever chaque revêtement du Prince Edward, alors que lui tétait encore, aspirant et mordant. Il jeta un regard à sa belle, les yeux brûlants de désir, et alors qu'elle s'accrochait à son regard, il passa à son sein droit,  
>la fixant droit dans les yeux avec insolence.<p>

Bella gémit et laissa tomber sa tête en arrière. L'ange qui résidait en elle ne savait pas quoi faire, mais son Démon, bien caché, soit, avait plus d'une idée.

Essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer, elle glissa légèrement vers le bas et saisit le sexe d'Edward avec vigueur. Le Prince grogna de surprise contre la poitrine de Bella et se laissa renverser sur le dos.

Sa prisonnière, se mordant les lèvres de plaisir, caressa le membre avec douceur, gémissant en rythme avec son souverain. Elle plaça ses bras de chaque côté du buste musclé d'Edward et lécha délicatement le sexe tendu. Elle frotta son nez contre, l'embrassa et finit par le plonger dans sa bouche, plus désireuse que jamais.

Le Prince Edward poussa instinctivement son bassin vers elle, mais Isabella le mordit pour cet acte. Il gronda et s'accrocha aux barreaux du lit. Bella augmenta la vitesse de ses mouvements, toujours aussi curieuse et, plus que tout, désireuse…

**« Dieux, je vais venir, Bella… ! »**

Edward s'en arracha les cheveux. 

Puis il reprit le contrôle, loin de lui l'envie d'en finir maintenant.

Il plaqua le dos de Bella contre les barreaux, et lui tint les cuisses écartées. Descendant le long de son buste au travers de ses baisers, il atteint enfin le bouton de rose de Bella. Il joua malicieusement avec du bout du doigt, et, poussé par les geignements de la belle, il introduisit sa langue dans son antre chaud et mouillé.

**« Oh ! Ed… Edward ! »**

Edward alla lécher le clitoris de Bella, puis joignit son majeur à sa langue dans son intimité, pompant et s'enivrant d'elle autant qu'il le pouvait.

A chacun de ses gestes, Bella croyait s'envoler. Elle s'accrochait désespérément à sa chevelure de feu, criant de plus en plus fort. Son corps entier était en flamme et son bas ventre dégoulinait de plaisir. Elle était désormais sûre qu'elle pourrait fondre.

Et sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, Edward introduisit un nouveau doigt.

**« Oh mon Dieu, Edwaaaaaaaaaard !... Maintenant… Je veux… maintenant… ! »**

Le Prince monta son visage jusqu'au sien, l'air nonchalant alors qu'il brûlait d'être en elle.

**« Que veux-tu, Bella ? »**

Il passa au tutoiement, dépassé par ce qui se passait, et se fichant totalement des règles de savoir-vivre.

Bella leva un sourcil.

**« Tu sais ce que je désire… **

**-Mais j'ai besoin que tu me le formules…**, insista Edward, couvrant à nouveau son cou de baisers.

**-Je te veux… en moi… »**

Le Prince Edward leva la tête, se mordant la langue et tint les cuisses de Bella. Il se baissa jusqu'à elle, mêlant leurs langues dans un langoureux baiser, et Edward fit pénétrer sa virilité en elle d'un coup de rein vif. Bella se cambra vers lui, gémissant plus qu'auparavant, si cela était réalisable.

Le Prince se retira, au grand dam d'Isabella, mais revint, sensuellement, doucement, les torturant tous deux, et à plusieurs reprises.

**« Oh… plus vite, Edward… plus vite… »**, lui conjura Bella.

Le Prince posa son front contre celui de sa belle et donna un coup de rein puissant. Isabella raffermit la prise de ses jambes autour du bassin de son amant et poussa ses hanches vers lui. Edward prit alors un rythme rapide, hâtif de trouver le trésor qu'il cherchait.

Tous deux, le souffle court, ne se lâchant jamais du regard, laissèrent le volume de leurs cris monter crescendo. Cela fut comme si leurs corps avaient été conçus pour s'emboîter, pour s'unir afin de ne former qu'un.

Ils ne pouvaient exister l'un sans l'autre.

**« Oh Bella, je… je…oh Bellaaaaaaaaa!**

**-Ouiii… Edwaaaaaaaard ! »**

Dans leur dernier accès de jouissance, ils s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre, comme si cela était leur seul moyen de pouvoir rester sur cette Terre. Leurs cris de jouissance se répercutèrent contre les quatre murs de l'immense chambre, et Edward se déversa en Bella s'écroulant sur elle, les gouttes de sueur ruisselant sur leurs corps.

Ils n'auraient pu dire combien de temps ils restèrent coller l'un à l'autre mais ce fut à regret qu'Edward se retira de Bella pour s'étendre à ses côtés. 

Ayant reprit leur souffle ainsi que leurs esprits – qui étaient certainement encore bancals à ce moment-ci -, le Prince se mit sur le côté et regarda sa prisonnière. Cette dernière tourna la tête vers lui.

**« Alors, quelles sont vos impressions, Bella ? »**

Bella se demanda si le Prince Edward était à nouveau en état de se mettre dans une colère noire. Mais son petit Démon, lui, était toujours présent…

**« Je ne dirais pas que vous êtes imbattable, Edward. Vous devez encore vous améliorez sur quelques points… Mais cela était, il me semble, meilleur que votre jeu à la bataille. »**

Edward contracta la mâchoire et son visage s'empourpra de contrariété. Bella se mit à rire et chevaucha son Prince.

**« Vous devriez surtout apprendre à rire, Edward… »**

Le Prince lui offrit un sourire en coin, glissant ses mains jusqu'à ses fesses.

**« J'ai décidé de votre châtiment. Apprenez-moi à rire et je vous enseignerai comment jouer à **_**mon **_**jeu… »**

Leurs lèvres se mêlèrent dans un baiser rempli de désir et de défi… C'est alors qu'une sonnerie assourdissante retentit dans tout le château, et la voix du lapin du Royaume résonna :

**« En retard… en retard… Je suis en retard ! Je n'ai pas le temps de dire au revoir ! »**

O*o*O*o*O

Bella se leva soudainement, affolée. Elle regarda autour d'elle, découvrant une chambre bien différente du palais de la famille royale. Une sonnerie retentissait toujours et elle finit par trouver la source de ce bruit assourdissant.

Soupirant, elle appuya avec brusquerie sur le bouton d'arrêt de son réveil électronique.

Bella se passa les mains sur le visage et se mit à rire.

_**Mais qu'est-ce que c'était, bon sang ?**_

Elle secoua la tête en pensant à nouveau à ce rêve érotique et étrange qu'elle avait fait cette nuit.

**« Eh, ça va Bells' ? Tu as l'air toute chamboulée ! »**

Bella leva le regard vers Edward, souriante, alors qu'il paraissait inquiet.

**« Juste… un rêve… étrange… »**

Edward, appelé à cet époque moderne, nouveau petit-ami, s'approcha d'elle, son sourire en coin aux lèvres et ayant pour seul habit une serviette de bain autour de la taille.

**« Tu as passé une bonne nuit, au moins ? »**

Il l'embrassa innocemment.

**« Hum… je pense qu'on peut dire que j'ai passé une bonne nuit si on considère toute l'énergie qu'on a dépensé… **

**-Je t'avais dit que j'étais…**

**-Imbattable ? »**

Edward leva un sourcil interrogateur, tandis que le visage de Bella rougit.

**« J'allai plutôt dire inépuisable, mais si tu dis que je suis, hum, imbattable, j'approuve tout autant… »**

Face à ce sourire insolent qu'il affichait, Bella déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et demanda l'accès à sa bouche.

**« Je ne pensais pas que tu serais d'attaque si tôt…**

**-Je croyais que tu étais inépuisable ?**, demanda Bella alors qu'elle défaisait la serviette.

**-Je voudrais juste que ton innocence n'ait pas à supporter un spectacle trop impressionnant dés le matin…**

**-Laisse-moi deviner, **_**le grand méchant loup **_**va sortir de sa cage ? »**


	6. Une simple phrase

**Concours Damn-Addict-Lemon: « The Fairytale's Contest »**

**Titre : Une simple phrase**

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire.**

**Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : ****http:/ /damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr****/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !**

Je pianotais distraitement sur mon BlackBerry dernière génération. Heureusement qu'il était là pour me tenir compagnie sinon je serais déjà morte d'ennui.

- As-tu choisi ?

Je relevais les yeux vers mon mari. Que me voulait-il encore ?

- Quoi ? Demandais-je désireuse de le faire taire au plus vite, qu'on en finisse.

- Le menu, as-tu choisi Isabella ?

Je grimaçais à l'entente de mon prénom au complet. Je détestais lorsqu'il m'appelait de la sorte mais il n'en avait jamais tenu rigueur. Qu'avais-je bien pu trouver à cet homme ?

- Je n'ai pas encore regardé Mickaël-Georges, répondis-je un sourire satisfait se dessinant sur mes lèvres.

Son visage se déforma pour me faire part de son mécontentement. Moi aussi je pouvais le provoquer avec son prénom.

Lorsque nous nous étions rencontrés, j'avais eu de la peine pour lui. Je pensais que ses parents lui en avaient vraiment voulu pour lui donner un nom pareil. Aujourd'hui, je trouvais seulement qu'ils avaient un sens de l'humour bien à eux. Appeler leur troisième fils de la même façon qu'une icône homosexuelle controversée des années 80 était un joli pied de nez au fait qu'il n'était pas une fille comme ils l'avaient tant désiré.

- Tu n'as pas à être désagréable tu sais, me prévint-il.

Non, c'est sûr… je pourrais simplement t'ignorer…

- Toi non plus.

Je pris le menu. Plus vite j'aurai choisi, plus vite nous serions servis et plus vite nous partirions. Le choix était varié. Les mets étaient listés en français de manière pompeuse et incompréhensible, comme dans tous les grands restaurants… Ca ferait bien trop bouseux d'écrire un simple « steak frites »…

Mon choix se porta sur une salade. Simple, rapide et efficace, tout le contraire du nom écrit sur le menu… Qui pourrait deviner que « la reine du potager » voulait dire « laitue »…

Je retournais à mon téléphone. Merci la technologie.

- Pour une fois, ne pourrait-on pas parler ? M'interrompit une nouvelle fois Mike.

Je soufflais sans pour autant quitter mon bien le plus précieux des yeux. Cela faisait des mois maintenant que nous n'avions plus rien à nous dire, pourquoi me faire chier aujourd'hui ?

- Bella… soupira-t-il, ne pourrais-tu pas lâcher ton téléphone, juste le temps d'un repas ?

Je le posais, non sans montrer mon mécontentement. Quelques secondes après, il s'illumina tout en vibrant. J'avais un texto, hors de question de ne pas le lire ! Je le repris donc en main, sous les protestations inutiles d'un Mike sur les nerfs. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait aujourd'hui ?

Le message m'arracha un sourire. Mon meilleur ami venait me rendre visite, il serait là dans quelques jours. Cette excellente nouvelle me mit dans un état extatique. J'étais à la limite de sauter sur la table pour faire la danse de la joie !

Je jetais un coup d'œil autour de moi et me renfrognais. J'avais oublié où j'étais. Dans un restaurant étoilé de New-York où tout était immaculé de propreté et soigneusement étudié pour nous faire nous sentir bien… Moi, ça me donnait juste envie de vomir ! Ce déchainement de luxe me refilait la nausée ! J'avais toujours détesté ce genre d'établissement où tout était faux, allant du sourire - hypocrite - du serveur en passant par la plante verte - en plastique - de l'entrée… Même les poitrines des clientes étaient factices…

- C'est _lui_ n'est-ce pas ?

Sa question me sortit de mon analyse. Un large sourire illumina mon visage tandis que je repensais au message que je venais de lire.

- Oui !

J'hurlais presque d'excitation tant la nouvelle me réjouissait ! Je n'avais pas vu mon meilleur ami depuis bientôt deux ans. Jour funeste de mon mariage avec l'homme assis en face de moi. Nous nous appelions souvent, quasiment tous les jours en fait, mais il vivait à l'autre bout du pays et tous deux étions pas mal occupés par nos emplois du temps surchargés.

Lui était un avocat réputé de Seattle, moi j'étais une potiche…

Pas très glorieux… Enfin, pour moi…

Ma vie était d'un ennui mortel, faite de soirées toutes plus ronflantes les unes que les autres où ma présence n'était qu'un faire valoir pour mon prétendu « cher et tendre »…

Les seuls moments qui valaient la peine d'être vécus dans mon existence étaient passés sur mon téléphone, soit sur internet, soit en communication avec mon ami d'enfance. Le reste n'était que fumée et faux semblants.

- Tu pourrais cacher ton enthousiasme, au moins par respect pour moi, _ton mari_ !

Il insista bien sur le mot « mari », comme s'il avait besoin de me rappeler la plus grosse erreur de toute ma vie ! Je l'avais devant moi tous les jours, comment oublier ?

- Je t'en prie, ne me donne pas des leçons sur le respect.

Mon phrasé était calme, ça faisait bien longtemps que je ne m'étais pas énervée, ni avec lui, ni sur lui. Il ne méritait pas que j'ai une quelconque émotion en sa présence, même si ce n'était que de la colère. Ca lui aurait donné beaucoup trop d'importance et pour moi, il était juste insignifiant.

- Avez-vous choisi messieurs dames ? Nous coupa le serveur de son accent bourgeois qui sonnait faux.

Pompeux…

Mike opta pour un « émincé de volaille, sauce champêtre, sur son carrosse verdoyant ». En gros, du poulet coupé en morceaux avec des champignons et des haricots verts…

Je retournais à mon téléphone après avoir commandé la reine d'Angleterre du jardin, relisant une nouvelle fois mon texto :

_Chère Isabella, une affaire de la plus grande importance m'appelle dans cette magnifique ville qu'est la votre la semaine prochaine. Je pensais arriver ce week-end sur mon fidèle destrier volant afin de profiter de votre exquise présence. M'accorderez-vous cette délicieuse faveur ? Avec mes respects, Madame. *petite courbette de 1748*_

C'était un jeu entre nous, juste pour nous moquer des gens qui partageaient notre environnement. Nous venions tous deux d'un milieu privilégié mais nous avions les pieds sur terre et nous étions conscients de la valeur des choses, pas comme certains qui se complaisaient dans le luxe et l'hypocrisie…

Je lui répondis :

_Mon cher ami, je suis extrêmement ravie de votre proche venue. Ne cherchez point d'auberge et venez directement au château, je vous y attendrai. Nous sommes actuellement en plein festin et votre nouvelle m'a ouvert le gosier ! *rougissements*_

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre :

_J'espère que la vue de ton mari ne te coupera pas l'appétit ! Juste pour info, tu vis vraiment dans un château ?_

Je ris tout haut. Mike me lança un regard de reproche. Merde ! J'avais oublié que plus il y avait d'étoiles sur la devanture, plus il fallait être discret… C'était pire qu'une bibliothèque…

Il fut un temps où je me serais excusée de mon comportement déplacé. Aujourd'hui, je m'en foutais comme de mes premiers sous-vêtements…

Je pianotais en retour :

_Pour l'appétit, ça ira, je n'ai pas l'intention de le regarder de tout manière… Pour le château, c'est presque ça… :) Il me tarde que tu viennes égayer mon quotidien fade !_

Elisabeth II arriva et je la mangeais sans état d'âme. Mike n'ouvrit plus la bouche de tout le reste du repas.

La semaine se poursuivit de la même manière, nous n'échangions mots Mike et moi. Autant se l'avouer, ça ne me faisait plus ni chaud ni froid…

Pour mon plus grand bonheur, le week-end arriva assez vite.

OoOoO

J'étais à l'aéroport. L'avion en provenance de Seattle allait bientôt atterrir, je bouillais d'impatience, trépignant sur place devant le terminal 3. Lorsque les premiers passagers sortirent, je ne pu m'empêcher de sautiller. Sa silhouette m'apparu et je couru me jeter dans ses bras. Il fut d'abord surpris, ne s'attendant surement pas à se faire sauter dessus quelques secondes à peine après sa descente d'avion, puis lorsqu'il me reconnut, me rendit mon étreinte. Ma tête était dans son cou, mes bras autour de ses épaules. Bon Dieu qu'il m'avait manqué ! Ses bras enserraient mes hanches tandis qu'il respirait mes cheveux. Tout à coup, mes pieds décollèrent du sol. Il nous faisait tourner sur nous même, comme lorsque nous étions adolescents. Je me laissais aller dans ses bras, totalement inconsciente du fait que nous étions dans un aéroport bondé. Plus rien d'autre que lui et moi n'avait d'importance en cet instant !

- Tu m'as manqué Gadget ! me dit-il tout en continuant de tournoyer.

Je ris et fermai les yeux. Je n'avais pas entendu ce surnom depuis bien longtemps… Autrefois je m'insurgeais au fait qu'il se moque de ma maladresse, aujourd'hui je riais car ça me rappelait les journées entières que nous avions passées à regarder les mésaventures lamentables de l'inspecteur Gadget…

Il m'embrassa le front et me redéposa au sol. J'avais le tournis, le hall semblait bouger tout seul. Lorsqu'il relâcha son étreinte, mes pieds perdirent seuls l'équilibre et je me retrouvais le cul par terre sous les regards moqueurs des voyageurs et le rire tonitruant de mon ami.

- Go go gadgeto BRAS ! hurla-t-il en me tendant sa main pour m'aider à me relever.

- Merci FINO ! Répliquais-je acerbe.

- HE !

- C'est un compliment, il est plutôt intelligent pour un chien !

Mon téléphone nous interrompit, l'empêchant de répliquer. Je le laissais sonner. Pour une fois, je ne voulais pas répondre.

- Tu ne décroches pas ?

- Non.

Il me regarda soupçonneux, alors je lui expliquais.

- La seule personne avec qui j'ai envie de parler ne m'appellera pas vu que je l'ai devant moi.

Il me sourit, passa son bras autour de mes épaules et m'entraina vers les tapis roulant afin de récupérer son bagage. Le silence dura plusieurs minutes. Ce n'était pas tendu ni oppressant comme avec Mike. C'était un moment qui se passait de commentaires, nous profitions juste l'un de l'autre, pas besoin de faire de longs discours.

Une fois sa valise en main, il me demanda :

- Que dirais-tu si je te disais que je me marie dans un mois ?

Je marquais un temps d'arrêt. Avais-je bien entendu ? Je levais les yeux vers les siens.

- Tu te maries ?

J'étais tellement surprise qu'il me fallait une confirmation au plus vite.

- Oui, parla-t-il d'une toute petite voix, presque honteux. Le mois prochain, ici.

J'en restais muette. Que lui dire ?

- Alors ? Sa voix était anxieuse.

Je sortis de mes réflexions, je ne m'étais même pas aperçu que nous étions déjà arrivés sur le parking. Je cherchais mes clés dans mon sac, histoire de m'occuper afin d'éviter de lui répondre. J'avais beau réfléchir, je ne savais pas quoi lui dire exactement…

- Bella… souffla-t-il, dis-moi ce que tu ressens je t'en prie…

Ce que je ressentais ?

_Je te déteste_

Mais ça je ne pouvais pas le lui dire…

_Je t'en veux_

Ca c'était un peu plus avouable…

Oh ! Et puis, après tout, je ne lui avais jamais menti, je n'allais pas commencer aujourd'hui !

- Je t'en veux et je te déteste aussi !

Ok… Ca, c'était dit…

Je le vis difficilement avaler sa salive, sa pomme d'Adam tressautant légèrement sous l'effort.

- Ok… Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce genre de sentiments…

Je continuais l'exploration de mon sac, mais comme habituellement, je mettais la main sur tout sauf sur ce que je cherchais. Des tampons, du rouge à lèvres, des cigarettes, des bonbons, mais pas ces foutues clés ! Je suis persuadée qu'un jour je tomberais nez à nez avec une nouvelle civilisation !

- Yes ! Les voilà ! Hurlais-je victorieuse tout en brandissant mon énorme trousseau devant les yeux de mon ami.

Devant son air perplexe, je décidais de lui expliquer mes sentiments :

- Je t'en veux car tu ne m'en as pas parlé plus tôt alors que tu te maries dans un mois à peine et je te déteste parce que je ne connais même pas le nom de ta future femme !

Il souffla, libéré d'un poids.

- Tu m'as foutu la trouille de ma vie ! Je croyais que t'allais me faire le coup de la meilleure amie qui se rend compte qu'elle est amoureuse ! Tu sais, le genre de cliché des comédies romantiques à deux balles que tu aimes tant ! Je me voyais déjà choisir entre ma sœur de cœur et ma future épouse…

- BEURK ! Je ne pourrai jamais être amoureuse de toi ! Ca ne va pas la tête ! J'ai de meilleurs goûts quand même !

- T'es bien tombée amoureuse de Mike ! Se vexa-t-il.

- Ca, c'est un coup bas ! Et je te préviens de suite, je pose mon véto sur ce sujet !

Nous avions instauré un droit de véto sur nos sujets de conversation à l'entrée au lycée. Lorsque l'un de nous posait cette condition, le sujet ne pouvait être abordé pendant un mois. Cette règle nous avait évité pas mal de disputes. Le temps de remettre le sujet sur la table, les choses s'étaient tassées et nous pouvions avoir une conversation normale et cordiale. Le sujet « Mike » était sensible et je n'allais surement pas gâcher nos retrouvailles pour ce dernier. Encore une fois, il n'en valait pas la peine.

- Désolé… Pour tout, la vanne et l'omission de ma rencontre avec ma fiancée… je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet en fait…

- Une simple « Hé Bella ! Devine quoi ? J'ai rencontré quelqu'un !» aurait été suffisant je pense !

- Vu comme ça… il s'arrêta un instant avant de reprendre, Hé Bella ! Devine quoi ? J'ai rencontré quelqu'un !

Je fronçais les sourcils. Croyait-il que j'allais marcher ?

- Je t'en veux toujours !

- Au moins tu ne me détestes plus, c'est déjà une victoire en somme !

- Tu veux te faire pardonner ? Lui demandais-je une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

- Bien sûr !

Dans son empressement, il n'avait pas remarqué que nous étions arrivés au niveau des voitures.

- Tu conduis !

Heureuse comme jamais de ma petite vengeance, je lui lançais les clés qu'il rattrapa miraculeusement. Je suppose que la pratique à haut niveau du football américain n'était pas pour rien dans ses réflexes surhumains.

Un peu étonné, il regarda la voiture devant nous.

- Ne me dis pas que tu possèdes encore cette… _chose_…

Le dégoût dans sa voix était perceptible. Je l'avais conduit devant la réplique exacte de la voiture, si on peut l'appeler ainsi, que je possédais lorsque j'étais au lycée. Une vieille Chevrolet à plateau rouge. Ce n'était pas la mienne, mais ça, il ne le savait pas !

Je jubilais intérieurement. Il adorait les belles voitures puissantes et il en profitait, changeant de modèles environ tous les deux mois depuis nos seize ans. Quant à moi, mes parents avaient eu bien trop peur pour m'en acheter une, soit disant que j'étais trop maladroite. Mais comme j'en avais assez de me faire conduire partout où je voulais aller, et puis aussi pour les faire chier, j'avais distribué des journaux pour m'en acheter une bien à moi. J'avais pris la plus pourrie que j'avais pu trouver. Pour la fille du PDG et fondateur de la General Motors Company, je n'aurais pas pu trouver mieux pour les faire enrager.

- Tu as la même tête que mon père le jour où je l'ai garée dans l'allée ! Ris-je

- Putain, je me rappelle ! J'ai jamais vu Charlie aussi enragé !

Je regrettais toujours de n'avoir pu le prendre en photo. Sa tête, digne d'_**un effroyable dragon **_de conte de fée, valait toutes les voitures du monde ! Je pouvais sans mal voir la fumée sortir de ses narines ! Le lendemain, un cabriolet Chevrolet dernier cri m'attendait devant la porte.

- J'ai jamais compris comment tu avais fait pour résister à l'envie de conduire la décapotable… poursuivit-il en échos à mes pensées.

- J'étais très têtue ! On y va ?

- Je ne conduis pas cette… _poubelle_…

- Et celle derrière toi ?

Il se tourna pour voir le dernier 4x4 Infiniti et sembla extrêmement soulagé.

Notre week-end se poursuivit ainsi, entre sujets sérieux et plaisanteries. Je n'avais pas été aussi bien en deux ans que lors de ces deux jours avec lui.

Le reste de la semaine, il préféra aller à l'hôtel car il savait qu'il ne travaillerait pas sérieusement sa plaidoirie avec moi dans les parages.

Je ne voulais pas le voir partir mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Il avait sa vie et moi j'avais… ma pseudo-vie…

OoOoO

Le mois passa très vite et aujourd'hui, je me rendais au mariage de mon meilleur ami !

Je commençais à croire qu'il gardait sa future épouse prisonnière… Je ne l'avais encore jamais rencontrée… Je me demandais vraiment pourquoi il était aussi mystérieux à son sujet… Il ne m'avait même jamais dit son nom…

J'étais prête et j'avais les alliances. Un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir afin de vérifier que tout était en place et je pris le volant en direction de l'hôtel où séjournait mon meilleur ami.

Lorsqu'il monta dans la voiture, il avait réellement l'air bizarre, mal à l'aise. Il se tortilla un moment. J'attendais qu'il parle mais son attitude m'exaspérant, je me lançais :

- Vas-tu finalement me dire ce qui te rend si nerveux ?

- Si je te le dis, tu vas piquer une crise et je n'ai pas besoin de ça aujourd'hui…

- Je te promets de ne pas piquer une crise…

- Ok… il prit une longue inspiration avant de reprendre. C'est Rosalie Hale !

- Quoi Rosalie Hale ?

Je ne comprenais pas. Que venait faire _**la vilaine sorcière**_ dans l'histoire?

- Ma future femme, c'est elle, c'est Rosalie Hale, débita-t-il d'un coup.

- ROSA… QUOI ?

La voiture fit une embardée sur la droite. Il me prit le volant des mains pour la redresser.

- Ok… j'aurais peut-être dû attendre que nous soyons à l'arrêt…

- T'ES SERIEUX ?

- Oui… t'as promis pas de crise ! Se méfia-t-il tout en lâchant petit à petit le volant.

- Ok... pas de crise!

J'avais promis, je me tus... Mais rien de m'empêchait d'appuyer sur l'accélérateur. Il commença à flipper sérieusement, je le voyais à son pied droit qui appuyait nerveusement sur une pédale de frein imaginaire.

- Bella ralentis bon sang! J'aimerais arriver vivant à mon mariage!

Je ris nerveusement.

- C'est sûr, tu préfères surement mourir pendant la nuit de noce! Avec une telle sorcière, ce ne serait pas étonnant qu'on retrouve ton cadavre demain matin...

- Tu as dit pas de crise!

- C'n'est pas une crise... C'est une opinion, un sujet de conversation comme un autre...

- Dans ce cas je dis véto! Et ralentis bordel!

A contre cœur, j'accédais à sa demande. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de mourir non plus et encore moins de tuer quelqu'un!

- En parlant de véto, commença-t-il, on a une conversation à finir me semble-t-il...

- PAS MAINTENANT! Hurlais-je extrêmement en colère.

S'il voulait que je me calme, il n'avait pas intérêt d'insister. Parler de Mike maintenant ne ferait que m'énerver encore plus.

Je repensais à cette salope de Rosalie Hale... Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il avait choisi la pire des pires des garces! La cheerleader que tous adulaient au lycée... Celle qui ne se souciait de rien ni personne à part d'elle-même... Celle qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder son reflet dans les vitrines... Celle avec qui tout le monde voulait être ami...

- Je sais à quoi tu réfléchis Bella, et elle n'est pas comme tu penses!

- Je sais, Emmett, je sais... soufflais-je.

Je n'étais pas sûre qu'il m'ait entendue...

Oui, je savais qui était Rosalie Hale. _**Il était une fois**_, il y a bien longtemps, elle avait été ma meilleure amie. Mais c'était avant. Avant qu'elle ne change. Ou était-ce moi qui avais changé ?

- En plus de ça, j'ai une autre bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer ! s'exclama Emmett.

- Parce que ça c'était une bonne nouvelle d'après toi ? Répliquais-je acerbe.

- Arrête avec ça ! S'énerva-t-il tandis que je garais la voiture devant la chapelle.

- Désolée… c'est plus fort que moi…

Je tentais mon sourire le plus charmant afin de faire passer la pilule du mieux que je pouvais. Il se détendit imperceptiblement. J'avais gagné, même s'il ne le savait pas encore.

- Rose et moi allons déménager ici dans quelques semaines. Elle a son travail et sa famille ici et moi je l'aurais elle et toi tu es ma famille…

Evidemment, s'il me prenait par les sentiments, c'était lui qui allait finir par gagner. Je soufflais. Encore un fois il allait avoir raison de moi.

- C'est effectivement une bonne nouvelle.

Mon ton était neutre, je tentais tant bien que mal de cacher la joie que je ressentais au fait que j'allais bientôt avoir mon meilleur ami près de moi.

Il m'observait, attendant que j'explose. Il me connaissait décidemment trop bien…

- C'est génial ! Hurlais-je tout en tapant dans mes mains, totalement extatique.

Vu de loin, je suppose que je devais ressembler à une de ces adolescentes en chaleur, à sautiller nerveusement dans la voiture comme si le siège me démangeait les fesses.

Le rire puissant d'Emmett résonna dans l'habitacle. Lui aussi était heureux. Je savais que ma joie n'était pas étrangère à son sentiment.

OoOoO

Voilà… Il était marié… A Rosalie Hale… Oups… A Rosalie McCarthy maintenant !

Ils étaient en train d'ouvrir le bal et quelque part, je les enviais. Il y avait une sorte d'aura de bonheur qui émanait d'eux. Dans leurs gestes, dans leurs yeux et dans leurs sourires, ils parvenaient à se communiquer tout leur amour réciproque.

Alors qu'il y a à peine quelques heures je détestais Rosalie, pour tout ce qu'elle m'avait fait subir par le passé, à cet instant, je ne pouvais que m'incliner devant la femme qui rendait mon meilleur ami aussi heureux. Parce que oui, il l'était, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant.

- Il est d'usage que les témoins dansent ensemble.

La voix du témoin de mariage de Rosalie me sortit de la contemplation de ce couple qui virevoltait seul au milieu de la piste de danse. Je levais les yeux vers lui et l'observait réellement pour la première fois. Il était vraiment charmant. Il avait ce petit quelque chose qui rendait sa beauté à la limite du réel. Je ne lui avais pas vraiment prêté d'attention jusqu'à présent, bien trop préoccupée par le bonheur d'Emmett qui me renvoyait sans le savoir à la tristesse de ma vie. A l'église, lors de l'échange des vœux, je m'étais littéralement pris une claque en pleine figure.

L'homme se racla la gorge pour me faire sortir de ma torpeur. Je lui souris timidement et pris la main qu'il me tendait. Son contact m'électrisa. Cette sensation était pour le moins étrange. Je fronçais les sourcils tout en fixant nos mains jointes. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt pour en faire de même. Lui aussi l'avait ressenti.

Il m'entraina alors au milieu de la piste et commença à valser. D'autres couples se joignirent bientôt à nous.

- Isabella c'est ça ?

Autant lorsque Mike m'appelait par mon prénom j'avais envie de vomir, autant lorsque sa voix sensuelle le faisait, il me rendait toute chose. Peu certaine de contrôler ma voix tant j'avais l'impression de devenir une adolescente en pamoison devant son acteur préféré, j'acquiesçais simplement

- Au cas où tu en aies quelque chose à faire, moi c'est Edward… dit-il en soufflant de désespoir face à mon désintérêt flagrant pour sa personne.

S'il savait… s'il avait conscience de l'effet qu'il me faisait…

Je souris tout en retrouvant ma faculté de penser.

- Je me trompe où tu n'es pas habitué à l'indifférence de la part de la gente féminine ? Dis-je en levant les yeux vers lui.

- Il est vrai que je suis plus habitué aux cris d'hystéries qu'à ton calme… me dit-il dans un clin d'œil.

- Je suis vraiment désolée que mon comportement te perturbe, ris-je.

- Ce n'est pas perturbant, c'est… il cherchait ses mots, agréable je dirais.

- Alors je suis vraiment désolée que tu ne tombes que sur des femelles hystériques en mal d'amour !

- Non, ce n'est pas ça du tout ! Se défendit-il. Elles sont en manque de sexe, voilà la différence. C'est toi qui est en mal d'amour !

Je le dévisageais. Comment pouvait-il savoir ce genre de chose ?

- J'ai visé juste n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne lui répondais pas. A vrai dire, je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Il avait raison. Aurais-je droit au bonheur et à l'amour un jour ? Rien n'était moins sûr… Ma vie ne prenait pas le chemin d'un final où le fameux **« ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants »**serait à l'honneur.

Il resserra son étreinte autour de moi tandis que la musique ralentissait en un slow langoureux. Je me sentais bien dans ses bras. Je posais ma tête sur son torse, fermais les yeux et me laissais aller.

Après plusieurs chansons plus ou moins rythmées, il nous conduisit au balcon histoire de remplir nos poumons de nicotine. Nous avions beaucoup parlé, enfin, surtout lui… Il s'appelait Edward Cullen, il avait 26 ans et était gérant d'un club à la mode. Lui et Rosalie s'étaient rencontrés lors d'un procès pour une sombre histoire de harcèlement sexuel dont il avait fait l'objet.

Emmett finit par nous interrompre alors que je passais l'une des plus belles soirées de ma vie :

- T'es là Gadget ! Ca fait une heure que je te cherche pour une danse !

- Gadget ? demanda Edward.

Je lançais un regard furieux à Emmett.

- Et tu prétends être mon meilleur ami ?

- Désolé… GADGET ! dit-il en insistant bien.

- Cours Emmett ! Cours loin et vite !

- Avec les talons que tu portes, tu ne feras pas dix mètres sans te casser la gueule !

Edward explosa de rire. Je le regardais, faussement enragée ce qui le fit redoubler d'hilarité. Emmett se joignit à lui.

- C'est ça! Moquez-vous! Vous rigolerez moins lorsque je me vengerais! Ricanais-je.

Ma tirade fit stopper net Emmett qui se jeta à genoux devant moi:

- Pardonne moi je t'en prie! Je te promets que je ne recommencerai plus! M'implora-t-il à la limite du pleurnichage ce qui fit rire Edward encore plus. Mec, dit Emmett en se tournant vers lui, tu devrais faire comme moi et arrêter, tu ne la connais pas comme je la connais.

Emmett se releva, mis une main devant sa bouche et s'adressa de nouveau à Edward sur le ton de la confidence:

- Fais-moi confiance et implore son pardon. Tu ne sais pas de quoi elle est capable lorsqu'elle est en colère...

Je levais les yeux au ciel d'exaspération. Il exagérait un peu quand même... Quoique...

- Je ne demande qu'à voir... répondre Edward, un sourire malicieux plaqué sur son beau visage.

Etait-il obligé de m'éblouir à chaque phrase qu'il prononçait? Etait-ce moi où y avait-il un double sens à sa phrase?

- Tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'ai pas prévenu mon pote! Emmett se retourna vers moi. Tu me pardonnes n'est-ce pas?

- Qui pourrait résister à une bouille pareille! Répondis-je en lui pinçant les joues de toutes mes forces.

- Aieeeee!

- Que lui as-tu fait encore?

Je me tournais vers Rosalie qui venait de nous rejoindre, prête à la fusiller sur place, après tout, il était mon ami et si je voulais lui pincer les joues, je lui pinçais les joues! Mais apparemment, elle s'adressait à Emmett et non à moi.

- Mais rien chérie... on plaisantait c'est tout!

Emmett s'approcha de sa femme et l'enlaça amoureusement. D'instinct, leurs lèvres se scellèrent tendrement. Je détournais la tête devant cette vision du bonheur parfait, presque gênée d'y assister. Mes yeux croisèrent ceux d'Edward qui me fit un sourire emplit de tendresse. Dans son regard, je pouvais presque déceler une promesse, celle de jours meilleurs, d'un futur sans contrainte.

Cette nuit là, en rentrant, une soudaine envie m'avait prise. Depuis des lustres je n'avais rien ressenti d'aussi puissant. Je m'étais couchée dans mes draps de satin, mon esprit s'était mis à imaginer qu'Edward était à mes côtés. Mes mains se faisant le prolongement des siennes s'étaient mises à caresser mon corps, partant de mon cou pour se nicher sur mes seins. J'avais torturé mes pointes durcies d'appréhension, m'imaginant ses lèvres sur moi. Ma peau frissonnait de désir pour cet homme que je ne connaissais pas. Je l'imaginais me susurrer des mots tendres puis des mots cochons au creux de l'oreille. Mes gémissements avaient redoublé d'intensité tandis que mon autre main partait cajoler mon bouton de nerfs. Jamais je n'avais été aussi humide en fantasmant. Mes doigts s'introduisirent dans mon antre, pompant inexorablement en moi. Je voyais encore et toujours Edward me caresser, me lécher, me cajoler tandis qu'un orgasme d'une rare intensité m'emportait.

OoOoO

Quelques semaines plus tard, nous étions vendredi soir et je me préparais tranquillement et psychologiquement pour un bal de charité auquel Mike et moi étions conviés. La récolte de fonds était soit disant organisée pour sauver les phoques…

J'enfilais une robe noire, près du corps, dont le dos descendait vertigineusement sur mes reins. Un léger maquillage et j'étais prête, du moins à l'extérieur. A l'intérieur c'était une toute autre histoire. Mais comme dans ce monde de fric et de paillette tout n'était qu'apparence et clinquant, je placardais mon sourire fictif sur mon visage.

_C'est parti !_

Le chauffeur m'ouvrit la portière de la limousine. Mike était déjà à l'intérieur, très élégant, je ne pouvais pas ne pas le remarquer. Il avait toujours eu cette prestance, cette classe naturelle même s'il ne venait pas du même monde que moi.

Je regardais cet homme que j'avais épousé à la sortie du lycée. Oui, j'avais été une de ces filles qui épousent leur premier amour sans chercher à regarder ailleurs. J'avais encore une fois voulu contrarier mes parents qui ne voyaient en lui que le bouseux du coin cherchant à amadouer la petite fille à papa naïve que j'étais. Pour leur plus grand bonheur, Mike s'était révélé être un associé coriace et un gendre idéal. Pour mon plus grand malheur, Mike s'était révélé être un personnage assoiffé d'argent et imbu de lui-même.

Aujourd'hui j'étais coincée dans un mariage sans amour. Je l'avais voulu alors maintenant, il fallait que j'assume. Deux ans de mariage et je ne me souvenais même pas d'avoir été heureuse un jour. Même le jour de mes noces avait été épouvantable. J'aurais dû dire non. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas dit non ?

Aucune idée…

Toujours est-il que je me posais de plus en plus souvent la question de la séparation.

- Nous devrions divorcer, annonçais-je de but en blanc.

La bombe était lâchée. Il s'étouffa avec sa propre salive. J'y étais allée un peu fort peut-être…

- Je suis malheureuse, tu es malheureux, à quoi bon continuer ?

Il resta silencieux. Il ne me regarda même pas.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes, le chauffeur sortit afin d'ouvrir la porte à mon futur ex mari. Mike fit le tour pour m'aider à descendre. Il me tendit le bras, je l'empoignais et souris faussement tout en avançant vers la salle majestueuse du Plazza.

Le repas coûtait la modique somme de 3.500 dollars par convives, mais c'était pour les phoques non ? Les pauvres phoques… Il fallait bien les sauver pour que les femmes ici présentes continuent de porter sur leurs épaules la fourrure de leurs bébés... Faudrait pas qu'elles ne s'enrhument les pauvres…

Hypocrisie de haut niveau…

Le repas était bon. Il ne valait surement pas son prix mais pour une fois je n'avais rien à redire.

Certains convives avaient déserté les tables pour la piste de danse, je ne m'en étais même pas aperçue… Mike n'était plus à mes côtés. Depuis combien de temps ?

- Tu danses ?

Emmett me tendait sa main. Il avait un sourire tellement communicatif que je le lui rendis.

- Enfin un sourire sincère ! S'exclama-t-il tandis qu'il m'entrainait dans un tango endiablé.

Intérieurement, je bénissais ma mère et ses «une fille de bonne famille doit savoir danser». Sans elle, aucun doute, je me serais déjà étalée comme une crêpe au sol...

La musique changea pour s'adoucir. Il resserra son étreinte et je posais ma tête au creux de son cou.

- Où as-tu égaré ta femme Emmett ?

- Elle est passée en mode femme d'affaire et distribue ses cartes de visites à toute l'assemblée, se moquait-il.

- OUH ! _**Le grand méchant loup**_ est de sortie !

- Arrête un peu avec elle tu veux !

- Je blaguais. J'ai vu comment vous vous regardiez lorsque vous avez échangé vos vœux. Ne t'en fais pas, je vais finir par m'y faire… Et puis tu as survécu à ta nuit de noces, je suppose qu'elle n'est pas aussi méchante qu'elle le parait…

Il se mit à rire et me rapprocha de lui. Je soufflais un bon coup.

- Pourquoi n'y a-t-il qu'avec toi que je me sente aussi bien ? Lui demandais-je.

J'avais presque les larmes aux yeux. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient dits « oui », je m'étais aperçu de la tristesse de ma vie. Le fait de voir Emmett et Rosalie aussi heureux et épanouis m'avait fait comprendre à quel point j'étais pathétique, fade et vide. La Bella passionnée et vivante était bien loin, totalement noyée dans un monde d'apparence.

Je méprisais les gens qui m'entouraient mais j'étais comme eux, fausse. Je n'étais plus moi depuis bien trop longtemps.

- Tu te sens bien avec tout le monde excepté ton mari…

J'aurais pu lui dire, j'aurais pu mettre un autre véto sur cette conversation mais finalement, c'était ce dont j'avais besoin, qu'il me dise à quel point j'étais minable.

Comme je n'objectais pas, il poursuivit :

- J'ai été le premier à t'encourager dans tous tes choix et dans tous tes projets, même dans les plus loufoques et dangereux. Quoi qu'il arrive, je te soutiendrais, tu pourras compter sur moi. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

J'hochais la tête, pas certaine de pouvoir contenir mes sanglots si je parlais.

- Bien… Maintenant il faut que tu te bouges parce que je ne supporte pas de te savoir autant malheureuse, et le voir est encore pire. Je t'aime ma Bella mais je ne sais plus qui tu es. Je veux te retrouver, comme avant Gadget…

Maintenant je pleurais. Pour la première fois depuis mon fameux « oui » fatidique sur l'autel, je pleurais, et j'étais juste bien… Mieux que jamais…

- Va m'attendre dehors, je vais dire à ton cher mari qu'on s'en va. Ce soir, on te sort ! On va picoler !

A peine une heure plus tard, Rosalie, Emmett et moi pénétrions dans la dernière boîte à la mode, le Colysseum.

Rosalie nous avait évité la longue file d'attente, apparemment, elle avait ses entrées. Ça ne m'étonnait guère, elle était elle aussi une avocate réputée de la ville et sa liste de contacts privilégiés devait être impressionnante.

L'endroit était particulièrement accueillant, bien qu'immense. On avait l'impression de rentrer dans un loft et bien qu'on ne parvienne pas à voir jusqu'où la salle allait, on s'y sentait bien.

- Je vais au bar, que prendront ces charmantes demoiselles ? nous demanda Emmett.

Nous options toutes deux pour un whisky in the rocks.

- Ca se sont bien mes femmes ! S'exclama-t-il fièrement.

Lorsqu'il fut parti, Rosalie se tourna vers moi. Je commençais à craindre le pire...

- Il se fait beaucoup de soucis pour toi tu sais.

Je la regardais, cherchant dans son attitude le reproche qu'il n'y avait pas dans le ton de sa voix. Mais il n'y avait rien de tout cela, elle était sincèrement inquiète. Pour lui ou pour moi, aucune idée.

- Je suis désolée…

Et c'était vrai. Je m'en voulais, je ne souhaitais pas qu'il se fasse des cheveux blancs pour moi, je n'en valais pas la peine.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, du moins pas encore.

Je fronçais les sourcils d'incompréhension.

- Lorsqu'il habitait loin, il se faisait du souci mais il ne réalisait pas à quel point tu étais misérable.

Elle grimaça, comme si elle s'en voulait d'avoir lâché ça de cette façon. Quelque chose que j'avais toujours appréciée chez elle était son honnêteté à toute épreuve. Elle disait ce qu'elle pensait et pensait ce qu'elle disait, peu importe les conséquences.

- Ne prends pas de gants avec moi Rosalie, lui dis-je en souriant légèrement.

- Bien ! Tant mieux parce que je ne sais pas faire ! Plaisanta-t-elle. Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'avant, il ne pouvait que se douter de ton mal être. Aujourd'hui il le voit quasiment tous les jours et il s'inquiète beaucoup.

- Mouais… beaucoup trop si tu veux mon avis !

- Peut-être… Mais tu comptes beaucoup pour lui et quelque part, tu comptes beaucoup pour moi aussi.

Elle avait presque murmuré la dernière partie de sa phrase, et bien que la musique couvrait sa voix, je l'avais entendue. J'en restais bouche bée. D'un geste de la main, elle me ferma la bouche et explosa de rire. Me rendant compte de l'absurdité de la situation, j'en fis de même.

- Il a cru que tu allais mieux le jour de notre mariage, reprit-elle sérieuse. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais on a tous pu voir une étincelle de joie au fond de tes yeux… Et je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que mon témoin y est pour quelque chose… ses sourcils se soulevèrent afin de mettre l'accent sur ce qu'elle sous-entendait.

Je piquais un fard et malgré la noirceur des lieux, elle s'en aperçut, ce qui me valut un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- C'est lui le propriétaire des lieux. Il ne devrait pas tarder à nous rejoindre, profite bien de ta soirée Bella.

Un clin d'œil plus tard, Emmett nous rejoignait avec nos « boissons d'hommes » comme il disait. Moi, je restais soufflée par les paroles de Rosalie. Je ne pensais pas le revoir. Je l'avais espéré, je l'avais rêvé mais pas maintenant, pas déjà…

- Tu danses ?

Deux mots susurrés au creux de mon oreille suffirent à me ramener à la surface. Je frissonnais de désir tandis que, sans attendre mon aval, l'homme prit ma main et m'emmena sur la piste de danse.

Le rythme de la musique était rapide, les gens qui nous entouraient se déchainaient littéralement sur la piste. En ce qui nous concernait, c'était tout l'inverse. Nous étions collés l'un à l'autre, notre danse s'apparentant plus à un slow qu'autre chose. Comme lors du mariage, j'étais bien dans ses bras. J'avais l'impression d'être entière d'une certaine façon, totalement oublieuse du lieu dans lequel nous étions et des gens qui nous entouraient. Comme si le temps d'une danse, les minutes s'étaient suspendues pour nous laisser profiter de notre étreinte.

- Je suis heureux de te revoir… souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

Encore une fois, des frissons me parcoururent entièrement. Je retins de justesse un gémissement.

- Moi aussi, répondis-je simplement tout en tentant de me fondre en lui.

Sa main précédemment au creux de mes reins commença à monter et descendre le long de la peau dénudée de mon dos. Des frissons me parcoururent instantanément. Je n'avais pas ressenti ce genre d'envie depuis bien longtemps.

- Tu as froid ?

Son souffle se répercuta au creux de mon cou, réveillant un désir trop longtemps enfouit en moi. Je secouais la tête pour nier. Je n'avais pas froid, bien au contraire. Je sentis son sourire. Il se pencha un peu plus et embrassa la peau tendre juste sous mon oreille. Je gémis, incapable de me retenir plus longtemps. Il réveillait en moi des sensations et des envies bien trop longtemps inassouvies. Une de mes mains caressait sa nuque, juste à la naissance de ses cheveux, tandis que l'autre passait devant pour toucher son torse. Je devinais aisément sa musculature à travers sa chemise blanche. Là où les boutons n'étaient pas fermés, je devinais les prémices de la chair de poule.

- Tu as froid ? Demandais-je un sourire taquin sur le visage.

- Non, répondit-il simplement.

Je levais le regard et nos yeux s'accrochèrent. Ce que j'y vis dépassait l'entendement. Ils étaient noircis de désir et dans l'expectative d'une prise de décision de ma part.

- Je suis mariée.

Autant être honnête dès le départ.

- Je sais.

- Ca ne te gène pas ?

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question.

Il resserra son étreinte, ses mains se baladant toujours dans mon dos. Est-ce que ça me gênait ? Il n'y avait aucun malaise au niveau de mes ressentis. Pouvais-je être infidèle ? Etais-je ce genre de femme ? Probablement pas. Pouvais-je me considérer comme mariée alors que ça faisait plusieurs mois que mon mari ne m'avait pas touché ?

Je n'eus pas l'occasion de me poser plus de question, il m'entraina à la table où mon meilleur ami cherchait je ne sais quoi dans les amygdales de Rosalie.

Nous restâmes quelques minutes avec eux puis, comme ils ne désiraient visiblement pas se décoller, Edward me demanda :

- Tu veux aller faire un tour ?

- Pitié oui ! Implorais-je

Il se mit à rire tout en prenant ma main. J'eus à peine le temps de récupérer mon verre qu'il m'entrainait vers le fond de la salle. Un rideau et un escalier plus tard, il entrait dans son bureau. Les sons de la musique s'étouffèrent tandis qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui.

J'avais à peine fait un pas à l'intérieur que je me retrouvais plaquée contre la porte. Mon verre s'échappa de mes mains et alla se briser au sol en un fracas assourdissant, me faisant sursauter.

- Tu n'imagines pas depuis combien de temps j'ai envie de faire ça, s'exclama-t-il juste avant de prendre possession de mes lèvres.

Ce baiser reflétait toute son urgence et son désir pour moi. Bien vite, sa langue s'invita à l'intérieur de ma bouche. Ses mains me caressaient avidement, pressées de me découvrir. Une fois la surprise passée, je profitais tout simplement de l'instant, poussant au plus profond de moi ma moralité de femme mariée. De toute façon, que je le veuille ou non, je n'aurais en aucun cas eu la force de lui résister. A quoi bon lutter alors que tout en lui m'appelait ?

Mes mains se firent plus entreprenantes et commencèrent à déboutonner sa chemise. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, il gémissait royalement. Sa bouche quitta la mienne pour descendre le long de mon cou. Il écarta la bretelle de ma robe qui le gênait dans sa découverte. Mes couinements s'intensifièrent tandis que ma poitrine se dressait fièrement devant ses yeux.

- Pas de soutien gorge ?

Sa voix rauque vint se répercuter au plus profond de mes entrailles. Jamais je n'avais désiré autant quelqu'un auparavant.

- Pas de sous-vêtements, déclarais-je difficilement.

Le grognement qui s'en suivit m'envoya des décharges électriques dans le bas ventre, venant humidifier encore plus mon intimité. Il se fit impatient et ma robe tomba au sol en un bruissement léger. Tous mes sens étaient en alerte. Je ressentais chacun de ses touchers, chacun de ses baisers et j'en profitais comme si c'était la dernière chose à laquelle j'aurai droit avant de mourir. Il n'imaginait pas à quel point il me faisait revivre.

Mes mains avaient cessé de bouger, j'étais comme bloquée. Perdue dans mes ressentis, noyée dans mes gémissements, broyée dans le plaisir. Il se stoppa afin de jauger mon regard. Ce qu'il y vit dû lui convenir car il me porta délicatement vers son bureau. D'une main, il envoya au sol les dossiers, les stylos, les post-It ainsi que les livres qui le recouvraient.

Il m'allongea nue dessus. La froideur du bois me surprit un instant mais il raviva très vite la chaleur en moi. Sa bouche était partout sur moi, déclenchant des myriades de frémissements. Il cajola mes seins comme jamais. Sa main descendit au niveau de mon bas ventre, torturant et pinçant avidement le bouton magique. Lorsqu'un de ses doigts franchit la barrière et s'enfonça en moi, j'ai bien cru que j'allais jouir sur l'instant. Il sembla s'en rendre compte car il s'arrêta net, me laissant pantelante et extrêmement frustrée.

- Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, déclara-t-il comme une promesse.

Il enleva sa chemise et déboutonna son pantalon qu'il enleva en entrainant son boxer. Il était là, nu devant moi et l'expectative de l'avoir en moi me fit mouiller. Il me sourit, victorieux de l'effet qu'il me faisait. Je levais les yeux au ciel, en aurait-il pu être autrement ? J'avais un dieu vivant en face de moi et prêt à être en moi, comment ne pas être plus que prête pour ça, pour lui ?

Il enfila un préservatif et se présenta à mon entrée. Nos regards s'accrochèrent. Je ne savais pas exactement ce qu'il pouvait bien ressentir à cet instant. Je savais qu'on ne pouvait pas parler d'amour mais c'était tout de même plus que du simple désir. Comme si nous nous reconnaissions en quelque sorte, comme si nous étions faits pour nous trouver. Il s'enfonça en moi jusqu'à la garde sans effort. Je me cambrais sous la sensation. Il me remplissait totalement, je me sentais entière et complète pour la première fois de ma vie. Tandis qu'il se mouvait tantôt rapidement, tantôt lentement, je sentais mon orgasme se construire au fond de mes entrailles. Chacune de ses butées m'emportaient inexorablement aux portes du plaisir. Au bout d'un énième va et vient, il frappa le point le plus sensible de mon anatomie et je vins violemment. Mes orteils se recroquevillèrent sur eux-mêmes, mon dos se cambra, mes parois l'enserrèrent, mes membres tremblèrent tandis que j'hurlais son nom en même temps que lui le mien.

Il m'embrassa désespérément, il était conscient de la suite.

En silence il se retira, me laissant une impression de vide abyssal.

En silence nous nous rhabillâmes.

En silence nous descendîmes.

En silence je rentrai chez moi.

En silence je me couchai.

OoOoO

Quelques mois s'étaient écoulés et mon souvenir de cette nuit-là était toujours aussi vivace. Il ne se passait pas une minute sans que je ne pense à lui, à ses mains, à sa bouche…

Je reprenais peu à peu ma vie en main. La procédure de divorce était engagée. J'avais le pouvoir, Mike quémandait. Mon père avait bétonné le contrat de mariage, l'issue de cette union était peut-être inévitable en fin de compte…

Je lui concédais ce qu'il voulait, de toute façon, ce n'était que matériel… Il gardait la maison et les voitures. Une clause stipulait même que mon père devait le garder dans sa multinationale. Il n'aurait pas fait autrement, Mike avait des défauts mais ce n'était pas un fainéant. Il aimait ce travail et le faisait bien.

Le divorce devait être prononcé dans un peu moins d'une semaine. Ca avait été rapide mais seulement parce que je n'avais pas chipoté sur les termes de la séparation.

J'avais acheté un appartement. J'avais été heureuse pour une fois de pouvoir choisir moi-même. Ce n'était pas immense comme la maison que Mike nous avait choisis mais il me ressemblait et je m'y sentais bien.

La sonnette de mon nouveau chez moi retentit tandis que je sortais à peine de la douche. J'enfilais à la hâte un peignoir, désireuse d'aller incendier le malotru qui osait venir me déranger.

J'ouvris la porte un peu brusquement.

- Mademoiselle Swan ? me demanda le livreur.

Je souris, fière d'entendre à nouveau mon nom de jeune fille.

- Oui ?

- Signez-là je vous prie, me dit-il en me tendant papier et stylo.

Je m'exécutais. Il vérifia et me tendit un énorme bouquet de fleur que je n'avais même pas remarqué encore tellement énervée d'être dérangée.

- Bonne journée ! cria-t-il alors qu'il était déjà devant l'ascenseur.

Je ne répondis pas et fermais la porte, bien trop pressée de savoir qui pouvait bien m'envoyer des fleurs. La composition était magnifique, il y avait bien une centaine de fleurs différentes, à croire que la personne ne savait pas quelles étaient mes préférées et avait voulu mettre toute les variétés. J'aimais bien cette idée. Je pris la carte qui trônait au milieu du bouquet pour y lire une phrase et un nom :

**Pour la plus belle et la plus célibataire de toutes les Princesses.**

**Edward.**

Une phrase qui ravivait mes envies.

Une phrase qui éclaircissait mon futur.

Une phrase synonyme de promesse.

Une phrase pour balayer mes désillusions.

Une phrase pour bousculer mes espérances.

Une phrase, une seule, pour me faire entrevoir une fin heureuse.


	7. Immobilité

**The Fairytale's Contest**

**Titre : Immobilité**

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire.**

Vous croyez aux contes de fées ? Moi, avant, je n'y croyais pas. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, je me dis qu'il y a des choses étranges qui se passent sans qu'on ne comprenne pourquoi.

Je vous explique : je m'appelle Edward, j'ai 21 ans. Enfin, normalement. A l'heure actuelle je suis assis sur un banc de marbre et je ne bouge pas, jamais, et ça depuis plus de 150 ans. Pourtant, j'avais une vie bien remplie puisque j'étais prince d'un petit royaume sans histoire. Mais j'aimais m'occuper de mon peuple et donc je ne restais jamais assis sans rien faire. J'étais apprécié par mon peuple tout comme mes parents, le roi Carlisle et la reine Esmé.

Pourtant un jour, tout a basculé. Une femme; enfin plutôt une sorcière, qui me faisait du charme, a été plus que frustrée lorsque j'ai refusé de céder à ces charmes. Elle n'a pas compris que je ne voulais pas d'elle. Pas qu'elle était repoussante, loin de là. Mais Tanya, n'était pas des plus gentilles et surtout pour elle; seule l'apparence comptait. Donc en la repoussant je suis tombé en disgrâce.

Elle a décidé que vu mon refus, aucune femme ne m'aurait. Et me voilà pétrifié depuis 150 ans. Je m'ennuie. Je ne vois rien ni personne. Car en plus de me statufier, elle m'a caché dans une grotte. Mon seul voisin était **un** **effroyable** **dragon** qui a disparu il y a une centaine d'années. Depuis, je n'ai vu personne. J'espère qu'un jour quelqu'un me trouve. Je ne souhaite qu'une chose. Revoir le soleil, sentir les rayons réchauffer mon cœur de marbre.

Apparemment, un nouveau jour se lève, le peu de clarté que j'aperçois me le confirme. Mais chose étrange, j'entends des bruis qui se rapprochent.

Les feuilles qui obstruent l'entrée de la grotte s'écarte et là je vois une jeune femme entrer avec une lampe torche. Je suis sauvé. Voilà ce que je me dis. Elle va pouvoir me sortir de là.

Plus elle approche, plus je me dis qu'elle est magnifique. Une belle femme brune, avec de yeux de biches couleurs chocolat. Elle est belle, c'est même plus que ça.

Soudain je suis aveuglé. Elle vient de braquer sa lampe vers mon visage. Je suis impatient de voir sa réaction.

Elle semble stupéfaite, elle m'observe. Une petite ride se forme sur son front. Elle semble soucieuse. Elle s'approche un peu plus. Elle tend la main et effleure mon visage. Ses mouvements sont doux, comme si elle avait peur de me casser. Elle continue son exploration de mon visage et malgré ma position, je sens mon cœur figé se remettre à battre.

Je m'aperçois que sa main est verte. J'en déduis que je dois être recouvert de mousse. Normal vu mon lieu de vie.

Elle s'approche encore plus prés et là je suis subjugué par sa beauté. Elle est petite, environ 1m65, mince mais avec des formes là où il faut. Un visage d'ange, des yeux captivants d'un magnifique marron. Et ses cheveux sont longs, bruns et ondulés. Elle est splendide. Tout en étant naturelle.

Elle recommence ces caresses sur mon visage, car pour moi ce sont des caresses. Elle m'effleure à nouveau mais en insistant un peu plus sur mon visage et le contour de mes yeux. C'est tellement tendre que si je pouvait j'en pleurerai.

Je me contente de l'observer. J'aimerais tant lui parler, lui expliquer qu'elle refait vivre mon cœur mort. Je ne me suis jamais autant senti frustrer depuis mon isolement. Une fois qu'elle a terminer de nettoyer mon visage, elle se recule et m'observe.

Je vois alors ses yeux s'embuer de larmes. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle a. Elle semble bouleversée.

J'aimerais qu'elle parle, qu'elle s'exprime sur son ressenti. Mais rien. Pas un son ne sort de sa magnifique bouche. Mais, il est vrai que parler à une statue pourrait paraître étrange.

Elle se rapproche de moi et me caresse de nouveau le visage et part sans un mot.

Je suis désespéré. Elle est partie après cette simple caresse. Je veux la revoir. Je veux ressentir ses mains sur mon visage. J'ai besoin d'elle.

Les heures passent et j'attends son retour. Le seul point positif c'est que mon cœur bat toujours. Il n'a pas repris sa rigidité. Et pour moi, c'est tellement merveilleux. Je sens un autre jour se lever. Et de nouveau j'entends des bruit à l'extérieur. Et je prie pour que ce soit elle.

Les feuillages s'écartent de nouveau et elle apparaît. Elle entre mais est suivi de prés par une femme d'un age avancé. Sa grand-mère surement. Ma princesse lui prend la main, sans un mot, et l'attire jusqu'à moi.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'as fait venir, pourquoi tu étais tellement pressée.

Ma belle ne répond pas mais semble parler un étrange langage des signes. Et là, la lumière se fait. Elle est muette. Elle semble toujours aussi belle qu'hier, mais sa façon de s'exprimer et des plus touchante. Elle va vite dans ses gestes, j'essaie de la comprendre. Mais je n'arrive pas à suivre. Apparemment je ne suis pas le seul.

Bella calmes-toi. Tu sais très bien que j'ai du mal à te suivre quand tu vas aussi vite.

Bella, quel jolie prénom, il lui va à ravir.

Elle prend une profonde inspiration et reprend plus calmement ses signes. La femme l'observe et se tourne vers moi. Son regard s'écarquille. A son tour elle s'approche de moi, mais ne me touche pas.

je n'y crois pas. Tu l'as trouvé ! Ma chéri je suis si heureuse pour toi. Ton calvaire va s'achever.

Je ne comprend rien. Je les observe toutes les deux. Bella s'approche à son tour. Et passe sa main sur mon visage.

Ma chérie, tu sais qu'il ressent ce que tu lui fait et qu'il nous voit.

Là je suis complètement largué. Je ne comprend rien. Elles semblent me connaître mais moi je suis sûr de ne les avoir jamais vu. Je me rappellerait de Bella c'est sûr. Je ressent une forte attraction pour elle, comme un appel. Je veux la toucher, la serrer dans mes bras, l'embrasser et bien plus encore.

Ma belle lui fait signe qu'elle sait que je la sent et la voit. Mais elle se rapproche encore. Je sens son souffle sur ma joue. Elle se penche encore et fixe mes yeux. Je me noie dans son regard et je suis encore plus ensorcelé. Le divague, ce n'est pas une méchante sorcière. C'est un ange tombé du ciel. Elle m'envoute totalement. Soudain, je me fige. Elle vient de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elle appuie son baisé. Je ne rêve que de pouvoir lui rendre. Et là, je sent mes lèvres se réchauffer à leur tour. Je ne comprend pas se qui m'arrive mais doucement j'ai le sentiment que je répond à son effleurement.

J'ai la sensation que mon cœur explose dans ma poitrine. Je revis, doucement mais sûrement.

Un raclement de gorge fait sursauter ma belle et elle s'écarte de moi tout en gardant un regard sur moi. Elle me sourie doucement et se tourne vers la femme.

Ma chérie, tu sais que ça sera long pour qu'il revienne et que tu puisse revivre. Cette satané Tanya a fait tellement de dégâts dans sa vie et la tienne.

Ma belle hoche la tête tout en me regardant.

Jeune prince, bientôt vous reviendrez parmi nous. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous ne vous abandonnerons pas. De toute façon c'est impossible maintenant.

Je ne peut toujours pas bouger, mais j'esquisse un léger sourire. Bella s'approche de nouveau et m'embrasse. Mais je sais que c'est un au revoir. Peu importe. Je sais qu'elle va me revenir.

Effectivement, elles partent et je me retrouve seul. Encore, mais pour peu de temps. Tout ce que j'ai compris, c'est qu'elles savent qui je suis et que ma belle a subie elle aussi les frasques de Tanya.

La nuit passe doucement, mais je suis serein. Je sais qu'elles vont venir.

Et effectivement, quand l'aube se lève je vois arriver une personne. Mais contre toute attente ce n'est pas Bella, mais son accompagnatrice. Elle m'approche et me fait une révérence avant de s'adresser à moi.

Mon prince, nous savons que vous nous entendez et vous devez vous poser beaucoup de questions. Je suis ici pour y répondre puisque Bella ne peut pas le faire elle même. Pourtant je peux vous assurer qu'elle voudrait.

Lorsque vous avez repoussait Tanya, vous ne saviez pas que vos parents vous avez promis à une jeune femme. Ils comptaient vous en parler le jour ou cette sorcière s'en est prie à vous. Je suis la duchesse de Swan et la jeune femme que j'accompagnais hier et ma nièce Isabella Mary de Swan. Votre promise. Lorsque Tanya vous a changé en statut, Bella en l'apprenant a été dévastée. Elle ne vous avez vu qu'en portrait, mais vous était déjà dévouée. Elle a donc décidé de venir trouver Tanya pour la faire revenir sur sa décision. Comme vous vous en douté, elle a bien-sûr refusée. Mais elle a fait pire. Afin de laisser un faible espoir à ma nièce, elle a passé un marcher avec elle. Si elle renonçait à sa voix, elle lui donnait la vie éternelle afin qu'elle puisse vous chercher et éventuellement vous libérer. Si ma nièce parvenait à vous trouver, elle pourrait retrouver sa voix et enfin honorer la promesse faite à vos parents. Mais aussi recommencer à vieillir.

Je n'en revenais pas, cette magnifique femme était mienne et elle s'était sacrifiée pour moi alors qu'elle ne m'avait jamais vu. Les sentiments que j'avais pour elle se décuplaient encore plus. Comment pouvait-on se sacrifier pour un inconnu. Mes parents me connaissaient vraiment bien. Il ne pouvaient pas choisir meilleure femme pour moi. Que cela soit son physique naturel ou sa façon d'être.

Sa tante repris.

Par contre, mon prince, cela va prendre un peu de temps pour que vous puissiez revenir entièrement. Et c'est Bella qui va vous y aider. Elle sait ce qu'elle doit faire pour y parvenir. Mais cela ne sera pas très simple. Tanya a vraiment cherché les complications. Même si elle pensait que ma nièce ne vous retrouverait jamais. Je vous explique tout cela pour que vous compreniez que quoique fasse ma nièce, elle ne le fera que pour vous. Elle a eu une éducation stricte et très moraliste, mais elle devra la mettre un peu de côté pour vous faire revenir. Alors je vous demande de ne pas la juger.

Cette femme m'intriguais, que voulait-elle dire.

Bella va devoir venir s'installer ici, avec vous. Cette grotte est isolée donc il n'y aura pas de souci. Bella ne viendra que demain, le temps que j'aménage cet endroit avec un peu de confort.

J'étais déçu, je ne verrai mon ange que demain. Mais d'un autre côté, elle va venir habiter ici et me ramener à la vie.

Prince Edward, vous allez voir certaines choses, maintenant, qui vont vous surprendre. Je vous rassure, je ne suis pas **une** **vilaine** **sorcière**, je dirai que je suis plutôt une bonne fée. Donc pas d'inquiétude.

Je continu de l'observer, j'ai envi de sourire. Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas entendu mon prénom.

je vois que votre sourire revient mon prince. J'en suis heureuse. Bon au travail.

Et là, elle sort une sorte de baguette de sa veste et commence à faire de grands gestes. Les choses commence à bouger. Déjà la lumière envahie la grotte. Les feuillages qui obstruaient l'entrée de la grotte s'écartent et forme maintenant une sorte de rideau bien organisé. Le sol jonchait de toutes sorte de choses semble se recouvrir d'un magnifique parquet un chêne clair. Je n'en revient pas. Les murs, gris et froids se couvre de tentures splendides, le plafond devient blanc et lise et au centre pend un joli lustre de cristal. Dans un coin, je vois une petite table apparaître, dans le coin en face, c'est un lit à baldaquin qui s'installe. Même une petite bibliothèque est là. Je suis dans un rêve, tout est magnifique.

Bella arrivera demain matin et elle ne repartira d'ici qu'avec vous. Et vous serez sur vos deux pieds je vous l'assure mon Prince.

Je lui sourit et elle repart en me faisant une révérence. J'aurai tant voulu lui faire à mon tour.

La nuit était tombée sans que je m'en aperçoive et déjà je me languissais de la prochaine arrivée de l'aube. Mes pensées étaient toutes dirigées vers mon Isabella, mon ange.

Sans m'en apercevoir le jour se levait et j'entendais des pas légers dans les bois. Je vois les feuillages s'écartaient en rideau comme hier et mon ange entre enfin. Son regard se pose aussitôt sur moi et je vois son sourire s'agrandir au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approche de moi. Je n'espère qu'une chose, qu'elle m'embrasse comme elle l'a déjà fait. Elle me fait une révérence et se rapproche encore et repose sa main sur ma joue. Son regard me fixe et enfin elle pose ses délicieuses lèvres sur les miennes. Je lui répond comme je le peux. J'aimerais tellement la gouter. Sentir sa langue sur la mienne. Elle passe sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieur et là je sens ma propre langue s'animer. Je ne réfléchi même pas et lui réponds aussitôt. Nos langues se caressent et dansent ensemble. Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine comme jamais. Quand elle s'écarte, ses joues sont rougies et ses yeux pétillent. Je vois qu'elle se sent bien, elle semble heureuse.

Elle se recule et ouvre un sac qu'elle porte en bandoulière. Elle en sort un calepin et une espèce de stylo. Elle pose le tout sur une tablette prêt de moi. Je comprend que l'on va communiquer de cette façon.

Elle se dirige vers le lit et continue de vider son sac. Des vêtements, des produits de toilettes. Ensuite elle se dirige vers la table et sort de la nourriture.

Quand elle a finie, elle se dirige vers moi en me souriant et attrape le carnet. Elle commence à écrire puis tourne la page couverte de sa fine écriture vers moi.

« Je suis si heureuse de vous avoir enfin trouver. Je vais tout faire pour vous libérer de ce sort horrible. Quand tout sera fini, vous serez libre de reprendre votre vie. Bien sûr en 150 ans beaucoup de choses ont changées. Vous n'êtes plus prince pour personne. Vos parents, comme les miens ne sont plus. Mais si vous le souhaitez, après tout ça, je resterez prêt de vous pour vous aider. Mais cela n'est pas obligé. Vous pourrez partir si vous le souhaitez. Jamais je ne vous obligerai à rester avec moi alors que vous ne me connaissez pas. »

Je reste interdit. Elle veut m'aider, elle a sacrifié sa vie pour moi et elle pense que je pourrai l'abandonner. Elle est folle. Je ne souhaite qu'une chose, l'avoir à mes côté pour toujours. Il faut qu'elle le comprenne.

Elle recommence à écrire.

« Le processus va prendre quelques jours pour vous faire retrouver une vie normale. Et vous risquez de ne pas aimer ce que je vais devoir faire. Mais je ne le ferai que pour vous et surtout je ne veux pas que vous soyez offensé par mes prochaines actions. »

Je li et tente de comprendre ce qu'elle me dit. Je suis prêt à tout pour la toucher, la serrer dans mes bras et lui faire comprendre que jamais elle ne me manquera de respect.

Elle repose son carnet et se rapproche de moi. Elle pose sa main sur ma main droite et se penche vers celle-ci. Doucement elle embrasse le dessus de ma main puis chacun de mes doigts. Je sent des milliers de fourmillement à l'endroit ou elle m'embrasse. Au bout de quelques minutes elle s'arrête et se dirige vers ma main droite et recommence la même action. Les même réactions apparaissent dans mes doigts. Quand elle se relève, le ressent le besoin de bouger mes doigts. Et doucement mes doigts se mettent à bouger. D'abord doucement puis plus vivement. Je pourrai pleurer, je le ferai.

Elle reprend son carnet et réécrit.

« Pour aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas la possibilité de faire plus. Je m'en excuse. »

Elle s'excuse, mais elle ne doit pas. Elle vient de me rendre mes mains. Elle s'éloigne de moi avec un regard triste. Je bouge les doigts et elle s'en aperçois. Elle revient donc sur ses pas et attrape ma main. Je lui sert doucement pour lui faire comprendre que je suis heureux. Elle hoche la tête, elle m'a compris.

Elle va se préparer à manger et sort de la grotte. Je comprend qu'elle préfère manger dehors plutôt que devant moi. Elle est vraiment prévenante.

Quand elle revient, elle passe derrière un paravent et se change. Elle ressort en chemise de nuit et c'est là que je vois que la nuit est entrain de tomber. Elle vient devant moi, me fait un signe et m'embrasse doucement. Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre qu'elle se dirige vers le lit et se couche. Le lustre s'éteint tout seul et le feuillage se referme.

Les jours suivant se passent de la même façon, tous les jours elle me touche, embrasse une partie de mon corps et chaque fois le phénomène est le même. Je reprend vie doucement mais sûrement. D'abord mes mains, puis mes pieds, mes jambes, mes bras, ma tête et mon cou. Je ne peux toujours pas parler, mais à présent je peut la serrer dans mes bras. Essayer de lui faire comprendre mon besoin d'elle. Car il faut que je soit honnête, tous ses baisés ont réveillé en moi un besoin intense. Une besoin d'elle. Et même si mes vêtements figés m'aide un peu, il faut que je reconnaisse que j'ai envie d'elle d'une façon incontrôlable.

Donc aujourd'hui, il ne reste plus que mon tronc, et là cela va se compliquer. Je comprend mieux les mots de sa tante. Cela va être très dur, sans mauvais jeu de mots.

Le levé du jour arriva et me déesse se réveilla comme chaque jour. Elle fit sa toilette et vient me voir. Comme chaque jour, elle me sourie. Comme chaque jours elle m'embrasse et je lui répond en la serrant dans mes bras. Elle s'éloigne doucement de moi et attrape son carnet, carnet bientôt terminé d'ailleurs.

« Aujourd'hui est le dernier jour, je suis désolée si ce que je vais faire te gènes. Mais je n'ai pas le choix si tu veux revenir définitivement. »

Je lui prend la main et l'embrasse doucement. Elle ne semble pas comprendre que je ne veux qu'elle. Elle est trop insignifiante pense-t-elle. Si elle savait dans quel état elle me met.

Elle passe dans mon dos et commence à m'embrasser. Mon dos frissonne et je sais que cela va commencer. Elle continue sa progression et repasse devant moi tout en continuant de me dispenser sa douce médecine. Elle descend sur mon torse et pose sa main, enfin, sur l'emplacement de mon sexe. Je sens enfin que je peux bouger. Je tente de me lever une première fois, mais mes muscles sont un peu raides. La deuxième fois est la bonne. Je suis debout, je n'en reviens pas. Je ne parle toujours pas, mais je suis debout. Je tente un premier pas, puis un second. J'ai envie de courir, sauté, mais la chose la plus importante et Bella qui me regarde en souriant. Ses larmes coulent le long de ses joues. Elle est heureuse pour moi. Elle a enfin réussi se qu'elle voulait. Elle a gâchée sa vie pour moi, je sais qu'elle m'aime, mais elle ne sait pas que je l'aime.

Je m'approche doucement d'elle. Elle a baissé le regard. Je pose mes mains de chaque côté de son visage et lui relève doucement. J'ancre mon regard au sien et plus rien n'existe. Il n'y a plus qu'elle et tout l'amour que j'éprouve pour elle. Je vois aussi qu'elle m'aime son regard est criant. Ses joues son rougies, ses yeux son remplies de larmes.

Je ne peux pas parler, mais je peux lui faire sentir l'étendu de mes sentiments pour elle. Je me penche vers elle et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Notre baiser est doux, comme elle. Je passe ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieur, elle comprend où je veux en venir et m'accorde l'accès à sa langue. Je la goute, la savoure. Notre baiser qui, d'abord était tout en douceur, devient fougueux, je dirait même vorace. J'ai l'impression de me transformer en **un** **grand** **méchant** **loup** qui va dévorer un petit agneau.

Je l'enlace et la rapproche de moi. J'ai envie de me fondre en elle. Elle m'attrape par la nuque, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est comme moi. J'ai un besoin irrépressible de la faire mienne. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne. Je passe doucement ma main dans le bas de son dos et remonte son tee-shirt. Je sens sous mes doigts sa peau douce et chaude. Et là je ne peux plus m'arrêter. Je suis comme posséder par un démon. Un démon de luxure. Je veux la faire mienne et la revendiquer comme telle.

Je la soulève et automatiquement elle referme ses jambe autour de mes hanches. Je sens son intimité frotter la mienne. Je nous emmène sur le lit et l'allonge doucement. Je me place au dessus d'elle, elle me souri. Je lui enlève son haut et me penche dans son cou. Je l'embrasse et descend vers sa poitrine. J'ai envie de la vénérer et je ne vais surement pas m'arrêter. J'embrasse et lèche sa poitrine. Quand j'arrive à son mamelon droit je ne peux m'empêcher de la regarder. Son regard ne m'a pas quitter. Ses yeux reflètent son envie. Je lèche, mordille et susse son mamelon pendant que je m'occupe de l'autre avec mon pouce et mon index. Elle gémit de plus en plus fort. Et les bruit qu'elle émet me mettent en transe.

Je délaisse sa magnifique poitrine pour continuer ma découverte. J'embrasse tout ce que je peux. Et continue ma descente, je veux la goutter. Quand j'arrive enfin à ma destination finale, je la regarde. Ses yeux son fermés, sa respiration est rapide. Je lèche l'intérieur de ses cuisses et m'approche de ma terre promise. Je passe ma langue sur son clitoris et elle se tend. Ses gémissements se fonds plus fort. Je recommence et je m'aventure plus loin. Je passe ma langue de bas en haut sur son intimité. Je la goutte enfin et je suis au paradis. Elle m'agrippe les cheveux pour m'inciter à continuer. Je ne me fais pas prier. Je joins mes doigts à mon jeu et la pénètre doucement. Elle est si serrer. Ses gémissements s'intensifient. Cela me galvanise, et j'accélère mes mouvements. Tout d'un coup, elle se tend et se resserre sur mes doigts. Je suis le plus heureux des hommes, je viens de lui donner un orgasme.

Je remonte le long de son corps en l'embrassant tout du long. Arrivais à son visage, je me jette sur ses lèvres. Elle me rend mon baisser avec la force du désespoir.

Elle se redresse et commence à me dévêtir. Mais voyant que ça n'avance pas assez vite, elle m'arrache ma chemise. Elle caresse chaque centimètres de peau qu'elle peut atteindre. Une fois nu, je me replace sur elle. Je la regarde, j'aimerais tellement lui parler et entendre sa voie.

J'essaye de voir si elle veut arrêter, mais elle m'encourage en hochant la tête. Je me présente à son entrée et tout doucement je pousse en elle. Elle se tends un peu. Je la regarde mais elle continue à m'encourager. Ma progression est lente et soudain je sens une résistance. Je n'en revient pas, 150 ans que je suis figé et elle m'a attendu. Elle accroche ses jambes sue mes hanches pour m'inciter à continuer. Qui suis-je pour lui refuser ça. Je me recule un peu et dans un coup de bassin rapide, je lui prend son bien le plus précieux. Une larme lui échappe et je m'empresse de l'attraper avec mes lèvres.

Je veux lui dire que je l'aime, j'en meurt d'envie. Je l'observe et commence doucement mes va et vient. Ses gémissements reprennent de plus belle. Elle s'agrippe à moi de toute ses forces. J'accélère mes mouvements pendant qu'elle m'accompagne en venant à ma rencontre. Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps mais je veux qu'elle vienne en même temps que moi. Je passe ma main entre nos deux corps et me mets à caresser son bouton de plaisir. L'effet est immédiat. Elle se cambre en se resserre sur mon membre. Elle atteint son paroxysme et je l'a suit aussitôt.

Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux. Je l'embrasse avec tendresse. Nous reprenons notre respiration. Je me retire d'elle et m'allonge tout en la prenant dan mes bras.

Quand elle ouvre enfin les yeux, ce que je vois dans son regard me fais fondre. Amour, passion, dévotion. Je n'en peux plus. Je dois lui parler et entendre sa voix.

Comme si elle avait eu les même pensées, en même temps nous ouvrons la bouche.

Je t'aime !

Nous avons parlé en échos. Sa voix est un enchantement.

Mon dieu, ma voix est revenue !

Et je l'aime cette voix.

Mon Edward, je t'ai attendu toute ma vie.

Tout comme moi mon ange.

Ce n'est que bonheur, nous nous parlons enfin.

Nous sommes sur un petit nuage, elle me raconte sa vie, ses recherches pour me retrouver. Sa vie en fait. Moi je n'ai pas grand chose à raconter. Vu la vie que j'ai eu pendant les 150 dernières années.

Tu vas pouvoir enfin vivre, rattraper le temps perdu

Oui tu as raison. Voir comment les choses ont évolué.

Tu vas être surpris. Tout va très vite maintenant

Tu vas m'aider

Tu veux que je reste avec toi ?

Bien sûr, tu en doute.

Je ne veux pas que tu restes avec moi, juste parce que je t'ai aidé à reprendre vie.

Mais ça n'a rien à voir. Je t'aime, comment peux-tu penser que je te laisserais je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi.

Je la regarde et je m'aperçois qu'elle pleure.

Pourquoi ces larme mon ange ?

Je pleure de bonheur, je t'aime depuis toujours, je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais de moi auprès de toi. Je suis si banale.

Tu dis n'importe quoi ma douce. Tu es belle, magnifique. Et je ne te veux pas auprès de moi. Je te veux avec moi. Comme le voulais nos parents.

Tu veux m'épouser.

Oui, si tu le veux toi aussi.

De tout mon coeur.

Quelques heures plus tard, sa tante est venu nous chercher. Elle était si heureuse pour nous.

**10 ans plus tard...**

Je suis assis sur la balancelle dans notre jardin. Ma douce est dans mes bras et je caresse son ventre tendrement.

Nous sourions à la vie et surtout à nous trois enfants qui jouent gentiment. Tout juste neuf mois après notre retour, ma belle m'a donné un fils, Edward jr. Trois ans plus tard venait au monde notre petite Alice et enfin deux après deux ans arrivait Angéla.

Notre quatrième merveille devrait arriver dans quelques semaines et se sera un nouveau fils. Carlisle en hommage à mon père.

a quoi penses-tu mon amour ?

A nous. Je me disais que que les contes de fées commencent toujours par «** il** **était** **une** **fois **» et se terminent presque à chaque fois par «** ils** **vécurent** **heureux** **et** **eurent** **beaucoup** **d'enfants **» pour nous c'est vrai, c'est exactement ce qui nous est arrivé. Je t'aime mon ange.

Je t'aime aussi mon amour.

Je me penche et je l'embrasse doucement. Sous ma main je sens notre prochain bébé me donner un coup. La vie est belle. Il faut tout simplement savoir attendre.


	8. Rodéo Amort

**Concours Damn-Addict-Lemon: « The Fairytale's Contest »**

**Titre : Rodéo amort**

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire.**

Je suis morte, j'ai appris à mes dépends que tous les contes de fée ne se finissaient pas par _ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants._

Je pourrai vous raconter comment c'est d'être morte, mais je pense qu'il faut que cela reste un mystère pour les vivants. Ce que je peux vous dire c'est que je peux le voir lui, Edward Cullen, mon prince charmant devant ma tombe de marbre où il a gravé de ses mains : Bella Swan 1979-2011. A l'ange qui tel une étoile filante a éclairé ma vie.

Je crois que c'est la dernière fois que je le vois ici, il vient me dire au revoir. Je l'entends me murmurer un je t'aime. Je peux voir des larmes perler sur sa joue. Son beau regard, celui que j'aimais tant, en est voilé mais il se redresse, serre le poing pour se donner du courage et il part. Il va enfin vivre et me laisser partir. Cela fait mal mais je suis heureuse pour la première fois depuis que mon cœur a cessé de battre.

Je peux me laisser aller dans mes souvenirs, les évènements qui m'ont conduit jusqu'ici défilent dans mon esprit !

Quand j'étais petite comme toutes les filles j'attendais avec impatience le soir pour entendre un nouveau _il était une fois_, une nouvelle histoire pour rêver à mon prince charmant.

En vieillissant j'avais oublié la magie de mon enfance, je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'un jour un homme ferait de mes rêves d'enfant une réalité.

La première fois que je l'avais aperçu, c'était au détour d'une rue. Aucun mot n'avait été échangé, juste un regard qui te transperce avant de disparaitre. J'étais restée là un moment avant de reprendre mes esprits.

Ses yeux me hantaient. J'étais rentrée chez moi, j'avais saisi un crayon et impulsivement j'avais écrit. Je devais mettre des mots sur ce que j'avais ressenti :

Visage venu de nulle part

Tu m'es apparu

Sans même un regard

Tu t'es enfoncé dans cette rue

Mais qui étais-tu ?

Dans ma mémoire

Des souvenirs me sont revenus

Une histoire

Qui jadis fut racontée !

A la petite fille

Au parfum vanille

Qui a tant rêvé

De ce jour

De ce moment

Et pourtant

Je n'ai pas pu te faire parvenir l'amour

Dont mon cœur est gonflé

Mon âme brûle à en pleurer

Tu es sourd

A ce message qui transperce

La nuit en millier de lumières

Pour te dire que je suis prisonnière

De ton regard aux nuances diverses

Je changerai ma peau en velours

Pour qu'un jour tu t'égares

Dans mon univers, à la découverte

De la fleur rare

Qui t'es offerte

Je divague

Je ne sais plus où je suis

Il y a comme une dague

Qui me brise sans bruit !

J'entends quelque chose au loin

Des pas qui s'accélèrent

Un point

Plus clair

Dans la pénombre

Il a surgi

C'est lui

Chaque détail de son ombre

Me font vibrer

Me font délirer

Ce peut-il qu'il m'est entendu ?

Ce peut-il que je lui aie plu ?

Je croise la douceur de ses yeux

Et je sais qu'il me veut…

Les jours étaient passés, j'étais désespérée car je savais que mes chances de revoir mon bel inconnu étaient minimes voir nulles. Je n'arrivais plus à me concentrer dans la petite libraire où je travaillais, ma patronne et les clients me rappelaient souvent à l'ordre me sortant de mes rêveries.

Alors que j'avais perdu tout espoir il entra une nouvelle fois dans mon monde. Ce fut une rencontre percutante et ça dans le sens non figuré.

Le jour de mon vingtième anniversaire, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, un client un peu trop collant à mon gout cherchant à tout prix un rendez-vous et me faisant grimper à l'échelle pour lui attraper les revues et livres mises à l'écart des âmes innocentes. Je rougissais en découvrant les couvertures scandaleuses qui ornaient ces magazines, tout comme les titres aux noms qui promettaient de longues nuits agitées.

Apres trois ascensions, j'avais fini par lui lancer un des ouvrages demandé sur le coin de la tête, j'en avais assez d'être la gentille et timide petite employée exemplaire. De plus, j'étais maladroite et mal à l'aise à cette hauteur, j'avais le vertige sur des talons de 5 cm et je me demandais même comment j'avais réussi à grimper les cinq marches de cet escabeau.

C'était au moment où le livre était entré en collision avec la tête de ce harceleur, qu'il apparut au milieu de l'allée. Nos regards s'étaient croisés, mes joues s'étaient teintées et un voile assombrit mes yeux.

J'étais tombée, rien d'étonnant de ma part, mais le plus surprenant était que celui qui était au-dessus de moi pour me tenir la main dans l'ambulance c'était encore une fois lui.

Nous ne nous étions plus jamais quittés depuis, jusqu'à ce jour maudit où mon âme vogua entre les sphères temporelles. J'étais là sans y être. Je voyais, j'entendais, je ressentais mais mon corps n'était plus là.

A l'hôpital j'avais eu la joie de rencontrer sa sœur et sa mère qui étaient venues voir la fille pour qui Edward ne s'était pas rendu au travail le matin même.

Alice posa son regard sur la fiche des soins et constances relevés, elle se figea puis me sauta au cou pour me souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. On aurait dit une puce à sautiller dans tous les sens, me demandant ce que j'avais prévu pour cet événement, qui pour moi n'en était pas vraiment un.

Elles insistèrent pour que je le fête avec eux. Selon la petite sœur de mon sauveur ne pas honorer le jour de sa naissance était une insulte pour toutes les femmes qui ont donné la vie. Tous les anniversaires étaient importants et ils devaient être fêtés. Je voulus décliner l'invitation ne désirant pas abuser de leur gentillesse et ne voulant pas les déranger.

Esmée insista en précisant que je ne les dérangeais pas, qu'au contraire cela nous permettrait de faire connaissance. Je me tournais vers Edward, tel était son prénom, son beau regard vert suppliant me fit céder.

Il ne m'avait pas quitté de la journée, je crus que c'était de la culpabilité mais ses attentions à mon égard et son regard noirci de désir me démontra le contraire. Je me sentais belle dans le reflet de ses yeux, si c'était un rêve je désirais que jamais il ne s'achève, comment un apollon comme lui pouvait-il s'intéresser à moi ?

En fin d'après-midi, mon chevalier servant avait fait le nécessaire pour ma sortie. Il me tendit la main pour me conduire vers sa voiture : un belle Volvo argent.

Je fus épatée par la beauté de la propriété, une magnifique villa avec trois dépendances d'environ un quart de la surface de la maison centrale.

Il me montra un magnifique haras et m'avoua que sa famille avait une passion pour les chevaux et qu'ils travaillaient tous ensemble.

Il m'expliqua également que sa famille était du genre très soudée, et parfois un peu trop survoltée : des frénétiques envahisseurs si on les laissait faire. J'hochais la tête de compréhension j'en avais eu un aperçu avec sa sœur Alice, moi qui étais plutôt du genre timide, cela allait me changer.

Je fus admise à l'unanimité dans sa famille, tous étaient heureux pour Edward qui avait passé trop de temps solitaire, un grand timide lui aussi sauf qu'au lieu de se réfugier dans les livres comme moi il s'adonnait à la musique, sa deuxième passion.

Emmett ressemblait à un nounours, toujours une blague pour détendre l'atmosphère, heureusement que Rosalie sa compagne le remettait à sa place mais parfois, elle ne pouvait pas le contenir. Jasper, lui, était au contraire d'Alice d'un calme et d'une patience à toutes épreuves. Esmée et Carlisle, les parents, étaient tout droit sortis d'un conte de fée filant le parfait amour entouré de leurs enfants adoptifs, qui avaient tous leur moitié maintenant.

J'appris à soigner les chevaux, Edward avait insisté pour m'apprendre à les monter, il m'aida à maitriser mon vertige et mes appréhensions. Il était même étonné des progrès que je faisais aussi rapidement. Il fallait avouer que j'avais un excellent professeur.

Il avait réussi à me faire lâcher mon appartement pour que je vienne m'installer avec lui dans la première dépendance de la propriété, nous filions le parfait amour, nos ébats étaient fusionnels.

Nous avions toujours envie l'un de l'autre et chaque fois c'était différent. Nous débordions d'imaginations, nous avions tellement de choses à rattraper, il avait été heureux de constater qu'il avait été mon premier amant.

Je lui avais tout simplement répondu que j'avais longtemps attendu mon prince charmant, et vu qu'il avait réussi à faire fuir _le grand méchant loup_ qui s'apprêtait à me sauter dessus, il était tout à fait naturel de récompenser mon sauveur.

Sa famille participait à des concours hippiques. Alice se révélait être un excellent jockey tout comme Jasper était très bon cavalier dans le domaine de sauts d'obstacles. La belle Rosalie quand à elle avait un numéro de voltige avec son étalon tout simplement époustouflant. Les spectateurs venaient de loin rien que pour la voir.

Edward et Emmett eux c'était le dressage et le rodéo, j'assistais donc au premier rodéo de ma vie. J'avais eu très peur en voyant mon bien aimé malmené par cet _effroyable dragon_ qu'était ce taureau. Il aurait pu cracher des flammes par ses naseaux tant il était déchainé. Mais Edward n'avait pas lâché prise et la bête finit par abdiquer. Il n'en avait pas été de même pour le dernier candidat qui affrontait mon héros, il avait été désarçonné et piétiné.

Mais dans cet univers pas de place pour les perdants les juges avaient proclamé Edward vainqueur, ne lui laissant pas le temps de venir au secours de l'autre participant car déjà la foule d'admirateurs envahissait l'arène.

La rousse qui se tenait près de moi devait être sa compagne. Je souffrais pour elle et imaginais que ça aurait pu être mon Edward à la place de son James. Elle s'était ruée par-dessus la balustrade pour se rendre à ses côtés ayant à peine laissé le temps aux cowboys vachers d'évacuer les titanesques tas de muscles pourvus de cornes pointues.

J'eus peur pour elle mais très vite mon regard retourna vers celui qui faisait battre mon cœur, le vainqueur du tournoi.

Le lendemain matin, en ouvrant le journal je vis avec effroi l'annonce de la mort de James Nomades des suites de ses blessures. L'article indiquait que le jeune homme aurait pu être sauvé si les secours étaient intervenus plus vite. Je m'imaginais trop bien ce que pouvait ressentir la belle Victoria, je chassais les images du corps de mon Edward mutilé par les attaques du taureau, ses yeux se fermer en poussant son dernier souffle alors que j'appelais désespérément à l'aide. Je pleurais en lisant l'article.

Nous participâmes aux funérailles de James, Victoria devint hystérique en nous voyant nous approcher d'elle pour lui adresser toutes nos condoléances. Malgré les gens autour d'elle, elle réussit à sauter au cou d'Edward lui griffant le corps à travers ses vêtements. Le choc fut si rude qu'ils basculèrent tous deux à terre, elle jura de se venger, que tout était de sa faute. Ce fut Emmett qui réussit à l'arracher d'Edward encore sous le choc. Elle planta ses dents dans les grosses mains de son geôlier qui dut la libérer. Un de ses proches s'excusa pour Victoria que la perte de son compagnon avait terrassée, et nous demanda de nous retirer.

L'idée que le même sort aurait pu arriver à l'homme que j'aimais plus que tout au monde me hantait, j'en fis de tels cauchemars que je le suppliais de stopper cette activité si téméraire. Voyant mon état de stress il accepta à contre cœur.

Je me sentais mieux depuis qu'il avait pris cette décision pourtant je voyais dans son regard que cela lui manquait. Quand il observait son frère s'entrainer je sentais bien qu'il crevait d'envie de le rejoindre.

Je fis de mon mieux pour le distraire donnant de ma personne. Dès que je le sentais plonger dans les regrets je venais le divertir de mon mieux. Je me rappelle qu'une fois j'avais entrepris un striptease en plein milieu du box qu'il était en train de nettoyer. J'avais fini vêtue de mes bottes et de mon boxer bleu nuit transparent. Complètement mouillée par le regard noir de désir de mon amant. Malheureusement pour moi c'était le moment qu'Emmett avait choisi pour débarquer. Je n'avais jamais eu aussi honte de toute ma vie. Heureusement que mon compagnon avait de bons réflexes, me couvrant de son corps limitant la vision de son frère sur ma peau dénudée. Depuis ce jour son frère s'en donnait à cœur joie, ne ratant pas une occasion pour me faire rougir et me rappeler ma mésaventure.

Les mois passèrent, j'étais heureuse, j'avais trouvé l'amour une famille, j'étais devenue gérante de la librairie où je travaillais. Edward avait remplacé son amour pour le rodéo par le TREC et la formation des jeunes cavaliers. Bref la vie me souriait

Je m'éveillais un matin par l'odeur du café chaud et viennoiserie fraiche. Mon homme m'accueillit avec un de ses sourires en coin qui me faisaient tant craquer. Mon dieu qu'il était sexy, mon corps était en fusion rien que par ses regards. Il vint à ma rencontre pour m'embrasser. La chaleur monta d'un cran et je dus me retenir de le violer sur place. Il me repoussa gentiment augmentant ma frustration et me murmurant plus tard puis il me donna l'ordre de manger.

Une fois mon petit dej' dévoré il me demanda d'aller me préparer et de me changer avec les vêtements qu'il avait préparés pour moi. J'étais étonnée, cela ne lui ressemblait pas c'était plutôt le style d'Alice de me dire comment m'habiller.

En sortant de la douche il n'y avait plus personne dans notre maison. Je m'aventurais donc à l'extérieur. Et je le découvris là devant moi vêtu en cavalier tout en noir chevauchant un cheval blanc. Je reconnus Twilight l'étalon que venait d'acheter son père. Il prit ma main et m'aida à monter derrière lui. Je compris alors son choix de vêtements.

Je voulus savoir où il comptait m'emmener mais il ne cracha pas le morceau, c'était une surprise. C'était bien ma veine, moi qui détestait les surprises pourtant je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance. C'est alors que je me rendis compte de la date. Il y deux ans jours pour jours nos regards s'étaient croisés pour la première fois et dire que je ne pensais pas qu'il se souvenait de ce jour-là.

Après deux bonnes heures de promenade j'aperçus une clairière au beau milieu de la forêt, elle était magnifique, des fleurs multicolores la tapissaient et il y avait au beau milieu une couverture et un panier qui nous attendaient.

Edward posa pied à terre et me tendit les bras pour me réceptionner, je n'eus même pas le temps de toucher le sol qu'il me portait telle une jeune mariée. Instinctivement mes mains crochetèrent son cou et nos lèvres s'unirent pour un long et savoureux baiser que le manque d'air nous fit rompre.

Il me posa délicatement sur l'étole, me demanda de m'assoir et je le vis se relever fouiller dans sa poche et se présenter genou à terre pour me demander ma main.

Je me jetais sur ses lèvres derechef il me demanda si la réponse était positive, et je lui répondis par l'affirmative, il en profita pour glisser à mon doigt une bague de fiançailles.

J'étais vraiment la plus heureuse des femmes, nous nous embrassions encore et encore nos mains parcourant le corps de l'autre, éveillant le désir dans chaque recoins de nos corps, c'était sensuel et irréellement magique. J'ôtais ses vêtements tout en parcourant sa peau de mes lèvres, titillant ses tétons de ma langue puis plongeais dans son nombril, pour remonter à son cou et ses oreilles que je mordillais délicatement, lui arrachant des gémissements de plaisir. Il me fit basculer pour m'offrir le même traitement, s'attardant plus longuement sur mes pointes durcies. J'attrapais son pantalon et son caleçon pour le mettre à nu, je le désirais tant. Il m'imita, mes mains glissaient sur ses cuisses, mes doigts jouaient avec sa pilosité remontant lentement vers son membre tendu.

Il me fit le même scénario, alors j'attirais son sexe à la hauteur de mes lèvres pendant qu'il commençait à plonger entre mes cuisses ouvertes. Nos langues atteignirent nos cibles respectives au même instant, donnant le même rythme à nos mouvements, les caresses buccales durèrent un bon moment. J'avais joui à plusieurs reprises entre sa bouche et ses longs doigts qui savaient me faire tant d'effets. Moi j'aspirais son nectar divin, puis nous nous embrassions de nouveau nous goutant mutuellement sur la langue de l'autre.

L'excitation était toujours à son comble, son sexe tressaillait à chaque caresses je me positionnais sur lui et le chevauchais en ondulant mon corps sur son pic. Il buttait au fond de mon vagin. Ses mains glissèrent sous mes fesses pour augmenter le rythme de mes va et viens sur sa longueur. Je n'en finissais pas de hurler mon plaisir. Ma jouissance était proche, il l'avait senti mais n'avait pas envie de s'arrêter tout de suite, il me fit changer de position, j'étais à genoux la croupe en l'air offerte pour la nouvelle saillie qui ne se fit pas attendre. Il attrapa et malaxa mes seins qui bondissaient à chacun de ses coups de rein. Le paroxysme de notre jouissance était si prêt à exploser qu'il nous terrassa, en un long gémissement presque bestial qui fit prendre son envol à une flopée d'oiseaux venus s'abreuver dans le petit ruisseau qui jouxtait notre clairière.

Nous éclatâmes de rire et reprenions notre souffle blottis l'un contre l'autre en regardant le ciel. Nous nous aimions si fort, que rien ne pouvait nous séparer, pas même la mort avais-je pensé.

A notre retour Alice me sauta au cou. Bien évidement tout le monde savait qu'il allait me demander de devenir sa femme, et tous venaient nous féliciter. Esmée était touchée de voir qu'il m'avait offert la bague qui lui venait de sa mère biologique.

J'étais si bien là dans ce lit contre le corps chaud mon époux nous fêtions nos dix ans de mariage. Nous nous étions mariés le jour de mon vingt et unième anniversaire. Ce jour était devenu important pour moi, depuis que j'avais basculé dans ses bras, transformant ma vie morose en une histoire d'amour formidable. Pour cela nous nous étions promis de réitérer la demande et comme la toute première fois, j'avais accepté sans aucune hésitation. J'avais une surprise de plus pour lui j'étais enceinte. J'avais attendu notre anniversaire pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. J'avais vu son visage s'éclairer à cette déclaration. Depuis notre mariage jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi heureux lui qui se croyait stérile cette nouvelle relevait du miracle.

Il m'avait embrassé avec toute sa douceur passant une main sur mon ventre. J'avais croisé son regard et j'avais vu une larme perler sur sa joue pour la première fois depuis notre rencontre il me murmura un merci. A mon tour je l'avais embrassé, nous avions vécu tellement de choses. Nous avions vieilli mais notre fougue était restée la même. Je le trouvais même encore plus sexy avec son visage d'homme mature.

Je parcouru son corps de caresse par-dessus ses vêtements. Je pus le sentir se tendre et son regard se noircir. Il se dévêtit gardant son unique sous-vêtement. Il reprit le contrôle me faisant basculer il était au dessus de moi désormais. Il passa les mains sous ma robe la dégrafant au passage. Je me retrouvais vêtue de mon simple string exposé à la vue de mon amant pour mon plus grand plaisir et le sien. Je voulus le toucher mais il refusa. Il voulait me donner du plaisir, lui avait déjà eu son cadeau. Je voulus protester mais il me dit qu'il désirait que le petit être qui grandissait dans mon ventre sente tout l'amour qu'il nous portait. Je ne pus rien dire à cela.

Il me fit me retourner en commença à me masser lentement. J'aimais l'odeur qui se dégageait de son huile de massage. J'étais bien, totalement détendue telle une poupée de chiffon dans ses mains. A sa totale merci. Mon excitation monta crescendo quand je sentis ses mains sur mes fesses et le haut de mes cuisses. Je pouvais sentir que ma cyprine se mélangeait à l'huile. Ses mains se rapprochaient de plus en plus de mon intimité, j'avais le corps en fusion, j'en voulais plus, beaucoup plus. Mais non, il s'éloignait, revenant à mon dos, mes chevilles, évitant le centre de mon corps. Je poussais un soupir de frustration. Je l'entendis rire ce qui me fit râler. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre murmura-t-il.

Finalement il me demanda de me retourner je cru que j'allais être enfin délivrée mais non il continua son manège. Me massant partout, insistant sur mes seins et mes pointes tendues mais jamais il ne vint à la rencontre de ma rose. Je sentais que le drap s'humidifiait de mon excitation. J'allais mourir frustrée s'il continuait. Son regard noir de désir et la vision de son membre à l'étroit dans son boxer ne m'aidaient vraiment pas.

Il se concentra sur mon ventre, accompagnant mon corps dans le mouvement de vas et vient que donnait ses mains. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement, j'étais parcourue de spasmes. Ses mouvements sur mon ventre se répercutaient tout droit dans mon centre. Je n'en pouvais plus je suppliais s'il te plait. Il sourit, arracha mon string et glissa sa langue en mon centre en feu effleurant mon bouton de chair. Je jouis sur le coup. Il arbora un sourire fier puis repartit à l'attaque tout en caressant mon corps, pinçant légèrement le bout de mes tétons. Quand il me sentit à nouveau proche il hotta son boxer libérant son membre engorgé qui avait été trop longtemps prisonnier. Il m'aida à m'assoir, s'installant entre mes jambes écartées. Il entrelaça nos mains et commença un lent va et vient puissant, buttant à chaque fois contre mon point G. Nos regards ne se quittèrent pas et c'est ensemble, dans un gémissement commun que nous aperçûmes les étoiles.

Nous avions fait l'amour toute la nuit. Mon amour avait fini par s'endormir mais un petit bruit sourd me fit sursauter. J'observais et tendis l'oreille afin de déterminer son origine sans succès. Je me redressais dans le lit ce qui alerta Edward qui se redressa tandis que je lui faisais part de mon inquiétude. Il se leva, se dirigea vers la porte de notre chambre et sortit pour jeter un œil à la porte d'entrée qui était verrouillée. Il se tournait vers moi lorsqu'une silhouette apparut dans son dos, je n'eus pas le temps de le prévenir qu'il avait déjà reçu un coup et s'effondrait au sol.

Ma main devant la bouche, je sanglotais. Je venais de comprendre à qui appartenait cette silhouette aux cheveux roux flamboyants qui venait d'assommer mon amour.

Je criais mais personne ne m'entendit. Elle s'approcha de moi, un rictus sadique accroché à ses lèvres. Paralysée de peur, mes larmes dévalaient sur mes joues. Elle me sauta à la gorge et de ses genoux elle m'immobilisa contre le matelas. Sa force était décuplée par la rage et sa soif de vengeance. Elle s'approcha de mon oreille pour me souffler : un amour pour un amour, un cadavre pour un cadavre ... Avant que je ne comprenne le sens de sa phrase je sentis un oreiller m'étouffer, je ne pouvais plus respirer et petit à petit la vie quitta mon corps.

Mes dernières pensées furent pour Edward, celui que j'avais tant aimé. J'espérais qu'il ne me suivrait pas dans les ténèbres que je venais d'atteindre.

A son réveil, mon amour ne comprit pas son mal de crane, il se dirigea vers mon corps éteint et comprit. Ses hurlements alertèrent les membres de sa famille. Il tentait malgré mes lèvres bleuies par le manque d'oxygène et la raideur de mon corps de me faire du bouche-à-bouche et de me faire un massage cardiaque.

Carlisle qui avait été médecin avant de consacrer sa vie à sa passion pour les chevaux, l'avait repoussé afin de constater l'étendue des dégâts et confirma que je ne reviendrais pas de l'endroit noir et froid où je me trouvais.

Edward me prit dans ses bras, ma main droite était pleine de longs cheveux roux bouclés de mon assassin, il se blottit contre mon corps inerte et jura de tout faire pour régler son compte à cette pourriture de Victoria.

Ils n'eurent pas de difficulté à retrouver la meurtrière. Emmett et Jasper avaient appris par Alice qu'elle était sortie de l'asile où elle venait de passer ces dix dernières années, le temps de préparer son plan diabolique. Elle était sur la tombe de son défunt mari, son corps sans vie gisait dans la flaque de sang qui s'écoulait de ses veines qu'elle s'était taillée pour se retrouver près de celui à qui elle avait voué sa vie.

Voici mon histoire, notre histoire. Je me reconcentre sur le présent pour le voir une dernière fois avant de le laisser vivre sa vie. Mais mon cœur déjà mort se serre quand je réalise qu'il a revêtu sa tenue de rodéo noire. Je comprends mon erreur. Je me suis trompée. Il ne va pas vivre mais se dirige vers une mort certaine. _La vilaine sorcière _m'a tout pris, ma vie, celle de notre enfant, mon amour et même mon espoir.

Libérée de ce corps sans vie

Je m'évapore sans un bruit

Emportant le fruit de notre amour

Qui ne connaitra jamais le jour.

Nous seul savions pour quelle raison

Cette femme fit irruption dans notre maison

De nos vies elle s'empara

Mais notre amour jamais ne l'atteindra

Je ne suis plus seule à errer

Viens mon bien aimé

Laissons-nous, nous diriger

Au gré du vent de notre destinée.

**FIN.**


	9. Mille et un contes

**The Fairytale's Contest**

**Titre : Mille et un contes**  
><strong>Disclaimer: L'univers de Twilight appartient encore et toujours à la même personne ! (S. Meyer)<strong>

oOoOoOoOo

**BELLA POV**

« ISABELLAAAAA ! »

Je soufflai, excédée, et me composai un visage aimable en allant rejoindre ma belle-mère.

« Oui Maria ?

_ La salle de bains ! Je t'avais dit de la nettoyer !

_ Ça a été fait.

_ Mais regarde-moi ça ! Il y a de l'eau partout, des poils, rien n'est rangé ! S'époumonna-t-elle.

_ Je n'y peux pas grand chose, si Lauren n'est jamais foutue de tenir la douche propre, surtout quand elle s'épile. »

Le regard de ma belle-mère vira au noir, et je contractai la mâchoire.

« C'est ton boulot de nettoyer la salle de bains, alors tu fermes ta grande gueule et tu le fais. »

Elle sortit de la pièce, et je balançai une serviette trempée contre le mur, enragée.

Des années que c'était comme ça ; depuis mes douze ans, en fait.

Ma mère avait accouché sous X de moi il y avait dix-sept ans ; après ça j'avais été trimballée de foyers en foyers, et si ça n'avait pas toujours été facile, je n'avais pas non plus franchement à me plaindre de mon sort. Quand j'avais onze ans, j'avais atterri dans une nouvelle famille d'accueil ; peu de temps après, il s'avérait que le père était un pédophile qui abusait de ses 'protégées', et suite à une action en justice, les deux filles - celle que je considérais comme ma sœur, Angela, qui avait été sa cible depuis trois ans qu'elle était chez lui, et moi-même – avaient été retirées de sa tutelle. Angela et moi avions été séparées, mais par loyauté envers elle j'avais toujours juré de ne plus jamais me plaindre de mon sort tant que je tomberais dans une famille à peu près équilibrée.

Et la famille Mallory l'était. Quoique la mère, divorcée, avait des tendances tyranniques et me voyait plus comme une boniche gratuite que comme sa fille d'adoption, et que la fille était une hystérique dénuée de cerveau, mais c'était gérable. J'avais trois repas par jour, et on me payait l'école. Du moins, jusqu'à mes dix-huit ans comme avait insisté Maria...

_« Tu veux aller à l'université ? Eh bien tu te la paieras ! » _Avait-elle craché.

Ce qui revenait à me condamner à assurer un travail à côté des cours, et à me démener à fond pour obtenir une bourse pour la fac.

Et j'y arrivais. J'y étais presque. Mon dossier scolaire était en béton, j'avais été acceptée à Princeton, et bientôt j'allais pouvoir envoyer balader mon passé pour me concentrer sur mon futur...

Je jetai un regard dans la salle de bains, et soupirai en voyant les bandes de cire pour jambes jetées à même le sol ; soudain, je repérai aussi les pantoufles de Lauren, et je haussai un sourcil.

J'allais lui apprendre à ranger ses affaires à cette pétasse...

Une paire de ciseaux, quelques minutes et un peu de machiavélisme plus tard, la salle de bains était nettoyée et deux bandes de cire usagées avaient été recyclées en semelles à chaussons. Quand Lauren foutrait ses pieds dedans, elle aurait une sacrée surprise. Du moins elle aurait les pieds collés et peut-être un peu velus... Tiens, j'allais garder une paire de bandes de cire pour faire des semelles à ma belle-doche. Pas de jalouses.

Quoi ? Je n'étais pas du genre à me laisser faire. Trop bon, trop con. Ça me vaudrait une privation de repas ou de sortie, un truc comme ça, mais le repas, c'était moi qui le préparais – aucune des deux autres ne savait cuisiner sans faire tout exploser – et les sorties, ça ne m'intéressait pas de toutes manières. Ça m'évitait de longues séances de shopping avec ma meilleure amie, Alice, et des soirées beuverie. Tout bénèf'.

Je soupirai un bon coup, satisfaite, et me relevai pour terminer ma dissertation sur une citation de Jean Piaget, « La tendance la plus profonde de toute activité humaine est la marche vers l'équilibre ». La plupart de mes camarades ne savaient pas quoi répondre, et moi non plus mais je savais très bien que dès que je prendrais mon stylo et que je fixerais ma page blanche, un tas d'idées me traverseraient. Certains diraient que c'était dû au fait d'avoir un Q.I. plus élevé que celui de la population globale, moi je penchais plutôt pour dire que c'était la conséquence d'une expérience de la vie pas très marrante.

Je m'installai devant ma feuille blanche, stylo en main, et comme prévu les idées vinrent...

**EDWARD POV**

Je soupirai alors que chacun des lycéens de Forks High School – pitié, rien que le nom de ce lycée me donnait envie de pleurer – s'agglutinait autour de moi.

Moi, Edward Cullen, acteur principal du film pour ados le plus applaudi du moment, _Twilight_.

Après avoir enchaîné de minables tournages, je l'avais décroché. Le beau rôle qui me lançait. Et si mes parents insistaient pour que je continue à avoir une vie normale pour un jeune de dix-sept ans, cela faisait bien longtemps que 'normal', je ne l'étais plus. C'était d'ailleurs la raison de notre déménagement en Avril dans la minuscule bourgade de Forks ; se retrancher des médias, aller dans un établissement de moins de 1000 jeunes – beaucoup moins de risques comme de distractions pour moi – et passer mon foutu diplôme de fin d'année. Après, je continuerais ma vie en tant que star mondiale, et ce ne serait plus sur du lino bon marché de couloir de bahut que je marcherais, mais sur le tapis rouge de Cannes, en France. Je l'avais déjà fait une fois, et je pouvais assurer que mon unique but dans la vie serait de recommencer le plus souvent possible. Le bon point, c'est que j'étais venu avec mon meilleur ami dans cette bourgade ; depuis que, ayant une parfaite confiance en lui, je l'avais choisi en tant qu'agent, il me suivait partout.

Je fis des sourires alors que mes nouveaux camarades de Forks me photographiaient avec leurs portables et essayaient de m'approcher ; je savais bien qu'il allait falloir que je me lie d'amitié avec certains d'eux, et j'essayais déjà de repérer lesquels semblaient les plus populaires.

Les premiers, sans doute. Ceux qui ne se faisaient pas écraser par les autres. Les filles au sourire conquérant et aux jupes ultra courtes, et, plus loin, les gars qui faisaient mine de ne pas être affectés par ma notoriété mais ne pouvaient quand même s'empêcher de me lancer des regards envieux.

Je souris.

J'étais la star, et j'aimais foutrement ça.

J'avançai parmi la foule bruyante en distribuant mes sourires, rencontrant le regard de chacun de mes fans ; une blonde à forte poitrine retint mon attention, et je lui fis un sourire aguicheur.

« Que dirais-tu de me montrer la salle 204, poupée ? Lançai-je.

_ Mmh, avec plaisir, Edwarrrd... Au fait, moi, c'est Lauren...

_ Je te laisse, Eddie. » railla Mike, me faisant grimacer. Je détestais ce surnom et il le savait bien.

Mon meilleur ami s'éloigna et trouva rapidement une autre poulette pour lui indiquer sa salle à lui ; il avait cours d'arithmétiques.

Je souris une nouvelle fois à Lauren, et quand les autres s'écartèrent sur notre passage je compris que j'avais trouvé qui était la reine des abeilles dans ce boui-boui. Trop facile.

**oOo**

Le chemin fut rapidement fait jusqu'à la salle 204, mais la conversation de la dinde qui m'avait servi de guide avait déjà réussi à m'agacer ; était-ce un truc de capitaine des pom-pom girl, d'être aussi superficielle et idiote ?

« Merci, Lauren. Fis-je en espérant me détacher d'elle.

_ Il reste un quart d'heure avant le début des cours... Tu ne veux pas qu'on... Discute un peu ? » Me répondit-elle avec un regard aguicheur.

Je fronçai des sourcils, mais décidai de la jouer diplomate. Ça servait, d'être acteur...

« Non merci, chérie. J'aurais besoin de me retrouver un peu seul, tu comprends... Je viens juste d'arriver dans ce nouveau lycée, j'ai besoin de... Trouver mes repères ! »

_Trouver tes repères ? T'as pas plus débile comme phrase vieux ?_

_Ça va, je suis acteur, pas scénariste..._

Lauren fit une moue qui faillit bien me faire lever les yeux au ciel mais décida qu'il était sûrement plus intelligent de sa part de me laisser en paix ; aussi déserta-t-elle le couloir, et pus-je souffler un peu. Je poussai la porte de la salle de biologie, m'attendant à la trouver vide ; après tout, le lundi matin avant huit heures, quel lycéen censé viendrait s'enfermer dans une salle de classe ?

J'avais ma réponse.

Une petite brune, fine et à la peau pâle, redressa la tête quand j'entrai.

Je me figeai un moment, fixant mon regard dans ses yeux chocolat ; mais elle haussa un sourcil, et baissa à nouveau la tête comme si je lui étais totalement indifférent.

C'était impossible... J'étais Edward Cullen, l'acteur qui faisait actuellement craquer toutes les filles de 10 à 50 ans !

Cependant, je ne l'avais pas vue dans la foule qui m'avait accueillie, ce matin. Je crois que j'aurais remarqué un tel masque d'indifférence.

« Tu ne me salues pas ? » Lançai-je nonchalamment en venant m'appuyer contre le bureau juste devant celui auquel elle était assise – celui du fond, en fait.

Elle releva la tête, et planta son regard dans le mien, un sourcil inquisiteur levé.

« Tu es rentré dans cette salle en deuxième, la politesse exige que ce soit toi qui me salues en premier.

_ Je suis Edward Cullen. Tu n'es pas au courant ?

_ Je ne suis pas fan de presse people, mais depuis que les profs ont annoncé ton emménagement dans ce bled, on ne peut plus t'éviter.

_ Oh oh, serait-ce de la haine dans ton ton ?

_ Je n'ai aucune raison de te haïr.

_ C'est vrai. Tout le monde m'adule ou me jalouse... Tu veux un autographe ?

_ Non, merci.

_ J'en conclus que tu fais partie de ceux qui me jalousent ? »

Elle haussa un sourcil.

« Non, mais que veux-tu que je fasse d'un autographe ? À moins que ce ne soit un chèque que tu me signes. » ironisa-t-elle.

Je laissai échapper un petit rire, amusé.

« Fille vénale ?

_ Esprit pratique.

_ Intéressant.

_ Tu trouves ?

_ Tu as quelque chose de fascinant.

_ Le fait que je ne sois pas fan de toi, peut-être.

_ Ça doit en faire partie... » Conclus-je, songeur.

Mon regard s'attarda sur elle, et elle finit par baisser le sien, les joues légèrement roses mais le regard fatigué. Je fronçai les sourcils, et fus sur le point de lui demander à quoi elle pensait – pourtant, quelque chose me disait que ce n'était pas à moi, et d'ordinaire, ce qui n'était pas moi ne m'intéressait pas – mais la cloche retentit et bientôt le brouhaha s'éleva et la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit.

Les premiers élèves à entrer se figèrent, et jetèrent un regard décontenancé allant de la jeune fille... Merde, je ne savais même pas son prénom ! À moi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fout avec elle ? Entendis-je quelques personnes chuchoter avec dégoût, lançant des regards noirs à la brune absorbée dans ce qu'elle écrivait.

_ Asseyez-vous tous, je ne veux pas en voir un debout ! » Tonitrua un prof d'une quarantaine d'années, à l'air agacé et autoritaire.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent rapidement, mais moi, je me retrouvai debout comme un con, ignorant à quelle place je devais aller.

« Monsieur ! Edward n'a pas de binôme, peut-être que je pourrais faire équipe avec lui pour lui expliquer où nous en sommes dans le programme... Tenta une fille aux cheveux corbeau avec un sourire aguicheur à mon égard.

_ Merci, Jessica, mais je ne crois pas que tu sois la mieux placé pour expliquer quoi que ce soit à quiconque. Monsieur Cullen se mettra en binôme avec Isabella, elle est seule depuis le début de l'année après tout. »

Je levai un sourcil en suivant le regard de notre professeur, et retins un sourire de contentement en remarquant qu'il s'agissait de _ma_ brunette. Brunette qui arborait un air agacé.

Visiblement, c'en était une à qui la solitude ne pesait pas... Je ne comprenais pas ces gens. Je ne me verrais pas vivre exclus du groupe comme elle semblait le faire, à en juger par les moues dédaigneuses que lui lançaient ses camarades.

Qu'importait. Je posai mon sac sur la paillasse et mes fesses sur un tabouret à côté de ma nouvelle binôme.

« Bien. Où en êtes-vous dans le programme ? » Fis-je avec mon sourire le plus éclatant.

Isabella soupira.

**BELLA POV**

« Agaçant au possible. » Soupirai-je alors que ma meilleure amie me questionnait pour la cinquantième fois sur la nouvelle star du lycée.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et me fixa droit dans les miens.

« Tu es celle qui a le plus longtemps parlé avec une star internationale aujourd'hui, Bella ! Tu devrais sauter de joie à l'heure qu'il est !

_ Je t'en prie... Je le laisse à Lauren, elle bave littéralement dessus, fis-je en lançant un regard dédaigneux à ma sœur d'adoption.

_ Tu pourrais me le laisser à moi, plutôt, je suis ta meilleure amie non ? » Me fit Alice avec une moue.

Je levai un sourcil désespéré.

« Ce genre de mec t'intéresse ? Me plaignis-je.

_ J'ai adoré son jeu d'acteur, et il a une paire de fesses à rendre jaloux Jonnhy Depp. C'est suffisant pour entretenir un béguin d'adolescente avant que je ne rencontre le mec qui me fera trois enfants et sera la cause de la cellulite que je développerai. »

Je souris en secouant la tête ; Alice était exubérante, sociable, adorable et vive ; tout mon contraire. Mais notre vision avait des points communs et nous nous adorions d'une manière qui m'étonnait encore parfois.

« Et puis qui sait... Oh, regarde, il est là ! Bella... Il vient de te décrocher une putain d'œillade de braise et toi tu l'as tout bonnement ignoré !

_ Il n'en mourra pas...

_ Va savoir. C'est peut-être ton prince ! Me taquina-t-elle.

_ Mon amie, les princes n'existent que par paquet de seize, et fourrés au chocolat. Et maintenant, si on rejoignait notre salle de cours ? »

**oOo**

Visiblement, le mauvais sort semblait avoir décidé de s'acharner sur moi. À croire que le jour de ma naissance une mauvaise fée s'était penchée sur mon berceau et s'était appliquée à me pourrir la vie...

Non seulement, Alice et moi nous retrouvâmes avec les deux nouveaux en cours d'Histoire – celui qui m'intéressait le moins – mais en plus, le prof décida de nous séparer pour nous mettre chacune avec l'un d'eux.

Et évidemment, il fallut que Cullen s'approprie la place voisine de la mienne l'air innocent.

Je me demandais quand j'allais me piquer le doigt et tomber dans un éternel sommeil... Ce serait le pied, et aucun prince de ma connaissance ne viendrait m'embrasser, ça au moins c'était sûr. Ou alors peut-être que je croquerais dans une pomme empoisonnée ? Avec les pommes du lycée j'avais une chance d'y arriver.

« A quoi tu penses ? » M'interrompit soudain un doux ténor.

Je sursautai et me renfrognai.

« Au fait que je devrais manger plus souvent les pommes du lycée... »

Il haussa un sourcil surpris, l'air complètement perdu. Je pouvais comprendre qu'il ne voie pas le rapport avec le cours sur l'Amérique des années 1900, mais je haussai simplement les épaules.

Un soupir agacé me fit relever la tête et, à la table juste devant la mienne, je vis Alice lancer un regard noir au blondinet qui lui servait de nouveau voisin, Mike si j'avais bien saisi quand le prof avait parlé.

« L'Amérique est sortie plus que victorieuse de la Première Guerre Mondiale ! S'énervait Mike.

_ L'Europe a toujours été le continent le plus classe, opposa ma meilleure amie ; je souris. Je savais quels arguments la faisait penser ainsi, et ce Mike n'allait pas tarder à le découvrir.

_ L'Europe était en miettes après ça ! Écrasée, c'est là qu'on est devenus la première puissance en vérité !

_ En Europe, il y a la France, Paris, la capitale de la mode ! Ça, ça n'a pas de prix.

_ La mode ? » Railla Mike, méprisant. « Qu'est-ce que des stylistes asexués pèsent face à la puissance militaire ?

_ La mode fait tourner le monde, espèce d'abruti !

_ Oh je t'en prie...

_ C'est elle qui guide l'économie ! Qui influence les consommateurs, c'est-à-dire la population globale... Et puis quoi que tu veuilles bien dire, ceux qui ont créé les uniformes militaires sont des stylistes !

_ Quel argument choc... » Fit Mike en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je ne pus retenir un petit rire, et entendis Edward pouffer aussi à côté de moi ; il ne fallait jamais lancer mon amie Alice dans une discussion sur la mode si on n'était pas de son avis. Mike était loin d'en avoir fini avec elle.

De toutes façons, quelle que soit la discussion que l'on lance, Alice finissait toujours par réussir à embrayer sur la mode... La preuve, elle avait trouvé un rapport entre le cours d'Histoire et son sujet favori en... Pff, cela ne faisait que quinze minutes que le cours avait commencé...

Qu'est-ce que ça allait être long !

**oOo**

Deux semaines passèrent ainsi, pendant lesquelles Edward et Mike s'intégrèrent facilement – sans blague ! – et choisirent leur groupe ; celui de Lauren, Tyler, et autres populaires du lycée.

Alice avait fini par se désintéresser d'Edward, le méprisant de s'associer à ma belle-soeur. Pour ma part, je n'étais simplement pas surprise du tout, et il ne faisait que confirmer ce que je pensais de lui depuis les premiers mots que nous avions échangés. Avide de popularité et superficiel ; cela étant, c'était principalement le fait qu'il soit remarquablement beau et, je devais bien l'avouer, franchement intelligent, qui me mettait en rogne.

Oui, je l'aurais préféré avec un physique banal, ou un physique de beach boy qui ne m'aurait absolument pas attiré, mais ce connard était à peu près exactement l'archétype du mec parfait. De la pointe de ses cheveux cuivrés, assez longs pour qu'on puisse y glisser les doigts, jusqu'à ses ongles nets sans être manucurés, en passant évidemment par son torse ni trop musclé, ni trop peu développé, ses hanches puissantes et fines et ses jambes nerveuses. Je ne parlais même pas de son cul parfait moulé dans des jeans hors de prix.

Connard...

Et si seulement au moins il avait été con comme un manche ! Mais non, Monsieur se démerdait très bien, du moins en Histoire et Biologie, cours que je partageais avec lui. Cela étant, il ne devait pas être tout à fait fini pour supporter le groupe des pom-pom girls. Une rumeur disait même qu'il sortait avec ma demi-soeur ; vrai ou pas, pour que ça ne le dérange pas c'est qu'il devait devenir plutôt sot sorti des cours.

Je soupirai en repensant aux cours que j'avais partagé avec lui au cours de ces deux semaines ; autant en Histoire on parlait peu, préférant l'un comme l'autre arbitrer la guerre entre Alice et Mike, autant en Biologie, il arrivait toujours – et ça m'agaçait profondément – à me faire discuter avec lui. C'était éprouvant.

Mais ce le fut encore plus ce jour-là...

« Tu sais, je n'ai pas demandé à ce qu'on prévoit une fête pour mon arrivée ici ! » Se défendit-il.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Si tu ne veux pas y aller, tu n'y fous pas les pieds et ça s'arrête là. Je parie ce que tu veux que tu ne seras pas rayé des populaires même si tu leur fais ça, raillai-je.

_ Eh bien, je ne sais pas quel crime il faudrait que je commette pour rejoindre les marginaux, rit-il.

_ Tu pourrais pisser sur les chaussures de Lauren que tu resterais le bienvenu parmi eux. » crachai-je.

Edward haussa un sourcil en me dévisageant.

« J'ai cru comprendre que Lauren et toi vous détestiez particulièrement, lâcha-t-il.

_ Tu n'as pas idée.

_ J'aurais pensé qu'elle t'ignorerait dans la mesure où tu ne fais pas partie de son monde... »

Je lâchai un reniflement méprisant.

« J'imagine que tu en as entendu des choses, sur moi ? » Fis-je calmement.

Edward baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise.

« Tu peux le dire. Je sais à peu près tout ce qu'on raconte dans mon dos, on ne se gêne pas pour me le dire en face.

_ J'ai entendu que... Tes parents t'avaient abandonnée.

_ Au milieu d'insultes sur mon look, mon côté coincé et mon manque de grâce ? »

Edward haussa les épaules.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce que j'entends sur toi. » Lança-t-il avec un regard pénétrant.

Je frissonnai, désormais aussi mal à l'aise qu'il l'était un instant auparavant.

Ses mots n'auraient pas dû me toucher ; il ne les pensait sûrement pas. Foutu hypocrite charmeur...

« Et moi je m'en fous. Mais je pense qu'on ne t'a pas dit l'essentiel. »

Il me regarda, curieux.

« C'est la mère de Lauren qui m'a adoptée. »

Il hoqueta, surpris.

« Tu veux dire que du coup tu es...

_ Sa sœur ? Il est assez inexact de dire ça, mais bon...

_ Eh bien ça, elle ne s'en vante pas.

_ Forcément, c'est assez douloureux comme ça pour elle de devoir supporter le boulet que je suis en dehors des cours. » sifflai-je.

Edward me considéra un instant, visiblement sans savoir que dire.

« Je ne vous ai jamais vu rentrer ensemble.

_ Elle a sa propre voiture, je prend le bus et termine à pied. »

Il eut une moue dégoûtée.

« Elle ne te ramène même pas ? Quel genre de personne ferait ça ?

_ Lauren. Et ne prends pas cet air outré, je t'en prie. Que tu le saches ne va rien changer ; tu continueras à traîner avec elle, parce qu'elle est populaire et que c'est ce que tu as de mieux à faire. »

Il grimaça, et me jeta un regard coupable.

« Je m'en fous tu sais, on n'est pas du même monde et je peux concevoir que tu n'aies pas envie d'être rejeté par les péquenauds de Forks ; mais juste, ne viens plus te plaindre qu'on fait une fête pour toi. Parce que quand on veut être quelqu'un de populaire, on prend tout ce qui vient avec. »

Edward baissa le regard, et soupira avant de se concentrer sur le professeur.

« J'aimerais que tu y sois.

_ Je ne suis jamais invitée aux fêtes, t'as pas compris ?

_ C'est la mienne, tu _es_ invitée. Et Alice aussi. » S'agaça-t-il en me regardant à nouveau.

Je haussai les épaules. Je savais pertinemment que quand Lauren le saurait, elle en parlerait à sa mère de manière à ce que je ne puisse pas y aller. Ça m'arrangeait, quelque part ; qu'est-ce que j'aurais été foutre au milieu de tous ceux qui me pourrissaient la vie quand ils ne m'ignoraient pas ?

« Et au fait. C'est soirée costumée, thème 'mille et un contes'.

_ Avec plaisir, mon prince. » Raillai-je.

Il haussa un sourcil avec son satané sourire en coin.

« Tu m'assimiles au prince charmant ?

_ Plutôt au prince pas si charmant... » Grommelai-je avant de recommencer à prendre en note le cours de Biologie.

**oOo**

Et comme prévu, quand Lauren apprit que ma présence était requise au bal donné en l'honneur d'Edward Cullen, elle manqua de faire une syncope et commença à fomenter un plan pour que ma belle-maman me retienne chez elles.

Et ça marcha, bien sûr. Il faut dire que je ne fis pas la difficile, quoique la jalousie inconsidérée envers moi qu'elle éprouvait me dégoûtait. Elle avait déjà la richesse, la popularité, et parait-il une certaine beauté – fallait pas être difficile et aimer le vulgaire, mais après tout, les hommes aiment apparemment – alors pourquoi ne me laissait-elle pas croupir dans ma solitude et ma misère ?

Le soir du bal, je fus donc retenue chez moi à faire les comptes de mon adorable mère adoptive. Il ne me faudrait pas tout une soirée, mais je n'avais pas protesté, ne désirant pas aller à cette foutue beuverie. Sauf qu'Alice en avait décidé autrement...

Je ne fus même pas surprise quand j'entendis frapper au carreau de ma chambre. Ni quand on s'y introduisit ; la fenêtre, cassée, ne fermait pas à clef.

Je levai des yeux blasés que Alice.

« Je ne peux pas aller au bal, Lice.

_ Bien sûr que tu peux, et on va y aller ! S'agaça-t-elle.

_ Je dois finir ça. Fis-je en lui agitant les feuilles sous le nez.

_ Je sais très bien que ça ne te prendra pas plus d'une heure, tu le feras en rentrant !

_ Et je dors quand, moi ?

_ Bella... Je t'en prie ! » Me supplia-t-elle. « Tu peux pas me laisser seule...

_ C'est toi qui tiens à y aller, pas moi Alice !

__ _On n'est jamais invitées nulle part, Bella ! Et là, c'est la fête d'Edward Cullen, quand même ! »

Pour faire court sur ma défaite avec Alice, j'avais ensuite posé le problème du déguisement ; je n'en avais pas ! Mais mon adorable amie avait tout prévu et m'en avait cousu un.

Elle m'agaçait avec l'acteur Cullen... Mais ça lui faisait vraiment plaisir, et puis je savais que ça ferait chier Lauren, alors j'avais fini par céder et accepter de l'y accompagner. Pour peu qu'au plus tard à 22 heures, on se barre.

Elle avait réussi à marchander. Elle nous ramènerait dans sa vieille voiture à minuit.

Et c'est ainsi que je me retrouvai grimée en petit chaperon rouge – j'étais reconnaissante à Alice de ne pas avoir misé sur un costume plus clinquant, genre princesse, mais elle m'avait répliqué que c'était juste parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps – revisité à la Alice : Un bustier blanc et rouge doté d'un tas de liens, une jupe un peu évasée, un peu plissée rouge, des sous-vêtements blancs en dentelle – comme si le détail allait retenir l'attention de qui que ce soit ! – des bas blancs retenus par un porte-jarretelle, des chaussures style écolière sexy blanches et le fameux chaperon rouge.

Elle me coiffa d'une tresse faussement sage, faisant échapper quelques mèches à des endroits stratégiques selon elle, et plaça un pendentif en forme de tête de loup noir entre mes seins, juste en dessous du tissu du bustier.

« Personne ne le verra, à cet endroit ! M'exclamai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Mais ils se demanderont tous à quoi correspond ton pendentif, et qui sait... Peut-être que quelqu'un aura la curiosité d'aller le chercher ! Me fit-elle avec un clin d'œil appuyé.

_ Vu les cageots qu'on se traîne au bahut, il se prendra juste mon poing dans la figure... » Marmonnai-je avant de plus détailler son propre déguisement.

Alice avait choisi de s'habiller en... Fée clochette. Le résultat était vraiment sexy et lui allait parfaitement bien, évidemment. J'avais beau parfois me moquer de son amour inconsidéré pour la mode, je savais qu'un jour elle serait une grande styliste et que les pétasses de notre lycée se battraient pour s'arracher ses créations ; j'étais fière d'elle.

Et une demi-heure plus tard nous étions en plein bal, nous frayant un chemin entre nos camarades déjà bourrés...

Je croisai un certains nombres de regards surpris – et même appréciateurs de la part de la gent masculine – sur moi et ma tenue ; je décidai de les ignorer, déjà suffisamment gênée comme ça.

« Tiens, regarde ! Ce doit être Cullen là-bas. J'ai entendu dire qu'il se déguisait en Pinocchio. »

Effectivement, un peu plus loin, trônait un garçon portant un déguisement intégral du petit pantin de bois, tête enfoncée dans un casque taillé en forme de tête de Pinocchio. Il avait même une peluche Jiminy Cricket sur l'épaule. Et, indice de son identité, il était entouré de toutes les pétasses de l'école, ma belle-sœur y compris.

Cela étant, tant qu'elle restait concentrée sur Edward, elle ne me voyait pas... Tant mieux.

Alice se retourna vers moi et ouvrit la bouche dans l'espoir de me dire quelque chose, mais, avant que j'aie pu la mettre en garde, elle rentrait droit dans un torse dur.

« Non mais tu pourrais pas faire attention quand tu marches ! » S'énerva-t-elle automatiquement. « Ah... Mike. J'aurais dû m'en douter. »

Ledit Mike leva les yeux au ciel, et je détaillai sa tenue ; le Chat Botté. Le fait qu'il ait même pensé à s'accrocher de fausses moustaches m'arracha un sourire. Il était mignon, après tout, dans son genre... Blong, grand, un visage certes un peu enfantin, mais il y en a qui devaient être attirées par ce détail...

La fée Clochette était désormais en train de s'engueuler avec le Chat Botté. Pas vraiment surprenant, au demeurant ; je décidai de m'éclipser en douce avant qu'elle ne me demande de venir danser avec elle au milieu des autres.

Et cette fois, c'est moi qui fus arrêtée, non pas par un torse, mais par deux bras extrêmement poilus qui s'enroulèrent autour de mes épaules.

Je sursautai et me dégageai et me retournant, prête à incendier le propriétaire des bras, quand je tombai nez à nez avec le Loup.

Je haussai un sourcil, décontenancée.

« **Le grand méchant loup** ?

_ Je n'étais pas sûr de réussir à trouver mon encas à cette petite soirée, mais je suis ravi de voir que je ne vais pas repartir l'estomac vide... » Fit-il.

Impossible de savoir qui se cachait derrière le costume intégral – qui qu'il soit, il devait d'ailleurs avoir sacrément chaud – et impossible de reconnaître la voix, déformée par le tissu ; mais à l'intonation, je devinai que c'était un homme.

Je penchai la tête, décidant d'essayer d'être agréable au moins avec cette personne-là, sans quoi j'étais condamnée à rester seule jusqu'à minuit.

« Il faudra que tu bouffes ma grand-mère, avant de t'attaquer à moi.

_ Qui te dit que ce n'est pas déjà fait ? »

Je regardai mon vis-à-vis quelques secondes, cherchant que répondre, quand un élève du club de journalisme nous interrompit.

« Chouette ! Le Loup et le Petit Chaperon Rouge ! Vous voulez bien sourire pour la photo ? »

Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir qu'un des deux bras poilus passa autour de ma taille et me plaqua contre le corps façon peluche, et le photographe commit son délit.

Il releva la tête de l'appareil, désappointé.

« Isabella ? T'es sacrément sexy aujourd'hui... »

Il me sembla entendre assez nettement grogner mon voisin, et l'emprise sur ma taille se resserra.

« Et elle est à moi, le lutin. Maintenant, laisse-moi croquer ma proie. »

Le Loup m'entraîna sur la piste, m'invitant sans me laisser le loisir de refuser à un slow ; mais de toutes façons, il fallait bien que je m'occupe.

« Jaloux ?

_ « Il était une fois une petite fille de Village, la plus jolie qu'on eût su voir » Commença-t-il, citant les premiers mots du conte de Perraut. « Qui ne serait pas jaloux d'être dans tes bras ? »

Je rougis et me retins de faire une remarque acerbe ; à la place, je nouai tant bien que mal mes bras autour de son immense nuque, et cela me fit à nouveau sourire.

« Monsieur le Loup, que vous avez un grand cou, lançai-je, contrefaisant un peu le conte avec un sourire moqueur.

_ C'est pour mieux y accrocher tes doigts mon enfant.

_ Monsieur le Loup, que vous avez de longs poils...

_ C'est pour qu'il te soit plus confortable de te serrer contre moi, mon enfant.

_ Monsieur le Loup, que vous avez une grande langue... Fis-je en tirant sur la feutrine rose qui dépassait de la fausse gueule ouverte.

_ C'est pour mieux t'embrasser, mon enfant... »

Ce disant, le Loup plongea sa tête dans mon cou, frottant son museau contre ma peau et m'arrachant un rire et un drôle de frisson ; était-ce la chaleur ? Je me sentais soudain étrange, mais...

En bien.

Une fois que le Loup eut relevé la tête, je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, cherchant à voir à travers le fin maillage quelle était sa couleur ; mais je ne pus la distinguer.

« Le petit Chaperon rouge serait-il disponible pour une autre danse ? » Fit soudain une autre voix déformée par le déguisement.

Je tournai la tête pour rencontrer le... Nez de Pinocchio. Tiens donc.

« Il est plutôt pris, actuellement. Grogna mon Loup.

_ Je viens le sauver des griffes de son prédateur...

_ Edward Cullen serait-il jaloux ? » Continua mon compagnon avant que je ne puisse répondre.

Le pantin haussa les épaules.

« Edward Cullen n'a pas à être jaloux d'une bestiole poilue.

_ Retourne avec ta basse-cour, veux-tu ? » M'agaçai-je. « On ne sort pas du même conte... »

Pinocchio me fixa longuement dans les yeux – bien que je ne pus pas distinguer les siens, puis finit par hausser les épaules.

« Bien. Après tout je ne peux pas te forcer... »

Il fit demi-tour ; mais avant qu'il ne s'éloigne j'eus le temps de croiser le regard enragé de ma belle-sœur. Génial, ne manquait plus que ça... Enfin, j'aurais au moins eu la satisfaction de la mettre en rogne avant que sa mère ne me trouve une punition.

Je dansai encore un peu avec le Loup ; n'échangeant que de très rares paroles. Plus le temps passait, plus je me demandais à qui je pouvais bien avoir affaire ; quelque part, je pensais que je le saurais s'il existait un gars au lycée qui pourrait lui correspondre. Charmant dans ses paroles et ses manières, un peu possessif étrangement, visiblement intelligent... Peut-être était-ce un étranger profitant d'un costume intégral pour s'inviter à cette soirée à laquelle il n'était pas convié ?

Non... Il savait qui se cachait sous le déguisement de Pinocchio. Il devait être du lycée, ou alors... Être un proche de Cullen ?

« Tu n'as pas l'air d'aimer beaucoup notre star internationale. » Me demanda-t-il soudain, interrompant le cours de mes pensées.

Je haussai les épaules.

« Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas. Globalement, je n'apprécie pas ceux qui courent après la popularité cela étant, alors une star mondiale...

_ Peut-être qu'il fait juste le métier qu'il aime, même si ça lui coûte d'être connu.

_ Il n'aimerait pas être populaire, il ne traînerait pas avec le gang des pouffiasses ! » M'agaçai-je un peu.

Le Loup ricana.

« C'est sûrement vrai, oui. Je pense qu'il aime sa popularité. »

Je lui souris.

« Dis, tu ne crèves pas de chaud dans cette tenue ? Finis-je par lancer alors que nous attaquions notre quatrième danse.

_ Si, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ! »

Je laissai échapper un petit rire.

« Je pensais d'ailleurs à m'éclipser pour m'en débarrasser... Tu voudrais venir ?

_ Est-ce un plan drague complètement stupide ?

_ Non, je suis habillé quand même en dessous, se vexa-t-il.

_ Cela signifierait que tu me révèlerais ton identité...

_ Ne veux-tu donc pas la connaître ?

_ Je t'avoue être très curieuse... »

Mon Loup cessa de danser, et passa sa main – sa patte, en fait – sous mon coude pour m'entraîner avec lui ; pour la première fois, je lançai un regard au décor. La salle de restauration du lycée avait été aménagée et remplie de ballons, banderoles et autres posters rappelant de près ou de loin l'univers des contes... Assez moche, en fait. Lauren devait y avoir pris part.

Nous sortîmes du réfectoire pour nous diriger dans les couloirs jusqu'à une salle de cours dont tout le monde savait qu'elle ne fermait plus à clef depuis que Monsieur Banner avait cassé la sienne dans la serrure, qui n'avait jamais été changée. De toutes façons, il s'agissait d'une salle d'arithmétiques, et à part les craies il n'y avait rien à voler.

Le Loup ferma la porte derrière nous, et me tourna le dos.

« J'ai besoin que tu m'aides pour la fermeture... »

Le cœur cognant un peu plus fort qu'avant, je m'approchai de lui, et levai la main pour attraper la minuscule fermeture.

« Tire la chevillette, la bobinette cherra ! » S'esclaffa-t-il, m'arrachant un rire.

Alors que je l'abaissais, il retira la tête de son déguisement comme on retire une capuche, et je sursautai violemment en reconnaissant les mèches cuivrées.

« Edward ?

_ Tu ne t'y attendais pas, hein ? » Fit-il en se retournant avec son incroyable sourire en coin.

Il se débarrassa totalement de son costume, apparaissant en corsaire et tee-shirt moulant noir.

« Mais... Et... Pinocchio ? » Balbutiai-je.

Il éclata de rire.

« Une ruse. J'ai payé Tyler Crowley pour qu'il se fasse passer pour moi toute la soirée ; lui, ça le dérangeait pas en plus de se taper toutes les greluches. Cela étant, je ne pensais pas qu'il chercherait à me piquer ma cavalière, et j'ai dû le remettre en place. » Ajouta Edward en se renfrognant.

Je levai un sourcil.

« Edward Cullen serait-il jaloux ? » Fis-je en reprenant ses propres mots.

Son regard soudain intense me fit frémir, et je la ressentis à nouveau ; cette drôle de chaleur et d'émotion.

Il s'avança lentement jusqu'à moi, et je reculai jusqu'à buter contre le bureau du prof. Il passa alors ses mains autour de moi, se tenant au bois frais.

« Le petit Chaperon rouge est à moi.

_ Tu n'as pas peur qu'un chasseur vienne me sortir de ton ventre ?

_ Tant que je peux te déguster avant, je crois que j'aurais réussi ma vie. » Fit-il d'une voix rauque.

Je me sentis rougir comme une adolescente bouffée par les hormones, et le repoussai un peu pour m'asseoir sur le bureau, essayant de reprendre contenance. Il se redressa, et s'assit à califourchon sur ce même bureau, tourné vers moi.

« Alors tu as tenté de me questionner sournoisement que ce que je pense de toi, hein ? Lançai-je soudain.

_ Je n'ai pas été déçu de la réponse. Même si j'aurais préféré une déclaration d'amour en bonne et due forme... » fit-il avec son sourire à tomber.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'apprécies pas... Comme les autres ? » Demanda-t-il, soudain curieux.

Je me retournai vers lui, puis m'assis comme lui pour lui faire face.

« Tu veux dire, pourquoi je ne t'adule pas ?

_ Ouais... Merde alors, je suis un excellent artiste ! »

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Des artistes comme toi, je fous un coup de pied dans un poste de télévision il en tombe une centaine. »

Il éclata de rire, puis redevint sérieux.

« Non... Franchement, Bella.

_ Disons que... Déjà, c'est pas mon genre d'être une fan. On peut aimer les films d'un acteur sans devenir complètement dingue de lui... »

Je haussai les épaules.

« Et de toutes façons, Twilight n'éveille que mon mépris. »

Edward leva un sourcil.

« C'est une magnifique histoire d'un amour impossible. Tu préfères les films comment ? Sanglants ?

_ Oui, mais là n'est pas la question. J'apprécie aussi les belles histoires d'amour.

_ Qu'est-ce qui ne te plait pas dans celle-là, alors ? »

Il pencha la tête, soudain sérieux et curieux ; on aurait dit que mon opinion lui importait vraiment, et au fond de moi, ça me fit plaisir.

« Elle est... Immature. Elle n'a rien d'impossible... Robert est pathétique en âme torturée qui se croit damnée et n'est même pas foutu de se battre pour sa dulcinée quand la concurrence arrive. Kristen est niaise du début à la fin. Et le fait que tout autour, tout est beau tout est gentil me tue.

_ Il y a des méchants ! Protesta-t-il.

_ Oui, mais ils se font tous rétamer sans qu'il y aie de dégâts dans le camp des gentils ! Sérieux, ça n'a rien de réaliste.

_ C'est ça le genre fantastique, Bella... Quitter un peu le monde réaliste. Railla Edward.

_ De là à tomber dans une histoire digne des Bisounours...

_ Tu aurais préféré qu'il y aie des morts dans la famille Pattinson suite aux épreuves subies ?

_ Ça aurait au moins apporté du piquant à l'histoire... »

Edward secoua la tête, visiblement atterré.

« Tu m'étonnes, tu sais. Tu es comme une version dark de l'ado rebelle. »

Je me renfrognai.

« Si par 'ado rebelle' tu entends la petite merdeuse qui aligne caprice sur caprice, je n'apprécie pas trop d'être qualifiée comme telle.

_ C'est toi qui comprends ça. Moi, je dis juste que tu es rebelle. Et tu es une ado. Tu aimes être à l'écart de la société, n'est-ce pas... Je suis sûr que tu aimes choquer tes congénères. »

Je laissai échapper un petit sourire, touchée.

« Tu devrais retourner avec les autres. Tu ne te verras pas dérouler le tapis rouge avec moi... »

Edward se pencha vers moi, toujours cette putain d'incroyable étincelle dans les yeux ; celle qui me faisait sentir...

Merde... C'était du désir que j'éprouvais.

Soudainement, j'avais envie que ces lèvres agaçantes se posent sur les miennes.

« J'aime ça, Bella. J'aime la popularité, c'est vrai ; mais j'aime aussi vraiment être traité comme quelqu'un de normal par toi... »

Je soutins son regard un moment, remarquant pour la première fois à quel point le vert de ses yeux était profond et hypnotisant... Merde, je n'allais pas devenir une de ses groupies !

Soudain, un de ses index se posa sur la chaîne de mon pendentif et, sans lâcher mon regard, Edward fit glisser son doigt sur ma peau pour enfin soulever la chaînette et dégager le pendentif d'entre mes seins.

Il baissa ses yeux dessus et sourit en découvrant la tête de loup.

« Vilain petit chaperon rouge... » Siffla-t-il.

L'instant d'après, ses lèvres étaient sur les miennes. Chaudes, douces, mais impatientes.

Je voulus me reculer, mais une de ses mains attrapa ma nuque pour me rapprocher de lui, tandis qu'il se penchait sur moi en posant l'autre main sur ma hanche, doucement.

Alors deux choses se passèrent.

Je décroisai mes jambes, l'autorisant à venir entre elles et me faisant ainsi me coucher sur le bureau ; et il me tira sous lui, de manière à ce que ma tête ne soit plus dans le vide. Tout cela sans décoller ses lèvres des miennes ; miennes que je finis par entrouvrir sous sa pression.

Je n'avais jamais été embrassée.

Je pensais que ça serait juste humide, et pas forcément agréable.

Mais... Était-ce parce que c'était mon premier baiser ? Était-ce parce que c'était Edward ? La sensation était incroyable.

Edward avait les lèvres douces ; un goût de fruits et... D'Edward, et sa langue était si chaude alors qu'elle caressait doucement la mienne, comme pour l'apprivoiser...

Je me détendis peu à peu dans ses bras, et commençai à glisser une main sur son torse dur, bouillant à travers son tee-shirt, et l'autre dans ses cheveux. Edward grogna en approfondissant notre baiser, puis lâcha ma bouche pour venir embrasser ma joue, la petite parcelle de peau sous mon oreille, avant de glisser son nez dans mon cou et d'inspirer mon odeur.

Je commençai à trembler dans ses bras, des décharges électriques parcourant tout mon corps, à partir de ma nuque, le long de ma colonne vertébrale alors qu'il l'effleurait, profitant de ma cambrure, et même directement dans mon centre alors que mes hanches se soulevaient et rencontraient les siennes... Encadrant un membre visiblement dur. Ce simple mouvement le fit grogner, et il se frotta contre moi, m'arrachant un gémissement entre plaisir et surprise.

Il se redressa et darda sur moi un regard presque noir, me dévorant des yeux tout en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

« Merde Bella... Ça devrait être interdit les bustiers sur toi. »

**EDWARD POV**

« Merde Bella... Ça devrait être interdit les bustiers sur toi. »

Je le pensais. Je n'avais jamais autant pensé une telle chose de ma vie. Bella en bustier, c'était...

Dès que je l'avais vue, se faufilant entre ses camarades, cherchant certainement un trou où se terrer... Son chaperon, fermé par un unique lien dans le creux entre ses clavicules, s'entrouvrant à chacun de ses pas sur un bustier rouge et blanc, qui mettait en valeur sa poitrine ferme et laiteuse... Le creux de sa taille, le rebondi de ses hanches, la jupe fluide qui caressait sa peau, ses jambes galbées...

Elle m'avait rendu cinglé, et le regard des autres m'avait achevé. Elle n'avait pas conscience de leur surprise et du désir des mecs présents. Elle n'avait pas conscience du fait qu'elle n'allait pas quitter cette soirée sans que je l'aie dévorée, et soudain, mon putain de déguisement de loup me parut la meilleure idée que j'aie jamais eue. Comme un signe du destin ; si jamais nous étions dans un conte, dans celui-là le loup allait se taper la délicieuse enfant, et il égorgerait entre temps tous les chasseurs qui voudraient empêcher ça.

Et voilà qu'elle était là, étendue sous moi, rougissante, pudique...

Seigneur...

Comment une telle beauté avait pu m'échapper ? Depuis que j'étais arrivé à Forks, Isabella Swan avait toujours attiré mon attention. Je l'avais trouvé jolie, oui. Son visage en forme de cœur, son regard profond, ses cheveux soyeux.

Mais je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'elle était plutôt _fatale_. Un démon de luxure dans un corps d'ange innocent.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur son bustier, et j'en traçai le décolleté d'un doigt léger ; elle frissonna, essayant de réprimer un gémissement, et je dus pincer les lèvres pour ne pas lui ordonner de crier pour moi. Elle était déjà assez tendue, je ne voulais pas la faire fuir...

Mes doigts trouvèrent la fine fermeture de son haut et je cherchai dans son regard l'autorisation de l'abaisser ; Bella était hésitante, mais elle ne me dit pas non, alors lentement je fis glisser le petit bout de métal.

Quand son bustier ne fut plus qu'un tas sur le sol, mon regard se posa sur un soutien-gorge sans bretelles, de dentelle blanche, et ma gorge s'assécha immédiatement.

Merde... Elle avait été faite pour me tuer, c'était impossible autrement...

Je penchai ma tête sur elle et léchai un de ses mamelons à travers le fin tissu, caressant d'une main son flanc alors que sa respiration devenait erratique ; Bella voulut cacher d'un bras sa poitrine, mais je le lui interdis du regard. Elle était si belle. Si douce.

Le deuxième vêtement à voler fut sa jupe rouge.

Et mon érection devint franchement douloureuse alors que je l'observai ainsi, étendue sur le bureau, ne portant que de fins sous-vêtements en dentelle, ses bas en coton blanc et ses chaussures de petite fille sage. Les jambes légèrement écartées et le souffle court, elle était divine et incroyablement tentante.

« Merde... » Grognai-je entre mes dents.

Je m'abaissai à ses pieds, et lui retirai ses sandales pour les jeter plus loin dans la pièce ; mes mains impatientes se refermèrent sur la bande élastique d'un de ses bas, mais je pris sur moi de le lui retirer avec une lenteur électrisante.

Bella frémissait sous moi, et rapidement je vis passer dans ses yeux une lueur de doute. _Non, Bella... Ne doute pas..._

Sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir, je lui ôtai son deuxième bas, et me penchai pour caresser le dos de son pied du bout des lèvres.

Des pieds tout doux... Une cheville toute fine... Un mollet bien fait, une jambe d'albâtre... Merde, même ses genoux étaient des trésors de beauté à mes yeux. Et je laissai mes lèvres remonter doucement le long de cette peau laiteuse et plus douce que de la soie, la sentant frémir sous moi.

Ma bouche se posa sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse, légèrement ; et elle gémit. Je remontai mon visage vers le sien, frôlant au passage sa petit culotte de dentelle blanche du bout de mon nez, et elle sursauta. Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser doux, et elle soupira.

Je l'embrassai doucement, longuement, essayant de la détendre ; mon désir pour elle pulsait, douloureux, et je savais qu'une simple friction avec son corps, au point où j'en étais, pourrait suffire à me faire jouir.

Mais je voulais me retenir. Je voulais durer le plus possible... Profiter de cet instant.

Bella... La seule fille que mon image et ma célébrité n'impressionnaient pas. La seule qui avait osé me dire qu'elle n'avait pas aimé le film dans lequel j'avais joué et qui pourrait me tourner le dos pour peu que je le lui demande.

La seule que je voulais aussi fort.

En quelques instants, mes doigts avaient ouvert son soutien-gorge, et ma langue avait plongé sur un de ses tétons roses, pointés ; elle se cambra contre moi et je taquinai son autre sein de mes doigts fébriles.

Puis, quand je décidai qu'il m'en fallait plus, je commençai à descendre le long de son ventre plat.

Ma langue s'attarda dans son nombril, puis glissa jusqu'à l'élastique de sa culotte ; je passai mes mains sous cet élastique de chaque côté de ses hanches, et le fis descendre doucement mais résolument le long de ses jambes.

Je relevai le regard vers Bella ; inquiète et troublée, elle me contemplait à travers ses cils. Je lui adressai mon regard le plus rassurant possible – mais je devais être plus proche du loup affamé qu'autre chose...

Je baissai mon visage vers son intimité humide, mais, soudain, elle referma les cuisses.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Couina-t-elle, cherchant à se redresser.

Je la plaquai contre le bureau, lui lançant mon regard le plus incendiaire.

« Laisse-toi faire, Bella. Tout ce que je veux c'est te faire jouir jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus te passer de moi.

_ Edward... »

Ma bouche se posa sur son intimité, et mon prénom se transforma en cri incompréhensible dans sa bouche – c'était définitivement la plus belle musique que j'avais jamais entendue, et elle avait le meilleur goût que j'aie jamais senti.

Je lapai, je suçai, je léchai, je mordillai ; elle se tortilla, elle gémit, se cambra et finit par se mettre à trembler violemment, juste avant que je n'insère un doigt en elle, lui arrachant un orgasme qu'elle avait tenté de réprimer – le vilain petit chaperon rouge...

Je remontai le long de son corps, et embrassai son cou. Je profitai des quelques secondes qu'elle mit à récupérer de son orgasme pour la marquer.

Mienne.

_Pas encore..._

Ses doigts commencèrent à se faufiler doucement sous mon tee-shirt, et je grognai à la sensation.

« Bella... On n'est pas obligés d'aller plus loin, si tu n'en as pas envie. Murmurai-je à contrecœur.

_ J'en ai envie, Edward. » Souffla-t-elle.

Je plongeai sur sa bouche, ne me décollant d'elle que pour faire passer mon tee-shirt par-dessus ma tête ; et il ne me fallut quel quelques secondes pour me débarrasser du reste de mes vêtements.

Rapidement, sa petite et timide main se posa sur mon membre, mais je gémis et lui fis lâcher prise.

« J'ai trop besoin de toi pour continuer les préliminaires, Bella... »

Ce fut à son tour de grogner, et je me présentai à son entrée.

J'aurais voulu être doux pour notre première fois ; mais mon désir fut plus fort, et je la pénétrai d'une poussée de reins, jouissant presque de la sentir si étroite.

« Oh putain ! Merde, Bella, si serrée... C'est si bon... » Haletai-je.

Je ressortis et la pénétrai une deuxième fois, butant contre son ventre ; et seulement là, je retrouvai assez de neurones pour sentir comme elle s'était tendue sous moi.

Je m'immobilisai, et jetai un regard à son doux visage...

Crispé sous la douleur.

L'effroi m'envahit d'une vague.

« Tu étais vierge ? » Demandai-je d'une voix blanche.

Elle détourna son visage, l'air honteux ; et je glissai ma main dans sa tresse défaite.

« Bella... Bella regarde-moi mon cœur... »

Mon désir se rappela à moi, et je grognai en reprenant des va-et-vient beaucoup plus doux, caressant toujours son visage de mes lèvres en murmurant son prénom.

« Bella... C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on m'ait jamais fait... »

Je l'embrassai doucement, et je la sentis commencer à gémir contre mes lèvres, et à ouvrir ses cuisses, me permettant de la pénétrer plus profondément.

Et je le fis. Doucement. Tendrement.

Je lui fis l'amour comme je n'avais jamais aimé personne. J'honorai son corps comme jamais, je le savais déjà, je n'honorerais personne d'autre.

Il fallut un temps indéfinissable pour que je la sente se resserrer autour de moi, et son plaisir déclencha le mien comme si nous étions à un niveau de connexion métaphysique ; et quelque part, c'était le cas. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça. Je crois que j'avais un peu peur.

Nous restâmes blottis l'un contre l'autre en silence pendant de longues minutes, savourant ce moment où les battements de nos cœurs ralentissaient peu à peu ; mais soudain, Bella se raidit contre moi et se dégagea de mon étreinte.

« Merde ! Alice ! » Paniqua-t-elle.

Je me redressai alors qu'elle sautait de la table pour courir après ses sous-vêtements.

« Où vas-tu ? Lui demandai-je, ébahi, la regardant essayer de se rhabiller le plus vite possible.

_ Il est minuit passées. Alice doit me ramener !

_ Tu ne peux pas rester un peu ? Je pourrai te ramener, si tu veux...

_ Je préfère pas, Edward. C'était... Bien, mais... On se voit lundi en cours. Je suis désolée, je dois vraiment rentrer... »

Bella termina de s'habiller, les joues écarlates, et m'embrassa rapidement sur la joue, électrisant ma peau et me frustrant alors que la porte de la salle de classe claquait derrière elle.

Merde... Je me sentis soudain planté comme un con, tel le Prince dans Cendrillon, après leur premier bal.

De la couleur rouge attira mon regard, et j'eus un sourire amer. Telle Cendrillon, Bella avait perdu quelque chose ce soir. Mais cela, avec toute la meilleure volonté du monde, je ne pourrais pas lui rendre.

Sa pureté. Sa virginité, comme l'attestait la petite auréole de sang sur le bureau de bois blanc.

J'effaçai avec regret la petite tâche, et décidai de quitter aussi le bal. Désormais, plus rien ne m'y retenait...

**BELLA POV**

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé à quel point ce bal allait changer ma vie, et si j'avais su...

Je ne savais pas si j'y serais allé ou pas.

J'avais couché avec Edward Cullen. Aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître, j'avais fait l'amour avec le plus célèbre acteur de notre âge, lui offrant ma virginité – tellement plus que ce que j'avais jamais offert à qui que ce soit. Le dernier lien qui me rattachait à l'enfance, puisque ma condition m'avait fait murir trop vite.

Mais ça, c'était la partie agréable ; car oui, hormis les quelques minutes de douleur intense au moment où il avait déchiré mon hymen, tout avait été délicieux au possible.

_Surtout sa langue... Seigneur, cette langue et tout ce qu'elle était capable de faire..._

Je frémis rien qu'en y repensant, et mes joues rougirent alors que mon souffle s'accélérait.

Ce connard savait y faire...

Après, il y avait eu le retour à la réalité, dur, glacial.

Trouver Alice n'avait pas été si compliqué ; en fait, avait-elle passé la soirée avec lui ? Je l'avais trouvée se disputant avec le Chat Botté. J'ignorais ce qu'elle avait avec Mike, mais...

Il était minuit et demi quand elle m'avait déposée devant chez moi. Minuit trente-deux quand j'avais trouvé ma belle-mère et ma belle-sœur dans le salon, la colère peinte sur leurs visages. Minuit quarante quand j'avais fini d'essuyer la colère de la première, et minuit quarante-cinq quand j'avais été mise à la porte de leur maison.

Oui. Mise à la porte, avec la vieille valise remplie des vieux vêtements avec lesquels j'étais arrivée chez elles.

Ce n'était pas légal, bien sûr. Elles n'avaient pas le droit de me mettre dehors de cette manière. Mais l'envie de contester ne m'était jamais venue.

Je n'avais bien sûr jamais eu de portable ; mais heureusement je savais où habitait Alice. Trois kilomètres d'ici... C'était faisable, et je n'avais que ça à faire.

À une heure et quart, je balançai deux cailloux contre la fenêtre de ma meilleure amie.

Et je passai le reste de la nuit dans son lit, à sangloter – pas réellement triste de me retrouver sans rien, mais simplement fatiguée. Fatiguée d'avoir perdu autant en quelques heures, et fatiguée de devoir encore me battre pour tout...

**EDWARD POV**

J'avais passé mon dimanche entier - enfin, à partir de mon réveil, soit aux alentours de midi - à penser à Bella. Ce qu'elle faisait, ce qu'elle avait pensé de nos ébats, la façon dont je devrais réagir lundi...

Et voilà que lundi était venu, et j'avais choisi, je l'avoue, la solution lâche. J'allais me comporter comme d'habitude, et j'attendrais 13 heures, que nous nous retrouvions tous les deux en Biologie, pour voir comment elle, elle agirait.

En gros, je la laissais faire le premier pas. Mais j'aimais penser que c'était juste ma façon à moi de ne pas l'étouffer... tu parles. Pour la première fois, j'avais aimé être avec une fille, j'en voulais plus, et ça me foutait une trouille bleue. Pour un peu, j'aurais été tringler la première garce venue histoire de reprendre mes bonnes vieilles habitudes et je me serais dit que l'épisode Bella était clos.

Mais je savais qu'en faisant ça, j'aurais risqué de passer à côté de la chance de ma vie d'avoir une copine non aveuglée par mon monde de paillettes.

J'en avais discuté avec Mike ; il avait toujours été mon point de repère, la petite voix sage sur mon épaule - quoique je ne l'aie pas toujours écouté -, et il avait été enthousiasmé par mon histoire avec Bella. Selon lui, elle était faîte pour me ramener sur Terre ; précisément le genre de fille qu'il me fallait.

Et puis, ces sentiments que j'éprouvais... Je ne savais pas si c'était déjà de l'amour, mais ça devait en être très proche. Quant au simple fait d'imaginer passer à côté d'elle et de la laisser s'en aller au profit d'une autre mec... Ça me donnait des envies de meurtre.

Rêveur, je songeai à nouveau au suçon que je lui avais fait sur le cou. Avait-il bien marqué ? J'étais pressé de le découvrir...

_Ma Bella..._

J'avais à peine fait un pas dans les couloirs du lycée que pot-de-glue - alias Lauren - se rua sur moi et attrapa mon bras en ronronnant. De quoi vous faire détester les chats.

« Edwaaaard... Alors, comment était ton dimanche, hum ? Fit-elle d'une voix coulante, qui m'exaspéra au plus haut point.

_ Lauren... Tu as l'air de bonne humeur, ce matin. » Fis-je en dégageant mon bras.

Elle ne sembla pas se rendre compte de mon geste, car elle s'accrocha et gloussa.

« J'ai eu un très bon week-end... enfin... Surtout à la fête de samedi soir ! »

Elle m'adressa un clin d'œil qu'elle voulut sans doute complice - ou aguicheur ? - mais je haussai les épaules. Je n'avais pas passé la soirée avec elle, contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait, alors je ne savais absolument pas ce qui s'était passé. J'espérais que Tyler n'avait pas fait un truc du genre à saper ma réputation... Un strip-tease, ou une connerie du genre.

_Non, ils auraient tous vu que tu n'étais pas Pinocchio..._

_A moins que cet idiot ait gardé le masque, et uniquement le masque ?  
><em>  
>J'avais choisi Tyler parce qu'il avait à peu près la même taille et la même corpulence que moi, mais j'espérais que cet abruti n'en avait pas profité pour me ridiculiser.<p>

Enfin, apparemment pas vu que la reine des colles m'engluait toujours.

« Merde, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là, elle ? » S'exclama soudainement Lauren, tout de suite plus acide.

Je suivis la direction de son regard, et tombai sur Bella ; je voulus lui adresser mon plus beau sourire, mais elle détourna la tête et disparut dans un couloir.

« Putain, c'est pas vrai ! S'énerva l'autre.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as, encore ? » M'agaçai-je. « Ça paraît normal que ta belle-sœur vienne en cours, non ?

_ Non ! On l'a virée de chez nous, samedi soir... Enfin, dimanche matin. » Ricana-t-elle. « Elle ne devrait plus être là, elle devrait avoir été reprise par les servies sociaux, ou même crever de froid dans un coin de la forêt je m'en fous, mais elle ne devrait plus être là ! »

Je me figeai, ébahi, et fixai Lauren en essayant de me figurer que ce qu'elle venait de dire était une blague ; mais ses yeux étaient trop noirs, et son ton avait été trop haineux et méprisant pour que ce soit la vérité.

« Vous avez fait quoi ? » Demandai-je, toujours sous le choc.

Lauren me regarda, et haussa les épaules.

« Quoi ? Tu vas pas la défendre quand même ! Elle n'en vaut pas la peine. Cette teigne a dépassé les bornes en se pointant à la fête de samedi, elle va dégager de la ville, et rapidement. »

Je n'eus pas le temps de répliquer avant que la cloche ne se mette à sonner ; et heureusement, je crois, parce que j'étais à deux doigts d'éclater la tête surfaite de Lauren contre les casiers les plus proches. Elle eut la bonne initiative de s'en aller en cours avant que ma fureur ne s'exprime ; et je restai planté comme un con dans le couloir, soudainement conscient de ce qu'avait pu vivre Bella chez Lauren et sa mère, et comprenant mieux pourquoi être une marginale dans ce lycée ne la dérangeait pas.

Quand on en voyait la mentalité des leaders, il y avait de quoi se tirer une balle dans la tête...

**oOo**

Plus qu'une demi-heure avant le cours de Biologie, et j'allais pouvoir retrouver Bella. Enfin.

J'étais au réfectoire avec le groupe de Lauren, bien que je ne les écoutais même plus et ne faisais que regarder ma montre en attendant la reprise des cours - plutôt rare chez un élève.

Soudain, alors que je relevais la tête, excédé par le brouhaha de ma tablée et Lauren qui me collait malgré les nombreuses fois où je l'avais repoussée, je remarquai Bella derrière Alice dans la queue du self.

Elles semblaient plus ou moins en train de se disputer ; Alice plaçait des aliments sur le plateau de Bella, que celle-ci refusait ; mais tenir tête à Alice était quelque chose de foncièrement impossible, Mike pouvait en témoigner.

Finalement, Alice eut gain de cause - quelle surprise - et paya pour leurs deux plateaux, alors que Bella baissait les yeux.

Cela me rappela que je ne l'avais jamais vues au self ; un midi, je me rappelais que j'avais croisé Bella à l'extérieur, relisant des cours alors que tout le monde allait au self.

Est-ce qu'avant, elle ne mangeait même pas le midi ? Une nouvelle bouffée de rage envers Lauren et sa mère m'envahit, et je me relevai de ma place.

Une main se posa sur mon bras, et je posai les yeux sur Lauren, qui me renvoya un regard froid.

« Ecoute, Edward. Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas depuis ce matin, mais je te conseille d'être gentil avec moi et de te comporter comme l'agréable petit copain que tu vas être dès à présent. »

Sa voix claqua dans l'air, et je la regardai, ébahi.

« Pardon ? depuis quand on sort ensemble ? » Demandai-je.

Elle se leva à son tour, et glissa son oreille à ma boucher de manière à ce que je sois le seul à entendre.

« Depuis qu'on a couché ensemble samedi, ne me dis pas que tu as oublié..."

Je me figeai, glacé. Quoi ? On avait couché ensemble ?

"Et soit tu fais en sorte qu'on forme le plus beau couple glamour, soit je raconte à tous les médias ton petit problème d'éjaculation précoce. »

Ma mâchoire faillit se décrocher et tomber sur la table, et mon regard se tourna vers Tyler, ce salaud.

Il avait profité de se faire passer pour moi pour coucher avec la reine des putes ? Mais merde, quel genre de mec ça ne dérange pas de baiser une nana en se faisant appeler par un autre prénom ? Et puis quoi ? Cet abruti avait vraiment eu l'idée de se faire sauter sans retirer son masque de Pinocchio ?

Il dû sentir mon regard sur lui car il releva la tête, désorienté.

« Laisse tomber ton plan de menace, Lauren. C'est pas moi que tu t'es tapé, samedi. »

Ce fuit à son tour de me jeter un regard chargé d'incompréhension.

« Quoi ? Mais... Pinocchio...

_ Une ruse, ma pauvre. T'as été trop conne pour t'en apercevoir... »

Elle se décomposa d'un coup, et je savourai cette petite victoire.

« Mais... Non, c'est pas possible...

_ Et il existe même un témoin... Mais tu m'excuses, il est bientôt l'heure que j'aille en cours. Alors maintenant, décolle tes lèvres de mes pompes et laisse-moi passer. »

Je la poussai sans ménagement - tant pis pour les bonnes manières, cette garce ne les méritait pas. C'est dans un déguisement de **la vilaine sorcière** qu'elle aurait dû se pointer, à ma fête. Connasse...

Je me dirigeai vers la salle de classe, et eus le regret de voir que Bella n'était pas encore arrivée. J'aurais aimé pouvoir lui parler avant le cours. Mais je m'installai à notre table, et attendis.

Elle arriva en même temps que le prof, et traversa la salle sous les regards avides de ragots de nos camarades ; évidemment, tous savaient désormais que Bella avait été virée de chez les Mallory, et ils devaient se demander comment elle se démerdait, maintenant. Moi aussi, c'est vrai... Mais moi, c'était pour de bonnes raisons.

Du moins, parce que maintenant que je l'avais trouvée, je voulais non seulement son bonheur mais aussi... Qu'on ne me la retire pas. Elle allait même venir habiter chez moi pour que je puisse rester près d'elle. Enfin, il restait à la mettre au courant de ça, mais ce n'était qu'un détail.

Pendant tout l'heure j'essayai d'attirer son attention, mais pas une fois elle ne releva le regard vers moi ; et je me résolus à attendre la fin du cours.

Elle remballa ses affaires plus rapidement que jamais, et fut dehors avant même que j'aie fermé mon sac ; mais je piquai un sprint au travers du flot d'élèves, et la rattrapai par le coude.

« Bella ? »

Elle me lança un bref regard froid, et je me reculai instinctivement, un peu blessé.

« Je... J'ai appris ce que Lauren t'a fait. »

Elle eut un sourire amer.

« Quand ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix aussi froide que son regard.

_ Ce matin... »

Elle hocha la tête, et se détourna.

« Je crois donc que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. »

Elle eut le temps de s'éloigner de quelques pas alors que sa réplique m'avait glacé ; puis je la hélai, un peu en colère.

« Et ce qui s'est passé samedi soir, ça n'a aucune importance pour toi ? »

Le silence se fit dans le couloir, et tous les élèves arrêtèrent leur marche pour nous regarder, étonnés. Bella s'était figée ; elle me fit de nouveau face lentement, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

« Ça n'en a pas pour toi, visiblement, alors pourquoi je devrais m'y attacher ? »

Je secouai la tête, ne comprenant pas, et la rejoignis en quelques foulées.

« Ça n'en a pas pour moi ? Mais où as-tu été chercher une telle connerie ? M'agaçai-je.

_ Tu dis que tu sais ce que Lauren et sa mère m'ont fait depuis ce matin, hein ? »

Je fronçai les sourcils, ne comprenant pas trop où elle voulait en venir, puis j'eus une révélation.

« C'est à cause de moi ? Du fait que j'aie tenu à ce que tu viennes ? Tu crois que c'était un piège de Lauren pour te faire virer de chez elle ?

_ Non ! Le fait que je me sois fait virer n'a rien à voir avec toi, mais plutôt avec le fait qu'elles n'aient pas aimé que je désobéisse.

_ Alors quoi ? M'enquis-je, un peu désespéré.

_ Merde, Edward... Tu sais depuis ce matin ce que Lauren m'a fait, et ça ne t'empêche pas de continuer à traîner avec elle, comme ce midi au réfectoire ! »

Bella détourna la tête, agacée, et je sentis mon sang se glacer.

Mais bon sang, quel con j'étais ! L'idée de quitter le groupe des populaires par solidarité avec Bella ne m'avait... Même pas effleuré. C'était mon monde, je n'avais pas songé un instant à me rebeller contre, et... Ce faisant, j'avais blessé la seule fille que j'aimais.

La révélation fut comme une gifle en pleine gueule.

J'étais vraiment un putain d'abruti.

« Je ne t'en veux pas, Edward. » Fit Bella d'une voix radoucie quoique lasse. « Tu as fait ton choix, et je comprends que tu préfères finir ta scolarité dans le camp des gens respectés. Mais pitié... Ne me cours pas après, dans ce cas.

_ Je voulais pas, Bella... Je suis désolé... »

Elle eut un nouveau sourire amer, sourire qui me brisa le cœur alors que les élèves commençaient à murmurer autour de nous.

« Elle a vraiment cru qu'Edward Cullen pourrait un jour s'intéresser à elle ? » Ricana l'un d'eux.

Je me retins d'aller le cogner, mais le mal était fait... Et j'étais le responsable.

Et voilà que j'étais figé, en plein milieu d'un couloir bondé, face à celle que j'aimais et que j'avais blessée, mais incapable de faire quel geste que ce soit vers elle.

« Bella... » Murmurai-je d'une voix dépitée.

Mais son regard s'était à nouveau durci, sans doute à cause de tous les rires moqueurs autour de nous – mais qui lui étaient destinés, à elle et seulement elle.

« Non, ça suffit, Cullen. »

J'essayai de maintenir son regard, la bouche entrouverte, voulant désespérément pourvoir m'amender.

« En fait, tu es exactement comme je croyais que tu es. Un mec qui a besoin de se sentir adulé pour exister, et qui ne pourrait pas vivre autrement que dans le regard admiratif des autres. Un lâche qui préfère ne pas assumer ce qu'il pense et ce qu'il ressent quand ça va à l'encontre de l'opinion de la majorité. Tu vois, Cullen, aujourd'hui je n'ai pas de parents, pas de toit, je suis obligée de bosser pour me payer mes études et tout un lycée me tourne le dos et se fout de ma gueule, à l'exception d'une personne ; mais au fond, c'est pour toi que je suis désolée. Parce que moi au moins, je peux me regarder dans une glace et être fière d'avoir toujours été moi-même. Moi, au moins, quand j'aurai réussi ma vie, je pourrai me souvenir que je ne le devrais à personne d'autre que moi. »

Elle se tourna ensuite vers tous nos camarades rendus silencieux par sa tirade ; et leur adressa un regard hautain que je ne lui avais jamais vu.

« Et je vous emmerde tous. » Lâcha-t-elle froidement.

Il y avait encore cinq secondes, elle était la risée de tout un lycée. Mais en ce court instant, même s'il n'était pas voué à durer, elle partit la tête haute, et on s'écarta sur son passage.

Ce fut sans doute ce qui me démolit le plus. Désormais, je me sentais minable face à elle...

Mais je devais la récupérer.

**oOo**

« Allez... Alice, s'il te plait ! »

J'avais décidé de me rabattre sur la solution la moins discrète pour me prendre en main et avouer mon amour à la fille que j'aimais : le système de haut-parleurs de l'école.

Mais en l'occurrence, c'était Alice – membre du club radio du lycée – qui gardait le micro, et je pouvais dire que maintenant que j'avais blessé sa meilleure amie, elle était bien pire qu'**un effroyable dragon**.

« Tu crois pas que t'en as assez fait, Cullen ? » Cracha-t-elle.

Je soutins son regard pendant un moment, mais elle était imperturbable.

« Je l'aime. » Lâchai-je.

Je n'avais pas prévu de dire ces mots à haute voix pour la première fois devant l'amie de ma moitié, mais si j'essayais encore de parlementer, j'avais l'impression que ça pouvait durer des heures en qu'en plus, je n'aurais pas gain de cause.

Elle parut touchée, mais ne céda pas comme ça.

« Tu as eu une drôle de façon de le montrer.

_ Alice, je t'en prie ! Je suis prêt à le lui avouer devant tous les autres élèves, tourner le dos aux autres abrutis et aussi à l'accueillir chez moi, qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse de plus ? »

Alice leva un sourcil.

« Accueillir Bella chez toi ?

_ Tu sais où elle dort, au moins, maintenant qu'elle s'est fait virer de chez Mallory ? »

Alice leva les yeux au ciel, et je manquai de me frapper le front. Évidemment, quel abruti...

« Chez moi, Ducon. Dire que j'ai été fan de toi... » S'impatienta-t-elle.

Je grognai.

« Merci...

_ Bon, écoute. Je te laisse le micro pendant deux minutes. Et si jamais tu fais le con, je peux te jurer que je t'arrache les couilles pour t'en faire des boucles d'oreille. C'est bien clair ? »

Elle n'aurait pas parlé d'une voix calme et détachée, je me serais esclaffé devant ce petit lutin.

Mais là, à la voir me fixer avec cette franchise dans les yeux, je compris qu'elle pensait ce qu'elle disait.

« Merci... » Soufflai-je.

Je rentrai dans la petite loge et Alice referma derrière nous, bougeant les boutons de manière à préparer tous les haut-parleurs à recevoir mon message ; message que je m'étais répété cent fois, mais...

Aucun mot ne sortait.

Puis je jetai un regard au dragon, qui était en train de redevenir effroyable, et ce fut comme un coup de fouet. Je pris une inspiration, et commençai.

« Bonjour tout le monde... Ici Edward Cullen. »

Je toussotai un peu, et inspirai bravement pour rassembler mon courage.

« Je vais faire court, parce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui tape du pied et regrette déjà de m'avoir laissé le micro, sachant qu'elle risque d'avoir des problèmes pour avoir autorisé un élève à utiliser le micro pour un message personnel... Beaucoup d'entre vous me considèrent comme une icône et m'adulent. Eh bien, vous êtes cons. »

Je repris mon souffle, et grimaçai. Là, c'était clair, j'allais me foutre le lycée à dos. Mais je m'en foutais ; je voulais juste l'amour et le respect de Bella.

« Vous êtes cons, parce que je ne mérite pas d'être honoré. J'ai toujours voulu être parmi l'élite de tout ; même de ce lycée paumé. Ainsi, je me suis incrusté dans le groupe de Lauren Mallory, reine des pom-pom girls, et Tyler Crowley, capitaine de votre équipe de foot. Eh bien, Lauren est une salope, et Tyler un abruti profiteur. Pour ne citer qu'eux ; car le reste de leur groupe ne vaut guère mieux. Mais cette fois, j'arrête. Parce que finalement, ça ne sert à rien d'être entouré et apprécié de gens qui ne méritent même pas notre attention. Finalement, de même que les huîtres cachent jalousement les plus belles perles, les plus belles personnes sont celles que l'on repère le moins facilement. Et Bella passe très facilement inaperçue, mais depuis le premier instant où nous avons discuté, au fond de moi, j'ai su. »

Je pris une nouvelle pause, et mon regard dévia vers Alice, qui cette fois, me dévisageait curieusement et avec une pointe de fierté.

« Bella Swan, j'ai peut-être été un ignoble abruti jusqu'à maintenant ; mais pour toi, j'ai envie de faire quelque chose de différent. Pour toi, je n'ai pas envie de changer, mais j'ai envie de... »

La porte du petit local s'enfonça soudain, et le directeur, rouge de colère et essoufflé, débarqua pour m'arracher le micro ; je commençai à protester, mais deux profs de sport me saisirent pour me foutre dehors alors que la porte claquait sur Alice et le directeur.

Oups.

Je me retournai, et dans le couloir, repérai une foule d'élèves figés, qui me regardaient d'un air impassible.

Et parmi eux, une fille s'avança. Mon regard s'ancra au sien.

« Tu as envie de quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire, et la rejoignis en deux enjambées.

« J'ai envie d'envoyer se faire voir tout ce en quoi je croyais... »

Bella me sourit, et j'attrapai sa nuque pour coller mes lèvres aux siennes, profondément amoureux.

« Je crois que je t'aime, Monsieur l'ignoble abruti... » Souffla-t-elle une fois que je l'eus relâchée.

Et je jurerais qu'en cet instant, le début de longues décennies de bonheur avait sonné.

**ALICE POV**

«** Ils se marièrent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants...** » Soupirai-je, ravie d'avoir aidé à rassembler ma meilleure amie et la star internationale Edward Cullen.

Bon, dans l'opération, j'avais reçu deux heures de colle, mais j'avais claqué dignement la porte au nez du directeur pour aller suivre la suite du feuilleton Edward-Bella dans le couloir.

Alors ok, elle était du genre caractérielle, et lui, plutôt imbu de sa personne, mais ils faisaient quand même un beau couple princier non ?

« Je crois rêver. T'es encore en train de rêver de contes de fées ? Railla une voix derrière moi.

_ Ta gueule, Mike, je t'ai pas sonné, m'irritai-je en lui faisant face.

_ Tu me prends toujours pour un majordome ?

_ Un valet de chambre, plutôt. Tu sais celui qui vide la bassine du prince après sa commission. »

Il haussa les épaules, visiblement peu atteint par ma méchanceté gratuite et tout à fait – mais ça je ne l'aurais jamais reconnu de vive voix – inappropriée.

« Tu sais ce que je déteste le plus dans les contes de fées ? » Lâcha-t-il enfin.

Je levai un sourcil, faussement neutre. Ce con venait de piquer ma curiosité.

« Le valet de chambre aussi bien que la fée finissent tout seuls. En fait il n'y a que le prince qui s'envoie en l'air avec sa future femme, et les persos secondaires, même s'ils les ont aidé à se mettre ensemble, se font toujours baiser. Enfin non, justement, et c'est bien le souci.

_ Tu veux dire que tu es toujours puceau ? Relevai-je en haussant un sourcil.

_ Rien à voir et tu le sais très bien ! En coulisses, le valet s'envoie la femme de chambre, c'est pas le problème... Mais j'ai plus d'ambition que ça pour ma future vie amoureuse. »

Le regard vert de Mike était intense et passionné, et malgré moi, je commençais à sentir ma culotte s'humidifier.

_Qui a dit que les bonnes fées étaient frigides ?_

« Ça se tient, lâchai-je après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes.

_ Ouais. »

Nous restâmes silencieux quelques instants, et ma haine envers Mike diminua au fur et à mesure que mon désir pour lui grandissait.

« Tu veux que je te dise un truc embarrassant ? Lâchai-je soudain.

_ Vas-y. Fit-il avec un air curieux.

_ J'ai envie de me taper le valet de chambre de l'histoire. »

Mike haussa un sourcil, puis rougit, et se détourna un peu.

« Et en quoi c'est embarrassant ?

_ Je le trouve toujours aussi limité. S'habiller en Chat botté à la soirée... T'étais ridicule avec ta fine moustache.

_ Lui au moins est un personnage doué d'intelligence. Tandis que ta fée Cloche...

_ Fée Clochette, espèce d'inculte !

_ Appelle-la comme tu veux, c'est une idiote qui n'a fait qu'attirer des emmerdes à son amoureux et aux gosses, à cause de sa jalousie. »

Je serrai la mâchoire, vexée. Il soupira.

« Ok. Tu veux savoir un truc _vraiment_ embarrassant ?

_ Vas-y. Fis-je trop rapidement en me retournant vers lui, avide.

_ Mon vrai prénom n'est pas Mike.

_ Quoi ? C'est tout ? C'est Mickaël, ou un truc du genre j'imagine... Michel, peut-être ? »

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Mike est le diminutif de mon deuxième prénom, Mickaël. Je l'utilise parce que mon premier prénom craint vraiment...

_ Allez ! Accouche ! M'impatientai-je.

_ Je m'appelle Jasper. » Avoua-t-il à contrecœur.

Je bloquai quelques instants, le blanc se faisant dans ma tête.

« Et ? » lâchai-je enfin.

Mike – Jasper – me fit de grands yeux.

« Tu ne trouves pas ça assez ridicule ?

_ Je sais pas, moi, je pensais que tu allais m'annoncer que tu t'appelais Gustave, Hubert ou un truc du style !

_ Ben...

_ Ton pote s'appelle bien Edward ! Edward, sérieux, tu trouves pas que ça fait un peu vieillot dans le genre ?

_ Si. C'est pas faux.

_ Bien.

_ Bien. »

Nouveau silence, puis je soupirai.

« Bon, Jasper. Je suis la fée de l'histoire, j'ai des pouvoirs magiques, jusque là tu me suis ?

_ Si on veut.

_ J'ai eu la prémonition qu'on couchait ensemble. Tu me dois trois orgasmes, tu penses pouvoir payer ton dû ?

_ T'es pas classe comme fille, tu sais ?

_ Tu as tort. Personne ne porte aussi bien du Prada que moi, et ça suffit à être classe.

_ Qu'importe. Viens, je vais te payer ma dette... » Me fit-il avec un sourire à faire flamber ma culotte Victoria's secret.

**Il était une fois** une fée et un valet de chambre... Et pour une fois, que la vie soit un conte ou pas, ils allaient s'envoyer en l'air et plus si affinités...


	10. Fairy tale

***OoO***

**The Fairytale's Contest**

**Titre : Fairy tale**

**Disclaimer : Tout les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire.**

***OoO***

« Sa majesté le Roi Charlie Swan donne un grand bal en l'honneur de son altesse la princesse Isabella. Tous les jeunes hommes à marier sont conviés au Château de New Moon le 24 juillet 2010 ».

Mon père, désespérant de me voir trouver l'homme de ma vie, a décidé d'organiser cette réception pour me permettre de rencontrer les jeunes gens des royaumes alentours. Le protocole exige que je sois mariée avant mon 21ème anniversaire, mais dans le coin tous les prétendants potentiels sont, soit tout à fait mon genre physiquement, mais complètement stupides, soit très intelligents mais pas du tout mon genre.

La date limite arrivant à grands pas, mon père mise tout sur ce bal.

D'un côté, je lui en veux, car il m'oblige à choisir un époux, quitte à ce qu'il ne me convienne pas parfaitement, mais d'un autre côté je le comprends. Il est de mon devoir d'assurer ma descendance en fondant une famille. Et j'en ai envie ! Je rêve de porter un enfant dans mon ventre que je verrai s'arrondir au fur et à mesure de ma grossesse. Je rêve de sentir le bébé bouger, et de lui donner naissance après 9 mois d'impatience. Beaucoup de femmes ont peur de l'accouchement, mais je n'y pense pas, je me dis que l'émotion doit être immense, et que si c'était si horrible que ça nous serions tous fils ou filles uniques. Miss Alice, notre organisatrice d'évènements, est déjà en train de diriger la décoration « du grand salon » que nous utilisons pour les réceptions officielles. Je plains ses subordonnés, elle peut être un vrai tyran, mais c'est la meilleure dans son domaine. La salle est splendide. De somptueux lustres l'illuminent, et le sol, de parquet foncé, fait ressortir à merveille les quelques dorures sur les murs blancs. De grandes tables rondes ont été installées pour le repas, toutes recouvertes de nappes immaculées, et entourées de chaises elles-mêmes drapées d'un linge blanc. Au centre de chaque table, Miss Alice a fait installer un énorme bouquet de roses rouges agrémenté de longues bougies blanches, « pour le romantisme » confie-t-elle. La plus belle vaisselle est sortie pour l'occasion. Des assiettes de porcelaine blanche à la fine dorure, et des verres de cristal d'Arques, viennent s'ajouter aux fleurs.

Dame Carmen, notre couturière, m'a confectionné la tenue idéale. Elle est magnifique, très élégante tout en mettant les courbes de mon corps en valeur. Une robe volumineuse, de soie blanche incrustée de petits diamants, avec un bustier en col V pour sublimer ma poitrine.

Rosalie, ma meilleure amie et sœur de cœur, est considérée par tous comme un membre à part entière de ma famille. En effet, mes parents l'ont recueillie suite au décès tragique des siens. Ils n'ont pas toléré un seul instant que la fille de leurs amis si chers, puisse aller dans un orphelinat. C'est ainsi que Rose habite au château avec nous depuis presque toujours, et c'est pourquoi Dame Carmen a aussi pris grand soin de lui créer une tenue de soirée parfaite. Elle porte une robe bustier, noire pailletée, lui arrivant à mi-cuisses et ornée d'une large ceinture et d'une grosse fleur noire.

Après être passées entre les mains de Miss Kate et Miss Irina pour la coiffure et le maquillage nous sommes fin prêtes.

Rose rejoint le bal qui a commencé depuis vingt minutes, la tradition voulant que j'arrive seule.

Quinze minutes plus tard on m'avertit que je peux enfin rejoindre mes invités. Je sens le stress monter en moi, je ne suis pas prête à trouver un mari. Mais c'est mon devoir, et je désire prouver à mon Père qu'il peut avoir confiance en moi.

L'orchestre arrête de jouer, j'entends des murmures monter de la salle, sans les comprendre, puis les trompettes annoncent mon arrivée, et le silence se fait.

« Son altesse Isabella Marie Swan, princesse du Royaume de New Moon, fille du Roi Charlie Swan et de la Reine Renée Swan » suis-je annoncée.

Je descends les nombreuses marches avec toujours cette boule au ventre. Mon père m'attend au bas du grand escalier de marbre, quand j'arrive à sa hauteur il me tend son bras pour me mener jusqu'au trône.

A peine y suis-je assise, que le maître de cérémonie annonce l'ouverture du bal.

Il ne faut pas plus d'une seconde pour que « **l'effroyable dragon »** vienne m'inviter. Rosalie et moi jouons depuis toujours à donner des surnoms aux garçons du royaume pour pouvoir en parler sans que personne ne comprenne de quoi nous discutons. Donc « l'effroyable dragon », alias Sir Mike Newton, bon parti selon mon père, homme cruel et prétentieux selon moi, est mon cavalier pour la première danse. Pour une fois je suis contente de savoir que d'autres jeunes hommes vont également vouloir danser avec moi, ça me permettra de m'en défaire rapidement.

« Vous êtes merveilleuse ce soir princesse. » me dit t'il mielleusement.

« Merci Sir Newton »

Nous parlons de choses et d'autres, de lui surtout, et heureusement pour moi la danse se finit vite. J'enchaine avec deux autres partenaires avant d'aller retrouver Rose pour boire une coupe de champagne.

« Alors un de ces jeunes hommes a-t-il attiré ton attention ? » me demanda-t-elle moqueuse.

« Tu plaisantes j'espère ! Même s'il était le dernier homme sur cette terre, je ne choisirai pas Sir Newton! » Rigolé-je, rapidement suivi par mon amie.

« Les deux autres étaient pas mal physiquement mais sans grand intérêt ni pour le Royaume ni pour moi. La soirée n'est pas encore finie, et je n'ai pas encore discuté avec tous les gentils hommes ici présents. »

« Tout à fait, ma chère ! De plus, il parait que Sir Edward Cullen est là ce soir, et si l'on en croit tout ce qui est dit à son sujet, il pourrait être un parfait futur roi. »

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre, que « **le grand méchant loup »** soit Sir Jacob Black, qui ne sait pas danser sans écraser les pieds, avec ses grandes pattes, m'invite.

Après cette danse je me dirige vers mon trône, en toute hâte, pressée de reposer mes pieds qui ont bien souffert. J'en profite pour discuter avec ma mère tout en observant nos invités.

Il fallait, bien sûr, que papa invite ses amis les Denali. Leur fille, Tanya, est encore en train d'harceler un pauvre garçon. Il est dos à moi et je ne pense pas le connaître. Ses cheveux sont désordonnés et ont une couleur hors du commun, un brun roux aux reflets cuivrés. Il a l'air assez grand et bien bâti.

C'est surement lui, le fils Cullen.

Avec sa famille, ils sont arrivés en ville depuis deux mois seulement, et je n'ai pas eu la chance de les rencontrer avant ce soir. Mais les rumeurs circulent vite dans le Royaume, et Sir Edward Cullen est, parait-il, très séduisant et très intelligent. D'après papa il est même l'un des meilleurs partis pour une union.

Il ne semble pas très à l'aise avec Tanya, je le vois se dandiner d'un pied à l'autre. Cela pourrait être drôle de voir combien de temps il lui faut avant de la repousser. Mais ce serait aussi prendre le risque qu'elle lui plaise et qu'il la préfère à moi.

Tanya est peut-être une vraie peau de vache doublée d'une garce, elle n'en reste pas moins canon. Grande, blonde forte poitrine. Son principal défaut cependant est d'avoir le cerveau aussi creux qu'un roseau.

Je dois avouer que je suis également pressée de vérifier si les rumeurs sont vraies. Je décide donc de sauver ce pauvre homme des griffes de Tanya.

Arrivée devant « **la vilaine sorcière »** je prends mon plus beau sourire hypocrite.

« Tanya quel plaisir de vous revoir très chère, vous me présentez à votre ami »

« Bien sûr princesse Isabella. Je vous présente Sir Edward Cullen dont vous avez très certainement entendu parler. » Répond-elle tout aussi hypocrite.

A ce moment là, il se tourne, enfin, vers moi. Mon Dieu, les « on dit » sont loin de lui avoir rendu justice, il n'est pas beau, il est bien au-delà d'un dieu grec. Le sourire qu'il me fait est ravageur, et je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir.

J'avais raison il est grand et a de larges épaules musclées. Son visage est parfait, angulaire, des pommettes hautes, une mâchoire forte, un nez droit, et de magnifiques lèvres pleines qu'on a envie d'embrasser.

Je reprends tant bien que mal mes esprits.

« Sir, je suis ravie de vous rencontrez enfin, m'accorderiez-vous la prochaine danse ?»

« Je suis ravi également Princesse, et c'est avec grand plaisir que je vous accorde la prochaine danse. » dit-il en me tendant la main.

Nous nous éloignons, en laissant Tanya marmonner toute seule, ce qui nous fait sourire.

« Merci. » me dit-il doucement en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

« De quoi me remerciez-vous ? »

« De m'avoir sauvé des griffes de Tanya. Et également de bien vouloir partager un moment avec moi. »

« De rien, c'était un réel plaisir, et la tête qu'elle a fait en valait la peine » me moqué-je, nous faisant beaucoup rire.

Nous enchainons les danses et les discussions un long moment, sans nous préoccuper du reste de l'assemblée. Cet homme me fascine. Il est magnifique, et c'est bien au-delà de sa beauté physique. C'est un tout. Il est drôle et délicat, et sa main dans le creux de mes reins est forte et douce à la fois. Il est l'homme dont je rêve depuis longtemps. Celui qui saura me soutenir dans mon rôle de reine et assumer le fait d'être roi. Mais aussi celui qui me fera rire et profiter de la vie.

« Princesse désirez-vous prendre un verre à l'extérieur en ma compagnie ?» me demande- t-il timidement, me tirant de mes pensées.

« J'en serais enchantée Sir Cullen. »

Il attrape deux coupes de champagne sur le plateau d'un serveur, puis nous nous dirigeons vers les jardins de mon père.

« Alors princesse, Il paraît que ce soir vous devez choisir votre futur époux. » M'interroge-t-il alors que nous sortons dans la nuit calme.

« En théorie … seriez-vous intéressé Sir ? »

« Je dois vous avouer que je n'avais pas particulièrement envie de venir au début. Mais je suis ravi que mon père ait réussi à me faire changer d'avis. Je me suis toujours dit que j'épouserais une femme exceptionnelle dont je serais amoureux, et ce peu importe son statut social. » Répond-il en s'arrêtant.

Rougir comme une adolescente n'est pas vraiment digne d'une souveraine, mais je ne peux l'éviter.

« Et accepteriez-vous de devenir mon époux ? » demandé-je tellement bas que je ne suis pas sûre qu'il m'ait entendue.

Lentement et sans me quitter du regard il s'approche de moi, si près que je sens son souffle sur mon visage lorsqu'il chuchote :

« Ce serait un grand honneur pour moi de devenir votre époux. »

Nos corps se rapprochent encore, je suis comme aimantée par cet homme merveilleux et ce dès la première seconde où je l'ai vu. Il pose une main sur ma taille et m'attire un peu plus à lui avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mon Dieu! Elles sont douces, chaudes et exquises. Ce baiser déclenche des fourmillements dans mon bas ventre.

Je me colle littéralement contre lui, et passe mes bras autour de sa nuque. Mes mains caressent la naissance de ses cheveux, je le veux. Il entoure ma taille de ses deux mains pour me serrer encore plus contre lui, comme si c'était possible.

Notre baiser n'a plus rien de convenable, il est passionné, dévorant et brûlant.

Il quitte ma bouche pour s'attaquer à mon cou, ses doigts parcourent mon corps, et je gémis quand ils atteignent ma poitrine.

« Princesse, nous ne devrions pas faire ça … »

Je le fais taire en posant ma bouche contre la sienne quelques secondes.

Le regard brûlant qu'il me jette est en parfaite contradiction avec ses réticences. Je ne peux quitter ses lèvres des yeux.

« Edward, je vous en prie, appelez moi Bella… s'il vous plaît. Et je me fiche des qu'en dira-t-on ou des convenances. Il n'y a rien que je désire plus que vous à cette instant… je vous en prie. »

Inconsciemment je me mordille la lèvre inférieure par crainte d'essuyer un refus. Les secondes s'éternisent, et sa respiration se fait de plus en plus saccadée. Il observe mes dents malmener ma chair, et je crois l'entendre grogner de frustration. Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser la question plus longtemps qu'il se jette avec avidité sur ma bouche, la ravageant passionnément.

Je ne peux retenir un gémissement quand je percute violement le mur derrière moi. M'agrippant comme une désespérée à sa chevelure, je me mets sur la pointe des pieds pour me coller encore plus étroitement à son corps. Ainsi lovée contre lui je peux sentir son érection contre mon bassin, ce qui finit de m'achever. Mon esprit embrumé se perd alors dans les limbes du désir. Il quitte mes lèvres pour ma mâchoire, puis mon cou et ma clavicule que je lui offre à demi-consciente.

Je sens vaguement qu'il nous entraine le long du mur pour atteindre un coin plus sombre, un petit renfoncement sous l'escalier menant au jardin, que nous venons d'emprunter. Je suis accueillie par la douceur et la fraîcheur bienveillante du lierre qui recouvre cette partie du mur.

J'en veux plus, beaucoup plus, de lui.

J'entreprends donc de déboutonner sa chemise après avoir fait glisser sa veste le long des ses épaules. Lui s'attaque à mon décolleté, qu'il tire délicatement vers le bas pour faire sortir un de mes seins. Sa langue se promène malicieusement sur ma peau nouvellement exposée et il gobe avidement mon mamelon dressé pour lui. Je suis submergée par les sensations, et j'ai l'impression de défaillir tant la chaleur dans mon centre s'intensifie.

Je me transforme en furie incapable d'attendre la fin des préliminaires. Je le veux, en moi, maintenant.

« Mmmh… Edward… je t'en prie… » Dis-je en remontant ma jambe jusqu'à sa hanche de façon suggestive.

Il s'en saisit, la maintenant en place, poussant un peu plus son érection contre mon sexe en feu. Sa main remonte difficilement - maudite soit cette robe trop volumineuse, qui ralentit les choses - le long de ma cuisse jusqu'à atteindre mon string complètement trempé, à présent. D'un geste vif, il tire sur le bout de tissu qui, Dieu soit loué, cède rapidement. Je m'empresse de dégrafer sa ceinture et son pantalon. Je glisse ma main dans son boxer pour atteindre sa virilité, alors que ses doigts s'immiscent le long de mes plis intimes.

Sans plus attendre, je prends appui sur ses épaules afin d'enrouler ma deuxième jambe autour de sa taille. Profitant de ce nouvel accès, il ondule langoureusement contre mon sexe impatient de l'accueillir, et me colle d'avantage contre le mur.

Je me consume… au supplice !

« Edward… » Pleurniché-je.

Il redresse la tête pour fixer son regard au mien. Un léger sourire se dessine sur son visage, et je sens son gland caresser mon entrée.

J'ouvre la bouche, retenant ma respiration d'anticipation. Puis il glisse, enfin, doucement en moi, sa longueur se frayant un chemin dans mes chairs. Il est de loin, le plus gâté par la nature de tous mes amants. Pourtant, malgré sa largeur, il n'a aucun mal à pénétrer en moi.

Je ne m'étais jamais plainte de mes précédentes relations sexuelles, mais je découvre là, des sensations inédites et incroyables. Chaque centimètre de sa progression décuple mon plaisir.

Je remonte mes jambes afin de lui donner encore plus d'accès et lui permettre de s'immiscer plus profondément. Ainsi positionnée, il atteint la garde de son sexe, et son pubis vient frapper contre mon clitoris gonflé. Je ne peux retenir un gémissement et il fond sur ma bouche afin d'avaler mes soupirs.

Il commence alors de longs vas et viens, buttant à chaque fois contre mon bouton du plaisir, et me faisant perdre de plus en plus pied.

Je ne suis plus sur Terre, m'accrochant comme je peux à lui qui me fait décoller comme jamais. Je me cambre, au bord de l'orgasme, relâchant ses épaules pour m'agripper aux lierres derrière moi. Il accélère le rythme se délectant de ma poitrine offerte à lui.

Je me mords la lèvre sous l'intensité de ma jouissance, et quand l'orgasme nous submerge je plonge vers son cou, et plante mes dents dans sa chair pour taire mes cris.

Nous restons ainsi, étroitement enlacés, à bout de souffle, lui toujours profondément fiché en moi, jusqu'à ce que les spasmes de notre orgasme cessent.

Puis, il déniche son visage qu'il avait enfoui dans mes cheveux, et m'offre le regard le plus tendre que je n'ai jamais reçu. Il enlève quelques mèches collées à mon front par la sueur, et m'embrasse avec douceur avant de me reposer à terre.

Sans un mot, savourant encore ce moment d'extase que nous venons de partager, nous nous réajustons. A peine sommes-nous présentables que nous entendons des pas dans l'escalier au dessus de nous.

Edward m'embrasse sur le front avant de s'éloigner en me chuchotant :

« Reste ici quelques instants. »

Il sort une cigarette de la poche de sa veste, et l'allume, en continuant d'avancer vers la lumière. Au moment où il recrache sa première bouffée j'entends la voix de mon père.

« Sir Edward, c'est vous ? »

« Oui, Votre Majesté »

« Avez-vous vu la Princesse Isabella ? »

« Non, Votre Majesté, je suis juste sorti fumer une cigarette. »

Je m'enfonce un peu plus dans la pénombre de peur d'être surprise par mon père qui arrive à hauteur d'Edward.

Ces Messieurs commencent à échanger des banalités tout en s'éloignant progressivement de moi, j'en profite donc pour sortir de ma cachette et regagner la réception.

Je les regarde s'enfoncer dans la nuit, alors que je sens le souvenir de notre plaisir s'écouler doucement le long de mes cuisses.

Arrivée dans la salle de bal Rose me saute dessus.

« Bella où étais-tu ? Je te cherche depuis un bon moment. »

« Pardon Rose. Je crois que j'ai trouvé mon futur époux.» dis-je rougissante.

« Oh mais c'est génial Bella. Et qui est-il ? »

« C'est Sir Cullen, il est tellement … gentil, intelligent … »

« Oh, je vois ! Et vous étiez dehors ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit-elle en me regardant bizarrement avant d'ajouter « Et pour discuter, je suppose. »

« Hum, oui … heu, voilà, c'est tout à fait cela. » Réponds-je mal à l'aise et écarlate.

« Alors, j'imagine que cette feuille de lierre est arrivée dans tes cheveux pas inadvertance. » Se retient-elle de rire.

« Oh mon Dieu, où ça ? »

« Juste là.» Pouffe-t-elle, en me désignant l'arrière de ma tête, d'où effectivement elle retire ladite feuille. « Je veux TOUT savoir.. »

Sans me laisser le temps de dire au revoir aux invités, elle me tire dans ma chambre et s'assied sur mon lit, prête à entendre le récit de ma magnifique escapade dans le jardin.

Dès le lendemain matin, j'annonce mon choix à mes parents. Je lis dans le regard de mon père toute la fierté qu'il éprouve pour moi. Non seulement, j'ai accompli mon devoir de future reine en choisissant un époux digne de devenir roi, mais en plus, et surtout, je l'ai choisi par amour.

Mon mariage est grandement annoncé dans tout le royaume, nos Noces se dérouleront le 13 Août 2010.

Le délai pour tout organisé est très court, et qui d'autre mieux que Miss Alice aurait pu relever un tel défi ?

Elle est aux anges, et se surpasse. Mais sa tension reste plus proche des 18 que des 12, la première semaine. C'est pourquoi Edward et moi, décidons de la mettre dans la confidence, en lui faisant jurer de ne rien révéler à personne. Je suis enceinte, et si je ne veux pas que tout le monde sache que j'ai consommé mon mariage avant même qu'il ait été béni, il doit avoir lieu au plus vite.

Ce « petit » détail, non seulement la calme, mais en plus la motive encore d'avantage. Bizarrement nous voyons s'ajouter, un peu partout, à la décoration déjà en place, des petits anges.

La cérémonie est très émouvante, notre joie est immense et communicative. La réception qui s'en suit est, tout simplement, parfaite. Elle restera à jamais gravée dans nos mémoires à tous.

Le 5 Avril 2011, Kellan Emmett Cullen voit le jour, pour notre plus grand bonheur. Il sera certainement le premier d'une longue et belle lignée de Cullen….

XXXXX

Un BIP BIP incessant finit par me sortir de ce merveilleux songe.

Tous les contes de fée commencent par **il était une fois** et finissent par **ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants**.

Quelle fille n'a pas rêvé de trouver son prince charmant ?

J'espère un jour trouver le mien !


	11. En temps de guerre

***The Fairytale's Contest***

**Titre : En temps de guerre**

**Disclamer : ****Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : http:/damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !**

.

.

**13 septembre 1917**

.

_Cher Soldat Masen,_

_Je me nomme Isabella Marie Swan, la fille unique du nouveau gouverneur de la ville de Chicago, Charles Swan et j'ai dix-huit ans et ce, aujourd'hui._

_Vous devez vous demander pourquoi je vous écris alors que l'on ne se connait pas mais je dois vous avouer que je me suis liée d'amitié avec votre mère, Elisabeth lors d'une visite des marchés de la ville et que nous avons très vite sympathisés. C'est une femme que j'admire beaucoup._

_Elle m'a apprit, entre autres, que vous aviez décidé d'arrêter vos études d'avocat, noble métier qu'exerce votre père -Edward Sénior- pour vous enrôler dans l'armée des Etats-Unis pour combattre les Allemands auprès des Alliés et même si ce geste vous honore, vos parents souffrent de votre départ et de la possibilité que vous ne puissiez pas revenir._

_Je ne dis pas ces mots pour vous faire culpabiliser, loin de moi cette idée, mais nous lisons tous les jours les nouvelles du front que nous dévoilent les journaux et ce que nous lisons nous effraie et je ne peux m'imaginer ce que _vous_, vous pouvez vivre là bas, sans aucun soutien, ou très peu de notre part._

_Ça fait quelques mois que vous êtes partis à la guerre qui sévit en Europe au nom de la Liberté. Des mois qu'Elisabeth vous écrit des lettres pour vous donner des nouvelles d'elle et de votre père. Quelques jours à peine que moi, pauvre jeune fille naïve, ai arrêté de croire aux contes de fées remplis de__** vilaine sorcière, d'effroyable dragon, de grand léchant loup **__–obstacles imaginaires____qui se mettent au travers du prince charmant et de la princesse qui finissent toujours heureux._

_Pas quand des milliers d'hommes meurent chaque jour pour leurs convictions._

_Dans notre monde, il n'y a pas de « __**Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants »**__ mais des gens qui se battent en ce moment même pour leurs familles, leurs prochains, des enfants qui les succéderont, vivant par là même des horreurs que nous ne pouvons même pas imaginer._

_Des hommes qui se battent au risque d'y perdre tout simplement la vie._

_Parler avec Elisabeth m'a fait grandir._

La guerre m'a fait grandir.

_J'ai fermé mes romans et commencé à réfléchir à ce que je pourrais faire, moi, pour aider mon prochain comme vous le faites._

_Car même si vous ne me connaissez pas, vous et tous ceux qui sont partis à la guerre m'ont ouverts les yeux, m'avez inspirés._

_Et c'est aujourd'hui, le jour de mes dix-huit ans que j'ai eu une illumination :_

_Mon père, en voulant lui-même préparer mon gâteau d'anniversaire comme nous avions coutume de le faire depuis le décès de ma mère, s'est brûlé la main et nous avons dû nous rendre à l'hôpital._

_Je ne m'étais jamais sentis aussi inutile et impuissante que ce matin en voyant le personnel de l'hôpital aussi submergé qu'il l'était mais surtout, de voir autant de personnes souffrir de maux dont je n'avais encore jamais entendu le nom._

_J'en suis venue à haïr mon statut social trop élevé de m'avoir autant éloigné des autres classes moins favorisées que la mienne. Comment pouvions-nous nous complaire dans notre quotidien alors que des hommes -et même des enfants !- souffrent tous les jours, meurent aussi près de nous._

_Ça m'a révolté. Ça m'a tué de l'intérieur._

_Alors quand mon père m'a demandé ce que je voulais pour mes dix-huit ans, j'ai tout simplement répondu que je voulais entrer à l'école d'infirmières._

_Au début, il a rit, croyant à une plaisanterie mais il a vite déchanté en me voyant aussi sérieuse. Je ne l'ai d'ailleurs jamais vu aussi en colère mais a réussit à se calmer quand je lui ai parlé de maman, du fait que s'il y avait eu plus de personnel dans l'hôpital qui l'avait prise en charge pendant sa maladie, peut-être qu'elle aurait toujours été en vie maintenant._

_Ce fut un coup bas mais un coup bas nécessaire._

_Pourtant, je sais qu'il n'en restera pas là. Ce n'est pas dans son caractère et encore moins dans ses projets. Peut-être qu'il attend juste que je revienne de l'école d'infirmière dégoûtée à vie omettant mon côté obstiné que me vient directement de lui._

_Bref, je me suis beaucoup épanchée sur mon cas alors qu'à l'origine, je ne voulais que vous remercier de m'avoir inspiré et de vous être engagé malgré les risques que vous encourez à chaque minute. J'admire votre force de caractère, votre courage et votre loyauté qui vous ont poussés à suivre vos ambitions mais surtout, j'espère que malgré vos conditions de vie et tout ce que vous voyez et vivez, que vous allez bien et que vous reviendrez auprès de vos parents, en vie._

_La vie mérite d'être vécue mais sans liberté elle ne vaut plus grand-chose… Restez fort malgré les difficultés._

_Prenez soin de vous, Soldat Masen._

_Cordialement,_

_Isabella Swan._

.

.

.

**Le 1****er**** octobre 1917**

.

_Chère Isabella,_

_Au milieu de cette guerre sanguinaire, votre lettre a été un véritable baume au cœur et rien que pour ça, je vous remercie. Vous avez même réussis à mettre un sourire sur mon visage alors que je croyais que ça n'arriverais plus._

_Mais je vous envoie cette lettre pour vous dire merci. Merci, Isabella, de m'avoir répété les raisons qui m'avaient poussées à m'engager dans l'armée des Etats-Unis. Car ici, dans les tranchées creusées dans le sol, sous la pluie, la neige et remplacent la chaleur étouffante, je ne savais plus pourquoi je voulais me battre pour mon pays. Je ne savais plus pourquoi je m'étais engagé quand je voyais mes frères d'armes tomber les l'un après les autres._

_Je ne devrais pas vous parler de ce que je vis ici. Vous êtes beaucoup trop jeune pour affronter de pareil monstruosités alors que j'ai déjà un pincement au cœur en sachant que vous voulez devenir infirmière au lieu de profiter de votre jeunesse auprès de votre père sans avoir à vous soucier des personnes qui vous entourent._

_J'ai à peine vingt-et-un ans et je regrette parfois d'avoir été aussi têtu et de m'être engagé dès que notre pays est entré en guerre. J'étais juste un jeune homme en conflit avec son père qui voulait absolument que je devienne avocat tout comme lui et le sien avant lui alors que ce n'était pas une voie qui me plaisait._

_Oui, être un soldat était mon rêve._

_Oui, même sans avoir été poussé par ma colère envers Edward Sénior, j'aurais rejoins l'armée américaine malgré tout._

_Mais tenter de survivre dans cette atmosphère est parfois juste… Insupportable._

_La peur constante qui nous abrite de nuit comme de jour. L'horreur que l'on découvre et subit sans rien pouvoir y faire. Mais par-dessus tout je me suis rendu compte à quel point une guerre change un homme. Elle m'a changé, plus que ce que je croyais et pas dans le bon sens._

_Tout ça pour dire que votre lettre m'a touché. Mieux, elle m'a rendu espoir et le courage qui me manquait ces derniers temps. Et à chaque fois que je douterais, que j'aurais envie de baisser les bras, je la relirais, sachant qu'elle m'aidera à survivre moralement à cette guerre dont nous n'en voyions plus la fin._

_Prenez, vous aussi, soin de vous, Isabella._

_Cordialement,_

_Edward Masen._

_._

_PS : Si l'envie vous prends de vouloir me réécrire, je vous demanderais de bien vouloir m'appeler par mon prénom, nous n'avons, après tout que trois ans d'écart._

_._

_._

_._

**Le 15 novembre 1917**

.

_Cher Edward,_

_Ça me fait bizarre d'appeler par son prénom un homme que je ne connais que par sa mère et les nombreuses photos qu'elle m'a montré mais je consens à votre requête, après tout, en temps de guerre nous nous devons de nous entraider, de vous accorder des faveurs, à vous héros de guerre ?_

_Je suis heureuse de voir que ma lettre vous a remonté le moral. Je me doute bien que ça ne doit vraiment pas être facile tous les jours et s'il faut que je vous écrive à toute heure de la journée pour vous maintenir la tête hors de l'eau, dites-le moi et je m'exécuterais._

_Ici, à Chicago, le temps se refroidit rapidement, on sent que la neige ne va pas tarder à tomber et les premières grippes font déjà leur apparition. Et oui, comme vous devez vous en douter, j'ai intégré l'école des infirmières depuis quelques semaines et je traite déjà plusieurs patients atteints de blessures superficielles ou simples maladies._

_Mon père n'est toujours pas ravis de mon choix de carrière mais jusqu'à maintenant, l'odeur de l'hôpital où je travaille et son ambiance plutôt froide ne m'ont pas fait fuir comme il s'y attendait. Etrangement, même, je m'y sens bien. Je sens que je fais quelque chose de bien._

_J'ai d'ailleurs rencontré des personnes vraiment admirables, comme le couple Cullen. Carlisle Cullen est un grand médecin, remplis de compassion et d'envie d'aider son prochain et sa femme, Esmé, est celle qui m'a prise sous son aile. Elle est une infirmière dévouée et hors-pair. Ils m'aident tout deux à me développer dans mon nouvel environnement et je m'y sens de plus en plus à l'aise au fur et à mesure que le temps passe._

_J'aime mon métier, aider les gens, les soigner, les soutenir. Je me sens proche d'eux alors que tout un univers nous séparait quelques mois plus tôt. Mais surtout, en les aidant, j'ai l'impression de me rapprocher de vous, que moi aussi je sers mon pays en m'occupant du maximum de ses habitants._

_C'est idiot, je le sais car je ne vais pas jusqu'à sacrifier ma vie au nom de la Liberté, mais je sens que je fais quelque chose de bien, quelque chose qui permet d'améliorer la vie des gens que je soigne._

_Et pourtant, et vous allez sûrement en rire, il y a un inconvénient à mon boulot : Je me fais courtiser par presque tous les hommes que je croise !_

_Est-ce ma tenue -pourtant simple- d'infirmière, le fait que je prenne soin d'eux ou mon nom qui trahit mon statut social qui les attirent comme des mouches ? Je n'en sais rien mais ça fait bien rire Esmé et Carlisle._

_Mickaël Newton est le pire d'entre eux en venant à l'hôpital tous les deux trois jours et en me suivant partout dans les couloirs pour me parler de son petit magasin d'alimentation avant de m'inviter à boire un café. Heureusement, ma supérieure vient toujours à ma rescousse quand je suis à court d'excuses mais ça commence à devenir lassant._

_Carlisle m'a sauvé la vie en me changeant de section comme je commence une nouvelle partie de ma formation. C'est un peu plus dur de s'adapter à ces nouvelles conditions et procédures, mais j'aide de plus grands blessés ou malades et je préfère ça. Esmé est persuadée que je deviendrais très vite -et de manière officielle- infirmière car j'apprenais rapidement et ça me rend fière. Fière de me sentir utile._

_Je vais arrêter là ma lettre car j'ai un peu honte de voir que je me sois autant épanchée sur ma vie privée alors que vous êtes sur le front._

_J'espère de tout cœur que tout va toujours pour le mieux pour vous et que l'hiver qui approche ne sera pas trop rude ou propice à vous faire tous tomber malade._

_Que Dieu veuille sur vous et votre bataillon, Edward._

_Cordialement,_

_Isabella Swan._

.

.

.

**Le 15 mars 1918 :**

.

_Chère Isabella,_

_Je m'inquiète, je n'ai toujours pas reçu de lettres de votre part depuis notre dernier échange de fin décembre/début janvier pour les fêtes de fin d'année. J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous ne regrettez pas de m'avoir envoyé une photo de vous ou que vous n'êtes point vexée de vous avoir trouvé '_très jolie'.

_Je sais que j'aurais pu trouver d'autre adjectif pour qualifier votre beauté mais j'avoue, avec un peu de honte, ne pas trop savoir comment complimenter une femme._

_Je fais, certes, partis d'un milieu social aisé, j'ai aussi participé à de nombreuses soirées mondaines, il n'en reste pas moins que je suis toujours resté à l'écart de la gente féminin qui, elle, au contraire, faisait tout pour m'approcher._

_Je ne suis pas une personne timide –un peu renfermé sur moi-même- et je vois comment les gens sont, les pensées qui les habitent, alors j'ai très facilement compris que ces jeunes demoiselles qui tentaient d'attirer mon attention, ne voyait que mon physique et ma situation._

_Elles m'ont rendus très méfiant, de ce fait, je ne me suis fié qu'à ce que l'étiquette nous indiquait de dire, faire dans n'importe quelle situation et maintenir une distance entre elles et moi, ce qui me porte préjudice aujourd'hui, avec vous, Isabella._

_Pas que je voudrais revenir en arrière pour changer mon comportement, mais j'aurais pu demander conseils à mes amis, à mon père, pour mieux vous approcher._

_Car oui, Isabella –et je n'en reviens pas de mon audace- vous me plaisez énormément. Vous êtes non seulement une femme simple mais Ô combien magnifique, vous avez un cœur énorme et une gentillesse ainsi qu'une sensibilité sans égale._

_Vous m'aviez déjà touché en plein cœur avec vos mots, votre beauté m'a ébloui et cimenté mes opinons et ressentis à votre sujet._

_Et je dois vous avouer quelque chose : Je me hais de m'être engagé tout autant que j'en suis heureux car il m'a éloigné de vous mais vous protège également._

_Votre photo est un rappel du pourquoi je suis parti à la guerre, mieux encore, il est un baume au cœur quand je suis à bout, que je ne sais plus pourquoi je me bats aux fronts ou quand je vois mes frères d'armes tomber les uns derrière les autres sans que je ne puisse rien faire pour les aider._

_Certes, je suis heureux quand je viens en aide aux villageois reconnaissants que nous croisons, mais ce n'est pas pareil car ils ne sont pas la raison qui me pousse à rester et à rentrer en vie._

_Ma famille me manque mais plus que tout, je souhaite pouvoir vous rencontrer en vrai, en chair et en os, et partager de vive voix ce que nous échangeons par lettres. Car je tiens à vous, Isabella, énormément._

_Alors c'est pour ça qu'avant que je ne mette fin à cette lettre, je vous demande quelque chose : Celle de ne pas m'attendre._

_Même si mon rêve le plus cher serait de revenir aux Etats-Unis sain et sauf et de vous trouver, la guerre peut m'emporter à chaque instant alors ne fondez pas d'espoir sur moi et vivez votre vie._

_En espérant que tout aille bien pour vous et à Chicago,_

_Edward Masen._

.

.

.

**Le 20 avril 1918 :**

.

_Cher Edward,_

_Veuillez tout d'abord m'excuser pour le retard que j'ai accumulé pour répondre à vos lettres, j'ai été débordé à l'hôpital à cause d'une épidémie de grippe qui a commencé à sévir à Chicago mais aussi sur toute la côte Est des Etats-Unis, ne me faisant rentrer chez moi que pour dormir._

_Et avant que vous ne vous inquiétez, vos parents –sous mes conseils avisés- ont quittés la ville pour se rendre dans leur cottage dans le Comté de Lake afin de s'éloigner du fléau que la grippe cause dans nos villes. Mon père, au contraire, a refusé de partir de Chicago sans moi sauf que l'hôpital a besoin de mon aide et je m'inquiète pour lui, me sentant prise entre deux feux._

_Mais changeons de sujet…_

_Je ne voulais pas vous négliger, Edward, loin de moi cette idée, mais je me suis tellement investie dans mon travail durant cette crise que j'en ai oublié tout ce qui n'était pas en rapport, dont vous, ne m'occupant même plus de me nourrir convenablement, ou autres, tant que je pouvais aider les autres._

_Mais je promets de ne plus commettre cet impair, surtout après la dernière lettre que j'ai reçu de vous._

_Vous dire qu'elle ne m'a pas touché en plein cœur serait mentir, Edward, car moi aussi je tiens à vous et j'avais peur que ce ne soit pas réciproque -d'où mon hésitation à vous envoyer une photo de ma personne._

_Je dois même avouer que j'ai beaucoup questionné Elisabeth pour en savoir plus à votre sujet après la première lettre que j'ai reçu de votre part et que je regarde souvent la photo de vous qui trône sur votre piano quand je lui rendais visite._

_Ce lien qui nous unit me permet d'être forte pour affronter la vie, de ne pas baisser les bras quand ce qui arrive –comme la grippe qui nous tombe dessus- me dépasse._

_Seulement, je ne peux accéder à votre requête de ne pas vous attendre, Edward. Il m'est impossible de vivre tranquillement ma vie quand vous n'êtes pas en sécurité ici, à Chicago, auprès de votre famille._

_Je suis quelqu'un de renfermée aussi, la mort de ma mère à mes quatorze ans y est pour beaucoup, et je n'ai que très peu d'amis sincères, ne voyant pas l'utilité de me lier des « amitiés d'usage » créées par la réputation de nos parents. Je ne participe pas souvent aux soirées mondaines et si je suis forcée d'y aller, je reste la plupart du temps auprès de mon père et, tout récemment, auprès de vos parents ou des Cullen._

_Et pourtant, parler avec vous est d'une facilité sans borne et vous m'êtes devenu indispensable même si ça ne fait que sept mois que nous correspondons et que nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés._

_Je ne peux pas renoncer à vous, à ne pas vous attendre. Pas en sachant que ce que nous avons ensemble est beau, malgré les circonstances qui nous ont fait se connaitre._

_Alors battez-vous pour nous, Edward, tout comme je me bats pour vous !_

_Avec tout mon cœur, je pense à vous,_

_Isabella Swan._

.

.

.

**Le 3 juillet 1918, ****Point de vue d'Isabella Swan :**

.

-S'il te plait, Isabella, peux-tu me relire l'histoire de « La Belle au Bois Dormant » ?

-Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas cette histoire, ni les français, Mary Alice, souris-je doucement en voyant la moue boudeuse de ma patiente préférée.

-Je ne les aime pas mais je sais que c'est ton préféré et j'aime quand tu me la raconte !

-Très bien alors, mais interdiction de poser les mêmes questions que la dernière fois !

La petite brune acquiesça en maugréant tandis que je m'assis plus confortablement dans la seule chaise de la chambre que j'avais approché du lit :

« **Il était une fois** un Roi et une Reine, qui étaient si fâchés de n'avoir point d'enfants, si fâchés qu'on ne saurait dire. Ils allèrent à toutes les eaux du monde ; vœux, pèlerinages, menues dévotions, tout fut mis en œuvre, et rien n'y faisait. Enfin, pourtant, la Reine devint grosse, et accoucha d'une fille : on fit un beau Baptême ; on donna pour Marraines à la petite Princesse toutes les Fées qu'on pût trouver dans le Pays (il s'en trouva sept), afin que chacune d'elles lui faisant un don, comme c'était la coutume des Fées en ce temps-là, la Princesse eût par ce moyen toutes les perfections imaginables… »

Quand j'eus finis ce conte que ma mère m'avait fait découvrir à mon plus jeune âge, je posai le vieux livre dans les mains de la petite fille d'à peine dix ans :

-J'aimerai que tu me rendes un petit service, Mary Alice, soufflai-je, fébrile.

-Quoi, comme service ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

-Je dois bientôt partir en France, avouai-je, et j'aimerais que tu conserve mon livre jusqu'à mon retour.

-Tu… Tu vas partir ? balbutia-t-elle. Mais… Mais… Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir, moi, si tu pars ?

-Shh, calme-toi, murmurai-je contre son oreille après l'avoir prise dans mes bras et bercer contre moi. Tu ne seras pas toute seule !

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! cria-t-elle en se débattant afin de sortir de mon étreinte. D'abord mes parents et après toi ! C'est toujours la même chose : Tous ceux que j'aime finissent toujours par partir !

-Alice ! repris-je calmement mais fermement. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi à accepter mais je dois partir, on a besoin de moi en France ! Et sache que je ne pars pas sans te laisser seule : Quand tu seras guérie, Esmé et Carlisle vont s'occuper de toi jusqu'à mon retour.

-Mais c'est la guerre là bas, tu vas mourir aussi !

-Je reviendrais, je t'en fais la promesse ! Et un Swan ne reprend jamais sa parole !

.

.

.

**15 septembre 1918 :**

.

_Cher fils,_

_Je sais qu'une autre lettre de ma part en aussi peu de temps doit te surprendre, mais je pense que tu dois être tenue au courant de ce qu'il se passe chez nous, sachant pertinemment que tu ne l'apprendras que de ma part, vu l'état de la principale concernée :_

_Je suis dans le regret de t'annoncer que le père d'Isabella, le gouverneur de l'Etat de l'Illinois, Charles John Swan est décédé de la grippe qui sévit notre pays depuis plusieurs mois il y a à peine quelques jours._

_Je sais à quel point tu tiens à sa fille –au moins autant que moi- et j'aimerais te dire que nous nous occupons bien d'elle sauf qu'elle refuse notre soutien et se noie dans sa détresse, culpabilisant pour une chose dont elle n'avait aucun contrôle._

_Heureusement, l'hôpital la tient debout, même si je crains qu'elle ne se pousse à bout._

_J'ai même appris –par Esmé Cullen, l'infirmière en chef de l'hôpital de Chicago- qu'elle s'était liée d'amitié avec une petite orpheline de dix ans, Mary Alice Brandon dont les parents étaient aussi décédés de la grippe et qu'elle envisageait de la prendre sous son aile à sa sortie d'hôpital._

_Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle avait voulu faire avant que les journaux ne publient leurs annonces._

_Nous avons appris que les troupes américaines déployées en Europe étaient en pénurie de médecins, d'infirmières et de provisions médicales et qu'ils recrutaient toute personne volontaires ayant un tant soi peu d'expériences et Isabella s'est engagée._

_Je sais que tu dois être furieux de lire ces lignes, mais je n'ai rien pu faire pour l'en dissuader ! Elle a dix-neuf ans et n'ayant aucun lien de parenté avec elle, je n'ai pu la contraindre d'écouter mes supplications même en lui parlant de la volonté de son père._

_Tout ce qu'elle m'a dit c'est qu'elle a besoin de te retrouver. Alors, Edward, je t'en conjure, si vos chemins réussissent à se croiser avant la fin de la guerre, prend bien soin d'elle, Isabella est fragile._

_Reviens-nous en vie, fils._

_Avec tout notre amour,_

_Elisabeth Masen._

.

.

.

**25 octobre 1918, ****Point de vue d'Isabella Swan :**

.

Plus d'un mois que j'étais en France, en plein milieu d'une guerre qui semblait ne jamais vouloir se terminer.

Plus d'un mois que je soignais nuit et jour des soldats de notre camps de plus en plus nombreux.

Plus d'un mois que j'espérai retrouver Edward et que je perdais espoir à chaque fois que nous rencontrions un nouveau bataillon.

Nous ne pouvions même pas correspondre, la fin de la guerre approchait à grands pas alors que tous les efforts étaient mobilisés pour assurer la victoire que tout le monde sentait.

Mais je n'en étais pas moins fatiguée, désabusée et déprimée.

J'avais perdu ma mère, mon père, laissé Alice aux bons soins des Cullen et je sentais que chaque jour m'éloignait d'Edward.

Et l'horreur de la guerre ne faisait rien qui me remonterait le moral, bien au contraire.

J'avais vu bien trop de morts, des soldats mais aussi des femmes et des enfants, pour ça.

Les conditions de vie étaient épouvantables.

J'étais terrifiée par ce qui pourrait arriver à Edward -ou même à moi- nuit et jour.

J'étais loin d'être encore la jeune femme qui croyait encore aux contes de fées de l'année dernière.

J'étais trop brisée.

Trop de larmes avaient coulés en un mois.

Et j'avais l'impression que je n'arriverais plus à remonter la pente.

Je fus sortie de mes sombres pensées par un bombardement qui fit trembler le sol, me faisant tomber au sol, avant que des cris ne retentissent.

Nous étions attaqués !

Très vite, je me relevai et quittai ma tente afin d'évaluer l'étendue des dégâts pour mieux pouvoir prodiguer les premiers soins à ceux qui en avaient le plus besoin.

Sauf que je fus surprise par un visage familier.

_Trop_ familier.

Mais ça ne pouvait pas être possible, n'est-ce pas ?

Après tant de jours passés à la guetter à chaque recoin de chaque campement que nous rejoignions, mon équipe et moi, ça ne pouvait pas être possible !

La personne que je regardai sans bouger, dut sentir mon regard car il tourna la tête vers moi avant d'écarquiller à son tour.

Je vis sa bouche prononcer mon prénom, mais je n'en étais pas sûre, étant donné qu'il était trop loin de moi, que j'étais prise par le bonheur qui m'envahissait et qui me faisait voir des choses improbable.

Mais au fond de moi, je savais que c'était lui. Même si son casque cachait ses cheveux bronze, même s'il avait maigri, même s'il avait le visage dur d'un militaire malgré que ses traits se soient quelque peu détendus à ma vue.

C'était Edward.

Mon cœur battait la chamade, je me sentais revivre comme si je m'éveillai enfin d'un cauchemar qui ne voulait pas se terminer.

Puis je fus ramenée à la réalité par un nouveau bombardement :

-Miss Swan ? cria Angela Weber, une infirmière de mon équipe qui était avec moi depuis mon arrivée en France. Vite, on a besoin de vous pour soigner les blessés !

-Où sont-ils entreposés ? demandai-je à mon tour sur le même ton afin de me faire entendre de tout ce raffut.

-Plus au Nord, dans la tente qui nous sert d'infirmerie ! Elle n'a, heureusement, pas été touché par les obus lancés par les Allemands !

Je rivai mon regard vers l'endroit où se trouvait Edward mais fut surprise puis déçue, de ne voir personne.

Avais-je simplement rêvé ?

Puis commença les heures de soin dans lesquelles je me plongeai afin de ne pas repenser à ce que j'avais cru avoir vu et finir en larmes.

Edward n'était pas là.

Il ne l'avait jamais été.

Nous n'avions perdus que trois personnes ce jour-là, mais aucun dans l'infirmerie.

Les blessés étaient tous dans un état stationnaire et nous commencions à examiner les soldats un à un afin de leur faire un bilan complet avant que je ne puisse aller dormir quelques heures afin de me reposer, dans ma tente.

C'est un léger frôlement sur ma joue qui me sortit des bras de Morphée.

Puis une odeur masculine qui me fit ouvrir les yeux.

J'aurai hurlé de peur si je n'avais pas reconnu les émeraudes d'Elisabeth dont avait hérité Edward, qui me fixaient, brillantes.

Je ne dis rien, ne bougeai même pas tant j'avais peur que mon illusion ne se brise au moindre de mes mouvements, de mes mots.

Je me contentai de sourire, enfin apaisée.

Son casque était enlevé mais il avait encore sa tenue de soldat alors qu'il leva tout doucement sa main pour la poser sur ma joue qu'il caressa tendrement, ses yeux rivés dans les miens, attentif.

Je penchai ma tête sur le côté afin d'accentuer la caresse et soupirai d'aise.

Edward était là, avec moi, même si ce n'était que le temps d'un rêve qui me semblait si réel.

Je le vis se rapprocher de moi, hésitant, mais je le rassurai en me levant doucement avant que nos lèvres ne se frôlent.

Le choc électrique que je ressentis en le touchant me sortis de ma transe :

-C'est… C'est vraiment toi ? soufflai-je, abasourdie. Je ne rêve pas ?

Il me sourit, attendrit avant qu'il ne m'embrasse à nouveau, de manière plus prononcée, comme pour me prouver, par son geste, qu'il était réel.

-Je te retrouve enfin, Bella ! dit-il, ému.

-Edward ! m'écriai-je, avant de me relever complètement afin de le prendre dans mes bras, me moquant complètement des convenances. Tu m'as tellement manqué !

-Toi aussi, ma Bella, si tu savais combien tu m'as manqué !

Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau mais leur rencontre n'avait plus rien de chaste.

Très vite, nos langues se trouvèrent, nos corps s'enflammèrent faisant grimper la température dans ma tente.

Mes mains s'égarèrent dans son dos et ses cheveux alors que les siennes se déplacèrent d'eux-mêmes vers mes seins.

Mais nous en voulions plus, alors des vêtements commencèrent à tomber.

Nous savions tous les deux que ce que nous faisions n'était pas convenable, être aussi proche l'un de l'autre alors que nous n'étions pas mariés en aurait scandalisé plus d'un, mais avoir cru le perdre m'avait ôté toute inhibition.

-J'ai besoin de toi, murmurai-je difficilement tout en me frottant involontairement mon bassin contre la bosse proéminente qu'il y avait dans son pantalon.

-On ne peut pas faire ça, Bella… haleta-t-il alors qu'il mordillait mon cou. Bon sang, dis-moi d'arrêter, Bella, sinon, je ne… Je ne réponds plus de rien !

-Ne t'arrête pas ! suppliai-je.

Nous fûmes rapidement nus et alors que la situation semblait nous revenir de plein fouet, nous ne nous arrêtions pas, nous contentant de découvrir chaque parcelle du corps de l'autre avant qu'il n'entre en moi, brisant mon innocence.

J'eus mal par cette intrusion étrangère mais être reliée à lui de manière si intime et le voir perdu dans son plaisir alors qu'il effectuait des va-et-vient de plus en plus soutenu me satisfaisait plus que tout.

Et quand il se déversa en moi et s'effondra contre moi, son poids retenu par ses avant-bras posés de chaque côté de ma tête, je priai pour que plus jamais je ne sois séparée de lui.

Je ne pouvais pas le perdre. Plus maintenant. Jamais.

.

.

.

**Le 11 novembre 1918**

_._

_Chère mère,_

_La guerre est enfin finie ! Bella et moi rentrons ensemble au pays !_

_J'aurais, par contre, besoin que vous me rendiez un service, mère : Je voudrais récupérer la bague de grand-mère que vous m'aviez mis de côté pour ma future épouse car, Bella ne le sait pas, mais je vais lui demander de devenir ma femme lors de notre première soirée à Chicago._

_Je vous laisse vous occuper des détails concernant la cérémonie, tout ce que nous voulons c'est que se soit simple et intime._

_Appelez aussi Carlisle et Esmé Cullen ainsi que leur protégée Alice afin qu'ils soient présents à notre retour, je voudrais rencontrer le plus rapidement ces personnes qui comptent tant à ma Bella._

_Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux, mère, de rentrer à la maison avec Bella, de vous revoir enfin et je sais que vous partagez cette émotion qui me rend complètement euphorique._

_J'arrête ici ma lettre, voulant la poster le plus vite possible afin de rentrer le plus rapidement à Chicago.  
>Avec tout mon amour,<em>

_votre fils qui rentre à la maison avec l'amour de sa vie._

_._

**FIN**


	12. Thumbella

**The fairytale's contest.**  
>Titre : <strong>Thumbella <strong>  
>Disclaimer : Les personnages de <strong>Twilight <strong>appartiennent tous à l'univers de S. Meyer, **Thumbelina** appartient à Don Bluth.  
>*OoO*<p>

**Il était une fois**, dans un pays lointain, une femme du nom de Renée vivant seule dans une petite ferme. Elle avait été mariée, mais son époux, Charlie, était mort très jeune en défendant une famille contre des voleurs, et ce, avant d'avoir pu lui donner un enfant.

La pauvre Renée, désespérée de devoir fini sa vie seule après 10 ans de solitude, alla voir la sorcière de la forêt, qui vivait dans le tronc d'un vieil arbre. Elle la supplia de lui donner l'enfant qu'elle aurait dû avoir avec son mari adoré, lui promettant tout ce qu'elle voulait en échange.

L'enchanteresse Rosalie, souvent prise à tord pour **une vilaine sorcière**, eût pitié de la pauvre femme, mais elle ne pouvait donner la vie ainsi dans son corps. Aurait-elle eût des problèmes pour concevoir, elle aurait pût faire quelque chose, mais là c'était différent. Aussi lui demanda-t-elle de revenir le lendemain, pour demander conseil à d'autres créatures magiques.

Elle alla d'abord voir ses amis de la forêt, les petits oiseaux chanteurs. Ceux-ci lui répondirent qu'elle devrait peut-être pondre un œuf et y glisser un bébé ? Mais cela n'était pas dans les capacités de la sorcière.

Elle continua sa promenade et tomba sur **le grand méchant loup**, Jacob, lui aussi calomnié par les humains et qui était aussi gentil qu'un mouton. Celui-ci lui conseilla d'aller voir **l'effroyable dragon **qui vivait au fin fond de la forêt, étant très âgé, il devait avoir des réponses pour elle. Lui, les enfants n'étaient pas sa spécialité…

Le dragon, Eléazar, était en fait très accueillant envers les créatures magiques, mais se méfiait par-dessus tout des humains, car nombre d'entres eux avaient tenté de l'embrocher, d'où le surnom dont il avait hérité.

Jacob avait été bien inspiré en lui conseillant de venir voir le grand reptile : en effet, celui-ci avait connu beaucoup de sorcières en ces longs siècles d'existence, et certaines d'entre elles lui avaient confié leurs écrits. Rosalie se précipita pour lire tout cela, espérant y trouver une réponse.

Elle finit par découvrir un compromis au souhait de la femme, un enfant, certes, mais pas n'importe quel enfant… mais elle préférait laisser la surprise à la femme, car elle savait que quoi qu'il arrive, elle aimerait cet enfant même s'il était différent des autres.

Le lendemain, lorsque la femme revint voir la sorcière, celle-ci lui sourit en lui tendant une graine :

- Ceci est la graine d'une rose. Si tu la fait pousser avec patience et amour, ton souhait sera exhaussé.

- Oh ! Merci ! Merci ! Je suis si heureuse ! Que les esprits soit toujours avec vous !

Et la femme rentra directement chez elle pour planter la graine dans le plus joli pot qu'elle trouva. Pendant des jours, elle arrosa délicatement la terre, guettant l'arrivée des premières feuilles. Finalement, au bout d'une bonne semaine, la plante commença à émerger de terre. L'excitation et l'impatience de la fermière augmentait chaque jours, mais elle s'efforça de se calmer, pour que son vœux se réalise.

Finalement, un matin, le petit bourgeon apparut quelques jours plus tôt s'était teinté d'un rouge délicat qui attira immédiatement l'œil de la femme.

- Oh ! Comme elle est belle ! dit-elle en embrassant la jolie fleur.

Et à sa grande surprise, la fleur s'ouvrit, laissant voir en son cœur une jolie petite fille endormie. Renée s'émerveilla car l'enfant était aussi belle qu'une petite poupée. Elle avait son visage en forme de cœur, mais les cheveux de la couleur de ceux de son défunt mari, d'un joli brun chocolat, légèrement ondulés. La petite ouvrit les yeux, dévoilant des yeux de biche eux aussi couleur chocolat, regarda autour d'elle en s'étirant, vit la femme et lui sourit. Elle lui dit alors :

- Bonjour maman !

- Oh ! Que tu es jolie ! Ma petite fille ! Je vais t'appeler Thumbella !

Et la vie à la ferme commença alors pour la petite fille, surnommée Bella par tous les animaux de la ferme. Elle vivait ainsi depuis plusieurs mois, mais la jeune fille commençait à s'ennuyer. Et puis, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était si petite par rapport à sa mère. Y avait-il d'autre gens comme elle ou était-elle seule au monde ? Y avait-il d'autres parents qui avaient dû tailler le lit de leur enfant dans une coquille de noix ?

Alors que comme tous les soirs, elle se morfondait devant la fenêtre, Bella vit soudain passer une lumière vive dans la nuit. Surprise, elle sortit sur le rebord pour mieux voir. C'est alors qu'elle vit au loin un jeune homme de sa taille, mais celui-ci avait d'ailes ! Incroyable ! Elle pensa qu'avec sa taille, des ailes seraient bien pratiques… peut-être avait-elle un problème ? Ou en allait-elle en avoir plus tard ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, le jeune homme l'avait vu lui aussi, et avait été subjugué par sa beauté. Il s'approcha de cette étrange fée dépourvue d'ailes, le cœur battant, frappé d'un coup de foudre. Enfin face à elle, il huma une délicieuse odeur de rose et de frésia.

La jeune fille quand à elle était dans le même état. Maintenant qu'il était face à elle, elle le voyait bien et elle le trouva magnifique : des cheveux en bataille couleur bronze, des yeux vert comme des feuilles au printemps, plus grand qu'elle, bien battit… son cœur en rata un battement.

- Bonjour gente demoiselle. Je suis le Prince Edwardélius, du royaume des fées. Quel est votre nom ?

- Je suis Thumbella, mais excusez-moi, qu'est-ce qu'une fée ?

- Vous ne savez pas ? N'en êtes pas une vous-même ?

- Et bien non. Ma mère m'a dit qu'une sorcière lui avait offert une graine de rose et que j'en étais sortie. Je suis la fille qu'elle aurait dû avoir son mari, mais en plus petite.

- Etrange… je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cela… mais vous êtes quand même très jolie mademoiselle Thumbella…

- Appelez-moi Bella je vous pris, c'est plus court…

- Dans ce cas, appelez-moi Edward ! Mes parents m'ont choisit un nom assez bizarre…

- Le mien est assez particulier aussi.

- Nous sommes faits pour nous entendre…

Ils se sourirent et à ce moment, un grand bourdonnement se fit entendre. Ayant un sursaut de peur, Bella s'éloigna du prince. Celui-ci rit en lui prenant la main et lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait de Buzz, son bourdon de transport. Il lui proposa de faire un tour dessus, ce qu'elle s'empressa d'accepter, elle pourrait voler ! Alors qu'ils décollaient, Edward se mit à chanter : 

Edward :  
>L'Amour a des ailes<br>L'Amour monte en haut du ciel  
>Au paradis bleu brodé d'étoiles<br>Je serai tes ailes  
>Dans ce voyage éternel<br>Où le bonheur sans frontières étend son voile

Depuis des années lumière  
>Je n'attends que toi<br>A présent je quitte la terre  
>Et tu t'envoles avec moi<p>

L'Amour monte au ciel  
>Oublie ta planète bleue<br>Pour un nouveau monde de merveilles  
>Saturne, pour la vie, nous offre un anneau d'or<br>Pour la vie, notre amour monte au ciel

Depuis des années lumière, je n'attends que toi

Bella :  
>Je n'attends que toi<br>Edward :  
>Ne crains pas de quitter la terre<br>Je te tiendrai dans mes bras

Bella :  
>Tu seras mes ailes<p>

Edward :  
>Je serai tes ailes<p>

Bella :  
>Dans ce voyage éternel<br>Edward :  
>Tes rêves fous, en haut du ciel, sont bien réels<p>

Bella :  
>Un monde nouveau nous appelle<br>Ensemble :  
>Pour des années lumière, au fond de l'univers<br>Le bonheur nous appelle  
>Nos deux cœurs ont des ailes<br>Mon amour, quand l'Amour monte au ciel ...

Alors qu'ils chantaient ensemble, Bella se fit repérer par une bande de grenouille, une maman et ses trois filles, chanteuses espagnoles. Lorsque le prince laissa sa bien-aimée dans sa chambre, après l'avoir demandé en mariage et lui avoir bien sûr promis de revenir le lendemain, celle-ci se fit kidnapper quelques heures plus tard par les horrible batraciens… ainsi, lorsqu'elle se réveilla au milieu de l'étang, elle commença à paniquer.

Une grenouille aux cheveux roses se présenta comme étant une certaine Carmen. Ses filles, Tanya, Katja et Irina, avaient hérité de la beauté de leur mère et de la raideur russe de leur père. Elles étaient ravies d'avoir parmi elles une nouvelle chanteuse pour avoir plus d'argent. Elles étaient toutes les quatre avides et vénales, et Tanya espérait voir débarquer de temps en temps le beau prince qu'elle avait vu avec Bella, pour pouvoir tenter sa chance elle aussi.

Malheureusement pour les grenouilles, une hirondelle, Emmettimot, avait vu toute la scène et décida de sauver Bella. Il l'amena dans un coin tranquille, lui conseilla de faire très attention et de rentrer chez elle ! Elle lui demanda de la conduire à la vallée des fées, afin de retrouver son prince. Ne sachant pas où elle se trouvait, il lui promit de chercher l'endroit. Il lui fit quelques compliments et la taquina un peu sur la rougeur de ses joues, puis la laissa.

Mais un scarabée avait entendu la voix de Bella et la voulait dans son show. Il possédait une boite de nuit pour insecte et il pensait que la jeune fille méritait une place sur une vrai scène et non pas dans un bouiboui tel que la mare des grenouilles…

James Baltringue tenta donc d'embobiner Bella en plus promettant une scène, des projecteurs… en faire une star. Bien évidement, elle accepta naïvement de chanter dans son show, et elle se retrouva déguisée en papillon au milieu de scarabées danseurs entourant James. Tout le public était sous le charme, si on excepte quelques femelles jalouses, jusqu'à ce que suite un pas de danse trop violent, Bella perde sa robe, ses ailes et ses antennes.

Là, scandale ! Pour un insecte, c'est comme si elle était totalement nue ! Tout le monde se mets à l'insulter, à dire qu'elle est choquante, laide… une première pour la jeune fille ! Elle a toujours entendu qu'elle était si jolie, soudain on lui dit qu'elle est moche ! Elle se mit à déprimer, alors que James la mettait dehors en disant :

- T'en fais pas, un jour tu m'oublieras !

L'hiver débutait, et Bella vivait dehors. Elle désespérait de revoir son promis, dont elle ne quittait pas la bague qu'il lui avait offert en gage d'amour. Alors qu'elle regardait la pierre verte qui lui rappelait les yeux du jeune homme, elle se fit bousculer par une musaraigne qui passait par là, ramassant les dernières graines avant l'hiver. Celle-ci lui proposa de l'héberger.

- Mon nom est Alice, Alice Farfouine ! Je suis styliste pour tout le monde des rongeurs ! Je fais tous les vêtements de tout le monde ici pour les grandes occasions !

- Oh ! C'est formidable ! Vous devez être très douée !

- Oui en effet, je ne te le cache pas ! Viens amusons-nous, je vais te faire essayer des tenues !

- Merci mais j'aime ma robe vous savez ! Et la dernière fois que j'ai changé de tenue, ça ne m'as pas vraiment réussit…

- Allez ! S'il te plait ! On va bien s'amuser !

Bella accepta pour faire plaisir à la musaraigne, après tout elle l'avait accueillit chez elle sans rien demander en retour… Alors qu'elle essayait différentes robes, elle se mit à chanter en riant. Alice l'écouta, les yeux écarquillés, et eut l'idée de la présenter à Mr Aro, la taupe la plus riche de tunnels avironnant. S'il était complètement myope, il avait une très bonne ouïe et appréciait la bonne musique et les jolies voix.

Elle organisa donc un petit concert privé dans les jours qui suivirent. Lorsqu'il l'entendit chanter, Mr Aro tomba immédiatement sous le charme de la jolie brunette et la demanda en mariage. Celle-ci refusa, disant qu'elle était déjà fiancée. Aro confit alors une mission à Alice : Convaincre Thumbella de l'épouser, moyennant finance. Miss Farfouine accepta immédiatement.

Les jours qui suivirent furent paisibles, jusqu'au moment où l'on découvrit le corps coincé dans un glaçon d'Edwardélius. Etant le prince des fées, il était connu et la nouvelle fit rapidement le tour du monde des rongeurs. Alice raconta l'histoire à Bella, insistant sur le fait qu'elle avait eut de la chance de tomber sur elle car sinon elle aurait sans doute fini comme lui.

Bella s'effondra, son bien-aimé était mort ! Alice s'en voulu, elle ne savait pas qu'il était le fameux fiancé de la jeune fille, mais en même temps, cela arrangeait bien ses affaires… elle pourrait plus facilement la convaincre d'épouser Mr Aro si son fiancé n'était plus ! Elle la consola pendant plusieurs jours, puis fini par réussir sa mission.

Elle démontra à Bella que Mr Aro était sans doute le meilleur partit qu'elle pourrait trouver désormais, il était riche et elle ne finirait pas comme une misérable. De plus, si elle se mariait d'amour, son histoire finirait comme Roméo et Juliette : par la mort des deux. La jeune fille accorda donc sa main à la taupe, qui organisa en vitesse le mariage. Alice se coupa en quatre pour faire la robe de mariée.

Pendant ce temps, le Prince Edward était décongelé par de gentils petits insectes. Alors que Mr Aro avait tout fait pour le garder gelé, d'autres voulaient réunir nos deux amoureux. Approchant le glaçon d'une flamme, ils réussirent à le sortir de son piège…

Bella était devant l'autel, rêvassant à son bien-aimé disparu, se remémorant leurs courts instants passés ensembles, et se rappela qu'ils s'étaient promis de ne jamais oublier l'autre. Lorsqu'on lui demanda si elle voulait prendre Mr Aro comme époux, elle répondit jamais et se sauva. Elle passa près de son prince, mais sans le voir. Emmettimot avait été prévenu par les insectes qu'il y avait un problème, il arriva donc et emporta son amie sur son dos.

Il l'informa qu'il avait enfin trouvé la vallée des fées ! Il lui proposa de l'y emmener sur le champ. Mais Bella ne voulait pas y aller : son Edwardélius était mort, à quoi bon s'y rendre ? Désormais, elle voulait juste rentrer chez sa mère…

Mais Emmettimot ne se laissa pas faire ! Il voulait d'abord qu'elle voit la vallée avant de prendre une décision ! Il la déposa donc sur une branche gelée dans une petite vallée enneigée. Bella fût d'avantage convaincu de ne pas être chez les fées. Avec leur magie, ils ne seraient sans doute pas coincer dans la glace !

L'hirondelle lui demanda de chanter, mais elle ne voulait pas perdre son temps et voulait vraiment revoir sa mère. A force d'insister, il la convainquit et elle commença à chanter :

Bella :  
>Le ciel m'émerveille<br>L'Amour m'appelle, irréelle  
>Et moi je m'envole vers les étoiles<p>

La glace se brisait pendant qu'elle chantait, mais cela elle ne le vit pas, elle demanda à Emmettimot de la ramener. Celui-ci enchaina :

Emmettimot :  
>Je serai tes ailes<p>

- Allons ! Chante !

Bella :  
>Là-haut, la vie est si belle !<br>Conjuguons ensemble nos plus doux bonheurs !  
>Les fleurs sortaient les unes après les autres, sous les yeux pleins de joie d'Emmettimot.<p>

Bella :  
>Depuis des années lumière<br>Je n'attends que toi  
>Tu t'envoles et ma vie entière...<p>

Elle s'arrêta de nouveau, exaspérée, continuant à dire que cela ne servait à rien et qu'Edwardélius ne reviendrait jamais… 

Edward :  
>Je te tiendrai dans mes bras!<p>

Bella crut halluciner : son bien-aimé était en face d'elle ! Elle courut vers lui, alors que les derniers morceaux de glace fondaient, et l'embrassa après qu'il lui ait de nouveaux demandé de l'épouser. Elle lui dit oui, et alors des ailes apparurent dans sont dos et elle devint une fée…

Ils se marièrent, sous les yeux pleins de bonheur de leurs parents respectifs et s'enfuirent à dos de bourdon au lieu du carrosse royal qui leur était destiné… **Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants **!


	13. Jusqu'au dernier souffle

**Jusqu'au dernier souffle**

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent tous à l'univers de S. Meyer.  
>*OoO*<p>

« Trois mois, que je m'occupais de cet _effroyable dragon_qu'était la mère de mon fantasme sur pattes. Celui qui hantait mes nuits, mes jours… Je déprimais presque lorsqu'il manquait une de ses visites quasi quotidienne, à cette _vilaine sorcière._

Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. Cela, je l'ai appris en l'observant. Belle femme malgré son âge, toujours propre et tirée à quatre épingles, elle avait snobé plusieurs pensionnaires de la maison de retraite, attirer, mâcher, et recracher les miettes aussi.

Car derrière ses grands airs de sainte, cette femme était le diable personnifié. Même _le grand méchant loup_ n'aurait jamais approché cette horrible grand-mère.

Sa première victime avait été retrouvée menottée dans son simple appareil, le corps bleuis par les coups et les engelures qu'il avait dû endurer durant toute la durée de son calvaire. Il avait été retrouvé en fin d'après midi sur le balcon d'une chambre inoccupée.

Il ne s'en était jamais remis, le pauvre, il était pourtant gentil cet homme… Personne n'avait réussi à comprendre ce qui c'était réellement passé. Il s'était renfermé et devenu totalement incontinent, il perdait carrément la raison et se mettant à hurler des journées et des nuits entières.

Nous n'avions malheureusement pu le garder dans cette maison de retraite où les pensionnaires se doivent d'être plus ou moins alertes et semi autonomes.

Quelques semaines plus tard, ce fut le tour de Melle Tanya, qu'on avait retrouvée nue et ligotée, de façon à ce que son corps soit offert à qui le désirait. Elle avait été bâillonnée, le corps recouvert de sévères brûlures, de cire et de cigarettes, dans la cabane où étaient entreposés les accessoires du jardinier pour l'hiver. C'était son petit chien qui avait donné l'alerte, couché et hurlant à la mort devant la porte close de l'abri.

Elle non plus n'avait pu expliquer, certainement trop honteuse et trop atteinte de ses blessures. Elle n'avait jamais réintégré l'hospice après son passage à l'hôpital.

Nous avions tous été suspectés de maltraitances, et observés et convoqués au commissariat afin de justifier de nos emplois du temps, mais rien ne permettait de définir ni comprendre qui pouvait bien être l'auteur de ses actes…

Parfois nous avions des classes d'écoles maternelles qui venaient égayer les papis et les mamies qui s'ennuyaient de ne pas avoir la visite de leurs petits enfants. Là, ils avaient la possibilité de leurs lire d'incroyable conte de fées qui commençaient toujours par _Il était une fois_ et se clôturaient par _ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants_. Aucun des pensionnaires ne loupaient cette occasion pour s'abreuver de la fraicheur de ces petits, cherchant un peu de réconfort, à la recherche de quoi briser un peu leur solitude, bon nombre n'ayant que très rarement de visites.

Un jour, une petite fille s'était approché d'Isabella, un livre à la main pour qu'elle lui lise une histoire. Mais au bout de quinze minutes la petite s'était enfuit, en pleurs. J'avais cru que l'histoire n'était pas à son goût. Pourtant, il s'agissait de celle de « Blanche neige », toutes les petites filles rêvaient d'être un jour une belle princesse, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'avais pas cherché plus loin, surtout que son fils venait tout juste de faire son entrée.

Je proposais de la raccompagner dans sa chambre, mais il posa sa main sur la mienne et pris le bras de sa mère, m'écartant d'elle tout en m'adressant un sourire hypnotique. Mes joues se mirent à me chauffer si fort que je dû rabattre mes cheveux sur le visage pour ne pas me ridiculiser encore plus.

Il avait posé ses yeux sur moi… Mon cœur n'en pouvait plus d'être compressé dans ma cage thoracique. Il était devenu toxique pour moi, il me faisait perdre mes moyens, je n'avais qu'une idée en tête : m'offrir à lui.

Je me glissais dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de la chambre d'Isabella afin de pouvoir le contempler derechef.

Retenant ma respiration, pour ne pas me faire remarquer, je du mettre ma main devant ma bouche pour étouffer mes gémissements.

Il était torse nu, à genoux devant elle, sa tête sur ses cuisses - du moins c'était ce que j'avais cru - avant qu'elle ne lâche un gémissement de plaisir et enfonce ses ongles dans son dos, lui ordonnant d'intensifier ses caresses buccales.

Je ne savais plus si je devais rester ou partir en courant. Si je devais continuer de l'idolâtrer ou commencer à le mépriser. Comment, oui, comment ses choses là pouvaient-elles être possibles ?

Je vis son visage fixer la porte et je m'enfuis pour ne pas être démasquée. Je m'enfermai dans les toilettes, la tête au- dessus de la lunette, et vidais le contenu de mon estomac, écœurée par ce que je venais de voir.

Quelqu'un rentra dans les WC lorsque je finis d'évacuer ce qui devait l'être, et tambourina à la porte, me demandant si j'avais besoin d'aide. Je reconnus la voix de ma directrice. Je lui répondis que je ne me sentais pas très bien, et ouvris la porte afin de me passer de l'eau sur le visage et me rincer la bouche. Elle me regarda en prenant le temps de s'écarter de moi.

**-Léna vous dévirez rentrer vous reposer. Je vous donne votre journée, vous êtes pâle comme un linge, et c'est pour le bien être de nos pensionnaires.**

**-Merci. Oui, je pense que c'est le mieux à faire.**

Je pris mes affaires et me dirigeai vers l'arrêt de bus, lorsqu'une Volvo gris métal me klaxonna. C'était lui. Je préférai l'ignorer, mais il se gara et vint me retrouver.

**-Venez, je vais vous raccompagner.**

**-Non merci, mon bus ne devrait pas tarder.**

**-J'insiste, nous avons à parler.**

Il me prit par le bras et m'ouvrit la porte de la voiture, puis se remit au volant. Je ne savais plus quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Mes larmes affluaient aux bords de mes yeux, et je luttais pour qu'elles ne les franchissent pas, mais c'était trop dur.

Il conduisait vite. Je ne reconnaissais même pas l'endroit où il m'avait emmenée. C'était sombre et humide. Je grelottais. Etait-ce de peur ou de froid ? Je ne saurais le dire.

Il sortit, fit le tour de la voiture et m'invita à le suivre. Mon hésitation l'agaça et m'attrapant par le bras il m'entraîna dans une allée encore plus sombre. Mes pieds étaient mouillés, recouverts de boue et de feuilles.

Cette forêt sera mon sanctuaire. J'étais persuadée de ne jamais revoir la lumière.

Une racine de trop me fit perdre l'équilibre.

Il me rattrapa de justesse et finit par me porter.

Le souffle coupé, je fermai les paupières, la gorge envahie de pleurs. Je me repliais sur moi-même dans un espoir de protection quelconque et plongeai inconsciemment le visage dans le torse dans celui que j'avais cru innocent et parfait jusque là.

J'essayais désespérément d'ordonner ma respiration, dans l'espoir de me calmer. Une odeur de caramel et d'écorce de bois fit son chemin dans mon organisme entier. Je crus tout d'abord que ce n'était que la senteur de cette forêt effrayante mais elle était, étrangement, trop forte et trop subtile pour qu'elle soit celle de ce bois.

J'inspirais discrètement le torse de mon détendeur de liberté… Mon cœur eut un sursaut. Cela en était inimaginable.

Comment quelqu'un pouvait posséder une telle odeur corporelle ? Car cela n'était certainement pas l'œuvre d'un parfum d'une grande marque triviale.

Ma respiration dû se montrer quelque peu démonstrative car je perçus les muscles de Monsieur se tendre.

Je retins un gémissement.

Ce jeune homme sentait incroyablement bon, oui. Il était incroyablement beau, oui. Incroyablement attirant, oui… J'aurais certainement pu citer toutes ses qualités - et seulement ses qualités, car ses défauts étaient pour ma part, totalement inconnus et même, jusqu'à ce que je **les** vois, inexistants – mais l'image de cette forêt aussi sombre que l'antre de l'Enfer ne cessait de revenir au travers de mes pensées.

Soudainement, mes soutiens disparurent et je tombai lourdement sur un sol dur. Allongée dos contre terre, je restais quelques instants éberluée par cette chute brutale, et ce ne fut qu'au bout d'un nombre de minutes interminable que j'eus le courage d'ouvrir les yeux.

Je clignai des paupières à plusieurs reprises, mais j'avais beau faire, je faisais face à un écran noir. Je fronçais les sourcils et lâchai un souffle chaud. Je me redressai en position assise et entourai de mes bras mon buste pétrifié par le froid ambiant.

La situation aurait pu être à la limite du supportable si seulement je ne sentais pas **sa **présence. Je n'aurais pu le situer, mais je savais qu'il était là. Comme si son âme dégageait la noirceur de l'Enfer, si puissante qu'elle infiltrait mon corps entier. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie autant en danger qu'à cet instant précis.

Il y a ce qu'on appelle des reflexes de survie, chez l'Homme. Et qui apparaissent souvent dans les situations les plus périlleuses…

Alors, étais-je anormal ?

J'étais totalement prostrée. Et aucune idée de ne me venait pour rester en vie. Comme si je n'avais qu'à attendre.

Je subissais la pire des tortures.

Celle d'attendre la mort.

Je tournais la tête en tous sens, dans l'espoir de percevoir quelque chose, et peut-être même lui. Je me rendis compte que mes yeux s'habituaient à cette pénombre envahissante et je réussis à distinguer les silhouettes des arbres. Je levai alors la tête et constatai avec horreur le ciel de la nuit, sans même une étoile ou la Lune, cachés par ces sapins gigantesques. Je baissais les yeux brusquement.

Me mordant la lèvre inférieure avec force, je me balançai d'avant en arrière. J'avais besoin de me calmer, si cela était possible. Tout cela commençait à m'oppresser et j'étais rongée par la peur.

Soudain, une branche craqua, rompant le silence. Je poussai un cri au travers de ma bouche close et regardai frénétiquement autour de moi.

Un souffle passa auprès de moi, et je me mordis le poing pour ne pas pousser un cri. Je sentis à nouveau l'air sur ma peau et me repliai sur moi-même.

C'est alors que je le vus.

Perché sur une branche, à trois mètres du sol, adossé contre le tronc d'un air nonchalant, ses yeux posés sur moi.

Ses yeux, que j'avais trouvés merveilleux avant que je ne vois ce spectacle lugubre et horrifiant. Ses yeux rouges phosphorescents qui désormais me fixaient.

Je mordis mon poing plus fort.

Ses yeux n'étaient pas humains. Les minces pupilles noirs centraient le rouge occultaient tout autre couleur.

Ce n'était pas deux petites lueurs rouges. Le blanc des yeux que nous humains possédions, lui, ne les avait plus.

Satan.

Epouvantée, je reculai autant que possible, la gorge serrée. Je finis par me cogner contre un tronc et lâchai un sanglot désespéré.

J'aurais préféré mourir plutôt que de continuer à l'observer ainsi, perché sur un arbre, sa silhouette se devinant et ses yeux effroyables me toisant, ne clignant ni ne bougeant ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

Lorsqu'il sauta brusquement, s'élançant dans les airs, tel un ange des ténèbres, pour atterrir à deux mètres de moi.

Je gémis et essayai de reculer encore, mais le tronc contre lequel j'étais était énorme. Je n'eus d'autre choix que coller mes genoux au plus près de moi.

J'aurais voulu, du plus profond de mon âme, fermer les yeux pour ne plus faire face à **cela**. A cet être qui paraissait sortir des ténèbres pour semer la discorde sur notre mère Terre.

Mais c'était comme si je ne pouvais plus rien contrôler. Ni ma destinée, ni mon corps. Plus rien ne m'appartenait. J'étais dépossédée. De tout.

Pour nous, qui portions tant d'importance à la richesse ainsi qu'à l'appartenance, j'étais pauvre. Et je n'étais plus rien.

Edward se releva de toute sa hauteur et s'approcha de moi à pas mesurés. Et mon cœur se lançait dans une course démesurée. J'étais certaine qu'**il **savait qu'il me contrôlait. Et cela lui plaisait.

Un fin rictus prit place sur son sombre visage. Je voulus bouger, courir, fermer les yeux, me cacher. Mais il m'en empêcha. Je ne sais comment. Mais il le fit.

A présent, à seulement quelques centimètres de moi, je fixais obstinément ses jambes car je ne voulais plus rien voir. Et je ne pouvais ignorer que cela sera mon dernier moment de « répit ».

Edward se mit lentement à ma hauteur et plongea ses yeux rouges sang dans les miens. Je serrai la mâchoire pour éviter de sortir ne serait-ce qu'un bruit.

Mais il avança sa main jusqu'à mon visage et je retins ma respiration. Il arrêta son avancé à un millimètre de ma peau et je fis plusieurs allers retours entre cette main et son visage.

C'est alors que je sentis sa paume, douce et chaude contre ma joue. Je gémis, une boule se formant dans ma gorge.

**« Léna, je ne crois pas que vous ayez pu saisir l'effet que votre regard a eu sur moi… »**, dit-il d'une voix ténébreuse.

Je laissai échapper un nouveau gémissement, à mi-chemin entre l'acquiescement et la supplication.

Il sourit et fit descendre ses longs doigts jusque dans mon cou, lui procurant une caresse incroyablement douce.

**« Il est essentiel que vous le ressentiez… Je ne pourrais vivre sans cela… »**

Sa voix était doucereuse mais ses yeux obsédants. Il était impossible de s'en défaire.

Edward continua à caresser ma jugulaire pendant quelques instants, quand il referma soudainement la prise de ses doigts autour de mon cou.

Je hoquetai de surprise, alors qu'il me remonta contre le tronc pour être à sa hauteur. Mes pieds ne touchaient plus le sol.

Et alors que je m'étouffai sous sa prise, je portai mes mains sur la sienne, essayant de l'éloigner.

Cela eu seulement le don de le faire rire.

**« Ce n'est pas la peine, Léna. On ne peut pas se battre contre ça… ! Et puis ne soyez pas si impatiente, je n'en ai pas fini… »**

Je sanglotai minablement, plantant mes ongles dans sa chaire, sans que cela ne donne aucun résultat.

Quand je sentis une brûlure immense attaquer ma peau et s'insinuant au travers de mon corps.

Je criai de douleur et me débattis.

**« Alors, dites-moi Léna, que ressentez-vous ? »**

Le feu qui régnait en moi ne s'atténuait en rien et ne ressemblait en aucun cas à ceux de la passion dans les romans. Chaque partie de mon être brûlait au fer rouge. J'avais la sensation d'être sur un de ces bûchers autrefois destinés aux sorcières.

J'hurlai ma douleur, mon corps pétrifié sous le simple désir de Satan.

**« Je crois que vous commencez à comprendre mon sentiment, Léna… »**

Je m'égosillai en simple réponse. Je ne pouvais plus réfléchir et tout ce dont à quoi je pensais était cette flamme qui me dévorait toute entière.

Edward resserra l'étreinte de sa main autour de mon cou.

**« Vous comprenez ce que j'ai ressenti lorsque j'ai sentis vos petits yeux curieux et vicieux dans mon dos… »**, grogna-t-il.

Les larmes coulaient le long de mes tempes et je ne pouvais plus pousser ni cri ni bruit. Sa main me coupait la respiration et je subissais cette horrible sensation d'étouffement.

Je voulais qu'il me lâche, lui dire que j'avais compris, que je ferais tout ce qu'il désirerait. Mais je ne pouvais plus prononcer une seule parole.

Je fixai le ciel noir au-dessus de moi, brûlante d'épouvante et de douleur, les yeux larmoyants.

Soudainement, je retombai à terre.

Sa main n'était plus présente, et le feu avait disparu.

Je repris ma respiration avec peine, ne cessant de sangloter.

Je creusai la terre d'une main tremblante alors que l'autre massait ma gorge.

Je sentis sa présence à mes côtés.

Mes pleurs reprirent de plus belle et je me recroquevillai sur moi-même, en position fœtale. J'aurais voulu disparaître. Ne plus exister…

Etait-ce lui qui me faisait penser cela ?

Pourquoi étais-je libre de mes mouvements ?

Pourquoi me posai-je ces questions ?

Je lâchai un cri de folie et laissai aller mes larmes incontrôlables.

**« Vous ne comprendrez jamais réellement, Léna… »**, soupira-t-il.

Sa voix calme n'avait sur moi aucun impact positif. Mes pleurs demeuraient, et ma peur aussi.

**« Vous ne savez pas ce qui s'est passé… Personne ne le sait. Sauf elle et moi… »**

Je sentis un sourire d'adulation dans sa voix à la mention de sa bien-aimée.

**« Je saurais décrire chacun de ses mouvements, chacune de ses paroles, pour tous les jours que nous avons passé ensemble… Surtout cette nuit… **_**Cette nuit**_**… »**, assura-t-il avec exaltation.

**« Même elle ne saurait le raconter… Il n'y a que moi, qui sache…**

« Laissez-moi vous dire, Léna, qu'Isabella est la plus belle femme que la Terre ait jamais porté. Et je peux vous assurer être renseigné sur le sujet… Il n'y rien chez elle qui puisse lui porter préjudice. Tout en elle est sublime. Ses cheveux, son odeur, sa peau, son âme… Il n'y a rien de plus parfait au monde.

Je suis dans cet état depuis le jour où je l'ai rencontrée. Je me souviens avoir croisé son regard au travers des étagères de la bibliothèque de Forks. De grands yeux à la couleur chocolat qui vous faisaient fondre… Evidemment, elle n'avait pas réellement désiré s'adresser à moi.

Elle avait tout simplement… remis le roman en place. Mais c'était trop tard. J'avais été entraîné dans les décombres et vices dans lesquels son âme m'avait emprisonné. Je l'avais laissé repartir sans rien essayer. Je savais que je la retrouverais. J'en étais certain.

J'avais juste eu à demander son nom à la petite stagiaire. _Isabella Marie Swan_. Cela aurait subjugué n'importe qui. Son nom était une œuvre à lui tout seul…

Alors je l'ai suivie. Partout. Jusque dans ces soirées lycéennes naïves et imbéciles… Mais j'étais déterminé à l'avoir…

Et je l'ai eue.

C'était un jour de printemps pluvieux qui ne se différenciait pas de mes autres journées habituelles auprès d'Isabella. Elle m'avait conduit jusqu'à l'hôpital, et j'avais décidé de la suivre dans l'établissement. Je sentais qu'il fallait que j'y aille. Comme si j'en avais reçu l'ordre…

_Je claquai la porte de ma voiture avec force et la suivie d'une allure mesurée, à quelques mètres de distance. Des personnes insignifiantes faisaient leur route au travers de nous, mais je ne pouvais que me contenter du bouclier d'innocence qu'ils me procuraient._

_Isabella pénétra dans l'hôpital par les grandes baies vitrées coulissantes en trottinant. Je pouvais entendre son souffle éraillé d'où j'étais. Ses longs cheveux bruns aux épaisses boucles dansaient contre son dos en rythme avec sa course._

_Je n'avais pas besoin de me presser. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'adopter une marche soutenue, dans la peur de la perdre de vue ne serait-ce que quelques secondes seulement. _

_Elle arriva au bureau d'accueil et s'adressa à la secrétaire :_

_**« Bonjour, excusez-moi… excusez-moi. Mais je cherche Charlie Swan… Monsieur Swan, mon père… »**_

_Je plissai les yeux. J'avais entre-aperçu son paternel une ou deux fois, lorsque je regardais Isabella au travers de la fenêtre de sa chambre, perché sur un grand chêne. Et j'avais remarqué cette complicité qui les liait. Ils étaient indispensables pour l'un et l'autre._

_La secrétaire au chignon grisonnant jeta un coup d'œil à Isabella puis baissa les yeux, feignant de regarder dans la base informatique. Mais moi, je savais. Et je savais aussi ce qu'elle était en train de se dire à ce moment-même._

_« Pauvre petite Isabella… Si jeune et si innocente. Perdre son père dans ce genre de circonstances alors que Forks est pourtant une ville si tranquille… »_

_Je souris. La petite bourgade de Forks n'était pas une petite ville tranquille._

_La vieille femme releva la tête et adressa un sourire réconfortant à Isabella._

_**« Le médecin vous attend dans la chambre 305, juste au bout du couloir. »**_

_Isabella parut soulagée. Comme si cette phrase voulait tout dire et que rien n'était arrivé._

_J'haussai les épaules._

_Elle repartit alors, d'une simple marche rapide, empressée de revoir son père. Je partis à sa suite avec tranquillité._

_Les nombres des chambres se défilaient sous nos yeux, et Isabella ne cessait de vérifier chaque numéro. Nous arrivâmes enfin devant la bonne porte blanche aux joints rouillés par le temps. _

_Isabella ne s'arrêta pas et ouvrit la porte à la volée._

_**« Papa ! J'ai eu tellement… »**_

_S'en suivit d'un cri étouffé. Je me collai au mur près de l'entrebâillement de la porte et la scrutai._

_Elle était plaquée contre la cloison de la petite chambre d'hôpital lugubre, les mains posées sur la bouche et les yeux écarquillés d'horreur._

_Je ne fis pas attention à ce que lui dit le médecin dans les instants qui suivirent. Toute mon attention était focalisée sur elle et elle seule. _

_Son corps entier tremblait et sa vue occultée par la vision qu'elle avait de son père, qui – je le savais – était étendu sur le lit aux draps irritants, le visage méconnaissable et prêt à être emmené à la morgue. _

_Le chirurgien lui expliqua certainement que son père s'était rendu sur le lieu d'un accident de voiture, essayant de sauver une famille des griffes des flammes, mais qu'il en avait été malheureusement lui aussi victime. _

_Isabella ne posa pas de question. Elle ne chercha pas à savoir si la famille avait survécu, si son père avait au moins accompli un acte d'héroïsme, comme lui aurait permis son statut de shérif, avant de perdre la vie. Elle préféra lever les yeux vers le faux plafond à la résistance peu fiable et laissa les infirmières recouvrir son père, ne désirant même pas lui accorder un dernier au revoir. _

_L'équipe médicale finit par s'en aller, se dirigeant vers une autre direction que la mienne et je me glissai discrètement à l'intérieure de la chambrée, sans qu'Isabella ne me remarquât._

_Les mains accrochées à la rambarde en fer au bout du lit, elle se balançait d'avant en arrière, mordant furieusement sa lèvre inférieure. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues aussi blanche que la neige, jusque dans son cou fin._

_Elle ne faisait aucun bruit. Un aveugle n'aurait pas soupçonné sa présence. _

_Et il n'aurait pas pu admirer ce merveilleux spectacle de désespoir. J'aurais voulu boire chacune de ses larmes, je m'imaginais derrière elle, lui accordant des caresses aussi douces que celle d'une plume sur sa peau de paradis. Son visage triste se reposant contre mon épaule, tandis que je m'abreuverais de son odeur… »_

**« Mais vous êtes… immonde ! »**, m'écriai-je, le coupant dans son récit.

Il baissa son regard vers moi – auparavant perdu dans la noirceur du ciel -.

Il contracta la mâchoire et me regarda avec toute la haine du monde. La peur me regagna, et je me repliai sur moi-même.

Ayant été suspendue à ses lèvres à l'écoute de son monologue, je n'avais prononcé mot et mon corps avait profité de cette occasion pour se détendre.

**« Vous ne savez rien… Vous ne comprenez pas ! Elle avait besoin de moi ! »**

J'avalais ma salive, n'objectant rien de ce qu'il disait.

Ses yeux horrifiants étaient remplis de folie et il était comparable à une bête enragée. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Tellement différent du visage qu'il montrait au monde.

S'apercevant que je ne risquerai certainement pas une autre remarque qui aurait le don de lui déplaire, il se calma quelques peu et souffla, afin d'éliminer sa crise de colère.

Edward se pinça l'arrête du nez, et s'assit en tailleur face à moi, me dominant, comme il le faisait sans cesse. Puis il leva les yeux au ciel et soupira cette fois-ci, apparemment au souvenir d'un moment agréable.

**« Après qu'Isabella ait vu son défunt père, et qu'elle lui ait dit adieu à sa façon, elle s'est sentie obligée de régler tous les problèmes d'administration possibles. Sauf que je savais à quel point elle souffrait de rester dans cet hôpital morbide. Tout lui rappelait à quel point elle était seule désormais. Qu'elle n'avait personne vers qui se tourner. **

**Sauf que moi, j'étais là. Et il fallait absolument qu'elle le sache. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule dans ce monde inepte. Alors je l'ai détournée de cet endroit pour la mener autre part, où elle pourrait enfin commencer à être heureuse…**

« Elle dut malheureusement remplir les formulaires de rigueur avant que je puisses intervenir. Mais lorsque cela fut fait et qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'emprisonner dans cette cage qu'était le deuil à travers mille démarches, j'ai décidé de prendre les choses en main à nouveau.

Adossé contre ma voiture, je pouvais l'apercevoir sur ce fauteuil devenu le sien depuis plus de trois heures. Mais je ne pouvais percevoir distinctement son âme et ses pensées. Alors je décidai de la mener dans un endroit paisible. Je me concentrai sur son esprit et le pénétrai avec douceur.

Il fallait qu'elle ait la sensation que pour le moment, elle seule décidait, qu'elle n'était douée d'aucune obligation.

Je la fis se lever et sortir de l'hôpital. Je sentais cependant tout le poids que mon pouvoir lui infligeait. Je lui fis sentir qu'elle devait aller jusqu'à sa voiture puis laissai son esprit décider.

Et j'avais peur. J'avais peur que cela ne se déroule pas comme je l'avais prévu. Car l'emprise que l'amour pour son père avait sur elle était bien plus influente que je ne l'avais pensé.

Je la vis prostrée sur le parking de l'hôpital, hésitant entre les deux choix qu'elle avait. Je ne voulais pas la forcer à ce stade, mais si elle prenait la mauvaise décision, je devrais alors décider pour elle.

Isabella soupira et se dirigea à grands pas vers l'antiquité qu'était son 4x4 rouge brique. Un cadeau défectueux de la part de son père.

Assise dans son siège en vieux cuir, je la vis poser la tête contre le volant au travers du rétroviseur. J'avais juste à la guider.

La pluie commença alors à tomber, de plus en plus violente. A croire que les dieux étaient avec moi.

Je pris le volant de ma voiture et pénétrai à nouveau son esprit pour la conduire.

Nous étions seuls sur la seule grande route de la ville, entourés d'arbres plus hauts les uns que les autres. La pluie tombait ardument, les orages se succédaient, le ciel noir seulement éclairé par les éclairs. Cela n'était qu'une bénédiction de plus pour Isabella et moi. Ce temps estimé désastreux pour certains l'empêchaient de réellement réfléchir et de se demander un instant où allait-elle.

Nous arrivâmes finalement à un petit pub dans un reculement de la route, situé à l'entrée de la forêt. Les lettres électriques défaillantes affichaient avec difficulté : « _Billy's_ »

Isabella sortit de ce qui lui servait de voiture et se précipita à l'intérieur. Je m'empêchai d'entrer moi aussi et attendis sous la pluie. Elle ne devait pas se sentir vulnérable et mon apparence physique n'avait été – à ce moment précis – jamais aussi important.

Les minutes passèrent, longues. Je ne pouvais presque plus rien recevoir d'Isabella en raison de toute cette foule et de cette vitre qui ne montrait presque rien de ce qui se passait à l'intérieur.

J'estimai enfin le temps passé assez long, et me dirigeai vers le pub avec une allure nonchalante qui cachait toute l'excitation que je ressentais en réalité.

Je poussai la porte tranquillement et m'engouffrai dans une chaleur agréable, les lumières tamisées, le bruit des discussions modéré et un chanteur acoustique assis sur un grand tabouret posé sur la scène du fond.

Je cherchai Isabella du regard discrètement et la trouvai à quelques mètres de là, assise au bar, une boisson fumante à la main. Faussement innocent, j'allai jusqu'à elle et m'assis doucement à ses côtés.

Elle tourna légèrement le regard vers moi, mais je ne lui accordai pas attention. Je distinguai son froncement de sourcils.

**« Bonsoir, j'peux vous servir quelque chose, m'sieur ? »**

Un adolescent d'une quinzaine d'années s'adressa à moi, un sourire avenant au visage.

**« Une blonde, s'il vous plaît.**

**-J'vous apporte ça ! »**

Et il repartit avec enthousiasme. J'affichai un sourire amusé.

Isabella devait se sentir bien en ma présence.

Je tournai légèrement la tête et la vis, les sourcils toujours froncés, me jetant des coups d'œil discrets. Le jeune serveur m'apporta ma commande et repartit.

Le temps passa, sans qu'aucun de nous deux ne prononçât mot. Mais je désirais connaître le fond de ses pensées… Sauf qu'elles étaient vides. Non pas que je ne puisse les lire. Mais Isabella ne pensait à rien. Elle me regardait parfois, mais cela ne changeait rien. Je pris une gorgée de cette immondice gazeuse et jaune, et l'observai discrètement. Elle soupira, repoussant sa tasse devenue froide depuis le temps et s'apprêtai à partir.

Elle releva son beau visage vers moi et c'est alors que nous regards se croisèrent. J'en fus totalement déconcerté. Ses yeux, d'une telle profondeur, dans lesquels je n'avais pas plongé depuis des mois sans pour autant les oublier, se révélaient tellement plus beaux que dans les images et fantasmes que je me faisais d'elle. Si expressifs, si sombres…

Isabella fit battre ses cils à plusieurs reprises, et je n'aurais pu dire quelles étaient ses pensées et sensations à cet instant car les miennes affluaient avec tant de puissance que je me noyais.

La première fois que je l'avais vu, c'était de beaux yeux surpris que j'avais croisés. Cette fois-ci, c'était Isabella toute entière que je voyais. Face à moi, consciente que j'étais là.

Ses joues rougirent imperceptiblement mais rien d'autre chez elle ne changea.

**« Je croie vous avoir déjà vu… »**, murmura-t-elle.

J'eus alors la preuve qu'elle ne m'avait pas oublié elle non plus !

Je lui adressai un sourire en coin, et me plongeai dans son esprit.

Seuls des yeux verts me revenaient sans cesse, avec une intensité déconcertante. Et ce n'étaient pas des yeux verts quelconques.

C'étaient **mes** yeux verts.

**« Edward. »**, me présentai-je.

**« Bella…** », dit-elle avec douceur, me tendant la main.

Je ris, et la lui serrai. Sa main était d'une douceur et d'une finesse extrême.

Bella me sourit tristement. Mais j'étais désormais là pour elle.

**« Pourquoi ce visage triste ? »**

Elle me regarda avec surprise puis se détourna.

**« Pour rien…** »

Je souris.

**« Je ne vous crois pas**, déclarai-je. **Votre sourire est triste et vos yeux me le crient. »**

Je me tournai vers ma bière.

**« Et votre souffle est désespéré…**

**-Mon souffle ? **

**-Oui**, souris-je. **Tellement mélancolique… »**

Je relevai la tête vers elle, admiratif. Comment ne pas l'être face à elle, seulement constituée de sentiments et de sens ?

Bella cligna des paupières et s'assit plus confortablement.

**« Et vous, comment est votre souffle ? »**

Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens.

**« Noir… »**

Elle posa son menton dans une main, accoudée au bar en bois.

**« Je suis mélancolique selon vous, Edward… Mais alors, si votre souffle est noir… »**

Elle s'approcha inconsciemment de moi en parlant, comme fascinée.

**« Vous êtes trop curieuse, Bella »**, souris-je.

**« C'est de votre faute. »**

Elle haussa les épaules.

**« A croire que vous êtes un ange ! »**

Ce que je savais vrai.

Bella rit jaune.

**« Vous avez certainement raison. »**, chuchota-t-elle.

**« Ne vous emprisonnez pas dans un monde naïf et sage, Bella.**

**-Vous avez l'air d'en savoir bien plus que moi à ce sujet.**

**-Evidemment… Vous ne savez encore rien des vices de la vie, Bella… »**

Je tendis la main vers sa joue, désireux de toucher enfin cette peau laiteuse. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, mais me laissa faire. Je fis courir mes doigts avec légèreté le long de sa mâchoire, jusque dans son cou. J'entendis son cœur fragile augmenter ses battements et son souffle s'érailler.

Puis elle recula soudainement, et se remit à sa place initiale.

Surpris, je posai ma main sur le bar et la regardai avec curiosité.

**« Je vous ai effrayée ? »**

Elle secoua la tête énergiquement.

**« Non, non, je… »**

Elle ferma les yeux et se passa la main dans les cheveux, soupirant.

**« Bella,…**

**-Offrez-moi un verre.**

**-Un verre ?**

**-Oui, offrez-moi en un… Je vous en supplie… »**

J'inclinai la tête, la contemplant. La voir me supplier ainsi, avec tant d'insistance. Je savais qu'elle voulait oublier et je cédais sans résistance aucune.

*o*O*o*O*o*

**« D'où venez-vous, Edward ? **

**-Tutoyez-moi, je vous en prie... »**

Elle sourit doucement.

**« D'où viens-tu Edward ?**

**-De loin… D'un endroit… perdu… »**, répondis-je, énigmatique.

Elle soupira.

**« Trop de mystères, tue le mystère, Edward…**

**-Nous sommes alors deux assassins très doués. »**

Elle se redressa et me fixa.

Nous étions désormais les deux seuls clients du pub, n'ayant bougé de nos places. Nous avions parlé pendant des heures entières, en restant à la fois secrets et pourtant se disant tout.

Mais je voulais plus. Je la voulais proche de moi.

Je voulais qu'elle m'appartienne.

**« Excusez-moi… »**

Nous nous tournâmes tous deux vers le jeune serveur.

**« On va fermer, euh… »**

Il nous fit un sourire désolé. Que je lui rendis avec sympathie. Enfin une autre occasion d'avancer.

Je me levai, réglant la note malgré la semi protestation de Bella que j'avais fait taire d'un signe de main. Nous sortîmes tous deux du bar, elle derrière moi, alors que je lui tenais la porte. La pluie n'avait pas cessé mais l'orage s'en était allé frapper ailleurs. Bella croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, frissonnante. Elle adressa un regard peureux à son antiquité puis aux alentours.

**« Vous…**

**-Tu. »**, murmura-t-elle calmement.

**« Tu as l'air perdue. »**

Elle baissa la tête et se mordit furieusement la lèvre inférieure.

**« Viens chez moi… »**l'invitai-je.

Je me concentrai sur elle, qui fixait toujours le sol, la poussant à accepter. Mais je constatai avec allégresse qu'elle n'eut pas besoin de moi pour donner sa réponse.

Elle releva les yeux vers moi, me transcendant sur place, et hocha timidement la tête. Je souris et posai ma main sur ses reins afin de la guider jusqu'à ma voiture. Je lui ouvris la porte et la rejoignis dans l'habitacle en quelques secondes.

Je devinais qu'elle ne désirait pas parler et conduisis en silence. J'entendais ses pensées interrogatives, plus à son sujet que sur le mien. Elle se remettait en question.

Mais j'avais hâte d'arriver à destination pour enfin la faire mienne. Alors, imperceptiblement, j'accélérais au fil du temps, sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive.

Quand nous arrivâmes en ville, je lâchai la pédale d'accélération et nous nous trouvâmes bientôt devant une grande bâtisse faites de briques usées.

**« Tu habites ici ? »**, demanda-t-elle, l'inquiétude se reflétant dans sa voix.

**« Provisoirement. »**

Je voyais que cet endroit ne lui plaisait pas. Il était alors hors de question qu'elle doive y rester.

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Je m'extirpais de la voiture et allai lui ouvrir la porte.

La pluie battait toujours autant. Je lui offris donc ma veste en tant que protection.

**« Non, c'est inutile, je n'en ai pas besoin…**

**-Bella prend-la. Il ne faudrait pas que tu tombes malade. »**, insistai-je.

Elle acquiesça et nous courûmes jusque dans le hall ou nous prîmes l'ascenseur.

Etre en sa compagnie dans un endroit si étroit me fit ressentir toutes sortes de sensations. Je me sentais bien mais j'avais besoin de plus. De la tenir dans mes bras, de sentir son odeur. Qu'elle me dise les mots dont j'avais rêvé…

La sonnerie de l'ascenseur résonna. Nous nous en extirpâmes et j'ouvris la porte de mon appartement.

C'était un grand studio rénové que j'avais à peine décoré. Bella n'en sembla ni mécontente ni enthousiasmée. Elle garda son masque de neutralité, ce qui me dérangeait. Je voulais accéder à ses pensées autrement qu'en les lisant dans son ignorance totale.

**« Ce n'est pas un palace mais…**

**-C'est très bien. »**, me coupa-t-elle.

Je lui fis retirer son manteau et allai le poser dans le placard. Tandis que Bella faisait le tour du propriétaire de ses beaux yeux chocolat, je respirai son odeur à l'intérieur de sa veste. Une merveilleuse odeur de fraise et de fleurs qui m'était pour la toute première fois donnée de sentir.

Je revins vers elle quelques instants après m'être ressourcé.

**« Un verre de vin ? »**

Ses joues prirent une légère teinte rosée et elle hocha la tête dans un signe négatif.

**« Non merci. »**

Je ne lui posais pas plus de question que cela. Je connaissais déjà les raisons de son refus.

Alors je mis en route le lecteur de CD.

**« Une danse, alors… »**

Je lui tendis la main en signe d'invitation et lui laissai le choix d'accepter ou non. Elle réfléchit quelques instants et finis par la prendre. Je l'approchai doucement à moi, posant mon autre main contre ses reins et la guidai sur une douce mélodie.

Bella me fuis du regard, se mordant à nouveau la lèvre.

**« N'ais pas peur, Bella…** **Tu es en sécurité avec moi. »**, lui assurai-je.

Elle leva un sourcil circonspect.

**« Tu as l'air tellement sûr de toi**, remarqua-t-elle.

**-Bien sûr… Je sais ce que j'avance.**

**-On se dit ça au bout de seulement quelques heures de discussion ?**

**-Qui est « on », Bella ? »**

Elle parut troublée par mon interrogation.

**« Euh… et bien, le monde en général.**

**-Tu fais partie de l'ordinaire ? Personnellement, j'aurais dit le contraire.**

**-Ce qui est certain, c'est que toi, tu n'en fais pas partie… »**

Je pouvais voir que ces yeux brillaient d'une petite lueur à peine perceptible, mais tout de même présente.

**« Le commun est inintéressant. Il faut voir plus loin, Bella. La vie nous donne parfois des occasions qu'il faut saisir… Ce sont les personnes qui les saisissent qui vivent des choses extraordinaires… »**

Elle battit des paupières à plusieurs reprises puis afficha un pauvre sourire.

**« Qui a-t-il ?**

**-Tu as le don de la parole… La magie des mots…**

**-Je lis beaucoup**, souris-je.

**-Et que lis-tu ? »**

**« La passion. »**, susurrai-je.

Je baissai mon visage le sien. Nos nez se frôlèrent tendrement et je caressai ses lèvres du bout des miennes. Bella frissonna mais ne recula pas. Nos bouches se joignirent alors, tandis que je collai délicatement son corps au mien. Elle ferma les yeux, savourant le moment. Je suçai sa lèvre inférieure et Bella soupira.

Cependant, elle s'écarta de moi. Je fronçai les sourcils.

**« Tu es trop sombre pour moi. »**, déclara-t-elle posément.

Ce fut à mon tour d'être égaré.

**« Alors pourquoi rester ?**

**-Parce que… »**

Elle lâcha un soupir à demi-amusé et détourna le regard. Je pris son menton entre mon pouce et mon index et approchai son visage à quelques centimètres du mien.

**« Parce que j'ai l'impression de ne pas pouvoir faire autrement. »**, me dit-elle.

**« L'impression ? »**

Nous nous plongeâmes dans le regard l'un de l'autre et j'attendais patiemment sa réponse. Etrangement, je ne me sentais pas en danger.

**« Parce que je ne peux faire autrement. »**, me révéla-t-elle.

Je déposai un baiser innocent sur ses lèvres.

**« Alors reste… »**

Bella tendit ses lèvres vers les miennes. Nous nous embrassâmes à nouveau, Bella cette fois-ci plus sûre d'elle. Je lui demandai l'accès à sa bouche, qu'elle m'accorda avec douceur. »

Edward se stoppa dans son récit et baissa les yeux vers moi. Lorsqu'il plongea ses yeux rouges sang dans les miens, je serrai à nouveau la terre dans mes mains, mes tremblements reprenant.

Il se releva, me quittant des yeux pour regarder les bois alentours.

**« Je ne vous en dirai pas plus, Léna… Il me semble déjà que je me suis bien trop laissé aller…**

**-Quand était-ce ? »**, ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

Il sourit, d'une façon que je n'appréciais pas.

**« Il y a seulement huit ans… **

**-Mais… »**

Je fronçai les sourcils.

Comment était-ce possible ? Isabella en avait à présent quatre-vingt !

Le rire cynique d'Edward me ramena sur Terre.

**« Léna, je me nourris d'âme… »**

Il s'accroupit face à moi. Mes tremblements redoublèrent.

**« Celle de Bella était d'une beauté et d'une douceur… Elle était mienne, et elle voulait que je le sache alors… »**

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend.

**« Encore une chose que vous ne pourriez comprendre… »**

Il fit passer une mèche de mes cheveux entre ses doigts.

**« Mais Léna, je contrôle les âmes… »**

Il planta ses yeux effroyables dans les miens.

**« Elles sont mon essence… Et je les maîtrise… »**

Il m'adressa un sourire démoniaque, immobilisant mes épaules contre le sol. Je commençai à paniquer, alors je m'agitai, prononçant sans cesse des « non » suppliants. Mais il ne s'arrêtait pas. Il continuait d'approcher son visage vers ma jugulaire, son sourire toujours aux lèvres !

Alors je criai, de toutes mes forces possibles ! Je me débattis, en proie à une peur et une horreur monstrueuse. Quang je sentis soudainement ses crocs acérés plantés dans mon cou, me brûlant au fer rouge… »

_-Léna, Léna !_

_Il lui secoua les épaules vigoureusement. Elle reprit enfin ses esprits et cligna des paupières. _

_-Docteur, les patients, là-bas, c'était lui ! Isabella les attirait pour lui !_

_-Léna, calmez-vous, je vous en prie…_

_-C'était lui je vous dis ! C'était lui !_

_Léna se débattit contre les lanières qui lui attachaient les poignés et les chevilles, assise sur sa chaise._

_-Léna, Isabella n'est qu'une vieille femme dont le fils lui est incroyablement dévoué et qui veille sur elle…_

_-Mensonge ! Tout ça n'est qu'un mensonge ! Ils vous jouent une mascarade ! A vous tous !_

_-Léna, je vous en prie…, soupira-t-il._

_La porte blanche du bureau s'entre-ouvrit et la secrétaire passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement._

_-Docteur, votre femme a appelé pour le dîner de ce soir. Elle vous interdit d'être en retard, sourit-elle._

_Il hocha la tête._

_-Demander aux gardes de ramener Mlle Parker à l'hôpital, s'il vous plaît Angela._

_-Bien entendu._

_Angela referma la porte derrière elle, tandis que le Docteur retourna s'assoir. Léna continua de s'agiter, jetant des regards paranoïaques à toute la pièce, répétant sans cesse « mauvaises âmes… pas le bois… mauvaises âmes… pas le bois… ». _

_Lorsque les deux gardes arrivèrent, Léna cria avec hystérie, comme à chaque fois._

_il soupira._

_-Je vous vois mardi prochain, Léna. D'accord ?_

_-Il va revenir ! Il va revenir !_

_La porte claqua._

_-De qui parle-t-elle, Docteur ?_

_-Oh, du pauvre Edward Masen…, répondit-il, secouant la tête._

_-Edward ? Mais c'est ridicule !_

_-Oui ! Sauf que Léna est persuadé qu'il est Satan, ou je ne sais quel être sortit des ténèbres…_

_-Pauvre Léna… Elle semblait pourtant si seine d'esprit il y a encore peu de temps !_

_-Le monde est bien cruel…_

_Angela acquiesça._

_-Le dîner, monsieur ! N'oubliez pas le dîner de ce soir !, lui rappela-t-elle alors._

_Il rit._

_-Je ne risque pas !_

_Le Docteur retourna à ses affaires, passant outre une énième crise de sa patiente._

_Dehors, sous la pluie triomphante de Forks, les deux gardes enfermaient Léna dans un camion qui la mènerait jusqu'à l'hôpital psychiatrique isolé dans la forêt. Ses cris déchirants vous atteignaient en plein cœur. Ses cris remplis de folie, qui hurlaient au monde ce qu'elle avait vu. Les images et les sentiments qu'elle avait subis et qui la hanteraient, jusqu'au dernier souffle… _


	14. Dream girl

**The fairytale's contest.**

**Titre : Dream girl**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à l'univers de Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux.**

**Dream girl**

Isabella Swan était une princesse.

Comme toute princesse qui se respecte, Isabella avait un royaume. Le sien se nommait New-York.

Elle avait également une cour, composée des gens qui l'entouraient et l'admiraient, ainsi que de nombreux prétendants.

Laissez-moi vous conter son histoire…

Isabella n'était pas n'importe qu'elle princesse. C'était une princesse guerrière. Pas comme Xéna, évidemment. Elle ne déambulait pas dans les rues, vêtues simplement d'une microscopique robe bustier en cuir, avec un glaive accroché à la ceinture. Elle n'était pas non plus une icône gay, à la sexualité ambiguë, même si elle recevait énormément de compliments sur son look et qu'elle avait très régulièrement l'une des ses meilleures amies accrochées à ses talons vertigineux.

Isabella Swan était une amazone des temps modernes. Ses armes étaient affutées et prêtes à être dégainées en toutes occasions : push-up pour un décolleté pigeonnant, jupe crayon moulant ses courbes avantageuses, regard fumé et mascara allongeant mettant ses yeux bruns en valeur, escarpins de 10 centimètres fuselant ses jambes, cascade de boucles auburn coulant dans son dos, un soupçon de gloss pour des lèvres ourlées… Tels étaient les outils de bataille d'Isabella.

A 30 ans, Isabella Swan était passée maître dans l'art de la séduction. Elle en avait d'ailleurs fait son fond de commerce. Il y a huit ans, alors qu'elle était encore à la fac, elle s'était interrogée sur son avenir professionnel.

Quel métier était susceptible de mettre à profit ses talents particuliers ?

Aucun doute quelle était une femme extrêmement cultivée. N'arrivant pas à se décider, Isabella avait opté pour un double cursus, littérature et physique-chimie.

En plus de ces deux diplômes, Isabella, en boulimique de savoir, suivait, lorsque son emploi du temps le lui permettait, d'autres cours, tels que l'histoire de l'art, les sciences-humaines, un peu de psycho…

C'est ainsi qu'elle avait rencontré ses trois meilleures amies : Alice, Angie et Rose. Alice, lors d'une impro de théâtre, Angie en biologie moléculaire et Rose en management des entreprises.

Toutes ces femmes avaient de nombreux points communs : l'intelligence, la beauté, un sens de l'humour aiguisé, et une furieuse envie de prouver de quoi elles étaient capables.

Lors d'une soirée entre filles un peu trop arrosée, une idée avait germé entre elles quatre…

Aucune ne se souvenait exactement de qui avait lancé le sujet en premier. Cependant, elles se rappelaient toutes qu'à 7 heures du matin, alors qu'elles émergeaient péniblement en sirotant une tasse de café serré, un business plan s'étalait devant elles, gribouillé sur un tas de serviettes en papier à l'effigie du bar qu'elles avaient fréquenté plus tôt dans la nuit.

Une agence d'escort-girls. Voilà le concept. Bien évidemment, il ne se résumait pas à cela. Le petit groupe visait le haut de gamme et il était hors de question de vendre son corps, il s'agissait uniquement de fournir une compagnie agréable à des hommes riches, pour un dîner d'affaires, un gala de charité, un cocktail ou un séminaire. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Il était effectivement curieux de voir à quel point il était parfois dur pour des millionnaires de trouver de la compagnie féminine acceptable dans leur milieu. Ce n'était évidemment pas les petites bimbos arrivistes qui manquaient, mais cela faisait toujours tâche dans le paysage d'emmener une hyène en chaleur à un évènement mondain.

Isabella, en jeune femme avisée, avait investi une bonne partie de l'héritage qu'elle avait reçu de sa grand-mère, dans l'affaire, baptisée Dream girls (*), finançant ainsi la location des locaux et le matériel de base dont elles avaient besoin. Jamais elle n'avait regretté cet investissement. Aujourd'hui, il lui permettait d'être propriétaire d'un grand appartement dans Tribeca, avec parquet en chêne et mur en briques.

En effet, avec le temps, la société qu'elles avaient montée avait prospéré, énormément. Elles avaient recruté d'autres filles, répondant à leurs critères d'exigence. A présent plus d'une cinquantaine d'escorts œuvraient pour elles. Alice s'occupaient de leur relooking. Elle les emmenait en virée shopping, au spa, chez le coiffeur et le maquilleur. Une fois passée entre ses mains expertes, les filles étaient comme des diamants parfaitement façonnés, étincelants de mille feux, élégantes et sexys, sans jamais être vulgaires. Rosalie s'occupait de la gestion financière de leur business, et Angela des relations avec les clients.

Lorsque ses trois associés avaient fini par rencontrer leur fiancé respectif, elles avaient toutes les trois décidé de raccrocher et de ne plus aller sur le « terrain ». Malgré les relances de certains clients fidèles, elles s'en étaient tenues à leur résolution.

Seule Bella, en éternelle célibattante continuait de temps à autre à monnayer ses compétences, pour peu qu'on y mette le prix. Elle s'occupait également de choisir les nouvelles recrues qu'elle jugeait les plus prometteuses.

Isabelle adorait le pouvoir qu'elle avait sur les hommes, ça la faisait se sentir incroyablement puissante et libre en même temps.

Depuis son plus jeune âge, elle avait appris à verrouiller son cœur, afin de le protéger des attaques de pirates en tout genre. Cela avait commencé très jeune, lorsqu'elle était en première année de maternelle et que Jacob Black avait essayé de lui faire ingurgiter un gâteau à la boue, en lui disant qu'il s'agissait d'un cookie au chocolat, ses préférés… Immonde petit salaud…

En cours élémentaire, Tyler Crowley avait soulevé sa jupe lors d'une récréation, devant tout le monde. Humiliation suprême, il y avait la tête d'un ourson jaune bien connu brodé sur sa culotte rose. Isabella avait refusé de retourner à l'école, pendant presque une semaine et elle avait été surnommée Winnie pendant les 3 années suivantes.

Au collège, Isabella avait tenté de ranger au placard ses aprioris, pour échanger son tout premier baiser. De l'heureux élu, Eric Yorkie, tout ce qu'elle avait récolté c'était une mononucléose, la clouant au lit pour un mois entier et signant la fin de leur idylle naissante. Eric n'avait pas attendu pour fourrer sa langue dans une autre bouche. Merci Laureen Mallory. Point positif de cette tragique expérience, Isabella avait pu lire l'œuvre complète de Lewis Caroll.

A son entrée au lycée, les choses avait encore empiré. Son nouveau cauchemar se prénommait Mike Newton. Il s'était découvert un béguin pour Isabella, et croyait malin de la poursuivre en lui pinçant les fesses. Non seulement cela s'apparentait à une forme primaire de harcèlement sexuel (précoce, le gamin) mais en plus cela l'avait condamnée à subir la haine irrévocable de Jessica Stanley, qui elle se languissait de subir les assauts libidineux de Mike le pervers.

Une fois à la fac, Isabella avait cru avoir fait son deuil du prince charmant. Puis, elle avait craqué pour James Hunter. Joli garçon, instruit, drôle, sympa, pas trop entreprenant… Bref l'attirail du petit-ami idéal. La candide Isabelle était tombée dans ses filets et lui avait offert sa virginité. Moralité, le lendemain matin, James avait déserté son appartement et le nom d'Isabella Swan avait été placardé sur un tableau des scores dans le living de l'une des fraternités du campus. Un bonus pour celui qui s'était tapé une vierge… La classe…

A cause de toutes ses pathétiques expériences, Isabella Swan ne croyait pas aux contes de fées ou aux fins heureuses. Pour elle, le sacrosaint **« Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants** » n'avait aucun sens. C'était une pure foutaise qu'on racontait aux petites filles, afin de préserver le peu d'illusions qu'elles avaient en rentrant au jardin d'enfants et qu'elles étaient confrontées pour la première fois à ces être cruels et répugnants qu'étaient les garçons.

Malgré son aversion profonde pour la gent masculine, elle n'était jamais contre une bonne partie de jambes et l'air.

Si Isabella avait dû se choisir une devise, ça aurait plutôt été « Elle vécut seule et eut une multitude d'orgasmes ».

Isabella était une femme lucide, elle avait des besoins et la frustration, particulièrement sexuelle, n'était jamais quelque chose de sain.

C'est ainsi, qu'Isabella avait réussi, tant bien que mal à déjouer la malédiction que de méchantes fées avait jeté sur son berceau, à sa naissance. En effet, la seule explication qu'avait trouvé Isabella à cette accumulation de loosers dans sa vie, c'était qu'elle avait été envoutée.

Acceptant son sort, Isabella n'en avait pas moins tiré le meilleur parti. A force de se colleter des hommes de tout bord, elle avait appris à les connaître, à savoir ce qui leur plaisait, ou au contraire ce qui leur faisait horreur. Isabella s'était résolue à mettre à profit sa science et à la faire partager au plus grand nombre.

Elle avait déjà écrit plusieurs livres dévoilant son art de la séduction et donnant aux femmes les clefs pour obtenir et garder le cœur d'un homme. C'était assez ironique, puisqu'elle n'avait jamais été capable de bâtir une relation constructive avec le sexe opposé. Elle s'inspirait donc grandement de ce que lui détaillaient ses amies, alors de leurs soirées du jeudi, réservées à leur petit quatuor.

Avec ses deux travails, Isabella avait appris qu'il valait privilégier la discrétion. Aucun homme n'avait envie que ses collègues et amis apprennent qu'il payait la compagnie d'une femme. De plus, il était exclu qu'elle mêle le nom de son père à ses activités. Elle naviguait sous les radars, depuis plusieurs années. Elle était Isabella Dwyer en société et signait ses ouvrages de son nom de plume, Mary Swan.

Avec ses identités secrètes, Isabella se sentait un peu comme wonder-woman, sans la ridicule tenue en spandex, cousue dans un drapeau américain.

Cette supercherie avait un autre atout : lui permettre de repousser les avances de certains hommes. Le charme d'Isabella faisait tourner bien des têtes, mais elle était déterminée à ne plus croire aux fadaises de l'amour. Dans la vie quotidienne, pour sa famille, ses amis, et ses voisins, elle restait simplement Bella Swan, DRH dans une boîte de consulting new-yorkaise.

C'est ainsi que la vie s'écoulait paisiblement pour Isabella Swan, mais cela n'allait pas durer...

En un beau matin d'avril, Angie lui téléphona, pour évoquer avec elle un épineux dossier.

Rendez-vous avait été pris au siège de l'entreprise, pour le lendemain matin.

En arrivant, dans le bureau de son amie, Isabella avait été surprise de tomber nez à nez avec une femme, la cinquantaine épanouie, assise dans l'un des confortable siège en cuir. D'un innocent sourcil arqué vers Angela, elle lui avait fait part de ses interrogations silencieuses, avant de s'asseoir à son tour.

- Bella, je te présente, Esmé Cullen. _Exposa la toujours très professionnelle Angela. _Elle voudrait avoir recouvrir à tes services concernant son fils.

Immédiatement, une dizaine de scénarios ébranlèrent le cerveau fertile de la belle brune : Un Tanguy refusant de quitter le confort de la maison familiale, alors qu'il gagne bien sa vie ? Un Œdipe des temps modernes, amoureux de sa maman ? Un geek boutonneux de trente ans fan de porno et squatteur de sous-sol ?

Toutes ses questions avaient dû transparaître sur son visage, car la cliente crut bon de devoir se justifier.

- Je sais ce que vous devez vous dire, Mademoiselle. Encore une mère inquisitrice et névrosée, **une vilaine sorcière** qui ne supporte pas de voir son petit garçon quitter le nid.

- A vrai dire, pour être honnête, ce n'est qu'une des possibilités que j'ai envisagée, Madame Cullen.

- J'aime beaucoup votre franchise, Bella. Vous permettez que je vous appelle ainsi ?_ S'enquit-elle poliment._ Et appelez-moi Esmé, s'il vous plaît.

- Bien sûr, Esmé.

L'heure suivante Esmé Cullen raconta à la jeune femme comment elle en était arrivée à recourir aux services de son agence. Son fils unique Edward était un homme à qui visiblement tout réussissait. Il était parvenu à faire fortune dans l'immobilier, très peu de temps après sa sortie de l'université. Il habitait actuellement à Los Angeles et devait prochainement emménager à Manhattan, afin d'y suivre l'avancement de son dernier projet.

Or, il s'avérait que depuis son divorce, Edward Cullen menait une vie des plus dissolues, faisant régulièrement la une des journaux à scandales de la côte ouest. Sa marque de fabrique : sortir chaque soir avec une femme différente. De préférence jeune, écervelée, tapageuse et bourrée de silicone.

A sa décharge, Esmé reconnaissait que l'ex-femme d'Edward avait tout fait pour détruire la confiance qu'il portait aux femmes. Tanya s'était révélée être une garce manipulatrice et coureuse de dot patentée. Elle avait trompé son mari avec à peu près tout ce qui portait un pantalon dans son entourage et qui avait plus de 18 ans, et ce, avant et après leur mariage, y compris l'assistant personnel de ce dernier, prétendument homo.

Néanmoins, autant Esmé et son mari aimaient profondément leur fils, autant ils ne souhaitaient pas que les frasques de leur progéniture viennent ternir leur excellente réputation. Madame Cullen était effectivement l'unique héritière d'un grand groupe industriel, ce qui faisait d'elle et de son époux l'un des couples les plus en vue de la haute société newyorkaise.

Leur plan d'Esmé et Carlisle était donc simple : ils voulaient présenter à Edward une femme qui lui feraient reprendre confiance et l'assagirait enfin. C'était en quelque sorte une remise sur les rails.

- Je comprends votre requête Esmé, mais je dois vous avouer qu'elle sort quelque peu de notre champ d'intervention habituel.

- Votre prix sera le mien. L'argent n'est vraiment pas un problème, Bella. Et puis c'est du bonheur futur de mon garçon, dont il est question.

La gentillesse d'Isabella n'était plus à prouver, elle accepta par conséquent la mission. Son sens du dévouement n'avait pas de limite, mais il fallait admettre que les 100.000 $ à la clef du contrat étaient un argument non négligeable, dans sa prise de décision. A vrai dire, elle aurait même accepté de le faire gratuitement. Elle pouvait déjà s'imaginer en train de faire ramper Edward Cullen à ses pieds. Les trois mois dont elle bénéficiait pour tenir son engagement seraient amplement suffisants.

Ça allait être bon, vraiment bon, jouissif peut-être, si elle avait de la chance.

D'habitude, son job consistait à passer pour la femme idéale, le temps d'une soirée : être charmante en société, séduisante, bien élevée, spirituelle, cultivée… Cependant, à chaque fois les hommes qu'elle accompagnait savait qu'elle n'était qu'un mirage, une vision parfaite mais qui restait à jamais inaccessible.

Si son business marchait si bien, c'était surtout parce qu'elle appliquait à la lettre un principe rudimentaire : ne mêler sous aucun prétexte professionnel et personnel. De temps en temps, il fallait qu'elle remémore cette règle à certaines de ses salariées. A la première incartade, il y avait un avertissement, à la seconde, c'était la porte et si une fille tombait amoureuse, elle devait démissionner.

C'est pourquoi Isabella avait tenu à clarifier la situation avec Esmé. Elle était d'accord pour flirter avec son fils, lui montrer les avantages qu'il aurait à sortir avec une vraie femme plutôt qu'avec une de ses poupées gonflables, mais elle ne coucherait pas avec lui. En temps voulu, il reviendrait à Isabella de rompre avec lui en douceur.

Il avait été convenu que Bella ferait la connaissance de sa cible, dans 7 jours, lors de la réception que les Cullen donnaient tous les printemps. Elle aurait ainsi le temps de faire quelques recherches et de peaufiner sa stratégie.

Le jour J, Isabella s'était faite une idée assez précise du personnage. Edward Cullen était un homme beau, brillant et charismatique. Un cocktail détonnant, lorsqu'il était mis entre de mauvaises mains. Or, il ne faisait nul doute qu'Edward Cullen utilisait les dons que la nature lui avait confiés, à mauvais escient. Il agissait clairement en pourfendeur de petites culottes. Un peu comme le vaillant petit tailleur, qui inscrivait le nombre de ses proies, sur sa ceinture, Isabella se représentait assez bien Edward Cullen avec « 7 d'un coup » gravé sur sa boucle en argent massif.

En fine stratège, Isabella avait fourbi ses armes. Alice lui avait dégoté un long fourreau, en soie rose poudré. Cette merveille avait un profond décolleté en V drapé, qui se nouait dans le cou et laissait son dos dénudé. Les plis de la jupe et la coupe du vêtement soulignaient sa taille fine et ses jambes interminables, grâce à la fente qui remontait jusqu'en haut de sa cuisse.

Des pendants en diamant et une paire de talons aiguilles argentés agrémentaient sa tenue. Sa longue chevelure brune avait été remontée, par son lutin de copine, en un chignon compliqué, donc quelques boucles s'échappaient, afin de mettre en valeur sa nuque gracile. Son maquillage était sobre, du fard taupe pour accentuer son regard, deux couches de mascara, une touche de blush pour rehausser ses pommettes et un soupçon de rouge carmin, pour contraster avec la pâleur de son teint.

Après des heures de préparation, Isabella était sortie sous les sifflets d'encouragement de ses meilleures amies. Alice avait fait des prouesses, comme toujours. Elle était une sorte de bonne fée marraine, digne de Cendrillon, bien que nettement plus fashion. Une limousine était, ensuite, passée prendre la belle pour la conduire au bal donné par les Cullen.

La soirée avait lieu dans la salle de réception de l'hôtel Mandarin Oriental. A diverses occasions Isabella avait fréquenté cet endroit, mais elle était toujours fascinée par la vue imprenable qu'il offrait sur la ville et ses lumières artificielles.

Esmé avait salué l'arrivée de la jeune femme d'un signe de tête entendu, avant de retourner à ses attributions de maîtresse de cérémonie. Il devait y avoir environ 400 personnes parmi les plus influentes de la côte est. Isabella reconnaissait d'ailleurs certains clients de sa société au milieu de cette assemblée fortunée. New-York était certes une grande ville, mais le monde était vraiment petit, parfois…

Une coupe de champagne à la main, Isabella contemplait le spectacle qui s'étalait à ses pieds, au travers des vastes baies vitrées. Derrière elle, un murmure s'éleva lentement de la nuée. Elle observa la scène, sans se retourner, grâce à la paroi translucide.

Un homme en complet noir fendait la foule, tout en arborant un sourire énigmatique. Il avançait apparemment en terrain conquis, comme s'il était un souverain honorant ses sujets de sa présence.

Isabella ne put réprimer plus longtemps la moue narquoise qui menaçait se s'épanouir sur son visage. C'était donc lui, Edward Cullen, **l'effroyable dragon **qu'elle allait devoir dompter à coup de cravache.

Une peau tannée par le soleil californien, des iris scandaleusement verts, une mâchoire carrée et virile, des cheveux qui transpiraient le sexe, un nez aquilin, une carrure d'athlète. Cet homme possédait une beauté prodigieuse et les photos qu'elle avait grappillées sur internet ne lui rendaient pas justice. Son charme ténébreux irradiait de lui et se propageait à travers la salle, tel une onde magnétique. Sous d'autres cieux et vêtu différemment Edward Cullen aurait facilement pu être confondu avec un prince touareg, ayant le désert pour seul horizon.

Elle pouvait aisément comprendre pourquoi il avait autant de succès auprès des femmes. Edward Cullen était, sans conteste, un des plus beaux spécimens de la gent masculine qui ait croisé sa route.

Edward Cullen était lassé des mondanités. Il avait toujours eu en horreur cet univers d'apparences et de convenances. Depuis son divorce, il avait enfin décidé de vivre pour lui. Avant, il s'était toujours comporté en parfait gentleman, faisant la fierté de ses parents. C'est ainsi qu'il avait épousé une femme en pensant vieillir à ses côtés et tout ce qu'il avait récolté, c'est un coup de poignard dans le dos.

Moralité, il avait décidé de moins s'occuper de ce que pensait les autres et de privilégier la recherche de son plaisir. Il réussissait plutôt bien jusqu'à présent, accumulant les aventures d'un soir. Ses conquêtes ne brillaient pas par leur intelligence, certes, mais cette superficialité présentait certains avantages, pour les activités classées X qu'il pratiquait avec elles.

En réalité, depuis sa rupture, tout ce qui importait à Edward Cullen c'était de rendre aux femmes, ces êtres viles et perfides, la monnaie de leur pièce. Elles méritaient toutes de souffrir, comme lui avait souffert. Elles étaient des démons, dissimulés sous des costumes de séraphins, et il se faisait fort de les démasquer.

A Los Angeles, Edward était comme un poisson dans l'eau, dans chaque boîte de nuit qu'il fréquentait, il y avait au moins une douzaine de pin-up qui faisaient la queue pour finir la nuit avec lui. Au matin, il se faisait une joie de les mettre dehors, avec perte et fracas.

Il poussait d'ailleurs le vice jusqu'à ne jamais coucher deux fois avec la même conquête. Cela avait donné lieu à pas mal de lamentations, quelques lettres de menaces et un ou deux cas de chantage au suicide. Toutefois, cet homme restait inflexible. Il avait enterré son cœur en même temps qu'il avait fait le deuil de son mariage avorté.

Depuis qu'il était revenu à New-York, les choses étaient néanmoins un peu différentes. Pas qu'il manquait de propositions, bien au contraire, mais il savait que ses parents n'appréciaient pas son style de vie. C'est pourquoi, il faisait profil bas, pour l'instant.

En pénétrant dans l'immense pièce, Edward remarqua immédiatement cette femme sculpturale, qui lui tournait obstinément le dos. Sa robe rose pâle laissait apparaitre une chute de rein fabuleuse. Elle semblait imperméable aux individus qui la cernaient, comme hypnotisée par les splendeurs de la ville.

Après avoir répondu à diverses sollicitations, Edward se dégagea finalement, afin d'aller accoster cette énigmatique créature, escomptant bien lui faire visiter son penthouse plus tard dans la nuit et en faire sa prochaine victime.

Elle n'avait presque pas bougé de la soirée, se bornant à éconduire rapidement les quelques hommes qui avaient osé l'aborder, en dégustant son verre de champagne.

C'était un défi à la mesure d'Edward Cullen. Il était véritablement intriguée par cette beauté brune, comme il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant par une femme, même pas par son ex. Il aspirait tout particulièrement à l'admirer de plus près, afin de se délecter de son charme incomparable.

- Bonsoir Mademoiselle. _Murmura Edward à l'oreille de la jeune femme._

Lorsqu'elle daigna lui jeter un coup d'œil, elle n'eut pas le regard subjugué qu'il anticipait et dont il avait l'habitude. Edward fut légèrement ébranlé par ce constat. Il n'avait pas coutume de susciter un tel manque de réaction.

- Bonsoir. _Répondit-elle, avant de revenir à sa contemplation._

Bien que désarçonné, Edward persévéra… Enfin un adversaire à sa mesure…

- Edward Cullen, enchanté. _Poursuivit-il en lui tendant la main._

La jeune femme parut hésiter, avant de s'en saisir. Un courant électrique parcourut alors le corps des deux protagonistes, les laissant un instant interdits.

- Isabella Swan.

Aussitôt, Bella se mordit la langue. C'était la première fois que son vrai nom lui échappait, lors d'une de ses missions.

Evidemment, Edward interpréta mal l'attitude gênée de la jeune femme, pensant qu'elle était enfin sensible à son sex-appeal. Un sourire satisfait s'étira sur le visage de l'homme. Cela serait peut-être facile, en fin de compte…

Isabella Swan avait une beauté naturelle qui avait spontanément troublé Edward. Malgré une sophistication affichée, elle conservait une candeur indéniable.

Encore une vipère déguisée en chérubin ! _Se rappela-t-il intérieurement, alors que dans le même temps cette pensée l'affligeait curieusement._

Edward ne relâcha pas la main de Bella. Sans lui demander son consentement, il l'entraîna sur la piste de danse. Au cours des heures suivantes, le couple virevolta au milieu des autres danseurs. Beaucoup les observaient captivés par l'alchimie qui émanait du tandem.

Peu de phrases furent échangées, chacun se contentant de la présence de l'autre. Les heures passèrent ainsi et ce fut Isabella qui reprit conscience la première, notant que la salle s'était considérablement vidée.

- Merci pour cette danse Edward, mais je dois partir à présent.

Assurément, Edward n'était pas près à la voir s'éloigner. Cela aurait été s'avouer vaincu. Il tenta donc de la retenir, en la ramenant contre lui, mais Isabella se dégagea sur le champ. Toutefois, sa peau frissonnante trahit son émoi.

- Aurait-on peur, Mademoiselle Swan ? _Se moqua-t-il._

L'arrogance du jeune homme venait de reprendre le dessus. Ce fut le déclic qui permit à Isabella de retrouver une certaine contenance et jouer de nouveau son rôle de femme imperturbable, qu'elle avait oublié lors des dernières heures.

- J'espère que vous plaisantez. Si quelqu'un doit trembler, c'est plutôt vous, mon cher petit chaperon. Il n'y a qu'un seul **« grand méchant loup »**, ici et c'est moi ! _Ajouta-t-elle, avec un clin d'œil entendu._

Le sourire d'Edward s'agrandit encore. Il avait toujours été joueur et les enjeux venaient d'augmenter sensiblement.

- Je n'ai jamais eu peur de me brûler les ailes. Et vous, Isabella, pouvez-vous en dire autant ?

A coup sûr, Isabella ne pouvait pas s'étendre sur le sujet, sans se dévoiler. Aussi elle rétorqua simplement :

- Quelque chose me dit que vous n'avez pas l'habitude qu'on vous refuse quoique ce soit, je me trompe ?

- Disons que je suis une personne extrêmement tenace et qui sait ce qu'elle veut. _Asséna-t-il sûr de lui, gardant pour lui le fait qu'il escomptait sa perte._

- Alors cela nous fait un point commun, même si j'ai bien peur que ce soit le seul. Sur ce, bonsoir.

- Que dois-je faire pour vous avoir ? _Lança l'homme alors qu'Isabella tournait déjà les talons._

- Il faut me mériter. _Concéda-t-elle._

Isabella n'attendit pas qu'Edward lui réponde et quitta la réception.

Le but de cette première approche était de piquer l'intérêt d'Edward Cullen. Isabella pouvait aisément dire que son objectif avait été rempli au-delà de ses espérances. En effet, dès le lendemain, elle reçut à son appartement un somptueux bouquet de roses blanches et rouges ainsi qu'une invitation à dîner, pour le soir même.

La tardiveté de la proposition obligea Bella à la décliner poliment, en mentionnant simplement « d'autres projets ». Elle savait comment se faire désirer. Bien évidemment, Edward rongea son frein, déstabilisé par ce comportement. La fin de non recevoir que cette femme lui avait adressé avait encore fait grimper les enchères entre eux.

A partir de ce moment, un habile jeu du chat et de la souris se noua entre Isabella et Edward, ce dernier poursuivant de ses assiduités la magnifique jeune femme, qui, de son côté prenait un malin plaisir à se dérober.

Edward et Isabella apprirent à se découvrir et à se connaître, sans même s'en rendre compte. La jolie brune était omniprésente dans les pensées de l'homme d'affaires, occultant totalement les autres filles qui continuaient de lui tourner autour.

Malgré les préjugés qu'elle avait à son égard, Bella se surprit à apprécier la compagnie d'Edward Cullen. Il s'avérait être prévenant, sarcastique et doué pour l'autodérision. Des traits de caractère qu'aimaient Isabella. Leurs conversation étaient faciles et leurs débats enflammés. Le plus surprenant pour elle avait été d'apprendre qu'il était un musicien de génie, doué d'une grande sensibilité, ce qu'il cachait sous des airs nonchalants.

Néanmoins, Bella parvenait toujours à maintenir une distance de sécurité vis-à-vis de sa cible, ne souhaitant pas que les choses dérapent. Sans se l'avouer, car cela reviendrait à admettre ses sentiments pour Edward Cullen, elle préservait également son cœur trop souvent mis à mal par le passé. Isabella avait déjà eu son compte de déception et cet homme superbe représentait la tentation ultime et une authentique menace, pour le fragile organe de la jeune femme.

Esmé Cullen, quant à elle, était ravie de la tournure que prenait la situation. Son fils était envouté par la grâce de la jeune femme et il rayonnait de bonheur depuis leur rencontre.

Edward était effectivement ensorcelé par Isabella Swan, depuis qu'il l'avait vue pour la première fois. Bien au-delà de son apparence divine, il était fasciné par son tempérament combattif, son intelligence et son sens de l'ironie. A dire vrai, il aurait facilement pu passer des heures à s'extasier devant chacun des mots qui sortaient de sa bouche pulpeuse ou simplement à admirer de ses mimiques adorables.

Une chose qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, les rougeurs délicieuses qui paraient ses joues, lorsqu'il la frôlait. Sous des allures belliqueuses, elle était innocente et pure. Sa candeur, qui transparaissait lorsqu'elle baissait les armes, était sublimée par sa beauté naturelle.

Au fur et à mesure que se succédaient leur rendez-vous, il devenait de plus en plus dur à Isabella de repousser Edward. Elle mourait d'envie de succomber, comme le papillon qui est inexorablement attiré par la flamme, au risque de se brûler les ailes. De plus, elle savait que la fin de sa mission arrivait, et ce, bien trop vite à son goût. Chez le jeune homme, la rancœur et le mépris avaient laissé place à des sentiments plus tendres et plus sincères, comme il ne pensait plus être capable d'en éprouver.

Le terme du contrat était finalement arrivé. Cela faisait exactement 100 jours qu'elle avait accepté la mission confiée par Esmé Cullen. A de nombreuses reprises, Isabella avait envisagé de tout arrêter, mais cela signifiait immanquablement renoncer à Edward et c'était inconcevable pour elle, jusqu'à présent.

Pour leur dernière soirée, elle avait décidé de donner dans la simplicité, en invitant Edward chez elle, pour la première fois. Isabella laissait ainsi tomber ses dernières défenses, en permettant à cet homme énigmatique de pénétrer dans son havre de paix personnel.

En règle générale, la jeune femme ne ramenait jamais ses amants chez elle. Cela évitait d'avoir à les congédier le lendemain matin, ou qu'ils reviennent la harceler, lorsqu'elle les éconduisait. Elle préférait nettement avoir l'initiative dans la relation. C'est elle qui choisissait qui, où, quand et comment !

C'est avec anxiété, qu'elle attendait l'arrivée du jeune homme, vérifiant une dernière fois que tout était en place. Le champagne était au frais, des mets succulents attendaient sagement d'être dégustés, Miles Davis résonnait en fond sonore, des bougies éparpillées un peu partout conféraient au loft une ambiance feutrée.

Alice avait, comme toujours, mis sa patte. Bella avait revêtu une robe en satin noir. L'étoffe sombre moulait chaque courbe de la belle, comme si elle avait été cousue à même sa peau. Son maquillage était léger. Ses cheveux étaient relevés à l'aide de quelques pinces savamment placées. Aucun doute que le self-control d'Edward serait mis à rude épreuve.

Elle avait tout prévu, pour que la soirée soit parfaite. Il ne manquait plus que le principal protagoniste.

Justement, la sonnette de Bella retentissait annonçant sa venue. Un somptueux bouquet de pivoines, les fleurs préférées de Bella. Elle fut immédiatement touchée par l'attention d'Edward qui s'était visiblement souvenu d'une de leur conversation, datant de quelques semaines.

La soirée se déroula comme dans un rêve, mais plus l'heure avançait, plus la tension dans la pièce augmentait. Etrangement, l'un comme l'autre espérait la même chose, sans oser le formuler à haute voix. Ils se désiraient puissamment et souhaitaient uniquement laisser libre cours à la passion qui les habitait. Isabella se consumait littéralement sous le regard de braise d'Edward, pendant que ce dernier rêvait de s'emparer de la bouche de la belle, pour ne plus la lâcher.

Personne ne saurait dire qui fit le premier pas, mais en moins d'une minute la situation bascula.

Il n'y avait plus rien de doux entre eux ou de romantique, il n'y avait que du désir brut et une passion dévorante, trop longtemps contenue.

Bella avait envie de hurler de joie et Edward exultait également, tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient férocement. La jeune femme se laissa petit à petit aller dans les bras de son compagnon, appréciant chacun de ses gestes.

Elle ne put retenir un gémissement de frustration, lorsqu'il se détacha d'elle, afin de se redresser. Isabella leva un sourcil interrogateur vers lui. Pour toute réponse, Edward lui offrit son sourire le plus enjôleur, tout en lui tendant sa paume. Saisissant l'invitation, Bella l'attrapa et l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre.

Arrivés à destination, les mains d'Edward enserrèrent sa fine taille et l'attirèrent fermement contre son torse, mais avant de s'abandonner totalement, Isabella ressentit le besoin de clarifier les choses.

- Edward. Regarde-moi, s'il te plaît. Cette nuit, c'est juste toi et moi. Aucune promesse, aucune contrainte, aucune exigence. _Expliqua-t-elle, dans un souffle._ Tu es d'accord.

- Juste toi et moi. _Acquiesça-t-il, sans vraiment comprendre la portée de cet engagement._

Soulagée, Bella vînt plaquer ses lèvres douces contre celles du jeune homme, avec une détermination peu commune. Elle était bien décidée à tirer profit de chaque seconde de cette unique nuit.

Elle traça du bout des doigts la mâchoire carrée de son amant, calant sa tête dans son cou, et inspirant l'odeur enivrante de sa peau, ambre, menthe et citron. Tous les sens en alerte, Bella sentait chaque parcelle de son corps s'électriser sous l'effet des caresses de son partenaire. Les paumes d'Edward parcouraient avidement chaque once de peau accessible.

Leurs lèvres complices se retrouvaient fréquemment, pour un baiser tantôt doux, tantôt pressant, parfois même vorace. Un frisson d'envie secoua Bella, qui se perdait dans cette étreinte. Ses ongles griffèrent le cuir chevelu d'Edward, lui arrachant un grondement. Mû par une bouffée indescriptible d'excitation, il resserra alors un peu plus l'étau de ses bras autour de la taille fine de la jeune femme, comme s'il voulait plus faire qu'un avec elle.

Enfin, ils prenaient le temps de se découvrir. Pour la toute première fois de sa vie, Edward tremblait en déshabillant une femme. C'était l'effet Isabella Swan. Elle était trop précieuse, pour qu'on ne prenne pas le temps de la vénérer comme il se doit.

Lentement, il posa ses doigts sur les fines bretelles qui retenaient le vêtement de Bella en place, se délectant de la douceur de son épiderme.

Isabella n'était pas en reste. Elle déboutonnait la chemise de son partenaire avec une frénésie certaine, tandis que sa robe glissait lentement sur son corps souple, pour s'échouer sur l'épais tapis. Les yeux d'Edward s'obscurcirent à la vue d'une telle beauté. Le coordonné de dentelle noire qu'elle arborait contrastait merveilleusement avec la couleur diaphane de sa peau.

Sans perdre un instant, Bella s'attaqua au pantalon du jeune homme, pour le laisser seulement vêtu de son boxer, déformé par son impressionnante érection. La nature joueuse de la brunette reprit un instant le dessus et elle ne put s'empêcher de taquiner Edward.

- Alors Monsieur Cullen, on a perdu sa langue ? Aurait-elle été dévorée par le grand méchant loup ?

Un éclair traversa son regard et la seconde suivante il la soulevait, dans un geste ample, pour l'allonger sur son lit.

Edward planait au dessus d'elle, tel un prédateur en chasse, les coudes de part et d'autre de sa tête. Elle était une prisonnière consentante entre les bras de cet Apollon, tressaillant sous l'effet du désir insoutenable qui la tenaillait. De toute son existence, elle n'avait jamais été autant attirée par un homme.

Edward contemplait la divine créature qui se tortillait sous lui. Il s'estimait le plus chanceux des hommes, ce soir. Bella avait réussi un tour de force : réanimer son cœur qu'il croyait mort. Un miracle, en somme… mais quoi de plus normal, de la part d'un ange…

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, prenant le temps d'explorer la bouche de l'autre, laissant monter un peu plus la température. Quand le manque d'oxygène se fit sentir, ils s'écartèrent à regret.

Après l'avoir admirée pendant un moment, Edward commença à déposer de légers baisers dans le cou d'Isabella, avant de tracer une ligne de feu jusqu'à la vallée de ses seins. Il mordilla les mamelons dressés de la belle, à travers son soutien-gorge. N'en pouvant plus, il dégrafa rapidement l'encombrant dessous, avant de reprendre à l'endroit exact où il avait stoppé sa délicieuse torture.

Edward descendit doucement sur le ventre de la jeune femme. De temps à autre, il laissait courir sa langue sur sa peau tendre. Puis, négligemment, les doigts du jeune homme s'aventurèrent encore plus bas, pour atteindre la terre promise.

Un grognement rauque sorti de la gorge d'Edward lorsqu'il constata l'état d'excitation de sa partenaire. Bella était complètement trempée, sa moiteur humidifiant ostensiblement son shorty. Il ne résista pas à l'envie de plonger un doigt en elle, pour sonder ses plis intimes, très vite suivi d'un second.

Lorsqu'il toucha un point très sensible, Bella s'arqua sous l'effet du plaisir, collant la poitrine généreuse contre le torse ciselé de son Adonis personnel. La jeune femme remercia intérieurement les longues heures d'entrainement que requerrait la pratique du piano. Nul doute que cela avait contribué à l'agilité des doigts d'Edward, lesquels faisaient actuellement des merveilles en elle.

Isabella remarqua que son compagnon se plaisait à l'amener au bord du précipice, sans lui permettre d'atteindre la délivrance, qu'elle réclamait à corps et à cris.

De son côté, Edward ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte, tellement il était subjugué par le plaisir évident que prenait sa sublime partenaire. Sans aucune pudeur, elle offrait à lui, ondulant les hanches contre sa virilité tendue à l'extrême.

- Edward… Arrête de jouer… S'il te plaît._ L'implora-t-elle._

- Que veux-tu mon ange ?_ Répondit-il en esquissant un sourire empreint de tendresse._

- Fais-moi l'amour, tout de suite. Je n'en peux plus. _Ordonna-t-elle._

Sans attendre sa réaction, elle lui ôta son caleçon, tout en lui resserrant la prise sur les fesses musclées de son amant. Avec moult précautions, Edward fit de même avec son shorty, dernier rempart l'empêchant de se délecter de la perfection d'Isabella. Il tomba sur le sol tel une plume.

Ils étaient enfin à égalité, mais comme à leur habitude, leur union était empreinte de provocation, chacun cherchant à dominer l'autre.

Isabella attrapa alors un préservatif dans le tiroir de la table de chevet. Elle prodigua à Edward quelques caresses bien étudiées, le faisant bruyamment gémir, avant qu'elle ne déroule la protection sur sa longueur engorgée.

Avant de pénétrer son amante, Edward chercha dans son regard chocolat la moindre trace d'hésitation. N'en décelant aucune, il s'enfonça en elle, d'un seul mouvement.

Leur connexion était parfaite. Cette réalité frappa Edward. S'il était tombé sous le charme de la Bella déterminée et angélique, il comprit à cet instant précis, qu'il était en train de tomber fou amoureux de la Bella sensuelle et charnelle qui vibrait sous ses assauts.

Afin d'accroitre la profondeur de ses va-et-vient, il saisit la cuisse de la jeune femme, afin de la faire remonter jusqu'à sa hanche. Dans cette position, Edward sentait les parois intimes de Bella se refermer petit à petit autour de son sexe. Elle était tellement chaude et étroite, qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps à cette cadence effrénée.

Les mouvements d'Edward devenaient de plus en plus intenses. A chaque coup de rein, les deux amants se rapprochaient de l'orgasme le plus fulgurant de leur vie. Isabella étouffait ses cris dans le cou de son partenaire et en écho à sa voix, la respiration d'Edward devenait erratique.

Lorsque la jouissance les frappa, Bella enfonça ses ongles dans les épaules de son compagnon, tandis qu'il mordait sa nuque, pour la marquer. Edward chancela sous l'effet des endorphines qui déferlaient dans ses veines, manquant de s'effondrer sur sa belle.

Ne voulant pas l'écraser, il tenta de se dégager, mais elle le retint contre elle. Isabella adorait sentir le poids de son corps peser sur le sien. C'était étonnement rassurant et réconfortant de laisser la chaleur de cet homme l'imprégner jusqu'au tréfonds de son cœur.

Tous deux venaient de comprendre la différence entre coucher avec quelqu'un et lui faire l'amour. Ils venaient de trouver leur paradis sur terre.

Dans un geste tendre, elle balaya une mèche de cheveux du front en sueur d'Edward. Ils se sourirent et se comprirent, sans avoir besoin de se parler. Le jeune homme bascula sur le dos, emportant sa belle avec lui. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, puis Bella posa sa tête sur le torse de son homme tandis qu'il lissait sa chevelure.

Alors qu'elle savourait la main d'Edward dans ses boucles, Isabella replongeait dans la douceur des limbes post-coïtales et s'endormit. Heureux et léger, Edward sombra à son tour.

Le lendemain matin, il s'éveilla le premier. Ils n'avaient que peu dormi, tous les deux. La passion était trop forte et les amants n'avaient pu se contenter de s'aimer une seule fois.

Tandis qu'il l'admirait endormie dans ses bras, le jeune homme crut percevoir un voile de tristesse ternir le visage de sa belle. Cette réaction l'affola d'autant plus, qu'ils venaient de partager un moment de communion extraordinaire.

Au même moment Bella s'éveilla, pour tomber sur les pupilles tourmentées de son compagnon.

La jeune femme savait que l'instant de vérité était venu.

- Bonjour mon ange. Bien dormi ? _La questionna-t-il._

- Oui, et toi ?

- Merveilleusement, mais qu'y-a-t-il ? Tu as l'air soucieuse, ce matin ? _S'inquiéta-t-il._

- Edward, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose. Et tu ne vas pas aimer ce que j'ai à te dire, mais j'aimerais que tu n'écoutes sans m'interrompre.

Pas de préambule, c'était la manière d'agir de Bella. La franchise avant tout, mais ici, dans cette chambre, dans ce lit, pour cet homme, le jeu en valait la chandelle.

Edward s'était tendu comme un arc dès que les mots étaient sortis de la bouche de sa compagne. Etait-elle mariée ? Que pouvait-elle lui cacher, et qui la tracasse autant ?

Rassemblant tout son courage, Bella se redressa et commença à dévider le fil de l'histoire. Son vrai métier, sa rencontre avec Esmé, les inquiétudes de sa mère pour son avenir, le contrat…

Contrat qu'elle avait d'ailleurs rompu la veille en rendant à Esmé son argent. La quinquagénaire avait compris depuis longtemps qu'elle avait fait le bon choix en recourant aux services de Bella. Cette jolie brune, elle en était persuadée, était destinée à devenir sa belle-fille, si tant est que son fils ne se montre pas trop borné.

Mais avant qu'Isabella n'en arrive à cette partie de ses explications, un Edward fulminant l'avait coupé.

- Tu m'as menti. Tu t'es moqué de moi. J'espère au moins que tu as pris ton pied, à jouer avec mes sentiments. _Siffla-t-il en tentant de s'extirper du matelas._

- Comment oses-tu dire ça ? _Gronda-t-elle en s'asseyant à califourchon sur ses cuisses, afin de le retenir._ Je croyais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça à présent, sombre crétin. Tu me prends pour la dernière des garces ? Une de ces filles que tu sautes habituellement et qui confond Ronald Mac Donald et Ronald Reagan ?

- Tu inverses les rôles là ! _Ragea-t-il._

- Non ! Tu n'es qu'un connard imbu de toi-même, je me demande bien comment j'ai pu tomber amoureuse d'un être aussi prétentieux, misogyne et buté. Bordel. Plutôt que de tirer des conclusions hâtives, tu ferais mieux de prendre du recul et de considérer la situation. _Protesta-t-elle, blessée par les accusations du jeune homme. _C'est vrai, putain. J'aurais pu sortir de ta vie, empocher mon argent et le tout sans jamais rien t'avouer, mais je ne l'ai pas fait ! Tu as réfléchi à ça, une demi-seconde, tête de nœud ? Non évidemment, pas une seule seconde, parce que dans ce genre de moment, tu laisses ta biroute prendre le contrôle des opérations, abruti. Franchement, penser avec le cerveau qui se trouve sous ta ceinture, c'est pas ce que tu fais de mieux. _Renchérit-elle, de plus en plus furieuse. _Tu confonds tout et tu mets toutes les femmes dans le même panier. Un peu réducteur, pour un soi-disant génie sorti d'Harvard, mon cul ! T'as certainement eu ton diplôme dans une pochette surprise, pas possible autrement !

Sans suivi une longue litanie du même acabit.

Au cours de son monologue, Isabella se félicita d'avoir la chance d'avoir rencontré Emmett, le fiancé de Rose. Grâce à lui, le vocabulaire de la belle brune s'était enrichi de nombreuses expressions toutes plus imagées les unes que les autres et de noms d'oiseaux particulièrement évocateurs, qui aurait pu faire rougir un camionneur.

Ce langage peu châtié avait d'ailleurs le mérite de couper la chique de son interlocuteur qui la dévisageait stupéfait, pendant qu'il passait par toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel. La crise d'apoplexie n'était pas loin.

- Je t'aime ! _Articula-t-elle. _Mais merde à la fin, tu vas dire quelque chose au lieu de rester à me regarder comme deux ronds de flan, espèce de crétin ?

A bout de souffle, Bella se tut enfin, ses larmes menaçaient de la submerger à tout instant. Cette minute de répit permit à Edward de parler à son tour.

- Moi aussi je t'aime et rien ne changera ça. Malgré tout ce que je viens de découvrir et tout ce que tu viens de dire, malgré ton caractère exécrable, ta tête de mule, ta façon de jurer comme un charretier. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi. Tu me rends dingue, tu me prends la tête, tu m'obsèdes, je ne vois que toi…

A court de mots, Edward se jeta sur la bouche de la jeune femme, afin d'être définitivement certain qu'elle avait bien saisi le sens de ses paroles…

Contrairement à Shéhérazade lorsqu'elle séduisit le roi de Perse, il ne fallut pas à Isabella Swan 1001 nuits pour apprivoiser Edward Cullen, mais seulement 101 jours.

En se réveillant plus tard ce jour là dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait, Bella savait qu'il y aurait encore des cris, des embûches, des engueulades et des pièges embusqués sur le chemin qu'ils emprunteraient tous les deux, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle ne serait jamais seule pour les affronter. Elle avait foi en l'avenir.

Isabella regardait les deux merveilles, qui illuminaient son existence, jouer dans le salon : ses jumeaux de 6 ans, Emma et Anthony. Elle posa un regard attendri sur eux, des diablotins aux visages d'anges.

- Allez-vous deux, c'est l'heure d'aller au lit.

- Déjà ? _Soufflèrent-ils, ensemble._

- Et oui, il est 21 heures, alors pas de discussion et en route.

Après que les jumeaux aient revêtu leurs pyjamas et qu'Isabella les aient bordés, elle leur demanda quel livre ils voulaient qu'elle leur lise. Comme presque tous les soirs, Isabella eut droit à la même requête.

**-** Maman, Maman, tu nous racontes comment tu as rencontré Papa. _S'écrièrent-ils enthousiastes._

- Vous avez entendu cette histoire au moins 100 fois.

- Mais c'est notre préférée.

- D'accord, mais après dodo !

- Yes !

**- Il était une fois,** une princesse du nom d'Isabella, qui habitait dans une Grosse Pomme…

La morale de cette histoire s'il devait y en avoir une : Lorsque deux cœurs meurtris et désabusés se rencontrent et découvrent leur âme sœur, tout est possible, surtout le meilleur !

(*) Filles de rêves


	15. Ouvertures des votes

La publication des OS participants est terminée, il est maintenant temps de voter pour vos 3 OS préférés en vous rendant sur le forum

**http[:/]damn-addict-lemon[.]forumgratuit[.]fr/f166-contest-n7 **

(enlevez les crochets si vous faites un copier/coller du lien)

.

N'hésitez pas à vous inscrire sur notre forum, de un, parce que c'est obligatoire pour pouvoir voter et de deux, vous pourrez ainsi avoir accès aux nombreux sujets que nous abordons, dont les annonces des prochains concours !

En espérant vous voir nombreux sur Damn-Addict-Lemon,

Bisous à tous !

Le staff du Forum.


	16. Annonce des résutats

**Le staff du forum est fier de vous annoncé la fin du concours n°7 « The Fairytale's Contest » et trépigne d'impatience de vous donné les résultats des votes !**

Mais avant toute chose, c'est l'instant « **Révélation** » ! En effet, vous allez enfin connaitre qui sont les auteurs des OS participants !

.

**The bella's curse **de Sheewie

**Anonyme et virtuel prince charmant** de Nathy

**Les roses blanches sont rouge **de Sleety

**Une simple phrase **de Htray2000

**Immobilité **de Paty74

**Fairy Tale **de Anna-Maria34000, gégé79 et Vinou

**Rodéo Amort **de Nathy et Kalika-ma

**Un dimanche matin comme un autre **de Htray2000

**Thumbella **de Yami Shino

**Mille et un contes **de Effexor

**Jusqu'au dernier souffle **de Nathy et Sleety

**Dream girl **de PrincessCC

**En temps de guerre **de kadronya

**.**

**Voici venu le moment d'annoncer les résultats, mes amis !**

.  
>Alors en troisième place, en ex-aequo, <strong>« <strong>**Un dimanche matin comme un autre »** de Htray2000 et **«** **Anonyme et virtuel prince charmant » **de Nathy!  
>En deuxième place, vous avez <strong>« Rodéo Amort »<strong>, de Nathy et Kakika-ma !  
>.<p>

Et enfin, **en 1er place **vous avez élus… **Mille et un contes** de Effexor  
>.<p>

Les lots attribués aux gagnants des O.S seront envoyés par mails à l'adresse à laquelle vous nous avez envoyés vos OS !

Nous remercions encore chaleureusement tous les participants du concours n°7 du Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon (lien sur notre profil), ceux qui ont lu les histoires écrites pour l'occasion et voter pour leurs OS préférés !

En espérant vous voir dans le prochain concours qui débutera lundi 10 octobre.

Gros bisous !  
>Le Staff du Forum.<p> 


End file.
